Consecuencias
by A r e k u s a
Summary: Katsuki había abusado de él en todas las formas posibles, al punto de hacerlo huir. Seis años después, un encuentro casual con Izuku, le revelaría una verdad que no esperaba./ – ¿Has visto a esa niña? – Kirishima señaló a una pequeña que se encontraba de espaldas jugando. – Es…como decirlo…idéntica a ti. / [ OMEGAVERSE ]
1. Capitulo 1

_Texto,_ pensamientos.

 _''Texto'' recuerdos._

* * *

 _*La primera parte es un recuerdo de la infancia. Que es la escena con la empieza la serie original._

* * *

 **C** onsecuencias

.

 _Capítulo 1_

* * *

– Aún no terminamos de hablar, Deku – espeta Katsuki, batiendo en el aire el block de notas del pequeño.

– Re-regresamelo– pide el muchacho pecoso, con una voz tan suplicante, como temblorosa.

Katsuki era un alfa de poderoso quirk y presencia que postulaba, por sobre todos en esa escuela, ser un héroe de los más poderosos. Por lo que no lograba explicarse, como es que ese prototipo de ser humano, quirkless y debilucho, pretendía postularse como uno también. Que era lo mismo a desafiarlo.

Porque de cierta forma, sentía que era insultante querer meterse al mismo saco.

Izuku- o Deku, como prefería llamarlo- no solo era un inútil quirklees, debilucho, miedoso, sino que bastaba con olfatear un poco el hedor que emanaba. Aun era pronto para que alguno de ellos empezara a expirar feromonas, pero teniendo en cuenta su genero, Katsuki tenia un buen olfato e Izuku, probablemente no sabia de la leve fragancia que provenía de el.

Esa mierda, era un omega.

Bakugou lo ha sabido desde siempre y lo ha dejado pasara. Izuku no era más que una mala broma de la genética, de la que él se aprovechaba para desquitarse. Hasta cierto punto, le causaba gracia verlo intentar defenderse de sus ataques, hacerle la vida imposible o verlo temblando ante su presencia; como lo hacia ahora, para frente suyo y con los ojos a punto de llorar.

Bufa.

¿Era así como pretendía postular a la misma prestigiosa academia que él?

Katsuki toma el block de notas en medio de sus manos, nota en los ojos del pequeño que no tiene idea de lo que va a hacer, hasta que su quirk simplemente estalla. El omega cierra los ojos como reflejo del impacto y Katsuki aprovecha eso para arrojar lo que queda del block, a un lado.

– Muchos héroes élite tienen historias sobre sus días de escuela. – empieza su monologo. Bordea la carpeta que los separaba a pasos lentos, tamborileando sus dedos sobre ella – Quiero brillar siendo capaz de ser llamado el único estudiante que logro entrar a U.A. de esta patética escuela. – coge a Deku de los hombros, ejerce presión en ellos; no solo con intención de inmovilizarlo, sino de hacer énfasis en el discurso – Quiero decir, soy…

Más no logra concluir la frase.

Un fuerte aroma inunda el aula. Se impregna en el ambiente, se cuela en sus fosas nasales, lo siente en su paladar y lo hace salivar, en busca de más. Menta, hierba buena, con rasgos de miel, primavera y paz. Una aroma simplón, que sin embargo, se le hace exquisito.

Los hombros del pequeño se contraen bajo sus manos, entonces recuerda que estaba haciendo algo, más no logra conectar con el recuerdo.

Todos sus sentidos se dispersan y tarda cerca de una pulsación, en darse cuenta que esa fragancia simplona, no puede pertenecer a alguien más que a Deku.

– Ka-kaccha– habla agitado y entrecortado – ne…necesito…ir a la…en…fermería.

Izuku siente su interior arder. Es como una llamarada de fuego que nace en su vientre y amenaza con quemar toda su piel. Es como si el humo de ese fuego quisiera nublarle la mente, la visión, los sentidos. Pero el lucha contra ello, porque siempre ha sido un alumno muy aplicado en todo y sabe lo que esos síntomas significa.

Su primer celo había llegado.

Y no tiene sentido.

Porque, por la misma razón que sabe que ese es su celo, sabe también, que ese debía llegar todavía en dos años.

Aunque no hay mucho tiempo de pensar en ello. Coge a Kacchan del brazo y tira de él, necesita llegar a la enfermería y en buena parte, es bueno que sea Kacchan quien este ahí con él. Izuku es un omega dulce y noble, pero también realista y sabe que, a pesar de ver a Katsuki como un amigo de la infancia, él no lo ve de la misma manera. Ese alfa lo detestaba lo suficiente como para no tocarlo.

Y por primera vez, agradecía ser aborrecido por él.

Con Kacchan a su lado, podría llegar a la enfermería sin que nadie se le acercara.

Sin embargo, todo se congela a su alrededor cuando siente un olor mezclarse al suyo. Es neroli, aroma que desconocía hasta ese momento, en el que su cerebro es casi un diccionario de esencias. Aspira hondo, un mejor panorama de aromas viene a su olfato; madera de cedro, canela, pólvora, rudeza y agresividad. El cuerpo se le estremece ante tamaño perfume y una fina corriente eléctrica le hace descarga en la espina dorsal.

Entiende que esta perdido, no solo porque relaciona ese olor a Kacchan, sino porque este hunde su rostro en la cuenca de su cuello e inhala hondo.

Una y otra vez.

Katsuki no entiende que le sucede. No se siente como usualmente es él. Porque usualmente no se acercaría de esa manera a Izuku, ni salivaría por su olor, mucho menos sentiría su hombría arder de deseo por ese pequeño enclenque. Nunca ha creído que tenga un gusto preferencia por los hombres, pero como alfa, eso no importa siempre que el otro sea un omega.

Dicho esto, se auto convence de que como alfa, tiene derecho a ello.

A poseer al omega.

Toma las muñecas de Izuku, con más fuerza de la necesaria, y lo arroja sobre la carpeta, quedando con el pecho sobre el tablero. Se acomoda sobre el y vuelve a inhalar de su cuello.

– Pa-para, Kacchan – suplica el omega, aun consciente– po-por favor… no…no me hagas na-nada. – intenta frenar aquello alzándose sobre sus codos.

Katsuki hace un par de explosiones cerca a su rostro y suprime ese intento de levantarse. Amenazándolo sin necesidad de palabras.

Siempre fue bueno en eso.

Su nariz desciende por la espalda estrecha, en busca del origen de tan maravillosa fragancia. Siente como el omega se arquea con cada roce que da sobre él. Sonríe ladinamente, piensa que si Izuku en verdad quisiera que se detuviera, no seria tan susceptible a su toque austero.

Se detiene cuando cree haber encontrado la fuente de todo.

– ¡No! – grita Izuku, cuando siente las manos del alfa desabotonare el pantalón – ¡No! – repite agitado, pero no obedece. Sus pantalones caen al suelo y una sustancia húmeda recorre sus muslos internos. – ¡No lo hagas Kacchan!

El alfa sonríe ante el tesoro encontrado. No es coincidencia que Izuku este tan húmedo ahí atrás. Lame una de sus nalgas, sintiendo el potente sabor de su aroma en su lengua.

Deku deja escapar un gemido bajo ante el acto.

Es aquí, cuando todos los estereotipos sobre omegas vienen a su mente. Así como el de los alfas. Llega a la conclusión de que si él desea ello, Izuku lo desea el doble.

Y sin previo aviso, con los pantalones a medio abrir, cogiéndose de la cintura del omega, embiste la pequeña entrada de un solo golpe. Gruñe de placer ante el cálido recibimiento. Siente sus pulsaciones galopar como caballos de carrera en una gran final.

Sale lento.

Embiste con fuerza

– Po-por favor…pa-para… – gimotea – po-por fa…

– ¿Qué no lo haga?– cuestiona agitado. Entierra sus uñas en la piel lechoso del pecoso y este se contrae, aprisionándolo en su interior – si tú lo quieres tanto como yo, solo mira como me tragas completo. – Se divierte de la situación – Ahora te voy a enseñas para que sirven los omegas.

Repite la embestida, esta vez, con más fuerza. Hace rechinar las patas de la carpeta y un sonido seco retumba en las paredes.

Y continúa repitiéndolo una infinidad de veces.

Cada una, más brusca que la otra.

– Pa…para…ahh…me d-duuele…

Una sensación agridulce de dolor y placer, embargaba sus sentidos.

Había leído suficiente teoría sobre omegas, como para saber que esa experiencia debía limitarse tan solo al placer.

Pero Izuku estaba siendo más ecuánime de lo que quisiera y no lograba dejarse llevar como su instinto le gritaba. Era consciente de que estaba siendo violado. Era conciente del ardor que sentia en su entrada, porque si bien era un omega y su cuerpo se lubricaba de manera natural, esa era su primera vez.

Y los alfas no se caracterizaban por tener miembros esencialmente pequeños.

Lo peor de todo, es que aun sabiendo lo doloroso de ello, tanto emocional como físicamente, su cuerpo seguía correspondiendo al acto. Sus caderas se movían engullendo el miembro duro de Katsuki. Su interior se retorcía placenteramente y le daba asco sentirse así. Ser incapaz de empujarlo y huir.

Ser abusado y estarlo disfrutando.

– Ahh – jadea Katsuki. Siente que el final de eso esta cerca y las encías le pican desesperadas por algo.

Algo que él comprende y aunque quiere negarse, el impulso es más fuerte. Conforme embiste eso se vuelve, un deseo irrefrenable, una necesidad tan vital como respirar y piensa, que si ya ha llegado tan lejos, que más da.

Total, es solo un omega.

Así que, sin detener su labor, se inclina sobre Izuku. Lame su cuello, preparando la zona. Oh, sí, era eso lo que necesitaba. Ahí esta el sabor a menta dulce. Los vellos se le erizan y la base de su sexo empieza quemar.

– ¡Ah! – gime fuerte de dolor Izuku, al sentir los colmillos de Katsuki clavarse en su mano. En un impulso tan fuerte como su mismo instinto, su mano ha interferido entre la boca del alfa y su cuello. – Uhmm– muerde sus mejillas, soportando el el segundo dolor.

Katsuki lo ha anudado.

La naturaleza, en su afán de preservar la raza humana y posibilidades de procreación, ha proveído a los alfas de un nudo en la base de sus penes, el cual se hincha luego de aparearse. Este los une por unos segundos, aumentando las probabilidades de concepción.

Una maravilla para los alfas.

Un terror para los omegas.

Izuku se aferra a la superficie bajo el, intentando sobrellevar ese abrazador dolor. Ya no hay placer mezclado a dolor, es solo dolor. Uno calcinante, que lo carcome por dentro. Lo asquea y lastima.

El alfa lo libera cuando el nudo se ha deshecho. Esta satisfecho. Se deja caer a la silla detrás de él e intenta regularizar su respiración agitada, mientras frente a el, ve la entrada de Izuku contraerse, dejando escapar unos remanentes suyos. Sonríe relajado. Solo una vez ha intentado masturbarse antes y duda que vuelva a hacerlo, nada se compara al sexo con un omega.

Ve al pequeño alzarse con pesadez sobre sus codos. Tiene dificultades para mantener el equilibrio y termina por caer sentado al suelo. Katsuki observa la carpeta, hay una mancha blanca en ella. Tal parece que él no la pasó tan mal como decía.

Sonríe.

– ¿Por qué? – musita el omega, aun en el suelo, dándole la espalda. Sus pequeños hombros tiemblan y su cuerpo se acorva hacia adelante – ¿Por qué a mí?

 **…**

Abre los ojos de pronto y respira hondo, casi atorándose con la angustia.

El corazón le taladra el pecho con sus palpitaciones. Las siente incluso en sus oídos.

Otra vez tenía la misma pesadilla.

Aunque llamarlo recuerdo, seria lo más apropiado.

Han pasado seis años desde aquel accidente –porque asi prefiere llamarlo. Nadie nunca lo supo o al menos él, nunca lo comento. En cuanto Izuku…el simplemente desapareció.

Respira pesado, soba pesado su rostro con ambas manos.

Observa el reloj de pared a su derecha, aun faltan algunos minutos a que suene su despertador. Se acomoda nuevamente mirando el techo. No es tan inconcebible que dicho hecho haya sucedido. Era una época en la pocos se preocupaba por los omegas y las charlas sobre el celo de los alfas eran escasas.

Katsuki nunca supo que aquello que sintió en ese momento, no era solo el celo de Deku, sino el suyo propio.

(Fue algo que conoció a los dieciséis años y luego de que su madre se lo explicara)

Aun así, eso no borraba lo mal de su actuar.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado luego de dicho acontecimiento. Tal y como pronosticó en ese momento, había sido el único estudiante de su escuela en ingresar y graduarse de UA. Había aprendido a sacarle el máximo provecho a su quirk, había luchado contra villanos, pero sobre todo, aprendió principios básicos que a sus catorce años, nadie le había enseñado.

El respeto hacia los omegas era uno de ellos.

En los dos años que llevaba como héroe profesional, había visto un sin numero de crímenes relacionados con ello. Los omegas eran el eslabón más débil de la cadena en la sociedad y todos buscaban sacarles algún provecho. Prostitución forzada, trafico de omegas, explotación. La lista era enorme.

En su vida, había imaginado toparse con un escenario asi. Bien, conocía los estereotipos que la sociedad imponía sobre ellos, como que eran seres que solo pensaban en sexo, con capacidades menores a alfas y betas. Personas que sin una marca, era un peligro para los alfas.

Porque sin un alfa se descontrolaba por un omega en celo, era culpa de ese omega.

Bakugou Katsuki de dieciocho años, se vio frente una realidad abrumadora. Solo entonces comprendió que el solo hecho de ser un alfa en esa sociedad, podía volverte el héroe o villano de un omega.

Y él había sido lo segundo para Deku.

El error ya había sido hecho. Katsuki decidió pensar en eso como un accidente y seguir con su vida. Pero que caprichoso es el destino, que cuando esta en la cúspide de su carrera, le estampa el karma en la cara.

A sus veinte años, y con solo dos años en el ambiente profesional, ya se postula a ser el héroe de su generación. Por ello, muchos programas televisivos luchan por obtener una entrevista exclusiva con él. Bakugou las rechaza siempre, no considera que su carácter sea del tipo que soporte las babosadas de esos periodistas. Pero Kirishima y Todoroki no piensan lo mismo.

 _Es buena propaganda para la agencia y para ti mismo_ , le comenta su ahora jefe y también héroes, Shoto.

 _Bro, si no te ganas a la gente, nunca vas a alcanzar a All Might_ , también interviene Red Riot, alegando a su ego por ser comparado con el mejor.

Acepta la entrevista.

Grave error.

Acepta la entrevista y todo va a bien. No hay preguntas incomodas por parte de los periodistas, no ha explotado ni unas sola vez; solo hay alabanzas a su quirk, a su profesionalismo.

Todo va demasiado bien.

Hasta que es sorprendido por un vídeo en que entrevistan a sus ex compañeros de escuela. Logra reconocer a algunos, son aquellos que siempre paraban tras suyo obedeciéndolo en todo y, al igual que en aquel entonces, siguen adulándolo. Comentan lo genial que era, el como apareció su quirk en el jardín de infantes o su personalidad –que lejos de llamar agresiva– la dejan ver como la que "un alfa debe tener".

Y todo sigue yendo bien.

Entonces, es la última entrevista, que manda todo a la mierda.

 _"_ – _Era tanto el dolor de Midoriya, que un día simplemente desapareció. Se cambio de escuela y se mudo a otra ciudad, nunca volvimos a saber de él. Por eso no puedo estar orgullosa de haber compartido aula con Ground Zero._ _Tendría_ _que estar loca si lo hiciera"_

Ese día comenzaron las pesadillas.

Katsuki tenía recuerdos confusos de ese día, más que nada, plagados de placer y deseo. Y si bien, sabia que aquello no había estado bien –porque una violación, es una violación –, tampoco le daba vueltas al asunto intentando recordar detalles extras.

Por lo que al inicio, solo se sentían como un sueño húmedo infestado de placer, lujuria y feromonas. Pero con forme pasaban los días y semanas, los detalles iban a apareciendo. Primero el temblor y nerviosismo del pequeño, luego sus palabras instándolo de detenerse, su llanto, el sabor a ferroso en su boca.

 _"_ – _¿Por qué a mi?"_

Al cabo de un mes, todo fue completamente nítido.

El sonido de la alarma lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.

Un nuevo día como héroe lo espera.

…

– Blasty ¿que le paso a tu cara? ¿Otra noche sin dormir? – Kirishima le guiña el ojo en medio de la oficina, dejando entrever otra cosa.

Katsuki lo ignora y sigue con su camino dentro del recinto, hacia su escritorio.

Su mente era un caos y nadie más que pelos de mierda parecía darse cuenta. Lo cual era lo pero, por que el pelirrojo lejos de dejarlo en paz, siempre esta listo para joderle la existencia. Deja caer su maletín sobre el asiento de su escritorio. Solo espera un día lleno de villanos que enfrentar, es lo único que le da un descanso de su propia mente, por contradictorio que suene.

Estar en medio de una lucha, llena de adrenalina y explosiones, despejaban su mente y relajaban la tensión que esos sueños provocaban a su cuerpo.

Prefería mil veces combatir villanos, que sus demonios internos.

– Nos informan de la toma de una escuela guardería – advierte Todoroki, su jefe, ingresando a la gran oficina donde se hallaban todos los héroes – La policía frusto el robo a una joyería y los ladrones se ocultaron en la escuela.

– Voy yo – Katsuki se encamina a los vestidores a ponerse el traje.

– Es un lugar lleno de niños – le aclara lo obvio su jefe– No creo que tu quirk sea el mas adecuado. Uraraka, porque mejor…

– Te digo que voy yo – masculla expidiendo feromonas intimidantes al otro alfa y continua su camino. Podía comportarse frente los niños, ya no era un crió explosivo ni esa mierda de antes.

– Kirishima, ve con él – ordena Todoroki, en vista que el cenizo no haría caso – vigílalo –musita y el otro alfa asiente.

…

– Gracias por la ayuda – hace una reverencia el policía a cargo del operativo, mientras enmarrocaban al ultimo malhechor. – No se que habríamos hecho sin su ayuda.

– No se preocupe, para eso estamos – sonríe radiante Red Riot, con ese carisma que le caracteriza.

Katsuki rueda los ojos.

Los quirks de esos ladrones, eran insignificantes. Un poco de agua y superfuerza que no se comparaba en nada a la de All Might. Nada espectacular ni que le tomara mucho derrotar. Lo único, que no había tenido el desfogue de energía necesario para estar en calma, con tantos mocoso cerca, no había habido oportunidad de usar su quirk como debía.

– Vamos ya, pelos de mie… – calla viendo a los niños cerca del susodicho– Kirishima

– Bien, ya nos vamos.

– Esperen – los detiene una de las maestras – ¿Quisiera saber si podrían quedarse un poco mas? Es que, los niños aun están muy asustados y ustedes les darían seguridad. Sus madres no tardan en llegar.

–N…

–Sí, claro – Kirishima interrumpe a su compañero y responde con una sonrisa a la mujer. Volviendo a ingresar a la escuela.

Katsuki chasquea la lengua, murmura maldiciones y termina por seguir al otro alfa. El aula esta llena de niño. Mocosos entre cinco y seis años que lo miran como si fuera un dios. El cenizo no tiene particular interés en los niños, de hecho odia sus lloriqueos y pataletas, pero se da por bien servido con esa aura de todo poderoso.

Toma asiento en un pequeño banquillo. Realiza un par de explosiones, que hace emocionar a los niños y empiezan a decirle lo genial que es con sus voces chillonas. Katsuki no les presta atención. Dura así cerca de quince minutos, hasta que da por finalizado su acto poniéndose de pie. Los niños, ya más tranquilos, vuelven a sus juegos entre ellos.

–Bro – le llama Kirishima, alando de su brazo – ¿Has visto a esa niña? – su índice señala a una pequeña que se encontraba de espaldas jugando.

– ¿Qué tiene?

– ¿La has visto? – Insiste con la pregunta – Es…como decirlo…idéntica a ti.

Frunce el ceño más de lo habitual.

Ni siquiera logra entender a que se debe ese comentario.

– Tsk. Me largo. – sin esperara respuesta, se marcha del lugar.

Camina firme fuera de la escuela.

Las últimas noches sin dormir no lo tienen de muy buen ánimo. Kirishima y el bullicio de esa aula, solo empeoran eso.

– ¡Espérame! – no se detiene, continua su marcha por la calle. – ¡Bro! – le jala del brazo y Katsuki esta a punto de estallarle una explosión en la cara cuando lo ve.

Y necesita parpadear muchas veces hasta poder vocalizar.

– ¿Deku? – musita.

A unos metros suyos, se yergue un muchacho de cabellos verde musgo, ojos enormes del mismo color, rostro notoriamente más perfilado y menos redondo, pecas como escarcha sobre sus mejillas.

¿Eres tú?

Restriega sus ojos con ambas manos. Con lo poco que viene durmiendo, sumado a la imagen de el en esos sueños, no es de sorprenderle que eso no sea más que un espejismo de su mente. Sin embargo, abre los ojos y Deku sigue de pie ahí.

Sin hacer un solo movimiento.

Sosteniéndole la mirada.

Nota entonces, que ya no hay dulzura en esos ojos, ni admiración ni nada.

– ¡Papá! – oye el grito chirriante de una menor saliendo de la escuela – ¡Mira papá! Es Gorund Zero y Red Riot– exclama emocionada – ¡Ground Zero!

¿Papá?, piensa. Dirige sus orbes de rubí a la menor.

La pequeña toma la mano de Izuku, quien en ese instante deja de verlo a él, para dedicarle una sonrisa a la niña. Caminan en dirección opuesta a la de él.

Katsuki no se procesar toda la información. Esa niña estaba en esa escuela/guardería, lo que indicaba que tenía unos cinco o seis años.

Los años justos que llevaban sin verse.

– ¿Blasty? ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Kirishima preocupado de la palidez de su amigo. Le bloquea la visual, queriendo captar su atención.

Bakugou lo empuja bruscamente a un lado. Corre tras Izuku. Recuerda a la niña, es la misma que Kirishima señalo y comento sobre su parecido físico.

 _No puede ser._

 _No puede ser._

 _NO PUEDE SER_

– ¡Espera!– tira del brazo de Izuku, obligándolo no solo a detenerse, sino a girarse hacia él – tenemos que...

– No me toques. – brama y hala de su brazo tan fuerte como puede, liberándolo del alfa.

Katsuki se sorprende ante el acto. El Deku que el recuerda, tartamudeo y tiene la voz temblorosa, no le mira a los ojos y expide un aroma dulce de él. Muy distinto del que tiene en frente.

Izuku no le rehuye la mirada, de hecho, lo hace intimidante. Ve como su mandíbula se tensa y da un pequeño paso interponiéndose entre su hija y él. Sigue su camino dejando sus feromonas impregnadas en el aire. Son ácidas, llenas de rabia y asco.

Las de un omega furioso, protegiendo a su hija de una amenaza.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

¡Hola!

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer y ojala te haya gustado.

Es el segundo fic que escribo para este fandom y tenia que ser, de mi pareja favorita. Hace un tiempo tenia en mente escribir un omegaverse sobre esta pareja, aunque no sabia como iniciarlo y termine por escribir otro tipo de historias y no publicando nada jajajaja.

No estaba segura de cual subir primero y al final me decidí por esta, que es la ultima idea que tuve.

En un inicio iba a ser un one-shot, ahora no estoy tan segura.

A ver que opinan ustedes.

Nos vemos

¿Reviews?


	2. Capitulo 2

**C** onsecuencias

* * *

 _Capitulo 2_

* * *

Trae la mandíbula tensa y por primera vez en su vida, es consciente de lo fruncido que trae el ceño.

Se siente molesto, ansioso, furioso, estresado. Es casi como un animal enjaulado, listo para atacar a quien sea por lo que sea.

Y es todo culpa de esa niña.

Una semana ha pasado desde su encuentro casual con Deku y su cabeza esta peor que antes, trabajando como locomotora, atando cabos. Negándoselo. Afirmándolo. La mocosa era su viva imagen, Kirishima lo había dicho. El mismo lo había notado.

Cabello de rulos cenizo, ojos rojos y pecas.

Era una muestra del poder de la genética.

Y su lado alfa lo sabia. Brama dentro de él como un león que ruge por proteger a su manada. Los alfas son por naturaleza posesivos, celosos con los suyos y, cuando estos se ven separados, todos sus emociones se resumen en estrés y agresividad. Ahora mismo es el vivo ejemplo de ello, lo cual lo lleva a pensar lo obvio: Esa mocosa, era su hija.

¡Mierda!

Siempre se ha sentido orgulloso de ser alfa. Las personas a su alrededor usualmente le reconocen como uno por sus actitudes. Su agresividad, sus feromonas, su porte imponente, es todo lo que un alfa desearía y, sin embargo, ahora lo deteste.

¿Por qué no ser un simple beta?

No le molestaría, sin con ello se va esa terrible incomodidad, ese picor en sus manos, la presión en su pecho y la inminente conclusión, de que hará estallar el papel en sus manos en cualquier momento.

– Midoriya Izuku, veinte años, omega, soltero…– lee en voz baja la información en dichos papeles.

Ser héroe y estar conectado con ciertas agencias del gobierno, le han servido para indagar la vida del omega. No es mucho lo que ha encontrado, pero es suficiente.

Ahora sabe que luego de aquel "incidente" en la escuela, Izuku se había mudado a un pequeño poblado en Hokkaido. No había registro de que hubiera vuelto a la escuela en ese pueblo, por lo que asumía que no la había terminado. También sabia, que fue en un hospital de esa provincia, donde había dado a luz nueve meses después de desaparecer. Poco antes de cumplir quince años.

La pequeña tenía seis.

– Midoriya Mizuki.

Suspira.

Deja caer su peso en el respaldar de la silla.

Las piezas han sido puestas sobre la mesa y encajan perfectamente. Y era malo. No, pésimo. Porque él no estaba listo para ser padre, ni quería. Nunca había tenido un interés especial en ello, ni siquiera en unirse a algún omega. Simplemente buscaba alguno cuando su celo llegaba y necesitaba un desfogue para esos dos días que duraba.

Ese era todo el instinto que necesitaba en su vida.

Pero ahora estaba perdido. Porque esa niña era su hija y no lo sabia solo por el parecido o la información leída, sino porque su cuerpo le pide tenerla cerca. Cada fibra de él clamaba furiosa por tener a la pequeña cerca.

Había leído de aquella sensación en algún libro durante la escuela, pero en ellos solo especificaban que eran los omegas quienes no podían separarse de sus crías, no los alfas.

Cubre su rostro con ambas manos.

Si no hacia un movimiento rápido, que solucionara esa situación, las cosas se pondrían muy malas.

…

Ser un omega soltero con una hija, nunca había sido fácil.

Izuku ha tenido que lidiar con las miradas y comentarios del resto por casi seis años. Aunque en la actualidad hayan promulgado nuevas leyes que protegen a los omegas, estas no se aplicaban el día a día en la sociedad. Personas de mentalidades retrogradas, que seguían culpándolos de todo lo malo que les pasaba.

¿Entraste en celo y te violo un alfa? Es tu culpa, por no tomar tus supresores.

¿Te marcaron sin tu consentimiento? Es tu culpa, por andar seduciendo a los alfas con tus feromonas.

Y es que la sociedad, en su mayoría beta, jamas entenderían la problemática omega. El usar un collar a diario, tomar supresores de por vida que malograban sus organismos, tener que cuidarse de no andar solos por las calles oscuras, por miedo a que un alfa los atacara. O un beta con ansias de simular ser un alfa.

Para ellos, solo había algo peor que un omega incitador (que es lo mismo decir abusado o marcado en contra de su voluntad), que es uno que soltero con hijo ¿Por qué? Porque habiendo _tantos_ métodos anticonceptivos y siendo ya legal el aborto en esos casos, la única razón valida para que ese omega tuviera al bebe, era el simple deseo de sacar provecho del alfa.

Los _pobrecitos_ alfas.

Y nunca había sido tan consciente de este hecho, hasta que Mizuki empezó sus primeros años de educación. Cada vez que la llevaba o recogía, era la comidilla del resto de madres. Al inicio no lo notaba, viniendo de un pueblo pequeño en el que casi todos se conocían, nunca nadie lo había señalado. Y pudo seguir así, de no ser porque un día las oyó.

Ya no era Izuku, ni siquiera Deku, sino el omega irresponsable.

La sociedad nunca dejarían de ser simples maquinas sexuales.

Suspira cansado.

Su cerebro se empecinaba en recordarle aquello cada vez que iba por Mizuki.

– ¡Oh! Buenas tardes, Midoriya-san –le saluda la maestra, sorprendida de verlo ahí.

– Buenos días – dice lento, sin comprender el por qué de la sorpresa – ¿Ya esta lista Mziuki?

– Mizuki ya salio. – contesta dudosa, para luego agregar: – Ground Zero vino por ella.

Izuku parpadea una vez.

Dos veces.

¿Cómo que Katsuki se había llevado a su hija?

– ¿Qué? – musita bajito.

La maestra muerde su labio inferior, ve en el rostro confundido de la madre, que posiblemente haya cometido un error.

– É-él dijo que ustedes eran amigos y-y Mizuki estaba tan feliz…que yo… Lo siento.

Izuku desordena su cabello con la mano, intentando procesar la información. No es posible. _Katsuki jamas se interesaría por un niño_ , piensa.

Y no hay tiempo de meditar más, cuando un frió gélido le escarapela el cuerpo.

No es posible.

Ingresa al aula exaltado. Debía estar bromeando. Tiene que serlo. Era inconcebible que un completo extraño, por más héroe que fuera, se llevara a una niña que no era suya. Mira a todos lados velozmente, busca entre los niños, debajo de las mesas, detrás de las cortinas.

No no no.

Alguien lo toma del hombro.

– Disculpe, esta inquietando a los niños con sus feromonas – dice otra maestra, algo mayor que la primera. Ve a su alrededor nuevamente, los niños lo miran escondiéndose entre ellos. Respira hondo, procurando controlar sus feromonas. Queriendo soltar un aroma más agradable para los pequeños, pero la ansiedad generada por su hija, no le deja hacerlo. – Siento mucho lo que ha pasado – prosigue la maestra jefe – Él se presento como un amigo suyo, Mizuki estaba emocionada y corrió a abrazarlo. Nosotras le creímos. En verdad lo siento mucho. Él dijo que estarían en el parque de la vuelta…

Izuku no espera a que termine la frase. Sale corriendo de ahí.

No es solo la preocupación como madre que lo guía, es el instinto de omega que grita dentro de él. Así como un alfa seria capaz de matar por proteger a su omega del peligro, un omega seria capaz de hacerlo por sus crías. Que no esta lejos de lo que quiere hacer con Katsuki.

Izuku se detiene de golpe al ver el parque frente suyo. Esta solo a un cruce peatonal de llegar. Da un vistazo rápido a todo el panorama y logra ver la cabellera rizada de su hija jugando con otros niños. Suspira aliviado.

Traga hondo, recuperando su compostura. Calma sus feromona mientras cruza la pista, no quiere alterar a los pequeños con su olor, pero sobre todo, no quiere que Mizuki se preocupe al olerlo.

Katsuki esta sentado en una banca cerca a los juegos mirando a la niña. Se percata de un aroma nuevo en el parque, que dista mucho de ser un niño nuevo. Mueve su nariz cual animal y logra sentirlo claramente.

Deku.

Gira en dirección a la fragancia y ve como el omega se aproxima caminando. Pasa cerca de él, sin siquiera notarlo. O ignorándolo. No lo sabe, tampoco le importa. Lo toma del brazo y se pone de pie. Han pasado seis años, Izuku ha crecido bastante más de lo que era, sin embargo Katsuki sigue rebasándolo en altura.

– Tenemos que hablar. – suelta cuando el más pequeño lo mira por sobre el hombro.

– Suéltame.

Katsuki ya se esperaba esa negativa y ha sujetado fuerte de su brazo, proveyendo que se suelte como la última vez

– Va a ser rápido. Es sobre… – y lo duda. Piensa unos segundos, buscando una manera sutil de decirle. Mas no la haya – Es sobre mi hija.

Izuku se gira, quedando frente a él.

En el momento en el que supo de su embarazo, descartó tajantemente la idea de que Katsuki lo supiera. Incluso cuando se mudo a la ciudad, y barajó la posibilidad de que en algún momento podrían cruzarce, no se lo diría.

Que Katsuki fuera el madre de su hija. . .

– ¿Cual hija?

– No te hagas el idiota, sabes de que hablo.

– ¿Ella? – Señala a Mizuki, que ríe entretenida con los otros niños – No es tu hija.

Hala nuevamente de su brazo, pero no tiene efecto. Katsuki se empeña en no liberarlo.

– ¿Eres estúpido o que? Nació meses después de que te largaras de la escuela, tiene seis años, se parece a mí ¿Y me vas a negar tan cínicamente que no es mi hija?

Izuku es, en teoría, una persona calmada, con buen manejo de su autocontrol. El nerviosismo lo ha dejado atrás hace mucho, cuando fue consciente de la vida que le había tocado. Habia decidió, nunca más dejarse pisotear por un alfa.

Así que no se deja intimidar por Katsuki. No le huye a su mirada y se permite hasta sentir rabia. Los insultos los soporta, sabe que el estúpido ahí, es quien tiene en frente. Pero lo que sí le molesta (y si tuviera un quirk, hace mucho lo habría usado) es que tenga el descaro de llamar a Mizuki, hija.

Tendría que nacer mil veces para, siquiera, aspirar tener una hija como ella.

Resopla con ironía.

¿Que pretendía preguntándole eso? ¿Acercarse a ella? ¿Tomar el rol de padre?

La respuesta a ambas era no. Katsuki había abusado de él de todas las maneras posibles. Agredido, insultado y violentado. Tenia que estar muy mal de la cabeza si pretendía algo con su hija.

Él debía estar peor, si se lo permitiese.

– Puede que antes no te haya denunciado por lo que hiciste. Me sentía avergonzado y el poco apoyo de las leyes a los omegas ayudaron a eso. Pero ahora todo es diferente, con solo gritar podría destruir tu carrera de héroe. Así que suéltame ahora.

Izuku no poseía un quirk y su fuerza no era mucha siendo un omega, pero todo ello lo compensaba con su inteligencia. Katsuki lo sabía. Lo de ahora, era solo una muestra de ello. No hacia falta que le hiciera algún daño físico; con lo severas que se habían vuelto las leyes de protección a los omegas, si Deku decía que él le había hecho algo, aun si era mentira, todos le creerían hasta que se pruebe lo contrario.

Y hasta que eso pasara, su reputación ya estaría por los suelos.

Cede al chantaje y libera su extremidad.

– Si sabes lo que te conviene, no te vuelvas a acercar ni a mí, ni a mi hija. Nunca.

Finaliza su advertencia con voz firme.

Katsuki lo ve ir por su hija sin un solo atisbo de miedo. La toma en brazos y se alejan de él.

La pequeña rubia, que no entendía nada, se deja llevar por su madre, apoyando su rostro en su hombro. Mira al alfa y le sonríe.

Despidiéndose de su héroe favorito.

…

Esa noche, la cataloga, como la madre de todas las noches.

Ha sido la peor de todas, en lo empezaron sus pesadillas. Pero eso, no había sido su problema. Sí, su sueño era una mierda, no era ninguna novedad. Pero ahora se sumaban a esas pesadillas la mocosa que tenia por hija.

Imágenes donde su hija era secuestrada por un villano, alejada de su lado, y él, no podía hacer nada por protegerla. Incluso Deku había aparecido un par de veces a burlarse de su inutilidad como héroe. Lo peor de todo, es que esos sueños no pasaban de los cinco minutos, despertando constantemente sobresaltado, sudoroso y alterado.

Se la había pasado caminando por su departamento, calmando ese picor de agresividad que luchaba por salir. Había hecho unas cuantas series de abdominales, que solo originaban más presión en su pecho ya inquieto. Tomo leche tibia, como su madre hacia cuando de pequeño no dormía y ahora estaba seguro que debía de meterle algo a la bebida, porque esa mierda no funcionaba.

Nada funcionaba.

Era un héroe, que luchaba con villanos el 90% de su tiempo, pero no podía con algo tan sencillo como su instinto. Era una mezcla de todo, desde el estar alejado de su hija, hasta el rechazo del omega.

¿Ese idiota tenia idea de lo peligroso que era enfurecer a un alfa?

Obviamente no, por eso tentaba su suerte.

Ahora, ya en la agencia, sigue sintiendo esa misma pesadez que ha perdurado en él toda la noche. Es una mierda ser alfa. Nunca había pensado marcar a un omega, tan solo para no sentirse así de atado a un ser débil y ahí viene el destino y le pone una hija en el camino.

Que tiene casi el mismo poder que una marca.

– ¿Blasty? – por otro lado, atacar a Kirishima era una opción altamente tentadora. Podría protegerse con su quirk de un ataque suyo y serviría como un gran desfogue de ira– ¿Bakugou?

Pero era un héroe y debía ser la personificación de la paz, así que esa opción quedaba descartada.

– ¿Qué?

Oye las rueditas de una silla ser empujada hasta su escritorio.

Kirishima cae sentado en ella.

– ¿Hace cuanto no te bañas?

Y ahí estaban de nuevo las ganas de hacerlo explotar.

Lo observa de soslayo con cara de poco amigos.

– Bien, al menos ya rompí el hielo – muestra la fila de dientes afilados en una sonrisa. Efectivamente, ha roto el hielo, pero la vibra negativa sigue – Bro, no te ves nada bien y las ultima semana solo has empeorado.

Kirishima sabia de antemano lo afectado que había quedado su Katsubro luego de esa entrevista, en la que él mismo había insistido en que vaya. Se había sentido culpable cuando, viendo en vivo, presentaron la entrevista a esa compañera de escuela. Obviamente el programa lo sabia y aun así, habían puesto su testimonio en el video.

El aspecto de Bakugou había ido de mal en peor desde ese día.

Y ahora estaba el asunto "omega" (como había empezado a llamarlo mentalmente).

No lo entendía del todo, pero sabia que algo había entre Katsuki, el omega de pelo verlo y la niña ceniza. Era demasiado parecido para ser pura coincidencia.

– Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, jamas le diría nada a nadie de lo que sea que este pasando. Somos amigos.

El cenizo lo observa.

Ha sido una semana pesada desde que supo de Deku. El agotamiento mental, estaba empezando a afectarle en el cuerpo. Darle vueltas al asunto _Deku_ no era bueno. No encontraba ninguna solución y solo terminaba irritándolo más.

Era lógico pensar a esas alturas, que tal vez y solo tal vez, fuera buena idea conservarlo con alguien.

Y pelos de mierda se veía medianamente confiable, al menos.

– Tengo una hija – musita.

 _Eso ya lo sabia_ , piensa.

Kirishima no solía ser muy observador, sin embargo, esa niña capto su atención de inmediato. Se había acercado a ver las pequeñas explosiones que hacia Katsuki en su mano. La había visto emocionarse, reír y hacer gestos amenazantes a sus otros amigos, imitando ser un héroe.

Uno en específico.

Y le había salido tan bien, que no dudo en comentárselo a su compañero. Es decir, en el mundo a muchas personas con parecidos casi idénticos, pero esa niña… era algo distinto. Podía sentir de ella esa vibra Katsubro.

Cosa que quedo más claro cuando apareció la madre y oh sorpresa, Katsuki lo conocía.

– Bien. Ahora ¿Cual es el problema?

– Que el idiota de Deku no me deja acercarme.

Exhala profundo.

En esos pocos segundos, ya había preparado un discurso sobre las responsabilidades de ser madre y lo poco varonil que era no hacerse cargo de los hijos. Porque algo que Katsuki odiaba más que alguien mejor que él, eran los niños. Así que no había barajado más posibilidad de que Katsuki no quería hacerse cargo y el omega estaba aplicando algún tipo de chantaje o amenaza.

Pero que fuera la propia madre, el que no dejara que se acercase, era… ¿Quién no quisiera tener un hijo de un héroe?

– ¿Haz hablado claro con él?

– No quiso escucharme – gruñe, recordando al idiota envalentonado – el maldito me amenazó con denunciarme si me acercaba nuevamente. "Con solo gritar puedo acabar con tu carrera de héroe" – remeda infantil.

– Bueno, si no quiere hablar ni llegar a un acuerdo, podrías empezar por pedir una prueba de ADN y luego, solo tendrías que acordar un horario de visitas con un juez. Ni siquiera tendrías que verlo a él.

Bravo Kiridiota.

Como si eso no lo supiera. Su trabajo exigía tener conocimiento básicos en temas legales y sabía que por los peligros que conllevaba ser héroe, no le darían la custodia de la niña y lo cierto es, que tampoco la quería, con unos días de vista se conformaba. Hasta ahí, esa solución hubiera sido perfecta. Sin embargo, acudir a la justicia le traería un problema.

Uno más grave que solo su insomnio.

Deja caer sus hombros, mira hacia otro lado. Lo que esta a punto de decir es repudiable.

– Lo viole.

Kirishima parpadea estático.

No sabe que pensar.

O decir.

Entonces ve ese pequeño gesto, casi imperceptible, en su mejor amigo. Es todo lo que necesita para hacer una valoración de sus actos.

Deja caer sus hombros, relajado.

De pronto empieza hacer un recuento de ellos .Hacerse amigo de Katsuki Bakugou ha sido en extremo difícil. El cenizo con un gran quirk, únicamente comparable a su gran ego, no dejaba que ningún "extra" se le acercara más de lo necesario. Kirishima, con su entusiasmo y buen humor, ha logrado romper esa coraza e ingresar a su espacio personal. Costó mucho, pero siempre permaneció a su lado. Por eso conocía bien su personalidad, su mal carácter, su desprecio hacia los omegas y todo lo que había cambiado desde que dejaron la escuela para convertirse en Héroes.

Con eso, Kirishima no piensa en justificar sus actos; es solo que él también es alfa, uno muy diferente a Katsuki y sin embargo, en algún momento de su adolescencia también ha pensado de manera similar. La sociedad los condicionaba, desde pequeños, a creer que los omegas no servían más que para tener crías. Que solo eran juguetes para alfas. Que podían usarlos a gusto, sin pensar en sus sentimientos.

A veces, también se culpaba de no haber ayudado a uno que otro omega, al que había visto sufrir maltratos en su escuela. Por eso, no culpa del todo a Bakugou. Si el continuara teniendo esa visión de los omegas, definitivamente lo despreciaría como amigo, incluso denunciaría su actuar con las autoridades.

Pero ese no era el caso, lo supo cuando vio la mueca que había hecho al finalizar su confesión.

Bakugou, aunque no lo ha dicho, esta arrepentido.

Kirishima exhala profundo.

Ahora comprende mejor ahora la posición del omega. Nadie en su lugar dejaría que el madre se le acercara a su hija; claro esta, que eso no se lo diría a su amigo. Él ya lucia lo suficientemente estresado como para cargarse un comentario negativo más. Entonces se centra en algo más fácil, hacerlo olvidar y que se la pasar bien un rato.

– ¿Porque no vamos a un bar? Hay uno cerca que me recomendó Mineta y Denki.

…

Las luces de colores neón dentro del establecimiento marean un poco. La música suena de fondo, con tonos melodiosos y sensuales. No hay duda del tipo de bar que es, tal vez debió suponerlo siendo Mineta quien lo recomendó.

Un club de sexo.

Betas y omegas, visten reveladores trajes, con orejas de animales (aparentemente, era la temática de la noche). Caminaban con sus bandejas, repartiendo pedidos a las mesas, mientras bamboleaban sus cuerpos al son de la música. La clientela mira con total desparpajo sus cuerpos, uno que otro se atreve a tocarlos sin vergüenza. Ellos no se quejan, solo les sonríen y siguen con su trabajo. Kirishima no es el tipo de hombre que pague por sexo o, siquiera, frecuente esos lugares tan provocadores, pero Katsuki no se ve incomodo e intenta actuar natural.

Pide un par de cerveza que trae un omega a su mesa. Las deja frente a ellos y les sonríe coqueto.

– ¿Se les ofrece algo más? – Kirishima nota como le guiña el ojo.

Niega sin ser mal educado.

El mesero se retira, sin antes dejar un leve rastro de sus feromonas.

No huele nada mal.

– Hay…muy buenos omegas ¿no? – comenta nervioso. Katsuki solo bebe, pero no luce incomodo de las feromonas que acaban de sentir – ¿Por qué no eliges uno? Tal vez…puedas despejarte un poco.

Bakugou chasquea la lengua con fastidio.

Es uno de los mejores héroes del momento, el alfa que cualquiera quisiera ser; así que si se quiera coger a un omega, no tendría necesidad de pagar. Simplemente elegiría y listo, el mundo a sus pies. Pagar por uno iba en contra de sus principios…o ego.

Descarta la idea de Kirishima con una mirada. Parece notar que metió la pata y toma un trago de su bebida. Katsuki lo sigue, quizás ingerir un poco de alcohol si lo ayude a relajarse. Prefería mil veces amanecer con resaca, que con recuerdos que desearía olvidar.

Terminan y piden otra ronda.

Y otra.

Y otra.

– Entonces, le dije a Mina para vivir juntos y me dijo que no, que estaba bien compartiendo piso con Yaomomo. – Al final es el pelirrojo quien termina por hablar sus problemas – ¿Puedes creerlo?

– Yo también preferiría la mansión de la cola de caballo, que vivir en tu chiquero.

Eijiro hace un puchero.

– Me siento solo, bro ¿Como le haces para no estar con nadie durante tanto tiempo? ¿Eres asexual?

Katsuki le lanza un gruñido.

Bebe su cerveza. Ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas van, pero ya siente los estragos de la bebida en el. Su cabeza esta mareada, su lengua entumecida, no le molesta las estupideces de Kirishima.

Estaba ebrio.

Se sentía bien.

Da otro sorbo, uno largo que seca la botella. Seca las gotas que ha dejado caer en su barbilla y ve frente a el, Kirishima esta acostado en la mesa durmiendo. Idiota. Ahora va a tener que llevarlo cargado. Alza una mano y pide la cuenta a su mesero omega, que le sonríe y el le devuelve la sonrisa.

Con más de un litro de alcohol en la sangre, ese omega ya no se ve tan mal.

Cierra los ojos y aspira hondo, queriendo inhalar nuevamente su aroma. Aun lo recuerda, era como naranjas con lima. Nada mal, de no ser porque en ese intento, logra captar otros aromas. Vainilla, rosas, manzanilla, miel, menta, durazno, manz…un momento.

Abre los ojos.

Lanza una vista panorámica. Seguro de lo que acaba de oler. Cierra los ojos, se concentra en su sentido del olfato.

Y ahí esta.

Vuelve a observar, esta vez con una dirección fija: La barra.

– De... ku…

El omega esta de espalda a la barra, apoyado en sus codos. Traía puesto unas estúpidas conejas de conejo, una camiseta de rejillas, con unos shorts de cuerina. Ajustados. Sugerentes. Katsuki aprieta sus puños. Sabia el tipo de bar que era ese desde que entraron y los recibió un omega semidesnudo.

Se pone de pie.

Esa pequeña mierda tiene una hija y esta ahí.

– Señor, su cuenta.

El mesero omega se le interpone con la boleta entre sus manos. Es solo una fracción de segundos en la que se distrae y cuando vuelve su vista a Deku, le ve irse con un hombre en traje, que lo lleva abrazado de la cintura.

Katsuki no duda un momento en empujar al omega que tiene en frente y correr hacia esa puerta donde vio entrar al idiota de cabello verde.

 _Debe ser un error_ , piensa en evidente negación. Deku es un nerd, un idiota, un inútil que probablemente no tenga futuro en la vida, pero lo conocía y tenia principios. En la escuela jamas lo vio copiar una tarea, mentir o cosas parecidas. Él era responsable, defendía a otros frente a abusos, tenia una moral muy alta.

No había forma que fuera una _puta_.

Sin embargo, la realidad le da una fuerte bofetada, cuando a la puerta donde lo vio desaparecer, ingresa a otro ambiente del bar. Es un pasillo largo, con puertas en ambas paredes de toda su extensión.

Los vellos de la nuca se le erizan. Sus hombros se contrajeron. Las manos le chispean.

Debían ser los baños.

Tienen que serlo.

Logra sentir como ese pasillo esta impregnado de muchas feromonas, aun más, que el área de las mesas. Cierra los ojos. Inhala. Deja nuevamente trabajar a su nariz, la cual no solo debe olfatear, sino encontrar el aroma que busca.

Exhala.

Inhala.

Le toma poco menos de una centésima de minuto, el ubicar la fuente del aroma. Camina lento, olfateando el aire, siguiéndolo y golpea contra una puerta.

Deku esta tras esa puerta.

Katsuki abre los ojos. Quisiera pensar en lo que va a hacer ahora que esta parado ahí. Quisiera pensar en que su futuro como héroe numero uno, puede verse apocado a su accionar ahora. Quiere pensar en que tiene una hija con el omega estúpido que esta ahí adentro. Quiere pensar tantas cosas y sin embargo…

El ambiente se opaca con el humo de la explosión. El ruido de la música ha logrado apaciguar el sonido de la explosión, pero no por eso camuflar su intensidad. Aun entre la bruma espesa, logra ver la escena dentro. Un hombre sentado al borde la cama, el otro arrodillado entre sus piernas. Ninguno se mueve hasta que la bruma se dispersa un poco, entonces Katsuki recién ve quien es quien.

Conoce bien lo que esta sintiendo, esa ira que expele su cuerpo por cada poro en forma de nitroglicerina.

No espera a que los dos hombres reaccionen, cuando decide atacar. Toma del cuello al del traje, que esta sentado sobre la cama, y lo avienta fuera de la habitación. No da explicaciones. El hombre pronto desaparece por el pasillo.

No es algo de lo que se sienta orgulloso, pero nunca ha necesitado de palabras para intimidar a alguien.

– ¡¿Que crees que haces?! – le increpa Izuku. Ya de pie frente a él.

Katsuki se gira a verlo.

Cabello revuelto, mejillas sonrojadas, pecho al desnudo, shorts desabrochados.

Recuerda todas aquellas imágenes de sus pesadillas. Escenas en las que Izuku llora y pide que lo suelte. Se quejaba porque él había sido rudo, pero ahí estaba como la mierdita que era, esa revolcándose con otro.

Ni siquiera había la escusa del celo.

– ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES TÚ?! ¡¿AHORA TE PROSTITUYES?!

Izuku ve se acerca de manera imponente. Ha alzado sus hombros, encorvado su espalda.

No lo entiende.

Jura que no lo entiende.

Katsuki siempre ha estado ahí para joderle la vida y nuca ha sabido porque ¿Por qué le molestaba de pequeño? ¿Qué tenia de malo no tener quirk? ¿Por qué quiere hacerse cargo de su hija? ¿Por qué le reclama ahora?

Todas eran cosas, que a él, simplemente no debían de interesar. No era su vida. Izuku no era parte de su vida.

A no ser…

El más bajo quiere sonreír ante la idea, mas no lo hace. Controla su rostro. Si Katsuki quiere pelea, él le va ha dar peleo, pero de forma inteligente.

– ¿De que te sorprendes? – haciendolo caer en sus propias palabra. – ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que para esto servimos los omegas?

Katsuki no responde, pero tampoco deja de mirarlo.

Lo ha oído claro y se ha quedado sin palabras.

Izuku se felicita por ello.

– Ese cliente daba buena propina por una mamada. Ahora tendré que buscar un par más, para salvar la noche.

Se traga la vergüenza de hablar de forma tan vulgar. Da la vuelta y recoge su camiseta, esperando que los colores no se le hayan subido al rostro, y se toma su tiempo en esa maniobra.

No es que a Izuku le guste tentar a la muerte, pero sabe que Katsuki no le hará nada. Al menos no, en un lugar publico como ese. El alfa aspira a ser el nuevo símbolo de la paz (aunque su carácter diste mucho de eso) y un altercado con un omega, no seria la mejor propaganda.

Así que Izuku se siente libre de buscar la confrontación.

Y en todo caso, si llegara pasar a mayores, como algún golpe por ejemplo, sabría usarlo a su favor.

Durante años ha decidido no guardar rencor en su corazón. Su madre, dentro de todo lo malo, le pedía que no lo hiciera, que perdonara y siguiera adelante con su vida. Izuku había decidido solo hacer lo segundo, dar su perdón seria mucho, sin embargo, podia seguir luchando por él y su hija. Pero Katsuki no ayudaba.

Había aparecido hace una semana en su vida y ya estaba ahí, volviendo a molestarlo y borrando las palabras de su madre.

Porque en ese instante, todo su ser solo exigía algo a cambio: _venganza_.

Toda su vida se había destruido en el minuto que ese idiota hizo lo que quiso con su cuerpo. Tuvo que dejar la escuela, abandonar su sueño de ser héroe o siquiera la posibilidad de una universidad; mientras él no. Fue el único en ingresar a UA de su escuela, era un héroe, había entrenado de lado de All Might y ahora postulaba a ser su sucesor. Y eso último, debía ser un mal chiste de la prensa.

Ground Zero debería volver a nacer para ser un 1% parecido a All Might. Él no merecía ni ser llamado héroe e Izuku podría encargarse de ello.

Porque si ese idiota estaba ahí parado, con las manos chispeando por sus palabras y las feromonas agrias en el aire, de lo molesto que esta de verlo con otro.

Izuku lo haría descender al infierno de ira.

– Estas bromeando ¿no?

– ¿Por qué bromearía? Es como me gano la vida.

– ¡¿ABRIÉNDOTE DE PIERNAS?! ¡SIENDO LA PUTA DE TODO ESTE BAR DE MIERDA!

Y ahí estaba el Bakugou que conocía de niños. Él que seguía siendo y solo se ocultaba hipócritamente tras el antifaz negro de Ground Zero.

Izuku asiente, conteniendo su sonrisa triunfal.

– Hago más que solo abrirlas ¿sabes?

Katsuki recuerda aquello que siempre le repetía Aizawa, sobre respirar y exhalar. Intenta controlarse aunque el estúpido nerd no apoye. Recuerda también, algunas palabras de All Might sobre el respeto y protección de los omegas. Sobre la deuda que le tienen los alfas para con ellos, por sus actos pasados, y el como ahora deben reivindicarse protegiéndolos.

Siente algo parecido a la calma dentro de él.

O al menos, finge sentirlo.

Solo entonces habla.

– Que pensaría tu hija si te viera ahora. – Dice lo primero que se le viene en mente. Haber si pensando en ella, logra hacerlo recapacitar.

Izuku no se lo toma a bien.

– ¿Me estas amenazando?

– Podrías pensar en ella y conseguir un trabajo decente.

– El como consigo dinero para mi hija, es asunto mio.

– Podría ser mio también. Si admitieras que es mi hija… yo podría ayudarte.

Es justo lo que no quiere oír.

Recibir algo suyo, seria como perdonarlo.

Izuku esta lejos de hacerlo. Así que bufa, sarcástico.

– Preferiría acostarme con todos lo hombres de aquí, antes de aceptar algo tuyo.

Y es la gota que rebalsa el vaso de la paz y tranquilidad de Katsuki.

– ¡YA ME CANSE DE SER AMABLE Y ME TRATES COMO A MIERDA! – lo toma de un brazo y jala de él, lo suficientemente fuerte, como para arrojarlo sobre la cama.

Midoriya cierra los ojos ante el impacto de su cuerpo contra la cama. Esta recién saliendo del asombro, cuando ve como el alfa se le tira encima, jalando de su short con fuerza. Izuku también lo toma, dando inicio a una batalla por la pequeña prenda.

El alfa gruñe fiero.

El menor también le enseña los dientes.

Ya una vez a pasado por esto y no esta dispuesto a dejarse maltratar sin dar lucha previa. Hay que estar muy mal de la cabeza si cree que esta vez se quedara quieto. Forcejean, se arañan, manotean y tras una pequeña explosión, la prenda se rompe. La misma suerte corre su ropa interior.

Izuku quiere seguir dando pelea, pero no puede hacerlo cuando se centra en taparse. No quiere que Katsuki vea la cicatriz que tiene ahí. La unión más intima que comparte con su hija.

– ¿Por qué te tapas? – Ironía – Te podrías acostar con todos lo hombres de este bar ¿Y te avergüenzas conmigo? – tira de sus piernas, estirándolas, acomodándose entre ellas. – creo que ya lo olvidaste, pero todo esto, ya lo vi antes.

Patalea intentando liberarse del agarre de de esas manos ásperas. Se retuerce en la cama, sin dejar de cubrirse, y es cuando Bakugou intenta forzar sus manos también, cuando ve la oportunidad perfecta. Puede que no fuera un héroe, ni tuviera el cuerpo, ni fuerza de uno; pero una patada en los testículos debilitaba hasta al villano más fiero.

– ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! – Le grita a viva voz y se le quiebra a mitad.

Es recién en ese instante, que su cuerpo libera los nervios y miedo que fueron apocados por la adrenalina. Sus ojos jade lagrimean, mojan sus mejillas, hasta golpear su pecho. Es valiente, de eso no tiene dudas ahora, pero si su oponente era un alfa, no podía negar la desventaja que tenían.

Katsuki se endereza lento, ante el dolor agudo en su entrepierna.

Bien merecido lo tiene.

No lo va a negar.

Aunque no había sido necesario, porque mientras intentaba tomar las manos de Deku, vio la cicatriz en una de ella. La que él mismo dejo cuando intento marcarlo. Esa imagen había sido suficiente para aplacar la ira que había sentido. La patada solo fue un recordatorio de que no lo volviera a hacer.

Ve como Izuku se cubre con las sabanas. No gimotea como de pequeño, sin embargo nota claro las lagrimas en sus mejillas redondas.

Retrocede tragándose el dolor. Controla sus feromonas, las hace menos agrias y más protectoras. No sabe si eso calmara a Deku, pero al menos le hará entender que ya se tranquilizo y no lo ira a atacar. Se detiene cuando esta a una distancia prudente de la cama. Saca la billetera de su bolsillo trasero y busca una tarjeta. Sabe que esta ahí, se la dieron esa misma mañana.

Izuku se sienta sobre el colchón, lo que le dice que surtió efecto el manejar sus feromonas.

– Un conocido acaba de abrir una cafetería cerca de donde trabajo– tira la tarjeta sobre la cama, sin acercarse– Esta buscando meseros, ve ahí. La paga es alta.

Es todo lo que dice antes de irse.

El omega espera hasta que ya no siente su aroma, para tomar la tarjeta. Sigue sin comprender que pretende Katsuki. Primero lo ataca, luego intenta calmarlo con sus feromonas. Primero se lleva a su hija y quiere hablar con él calmado, luego lo llama puta y demás cosas.

Entonces entine, que la única diferencia que hay entre el Katsuki de ahora y el que conoció hace seis años, es que el de ahora tenia una licencia de héroe.

No había más.

Ve la tarjeta que ha dejado. Azul de bordes rojo y amarillo.

Smash café, dice en el centro en amarillo.

Resopla incrédulo.

No había forma, con todo lo que le ha costado tomar ese empleo, que lo dejara para irse a servir cafe's por una paga mínima. El sueldo de un mes como mesero, difícilmente igualaría a lo que sacaba en una quincena ahí.

Viste su ropa – o lo que queda de ella- y sale de la habitación. Aun son las tres de la mañana y necesita conseguir al menos dos clientes más para llegar al mes. Se adentra al pasillo, dejando antes la tarjeta en el cesto de basura de la habitación.

No necesita eso.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola!

Primero, quería agradecerles mucho a todos por sus reviews y alertas. En serio, he visto tan pocos omegaverse en el fandom, que no pensé que tuviera tan buena aceptación.

Segundo. Se que demore mucho en actualizar y me disculpo por ello. Es solo que me puse a releer lo que tenia escrito y surgían cosas nuevas, asi que tuve que replantear algunas partes. Ya me ha pasado que hago esto al final y debo cambiar capítulos pasados.

Bien.

Sobre el capitulo en si. Izuku ha cambiado, ya no es más el el miedosito nervioso de la escuela o bueno, por momentos lo es, pero en general se llena de valor. Sobre todo si se trata de Katsuki.

Notemos que Izuku no lo llama "Kacchan" o "Katsuki", simplemente no dice su nombre en ningún momento y se va a mantener asi por un tiempo. Tomando en cuenta el daño que le hizo, lo último que quiere Izuku es pronunciar su nombre.

Y…eso seria todo.

Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me gustaría saber sus opiniones.

 **Respuesta reviews sin log.**

Honney: Subí tan rápido el capitulo anterior (antes de arrepentirme) que no me fije en los errores gramaticales. Incluso habian frases sin relación, pero ya lo arregle. Gracias por decírmelo. Izuku se ha vuelto fuerte con los años, el tener una hija también ha ayudado a consolidar esa fortaleza y valentía. Sobre todo si es Katsuki a quien tiene que tratar. Espero que este capitulo te haya parecido igual de interesante que el anterior.

eve kurosaki : Faltara mucho arrepentimiento de Katsuki para llegar a la miel. Izuku ya no es el chico que perdona todo fácil. Aunque Mizuki sea hija de Katsuki, no dirá groserías, porque la crió Izuku y no lo veo a él diciendo palabrotas. Por lo menos, no frente a su hija jajaja.

whiterabbit: Tenia que cortarse en lo mejor para dejarlos con las ganas de más jajajaja. El primer capitulo fue más una introducción a como es que se dan las cosas ya en época actual.

zombie Kun: Yo también amo el omegaverse! Pero todo siempre es abuso y romance, así que quise empezar esto con las consecuencias de sus actos. No puedes hacer una maldad y seguir como si nada.(habraromanceperoshhh)


	3. Capitulo 3

**C** onsecuencias

* * *

 _Capitulo 3_

* * *

Tomar una decisión como vender tu cuerpo, no es nada fácil.

Izuku lo ha sabido desde que la tomó, cinco meses atrás.

Las puertas al mundo laboral se cerraron mucho antes de tener edad suficiente para saberlo. Era un omega adolescente con una hija, sin marca y estudios inconclusos. Pero él, no entendía de eso cuando tuvo a Mizuki a los catorce.

Recuerda bien esa época. Entre llantos cada dos horas, cambios de pañales y biberones a media noche, había dedicado su adolescencia a cuidar a su bebe. Durante cinco años, su vida entera había girado entorno a su hija y su hogar, mientras era su madre quien trabajaba largas jornadas. Inko Midoriya había sido el sustento del hogar desde que tenia uso de razón, que coincidía con el momento en el que su padre los abandonó.

Por ello, cuando ella falleció, Izuku quedó a la deriva.

Viviendo en el campo, los trabajos físicos eran los que abundaban. Sin embargo, las personas ahí era de mente cerrada y no querían a un omega cosechando a su lado, cuando su lugar era cuidando de sus bebes en casa. Izuku supo tomar ventaja de eso e improviso una pequeña guardería en la sala de su casa. Su carácter apacible, amable y aroma dulce, despertaba confianza en las familias de la zona. Él no se hacia problemas en cuidarlos, si podía con Mizuki, podía con más niños.

Izuku gustaba de los niños, los niños gustaban de él y por momentos soñaba en que podría estudiar y convertirse en maestro de preescolar. Solía reírse tambien de esa idea, porque el dinero era escaso y el fondo que había dejado su padre, empezaba a desaparecer.

Recuerda como llego la solución, a manos de Shinso, su mejor amigo.

– Puedes venir a Tokio conmigo. Ahí hay más oportunidades para los omegas.

Le había comentado Shinso, luego de ingresar a la universidad de Tokio.

No supo que responder en ese instante.

La idea en sí, no era mala. Era una ciudad grande, claro que habría algún empelo para él, pero también era la ciudad donde Ground Zero trabajaba, y eso le aterraba.

No era temor a él, ciertamente, sino a llegar a encontrárselo. Era una posibilidad remota, teniendo en cuenta los millones de habitantes que viven en dicha ciudad, pero era una posibilidad y por nada del mundo quería que él supiera de su hija.

Mizuki era solo suya.

Su hija.

Su todo.

Los días pasaron luego de la partida de Shinso. El dinero se agotaba de manera precipitada y el alquiler de su casa, era casi insostenible. Sus caseros eran personas verdaderamente amables, le habían rebajado el monto a pagar luego de que su padre fallecería, a veces le llevaban algunos vegetales de regalo. Izuku se sentía muy agradecidos con ellos, pero no podía seguir viviendo de su caridad. No cuando Mizuki debía de ingresar ya a una escuela y él no podía pagarlo.

Con lo poco que le quedaba, compró dos boletos a Tokio.

Shinso los alojó en su apartamento, que en verdad era una habitación para estudiantes. El típico mono ambiente en el que encuentras una cama unida a la sala y la cocina, teniendo solo privacidad en el baño. Izuku se sentía mal por abusar de la confianza con su amigo, quien les dio la cama a él y a su hija, mientras dormía en el suelo.

Entonces se mentalizo que el plazo máximo para salir de ahí, seria un mes.

Pero Tokio no era tan fácil como creyó y un mes paso, con más rechazos que ofertas laborales.

Fue difícil caer en su realidad, cuando supo el porque no le contrataban en ningún lado.

– Querido, eres un omega bonito, pero sin marca, sin estudios, sin experiencia y con una hija; no es tu mejor referencia.

Dos meses pasaron.

Fue una tarde cuando finalmente, una luz brillo para él: Un restaurante, que tenía por característica que todos sus meseros fueran omegas, lo quería en su planilla.

En el contrato quedaba claro que el bajo salario se compensaba con las propinas; el horario era de diez horas, con descansos una vez a la semana; el uso de collar y supresores, era obligatorio, ya que el descanso durante el celo no era una opción. Si bien, este era un descanso obligatorio por ley, habían establecimientos que se zurraban el. Personas que se aprovechaban de las necesidades de los omegas y buscaban generar ganancias extras haciéndolos más atractivos con sus feromonas. Tal y como lo hacia ese restaurante, aumentado su clientela alfa.

Y esta era la peor parte. Porque más de la mitad de clientes eran alfas y ellos tenían por regla sonreírles, incluso si recibían frases subidas de tonos o tocamientos indebidos.

Aun con todo lo malo, Izuku firmó.

Su padre lo había logrado bajo similares condiciones, él no tenia permitido rendirse.

Lo que no esperó, es que este pequeño suceso, fuera el inicio del caos.

La propuesta que cambio su vida – y que en ese momento ignoro-, llegó un viernes en la tarde. Habían pasado tan solo dos semanas desde la firma de su contrato, cuando un alfa de mediana edad, asiduo cliente, le tendió una servilleta con un momento en ella. Izuku no era tonto y comprendió de inmediato a que se refería. Perdió la sonrisa, arrugo la servilleta y la dejó sobre la mesa, frente al alfa.

Su paga era poca y aun no había logrado ni salir de casa de Shinso, ni matricular a Mizuki en el preescolar, pero no por eso iba a ser tratado como mercancía.

Se le revolvía el estomago de solo pensar estar junto a un alfa.

Sin embargo, el cliente continúo yendo. Lanzandole miradas furtivas de tanto en tanto. Dejándole grandes propinas que Izuku siempre devolvía.

Y bien puedo seguir así, hasta el suceso numero dos, que fue el detonante del caos.

Sucedió lo previsible si juntas a un omega en celo con un alfa. Uno de los clientes arremetió contra él en el lavabo. Intentó aprovecharse a la fuerza, sin esperar que Izuku se defendiera. Algo que no debió hacer, porque el restaurante no solo lo despidió, sino que no le brindo ningún tipo de ayuda cuando ese alfa lo denuncio por agresión física.

Izuku ya había conocido lo injusta que era la vida cuando Katsuki abuso de él y ahora, la vida le daba otra provadita de ello.

El alfa, que estaba enlazado, ganó el juicio argumentando que fue Izuku quien se le abalanzó, seguramente, queriendo sacar ventaja de su alto cargo en una empresa. La defensa contraria argumentó la situación precaria en la que vivía, el ir a trabajar en celo, el tener una hija sin padre.

El juez –alfa desde luego- dio por bien sustentado todo ello, fallando a de su congénere y ordenando el pago de una indemnización minima, pero significativa para su bolsillo.

Y le recalco las consecuencias de no hacerlo.

Izuku sintió miedo. La cárcel no era un lugar agradable para los omegas.

Buscó empleo nuevamente. Aceptaría lo que sea, mientras fuera legal. Busco incluso en ciudades aledañas. Y una vez más, volvía a al inicio, no había nada para él.

Entonces tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida.

Algo que de seguro, su madre desaprobaría si viviera.

Esa tarde espero fuera del restaurante donde solía trabajar. Vio salir al alfa que le había hecho la proposición y no dudo en acercarse a él. Pregunto cabizbajo sobre su propuesta y si esta seguía en pie. Para (mala) suerte suya, el hombre asintió.

Durante seis años, Izuku había creído que ese día en el que Katsuki abuso de él, había sido el peor de su vida. Una sensación asquerosa que le perseguiría hasta la muerte. Probablemente porque había sido no solo su primera, sino única vez en la vida.

Hasta que entro con ese hombre a la habitación de ese elegante hotel. Tener que desnudarse para él, tener las manos del alfa recorriéndole el cuerpo, sentir su lengua saboreando su piel. Izuku había querido llorar cada que lo embestía y oía sus jadeos en su oído. Hubiera deseado empujarlo y salir de ahí, en lugar de fingir gemidos.

Había sido peor que su primera vez.

Porque con Katsuki, había sido contra su voluntad.

Mientras que ahora, era su decisión.

Era como si hubieran abusado de él, bajo su consentimiento.

No volvió a ver al alfa.

El pagó fue mucho más del monto propuesto inicialmente y logró cancelar la indemnización.

El asco y repugnancia, no se le fue de la piel con agua.

No se le fueron del alma.

Nunca comento con Shinso sobre el incidente el restaurante, menos sobre el alfa que había pagado por usarlo como juguete. Ni tampoco le comento sobre los planes que tuvo ese martes en la mañana en la que se fue al barrio rojo.

 _Blue ciel_ era el nombre del bar que habían inagurado tan solo una semana atrás y que tenia un letrero fuera, en el que se buscaban omegas con disposición inmediata. Izuku sentía que ya no podía perder más en su vida, ya se había rebajado a dos alfas ¿Qué mas daba?

Si al menos así, lograba cambiar el destino de Mizuki, estaría bien consigo mismo.

A pesar de ser a todas luces un club sexual, los omegas no estaban obligados a acostarse con los clientes. Solo buscaban meseros que se encargaran de hacer beber a los clientes lo máximo posible. Eso si, la posibilidad de ofrecer sexo a cambio de dinero, estaba. El local les proveía de todo lo necesario para los encuentros, solo debían darle un veinte por ciento a la casa y el resto era suyo.

Los omegas ahí le explicaron que al ejercer ese trabajo, lo mejor era centrarse en el placer que recibían y no en el alfa que tenia encima.

Al menos así, pasaba un buen rato sin sentirse tan miserable.

Al tercer cliente, recién logró llevar a cabo ello.

Dos semanas después, tenía dinero para inscribir a Mizuki en el preescolar.

Al cabo del segundo mes, pudo independizarse de Shinso, rentando la habitación de al lado.

– ¿Qué trabajo es ese que paga tan bien?

Le había preguntado un día su amigo. Probablemente previendo lo que era. Izuku, que no estaba acostumbrado a mentir, le tuvo que decir que era un bar para alfas de clase alta y el salario se veía complementado por propinas.

En cierta parte, era verdad.

Si los alfas quedaban satisfechos, dejaban un dinero extra, del que no debía dar cuentas al establecimiento.

A veces, cuando Izuku llegaba a casa y Shinso ya había llevado a Mizuki a la escuela, se echaba a llorar. Sintiéndose nauseabundo por lo que hacia. Asqueado por las marcas de mordidas en su cuerpo, por el olor a alfa que no se quitaba aun bañándose, por ser un objeto de placer, cuando él había decidió nunca más dejarse usar.

Y sin embargo, esos mismos alfas a los que repudiaba, era quienes le daban para comer. Para vivir de manera libre, irónicamente, sin depender de otro que lo enlace.

Habiendo soportado tanta miseria en su vida ¿Katsuki pretendía que dejara todo por un trabajo de mesero? O peor aun, aceptar su dinero.

No lo creía.

Luego de su encuentro casual a las afueras de la escuela de Mizuki, Katsuki desapareció e Izuku había pensado que eso era todo. Que el alfa huiría de su responsabilidad, probablemente lo culparía a él por no haber abortado y no lo vería más. Después había aparecido exigiendo respuestas que nunca le daría. Porque él había criado a Mizuki solo, la había tenido solo, había sacrificado su integridad y valores por ella.

Katsuki estaba de más ahí.

No lo iba a aceptar.

Izuku teje un plan en su cabeza. Uno que lo llevara muy lejos de ahí.

…

Katsuki rasca su sien intensamente.

Hace tres días que no sabe de Deku.

No es como si este le manteniera informado. Es solo que luego de su himpase en el barsucho de mierda, había ido a pedir un empleo para el en la cafetería de la que le hablo y era ahí, donde no se había presentado. Lo cual le llevaba a pensar, que el nerd no había renunciado a ese porquería de empleo y continuaba revolcándose con cuanto cliente llegara.

¿No entendía que tenía una hija?

¿Qué ella crecería y se daría cuenta de lo que hacia?

Es más, había una pregunta revoloteando en su cabeza hace mucho. Y es que, si Deku trabajaba de noche ¿Con quien se quedaba la mocosa? ¿Su madre viviría con él?

No.

La respuesta era fácil.

Inko Midoriya había sido muy unida a su madre, a punto tal de decirle tía en algún momento de su vida. Así que la conocía lo suficiente, como para saber que sus valores no le permitiría aceptar que su hijo hiciera aquello por dinero.

 _"– ¿Por qué te tapas? – Se burla el alfa– Te podrías acostar con todos lo hombres de este bar ¿Y te avergüenzas conmigo? – tira de sus piernas, estirándolas y acomodándose entre ellas. – creo que ya lo olvidaste, pero todo esto ya lo vi antes."_

Golpea con los puños su escritorio.

¿Donde carajos quedó todo su monologo sobre ser alfa y valorar a los omegas?

Había estado a menos de nada, de hacer la misma estupidez, con la misma persona. ¿Y todo por qué? Por un arranque de ira, de esos que hace mucho no tenía. O mejor dicho, que solo los tenía cuando enfrentaba a un villano de palabras ligeras.

Pero…

Es que…

El Idiota de Deku tenia la culpa. Todititia. Sabía que estaba ebrio. Sabía que estaba molesto. Furioso. Y seguía tentando su suerte, restregándole en cara lo que haría con sus putos clientes.

¿Con cuantos dormiría por noche?

– Bakugou -kun. – llama Uraraka.

– ¡¿Qué quieres?!

– Bakugou, creo que ya hemos hablado de aprender a controlar la ira con tus compañeros – le recuerda Todoroki, con esa vocecilla calmada de siempre.

– Tsk.

Ochako hace silencio unos segundos, a la espera de unas disculpas. Unas disculpas que, luego de cinco segundos, se da cuenta no obtendra.

Suspira resignada.

Bakugou era así, irrisible y orgulloso.

– Bakugou-kun, todos estos informes están mal redactados – habla finalmente, entregándole un cumulo grande de folders. – Algunos no tienen los nombres correctos de los villanos y este– separa un folder en especifico que bate en su mano, antes de entregar – Ni siquiera es un villano, es un civil sin relación a alguna a un ataque.

Katsuki alza una ceja. Incrédulo de lo que oye.

Admite estar algo distraído de un tiempo a este, pero siempre era cuidadoso con su trabajo.

Toma el folder en cuestión. Esta dispuesto a demostrarle- y estamparle en la cara- que la equivocada es ella y no él. Pero siente un frió en su sangre cuando lo abre.

Tiene razón.

Ha cometido un error.

Uno muy grave.

El folder con la información personal de Deku se le ha traspapelado y si Ochako era lo suficientemente inteligente, podría haber atado cabos.

– Solo corrígelos y me los entregas ¿Si? – ríe un poco nerviosa. Regresa a su puesto.

Uraraka conocía a Katsuki desde hacia mucho tiempo y jamas pensó que fuera un acosador.

Claro que había leído el informe, ella leía todos antes de pasarlos a Todoroki, era algo así como su filtro y se sorprendió bastante al ver la cantidad de información que tenia del omega.

En un inicio, creyó que se trataba de un civil relacionado a algún villano. Un familiar o cómplice, algo. Pero el único incidente que reportaba el muchacho, era una riña en un restaurante. El pobre no tenía ni quirk. Entonces continúo pensando. Tal vez había sido afectado en algún ataque de villanos o era algún tipo de testigo.

En su cabeza castaña, no cabía la idea de que Katsuki Bakugou, estuviera usando sus influencias para conseguir información de alguien en particular.

Leyó.

Releyó.

Pero nada encontró.

Dio por concluido, que efectivamente, ese informe no tenia nada que ver con su trabajo. Bakugou lo había investigado de manera personal. Lo cual estaba prohibido y debía de informar a Todoroki, sin embargo, ella guarda cierto aprecio por Bakugou.

Siempre recuerda el día en el que entró en celo en medio de una clase de Aizawa-sensei y, fue él, el único alfa en controlarse y no saltarle encima. Luego del suceso, todos se disculparon pos su comportamiento inadecuado; pero en ella quedaba ese momento grabado. Pensaba, que una sociedad en la que todos los alfas actuaran como Katsuki lo había hecho, seria un verdadero lugar seguro para los omegas.

Solo por eso, guardaría el secreto.

Ah…pero eso no lo libraba de sus hipótesis. La cual, era solo una: Bakugou tenía asuntos pendientes con el chico. A su parecer, amorosos, ya que incluso había información de su hija; de quien había tachado el apellido que tenia y sobrepuesto el _Bakugou_.

Sonríe para si misma en su escritorio.

Quien diría que su compañero caería así por un omega.

…

Lo que restaba del día, era más mierda que el inicio del mismo.

Si por un segundo pensó que la cara redonda habría pasado por alto la información que le había entregado errada o si no tenia neuronas suficiente para atar cabos, la había subestimado. Para él estaba claro que no solo había leído y atado cabos, sino que sus conclusiones no estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

Porque de no ser así, no se explicaba que cada que se la cruza riera nerviosa o empezara a flotar por la oficina.

Vaya mierda.

Como no llegar a una conclusión acertada, cuando había sobrepuesto su apellido, sobre el Midoriya de Mizuki.

Al menos parecía haber guardado el secreto.

Un punto para cara de ángel.

Ahora daba inicio su siguiente problema (porque últimamente no logra salir de uno y ya esta metido en otro). Y es que el inútil de Deku no ha dado muestras de sus tontas pecas en la cafetería, donde había avisado, llegaría a pedir un puesto. Cosa que le haría explotar cada partícula de su ser en cualquier momento. Katsuki sentía que se había rebajado por nada.

– ¿Blasty? – Kirshima lo llamo, rodando en su silla hacia él – ¿Más problemas?

Mira a su amigo de soslayo. Verdaderamente harto de que se meta en su vida. O quizás harto de sí mismo, de no saber como manejar su vida. Katsuki no esta familiarizado con la frustracion e Izuku, le esta haciendo trabajar de más ese lado suyo.

Al cuatrocientos por ciento.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, pelos de mierda este más familiarizado con esa sensación que él.

– El idiota de Deku no fue al café.

Kirishima suelta un soplido largo.

Por donde debía empezar a explicarle a su Katsubro, que el omega no iría nunca a ese café mientras mantuviera la actitud de neandertal.

Ya había oído de su encuentro con el tal Deku. No porque Bakugou se lo hubiera contado, sino porque todo el camino fue refunfuñando sobre lo acontecido y Kirishima pudo atar cabos y armar la historia completa. Entendía bastante bien el problema. El verdadero. Ese que iba más haya de la relación de padres, mas de eso, no diría nada.

Por el momento bastaba con centrarse en el problema principal, que era que el omega lo odiaba y no lo quería cerca.

– Tal vez deberías empezar por hablar _bien_ con él.

– Ya lo hice.

– Hablar en un burdel cuando lo estas intimidando en una habitación, no es hablar bien. – Explica lo obvio – Bro, para ese omega tienes una mala imagen y solo sigues empeorándolo. Ve y habla con él, en un café o un parque, no sé. Pero hablen como dos personas adultas, civilizadas.

Katsuki luce adusto.

Tal vez eso último, ha sido pedir mucho.

– Te has puesto a pensar que quizás no acepta el trabajo ¿Porque la paga es muy poca y necesita el dinero? Recuerda que él esta solo con una hija que es responsabilidad de ambos. Deberías empezar por eso y ofrecer tu ayuda, aunque sea económica.

– Ya lo hice.

– ¿Cuando? ¿Mientras lo atacabas sobre una cama?

El alfa explosivo masculla maldiciones.

Conocía de la situación de Izuku. En esos papeles que había pedido sobre él, había llegado su dirección. Un pequeño dormitorio en un edificio viejo, en un barrio no muy bonito. Aunque no por eso, la renta era poca. Después de todo, vivía en tokio.

– Ve y habla con él. Calmado, sin agresiones, ni insultos, ni malas palabras, ni…solo no seas tan… tan tú– ríe nervioso, viendo una vena en la frente de su amigo– Eres un héroe, puedes lidiar con esto.

…

Observa el reloj deteriorado de su pared.

Marca quince para las diez.

Izuku apura su proceso de cambiado.

Hacer la tarea con Mizuki le había tomado más tiempo del previsible, por suerte Shinso se había comprometido en hacerla dormir, quitándose un peso de encima. Mizuki era su hija y la única familia que le quedaba ahora, pero debía admitir que el exceso de energía que tenia, a veces resultaba agotador.

Da los últimos toques a su cabello, húmedo aún, frente al espejo. Toma una chaqueta, las noches empiezan a ser frías, y se dispone a salir.

– ¿Qué…qué haces acá? – Pregunta sorprendido. Tiene a Katsuki frente a su puerta – ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?

 _Investigue todo sobre ti_

Como si se lo fuera a decir.

– No apareciste en el café – nota las vestimentas de Deku, esta listo para salir. Sus orbes rubíes indagan en la habitación tras él – Donde esta… – duda sobre como terminar la frase. _No enfurecer a Deku, no enfurecer a Deku_ – ella.

Izuku nota que sus ojos ven dentro de su habitación.

Cierra la puerta.

– Vete – ordena firme.

– ¿Donde está?

Le ignora.

Cierra su chaqueta y camina hacia las escaleras.

A la mierda no enfurecerlo.

– ¿Donde esta mi hija? – irrumpe en su camino, cuando solo ha dado dos pasos.

– Ya te dije que no es tu hija.

Es curioso como una simple palabra podía captar rápidamente la atención del omega.

Bien.

Al menos había conseguido intercambiar palabras. Ahora debía volver al tema principal.

– No voy a discutir eso ahora – sumerge una mano en su bolsillo, sacando de el otra tarjeta igual a la que ya le ha entregado antes– solo ve al pu-al café.

Izuku frunce el ceño.

Su conocimiento en cuanto a instintos es basta, entiende que el alfa sienta una atracción fuerte a reconocer a Mizuki como suya. Mas no logra entender, que tiene que ver él ahí.

– En lo que sea que yo trabaje, es asunto mio. Deja de involucrarte. – y no espera respuesta, le esquiva y prende la marcha nuevamente. Siendo tomado del brazo en su intento de huir.

Katsuki ha ido a por todo y no se va a ir con las manos vacías.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Su mal genial lucha por salir, explotarle la cabeza al nerd y llevarse a su hija.

Entonces recuerda las palabras de Kirishima.

 _"_ – _Te has puesto a pensar que quizás no acepta el trabajo, porque la paga es muy poca y necesita el dinero. Recuerda que él esta solo con una hija que es responsabilidad de ambos. Deberías empezar por eso y ofrecer tu ayuda, aunque sea económica."_

– Si la paga es muy poca, yo puedo darte una mensualidad. Seria lo suficiente como para que salgas de esta pocilga.

Izuku arruga el rostro.

Ofendido y asqueado.

Amaba a su hija, pero debía admitir, que había llegado a este mundo bajo las peores circunstancias. Y que su vida habría resultado de una mejor manera, de no haberla tenido. Así que si viva en esa "Pocilga" o prostituirse para llevar dinero a casa ¿Adivinen de quien es la culpa? Sí, del alfa energúmeno que tenía en frente. Él le robo todas las oportunidades de ser alguien en la vida.

Y no, no es que se estuviera quejando, era solo que teniendo claro eso, era mucha desfachatez lo que le pedía.

¿Una mensualidad?

Claro. Te cague la vida, ahora toma mi dinero en compensación.

Reconocía que estaba perdido en la vida. Que esos cinco meses en Tokio, habían sido los peores; pero se estaba esforzando. Hacia lo mejor que podía para que nada le faltara a su hija y no seria ahora, que dependiera de un alfa que lo había violado, para vivir.

No iba a ser ahora que Katsuki quisiera tomar un lugar, que estuvo vació por años.

Ni muerto.

Coge con una mano el brazo del alfa que lo sujeta, enterrando sus uñas en el.

– No necesito nada de ti – gruñe fiero– Solo vete de aquí y sigue viviendo tu vida como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Olvídate de nosotros.

– ¡Y crees que no quiero eso! – gruñe también, apretando fuerte la mano que le araña. – ¡Poder tener una puta noche en paz, sin preocuparme de que tengo una hija en algún lado de la ciudad! Escúchame bien, no hago esto por ti, tú no me importas Deku, pero ella sí, así que ya deja de negar que es mía.

– Suéltame ahora mismo o sino...

– ¡¿O sino que?! ¡¿Vas a llamar a la policía?! – interviene cortante. Molesto. Y que se joda la paciencia – ¡Vamos, hazlo! ¡Que vean las condiciones de mierda en las que vives y me den la custodia a mí! – le reta– Aunque podría decir que trabajabas en un prostíbulo y seria más fácil, no lo crees.

Observa como Deku pierde la fiereza. Su rostro deja atrás el ceño fruncido, esconde los dientes y no logra adivinar que expresión es la que tiene ahora.

Traga duro.

Tal vez se paso un poco.

Su intensión no es quitarle a su hija. No. Katsuki Bakugou no ha nacido para cuidar niños, aun si son suyos; solo quiere convivir con ella lo suficiente para mitigar esa molestia ansiedad. Lo que había dicho, era su ego hablando. Combinado con mal genio e irritación.

Katsuki había ido con las mejores intenciones e Izuku solo las había hecho añicos.

El agarre de Izuku cede. Él decide soltarlo. Sus miradas continúan fijas en el otro.

No es hasta que Katsuki siente un aroma particular, que pierde interés en el omega. Rápido se hace fuerte. El aroma le hace arder las fosas nasales, crea picor en los ojos. Bakugou no llega a reconocerlo y por un segundo, creyó ser él mismo. Porque conocía a Deku desde pequeños, y el omega siempre había estado envuelto en una fragancia de a menta dulce, de esas que podrías oler todo los días de tu vida sin hastiarte.

Le toma por sorpresa el reconocer, que ese aroma, también tenia menta de base.

– Lárgate – nuevamente se fija en el omega. Quien habla muy agitado – ¡DESAPARECE DE MI VIDA DE UNA VEZ!

Katsuki se estremece al oír el grito, seguido por el llanto de Izuku.

Su cuerpo por instinto, expele feromonas suaves, intentando calmarlo. Pero no hay efecto. Todo lo contrario, el llanto parece hacerse más fuerte.

Izuku siente cada fibra de su ser desesperarse. Si fuera alfa, ya hubiera saltado a matar al sujeto que tenia enfrente.

¿Quitarle a su hija? ¿Era eso lo que quería?

– ¿Izuku? – Katsuki mira de donde proviene la voz. Es el vecino de al lado. Un joven alto de cabello violáceo que… ¿lo llamaba por su nombre?– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te encuentras bien? – le abraza preocupado.

Tras el violáceo, aparece Mizuki.

Su rostro luce preocupado, seguramente, sintiendo las feromonas de su padre.

– ¿Papá? – la pequeña mira le mira el rostro. – No llores– acaricia la pierna de Izuku y mira a su lado al alfa. Se ubica en medio de ambos, observando al mayor con lágrimas en los ojos. Aunque su rostro ya no es tristeza, ni preocupación. Es rabia. Tiene los ojos rubíes mirándolo potente, el cuerpo posicionado a la defensiva – ¿Que le hiciste? – Masculla, dejando ver sus pequeños colmillos – ¡¿Que le hiciste a mi papá?! – grita furiosa y un leve resplandor chispea en sus palmas

El llanto de Izuku cesa.

La pequeña ha despertado su particularidad.

Protegiendo a su única familia.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Siento mucho la demora. Es solo que mis ánimos no han estado de lo mejor con este fic. Es el primer longfic que subo en este fandom y la verdad que me siento muy insegura sobre los personajes (soy la reina del Ooc, les contare). El releer los resúmenes base que tengo escritos por capitulo, tampoco me ha ayudado mucho. Creo que aun hay puntos sueltos y variar de una personalidad a otra, me esta costando. Incluso pensé en eliminarlo... aun no estoy segura de eso.

Veré como voy con los siguientes capítulos.

Bien. Hasta ahora la historia se desarrolla lenta y creo que seguirá así por un tiempo más. Izuku esta dolido, con justa razón, y Katsuki no se comporta muy bien que digamos. Solo sigue cometiendo errores y hundiendo más su imagen.

¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Mizuki? ¿Se esperaban que tuviera el mismo quirk que Katsuki? ¿Cuál creen que sea la reacción de Izuku?

Porque Mizuki es su hija, pero también es la viva imagen de la persona que abuso de él.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí (¿Ya dije que estoy un poco perdida?) y les ruego me hagan saber si las cosas no concuerdan o algo no queda claro.

* * *

 **Respuesta usuarios sin log:**

Whiterabbit: Me puse a pensar en esto y tienes razón. Casi no hay fics en donde Izuku se ponga los pantalones y enfrente a Katsuki. Creo que todos tenemos un punto de quiebre en nuestro actitud e Izuku la tuvo ese dia en la escuela. Que bien que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo también cumpla con tus expectativas.

Rui Chenkov: Entiendo esa sensación de _asdfghj_. Suele pasar jajaja. Asumo que los sentimientos encontrados vienen del "Quiero un KatsuDeku, pero este Katsuki no se lo merece". Hmp.

Zombie kun: Que curiosa forma de recordarme jajajaja… No se si lo dije antes, pero esta historia es un KatsuDeku, así de simple. Sin embargo para llegar a eso, pues, va a tardar un poco aun.


	4. Capitulo 4

**C** onsecuencias

* * *

 _Capitulo 4_

* * *

Esa mañana cuando Izuku despierta, demora unos segundos en ser consciente de los sucesos de la noche anterior. No solo del hecho de que faltó a su trabajo y muy probablemente, ahora este despedido. Sino de la pelea con Katsuki. Aun puede sentir el agarre que hizo en su antebrazo. De hecho, tiene la marca de tres de sus dedos en el. Seis años atrás, hubiera tomado aquel forcejeo como algo natural; hubiera cubierto las marcas con alguna camiseta manga larga y sonreído si su padre las veía. No hubiera sido más que un "altercado" con su "amigo".

Ahora es consciente de que aquello, era una agresión fisica y que no podia denunciarlo por más que quisiera, ya que traía todas las de perder.

 _"– ¡¿O sino que?! ¡¿Vas a llamar a la policía?! – interviene cortante. Molesto. Y que se joda la paciencia – ¡Vamos, hazlo! ¡Que vean las condiciones de mierda en las que vives y me den la custodia a mí! – le reta– Aunque podría decir que trabajabas en un prostíbulo y seria más facil, no lo crees."_

Cierra los puños, molesto, y quiere gritar de la rabia, mas se contiene al ver a Mizuki durmiendo a su lado. Ella es su hija. Todo lo que tiene en la vida. Suele repetírselo en días como ese, en los que el odio hacia Katsuki es tan insoportable, que termina por ver en ella, la viva imagen de él.

 _Es mi hija._

Lo repite en un bucle de palabras, cual mantra, hasta que se le vuelva inconsciente el pensarlo

Porque ella no tenia la culpa de tener el cabello cenizo o los ojos carmesí… mucho menos el quirk explosivo.

Suspira profundo.

Reconfortándose con el pensamiento.

 _Mi hija._

Aquella escena se repite desde el embarazo.

Izuku supo de su estado a los dos meses, cuando su celo no llegó y las nauseas matutinas eran insoportables. En aquel entonces, el aborto era ilegal; aún cuando un omega habia sido tomado contra su voluntad. Una regla impuesta por alfas que jamás sabrían lo que era pasar por ello.

Él no tuvo opción.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helado y al inicio, se sintió desconectado con la idea. Era como un mal sueño del que esperaba despertar en cualquier momento. O un tema desagradable, de esos que si no lo mencionas, con el tiempo se olvida, desapareciendo con lo que llevaba dentro.

Pero aquello no sucede y con el pasar de las semanas, la nueva vida se hacia más presente.

A los cuatro meses, su vientre empieza a notarse. Cae en su realidad. Obliga a su mente a ser consciente de lo que le sucede, no por eso, se acostumbra a la idea. No quería estar embarazado. No quería tener un hijo. Y ver los cambios físicos que su cuerpo mostraba a cada dia que pasaba, lo hacían sentir asqueado. Más aun, cuando se le prohíbe el ingreso a la escuela.

 _"Sera un mal ejemplo para los alumnos omegas",_ le dijo la institución.

 _"Seria un buen ejemplo de lo que pasaba cuando los alfas abusaban de su estatus"_ , pensó él.

De una manera forzada, sus estudios básicos se vieron intercambiados por clases de preparto. Su rutina dejo de ir a la escuela a la siete, a ir todos los sábados a las diez, a un grupo de apoyo de omegas en su misma situación.

Esa ahí donde conoce a Shinso. Su padre, Hitoshi-san, era un doctor y activista en la lucha de los omegas. Era él quien organizaba las reuniones en un salón libre del hospital.

 _"Ustedes no están solos. Se tienen los unos a los otros y deben de protegerse como congéneres que son"_ solía repetirles en las charlas, cuando un omega veía receloso a otro.

En más de una ocasión, las feromonas de ellos causaban conflictos. Hitoshi-san era beta, por lo que no podía percatarse del ambiente cargado de envidia y molestia de algunos, hasta que la pelea explotaba. Por eso llevaba a Shinso, con un quirk tan fuerte que manipulaba tu mente, podía detener las disputas sin causar daño a un omega embarazado.

Fue así como lo conoció, cuando un omega quiso atacarlo, sintiéndose amenazado por su olor dulce y aspecto joven, frente a un alfa joven que había ingresado al aula a arreglar una silla. Izuku sintió vergüenza al reconocerlo por el color de cabello. Habían sido compañeros en la escuela de ese pueblo. No hubo tiempo de ocultar su vientre prominente y solo atino a voltear el rostro.

Pero Shinso fue amable, como hasta ahora nadie lo había sido. No solo separo a ese omega de él y le ayudo a ponerse de pie, también lo acompaño a casa, asegurándose que llegara a salvo. Tanto él, como su bebe.

Nunca preguntó nada sobre el embarazo.

Con el tiempo se volvieron buenos amigos. Shinso solía ir a casa de Izuku a hacer las tareas y explicarle los temas tocados en clase. Izuku solía contarle sobre él, sobre sus sueños, sobre su embarazo y los planes que tenia para el bebe.

El aborto era ilegal, pero no dar en adopción.

Fue la primera persona con la que sincero su intensión.

– Es tu decisión y no quiero decir que hagas lo contrario, pero no creo que sea posible. Cuando un omega ve a su bebe, difícilmente lo abandona. Entre ellos se crea un lazo tan fuerte como la marca de un alfa. – le había dicho su amigo.

Izuku no esperaba que alguien fuera a entenderlo. Aun si los omegas podían dar en adopción a sus hijos, la sociedad se encargaba de juzgarlos por abandonar a sus bebes. Por lo que solo oyó lo que tenia por decirle y callo.

Incrédulo de sus palabras.

Hasta que tuvo a Mizuki entre sus brazos.

Durante nueve meses, había pensado de que si ella se parecía a Katsuki, terminaría rechazándola. Ciertamente, sentía que de eso dependía si se la quedaba o no. Sin embargo, cuando la enfermera la puso entre sus brazos, poco le importo que el escaso cabello que tuviera fuera de color cenizo o que sus ojos, unos días después de alumbrar, dejara su coloración celeste por una carmín.

Era la cosa más bonita que había visto en su vida.

Y era suya.

Recordar esos momentos le ayudaba a calmar esa ansiedad con la que despertaba a veces.

Mizuki era su hija. Su familia. Su vida. Lo único bueno que le había dejado esa dolorosa experiencia y si no quería perderla, solo había una cosa que podía hacer.

 **Huir**.

…

Alza una ceja cuando ve la fachada del café.

La pared es de color azul con un gran letrero amarillo y bordes rojos que dice "Smash". Asume que el llamativo nombre hace referencia a All Migth y el eslogan "Smash café, un café para héroes" busca atraer a los héroes de la agencia cercana, que coincidentemente, es en la que trabaja Katsuki.

Ahora entiende porque la insistencia.

El sonido a campanas de la puerta al abrirse y el olor a café ingresando por sus fosas, le hace consciente de lo que esta a punto de hacer. Aunque el sujeto rubio y delgado que lo recibe en el mostrador, le vuelve a hacer olvidar aquello.

– ¡A-A-All might!

El héroe numero uno, ex numero uno, esta de pie frente a él.

Izuku solía imaginar que el día que lo viera en persona, seria el día que ingresara a UA y él fuera su maestro. Ese sueño no se había cumplido, pero eso no quitaba la emoción que sentía el tenerlo en frente. Él lo admiraba por muchas razones. De pequeño siempre imaginó que un diga llegaría a ser como él. Incluso cuando supo que era un omega, la felicidad no le cabía en el pecho de saber que tenia algo en común con el héroe.

Porque All Might no solo había llegado a ser el símbolo de la paz, sino logrado una reivindicación de los omegas al ser el primero en convertirse en héroe.

– Tú debes ser Deku– el mayor le sonríe afable – Bakugou me dijo que vendrías.

– I-Izuku – tartamudea emocionado – me llamo Midoriya Izuku, no Deku.

All Might ríe de si mismo.

Conoce a Bakugou desde que ingreso a UA, ya debía de suponer que aquel nombre peculiar que le había dado, no era más que un apodo.

– Sentémonos en una mesa. – le ofrece.

Izuku esta nervioso.

Si Katsuki hubiera empezado diciendo que vería a All Might ahí…no, que trabajaría junto a All Might, no hubiera puesto tantas trabas en ir y aceptar ese empleo.

– ¿Se te hizo difícil llegar?

– N-no, vivo cerca.

Es imposible controlar el temblor en su voz. Se siente tan emocionado, asombrado. Quiere hacer muchas preguntas sobre su quirk, su estilo de pelea, sus puntos débiles y sin embargo, debe controlarse y guardar la compostura.

No solo eso.

Debe modificar su plan de la mañana, cuando salio de casa. Ese en el que daría mal la entrevista, no lo contrataría y Katsuki lo dejaría tranquilo de una buena vez.

No puede no querer trabajar ahí, si All Might es su jefe.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Veinte.

– ¿Has trabajado antes como mesero?

– Sí. En un bar – se arrepiente de inmediato al mencionar el bar. Pero All Might no tiene porque sospechar que era más que solo un mesero. – ta-también en un restaurante.

– Bien. Dime, ¿te encuentras estudiando o solo trabajas?

– Solo trabajo.

– ¿Vives Solo?

– Con mi hija.

– Y tu alfa – continúa la frase, la cual cree inconclusa.

– No – musita – solo con mi hija.

El mayor hace un sonido gutural de reproche a si mismo. Ha hablado de más.

Como omega, conoce de los riesgos que corren en una sociedad dominada por alfas. Incluso siendo un héroe de renombre, se ha topado a lo largo de su vida, con personas queriendo someterlo por su género. En su caso, la fuerza descomunal que le proporcionaba su quirk, le había permitido defenderse de todo tipo de ataques; sin embargo, no todos los omegas contaban con esa suerte.

Parecía ser ese, el caso de Izuku.

– ¿Y como conoces a Bakugou? – intenta desviar el tema hacia otro punto, a su parecer, más ameno.

– Ah…Nosotros fuimos a la misma escuela.

Mas el rostro del menos le hace notar su segundo error.

El ambiente no se torna más ligero, sino todo lo contrario.

Suspira.

Trabajar como héroe, implica muchas veces, saber leer entre líneas. Y esas líneas de Izuku, le decían que entre ellos había habido algo más que simplemente ir a la misma escuela. Algo doloroso y esperaba, de corazón, que se tratara de un amorío adolescente y no algo más grave.

– Bueno… El trabajo es muy fácil. El café es nuevo, por lo que no hay muchos clientes. Se te asignaran un número de mesas, tomas la ordenes de los clientes, la dejas en la barra y esperas a que salgan de la cocina. Luego se la llevas y listo. El horario es de ocho de la mañana a seis de la tarde y este – extiende una nota de papel – es el sueldo que ofrecemos.

Si Izuku ya estaba sorprendido por ver a All Might en persona, el monto que leyó lo terminó por impactar.

– ¿E-está seguro que esta es la paga?

All Might asiente.

El menor entiende poco de negocio, pero ha postulado a los suficientes, como para saber que esa paga estaba por encima del promedio para ese empleo. Cree que, siendo omega el ex héroe, entiende bien las dificultades que sus congéneres pasa y es ese el porque de la cifra.

Aunque aun le parece extraño.

Da un vistazo al rostro del rubio.

No hay atisbo de dudas.

– ¿Cuándo empiezo?

– Mañana – sonríe nuevamente.

Izuku asiente. De acuerdo con ello.

– Muchas gracias All might.

– Puede llamarme por mi nombre. Yagi Toshinori.

– Muchas gracias Y-Yagi-san.

Antes de irse, Izuku hace una reverencia y continúa agradeciendo hasta la puerta.

Toshinori se le queda observando por la ventada del local. Era obvio que el pequeño aceptaría con semejante suma para un simple mesero y no es que menospreciara su trabajo, era solo que él sabia el sueldo promedio para ese puesto.

–Midoriya Izuku – murmura bajo.

No entiende bien cual es el trasfondo de esa historia. La del pequeño con Bakugou. Desde que conoció al alfa, cinco años atrás, había visto en él a un jovencito de pocas palabras y muchas maldiciones. Aunque no hubiera quien lo odiara en el curso, él parecía hacer todo lo posible por alejarlos.

Es por ello que no dudó en ayudarle cuando vio el interés que tenía en ese omega y la insistencia que puso para que lo contratara, aun cuando ese puesto ya estaba copado.

…

[11:32 am] A.M : Bakugou, mi chico, Midoriya aceptó.

El peso de su espalda cae pesado, sobre el respaldar de la silla. Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. El problema del empleo esta solucionado. Conocía lo suficiente a ese nerd, como para saber que una vez viera a All Might, lo tomaría sin dudarlo.

Siempre ha tenido cierta obsesión con el exhéroe.

– ¿Sonriendo solo?

La sonrisa se le extingue nada más oír a Kirishima.

– ¿Novedades? – el pelirrojo recuesta sus muslos en el escritorio.

– Aceptó el empleo

– Te dije que hablar civilizadamente ayudaría.

– Si – musita poco convencido.

Recuerda los sucesos del día anterior.

Por un pequeño segundo, creyó que Deku no se presentaría a dar la entrevista.

Era del error que cometió discutiendo en su casa.

¡Mierda!

Ni siquiera quería tener a la mocosa solo para él.

– Eso no suena tan convincente.

– Aceptó el empleo y es lo que importa.

– Blasty – Katsuki chasquea la lengua, mirando hacia otro lado. Kirishima hace la pregunta obvia – Pelearon – que termina por sonar más a una afirmación.

Bakugou tensa la mandíbula. Duda de responder o simplemente largarse de ahí, pero el pelos de mierda no baja la guardia y entiende que de irse, lo perseguiría haciendo un escándalo.

– Sí. – Masculla, para pronto buscar defenderse– El muy idiota se puso en plan "Soy un omega, no me toques" – imitó la vocecilla de Deku – solo hice lo que debía hacer y tal parece que funciono. Fin.

Kirishima golpea su propia frente.

– ¿Que hiciste?

– Decirle las consecuencias de lo que pasaría si gritaba – Eijiro alza una ceja, duda de entender aquello. Katsuki rueda los ojos, chasquea irritado de tener que explicar todo al detalle – Si la policía me llevaba yo diría la verdad, que el hijo de puta se prostituye y listo, la mocosa se iría conmigo.

Kirishima reitera el golpe a su frente.

– Aceptó el empelo, fin del asunto.

Pensar en Bakugou teniendo autocontrol en su lado alfa, había sido mucho para su imaginación. Al menos, como decía, el omega ha aceptado el empleo y no salido huyendo de ahí.

– Espero que esa _amenaza_ también haya servido para que te deje ver a tu hija – pronuncia con sarcasmo y sinceridad. Katsuki observa hacia otro lado. Bien, eso solo quiere decir que hay más tras esa historia. – ¿Que más paso?

Silencio.

Katsuki frunce los labios.

No esta seguro de que responder. No esta seguro de como sentirse ante lo acontecido la noche anterior.

La había cagado con Deku, de eso no tenia dudas (aunque debía admitir, que ese idiota solo entendía a las malas), y también con su hija, que de lo contrario, no hubiera buscado atacarlo. Y eso era lo confuso, porque en lugar de sentirse mal por saberse odiado por la niña, estaba esa misteriosa sensación que lo hacia sonreír.

– Ella nos vio. – Comenta casual, sonriendo de lado– Defendió a Deku, me quiso atacar – bufa divertido. Abre la palma de su mano, hacia arriba y deja ver una pequeña explosión – Activó su quirk.

Kirishima sonríe algo dudoso, contagiado por la extraña aura que envuelve a su amigo.

Ha entendido la referencia y aunque se entienda entre lineas, que la pequeña lo odia por molestar a su padre; estaba orgullo de tener más cosas en común con ella.

– Entonces ve despacio. – Palmea su hombro – Gánate su confianza. No eres tan rudo como pareces – se variendo a su sitio.

…

Coge una libreta y un lápiz, aprovechando que Mizuki esta entretenida viendo sus caricaturas.

El cambio de sus planes (que coincidía con la aparición de All Might en ellos) le ha llevado a tomar el empleo sin meditar en el sueldo, que si bien era más de lo que esperaba, era menos de lo que sacaba con sus "extras" en el bar.

Empieza hacer cálculos en su libreta. Agua, luz, alquiles, escuela de Mizuki, alimentos… Suelta el lápiz con molestia.

El sueldo ofrecido, restado a sus gastos fijos mensuales, no le daba un margen de ahorro suficiente para lo que tenia en mente.

Huir y empezar una nueva vida en otra ciudad o incluso, país, no era nada fácil, ni barato. Necesitaba un buen capital para iniciar una nueva vida, teniendo en cuenta, que se le dificultaría encontrar empleo al inicio. Revuelve sus cabellos menta. El plan debía ser ejecutado en dos meses y medio como máximo, ya que no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo podría contener a Katsuki y sus ganas de acercarse a ellos. Si embargo, con el último cambio en su vida, ese tiempo se extendería a los tres o cuatro meses.

Suelta un suspiro largo.

A veces piensa, que todo seria más fácil si Shinso fuera un alfa. Le habría hecho marcarlo hace mucho y con ello, tomado posesión sobre Mizuki. Aun si el padre era otro, para la ley seria del alfa que lo marco.

Ríe.

Tonto de pensarlo.

Vuelve a coger el lápiz y recalcular. Reduce gastos en alimentos, elimina salidas con Mizuki e incluso plantea volver a vivir con Shinso…rápidamente tacha eso ultimo, no puede valerse de él cada que esta en problemas.

Pero su margen de ahorro, no aumenta de manera considerable.

Estoy perdido.

A no ser…

Como si una última esperanza aflorara en el aire, Izuku abre los ojos de par en par. Que ya tenga un empleo, no le impide tener otro. Uno que ya conoce y le facilita el ingreso de dinero.

Toma su teléfono, abre su agenda y le da un vistazo rápido. Aun conserva números de ciertos clientes (no es que fuera costumbre dar su numero, de hecho estaba prohibido tener citas por fuera, pero Izuku necesitaba el dinero y si alguien le daba la oportunidad de ganarse un dinero extra, el no le era ajeno).

Nuevamente toma papel y lápiz. Con tres o cuatro de ellos a la semana, sin tener que dejar una comisión y asumiendo que ellos corran con los gastos de hotel y otros, podría llegar a la fecha deseada. Era algo riesgoso, teniendo en cuenta la actitud de Katsuki cuando se entero de su empleo.

Pero es un riego que debo correr.

Sonríe amargamente.

No le gusta lo que va a hacer. No le gusta arriesgarse con Katsuki, teniendo de por medio a su hija.

Sus ojos se fijan en ella. Mizuki juega con sus juguetes mientras ve la televisión.

Y piensa, que no importa que tanto asco o miedo le de la decisión, no puede permitir que ella sepa la verdad.

Mizuki no merecía un padre como Katsuki.

Izuku arriesgaría todo por ella.

…

El primer día en la cafetería, empieza sin mayores contratiempos.

El local tan solo tiene tres mese de abierto y no es muy conocido, como le había mencionado All Might, por lo que esa mañana solo atiende un par de mesas y conversa con el otro mesero. Se trata de un joven universitario, Kouta. Es una persona amable, agradable de conversar e inmediatamente lo relaciono con un beta. Le toma por sorpresa descubrir que se trata de un alfa y no solo eso, sino que es el hijo de dos grandes héroes.

Aquella curiosidad que tenia de adolescente se vio presente en ese instante, cuando le pidió emocionado que le mostrara su quirk. A lo que el muchacho respondió con una mueca, dejando en claro que ese tema no se tocaba.

Restando aquel percance, todo había continuado tranquilo. Personas pasaban frente al local, algunas entraban curiosas, otras seguían de frente.

Casi al medio día, Izuku había pedido permiso de ir por Mizuki a la escuela. All Might se lo concedió y dejo que la niña se quedara en una mesa hasta que su turno terminara.

Quizás debió pagar por la guardería de las tarde, porque era imposible olvidar el rostro de asombro del mayor, al ver a su hija. A veces, Izuku simplemente olvidaba el parecido de ella con Katsuki.

Mizuki también pareció sorprenderse de verlo. All Might no tenia la apariencia de años atrás, cuando enfrentaba villanos. Ahora más delgado, encorvado y algo demacrado, era muy diferente a lo que alguien esperaría. Sin embargo, luego de un par de palabras, Mizuki pareció retomar la emoción con la que miraba sus hazañas.

Y All Might no hizo ninguna pregunta sobre ella.

Las cosas parecen ir bien.

Tan bien como suelen ir, antes de pasar a mal.

Toma la cartilla del menú entre sus manos y tensa la mandíbula, disgustado. Camina hacia la mesa que acaba de ser ocupada por dos héroes.

Ground Zero y Red Riot.

Inhala profundo a pocos pasos de ellos. Les entrega las cartillas y espera unos segundos, a que hagn su elección.

– ¿Qué les sirvo?

– A mi un milshake de fresa – sonríe el pelirojo de buen animo.

Red Riot es uno de los héroes más carismáticos y encantadores. Suele ser de los más aclamados por los niños, gracias a su buen humor; pero para Izuku, no es más que un alfa idiota más.

Si es amigo de Katsuki, tiene que serlo.

Presiona sus labios, sin ánimos de devolver la sonrisa. Se limita a apuntar la orden en su cuadernillo.

– A mi un americano.

La voz gruesa del chico de las explosiones le estremece los tímpanos. Traga hondo y apunta su orden, antes de retirarse.

– No pensé que la situación estuviera tan mala. – Kirishima comenta al notar la tensión en el ambiente. Asi como las feromonas agrias que el omega a dejado cerca a su mesa.

Katsuki bufa.

¿Tan mala? Para nada. El omega ha cambiado su actitud a las personas radicalmente, o tal vez solo con él. No estaba seguro de ello. De lo que si estaba seguro, es que esa había sido la mejor interacción que han tenido desde que se han reencontrado. Es decir, al menos le dirigió la palabra… y sin pelea de por medio.

Observa e soslayo hacia la mesa junto a la barra. Izuku se encuentra sentado al lado de Mizuki. Parece ayudarla con su tarea, explicarle cosas del cuaderno y luego hacerla reír. A Katsuki le tiembla la comisura del labio por una sonrisa. Ese es el Deku que recuerda. El chico de mejillas regordetas y feromonas empalagosas.

(Y se permite imaginar unos segundos, a él sentado en esa mesa.)

– Bro – la voz de Kirishima lo trae de regreso a la realidad – ¿Cual es el plan? – Katsuki enarca una ceja, sin comprender – ¿No lo hay? ¿Me trajiste hasta acá solo para mirarlo de lejos?

El alfa piensa.

Piensa.

Piensa.

Y sí, efectivamente, no tiene un plan.

Cuando All Might le dijo que ese día empezaba a trabajar Deku, su boca hablo por si sola, ordenando a Kirishima que fuera con él. Nunca hubo un plan, solo ansias de _verlo_.

– Acá esta su orden – Izuku aparece con la bandeja en la que transporta sus pedidos.

Toma el milshake de Kirisima y lo deja frente de él, junto a una cuchara larga. Luego es el turno del café de Katsuki.

El momento ideal de cometer un error de principiante.

Toma el plato que lleva la taza, lo alza y dirige frente al alfa explosivo. Son solo centímetros de separación, cuando la taza resbala y cae sobre su entrepierna.

Bakugou se alza por reflejo y traga la sarta de maldición que luchan por salir de su boca. Su ingle quema como el infierno y 20 grados más.

– Lo siento, le traeré otro – se disculpa hipocritamente y regresa a la barra, a pedir nuevamente la orden.

– No se tú bro, pero yo vi que lo dejo caer.

– Cállate. – masculla entre dientes.

Katsuki se pone de pie. Las palmas le pican por hacer estalla todo, por maldecir, por no agredir al idiota de Deku. Pero Mizuki esta ahí y no puede darse el lujo de que su hija lo odie más. Camina hacia los servicios a limpiar su traje. La taza no ha resbalado, se la ha arrojado adrede, sin importarle lo caliente de su contenido.

Es más, esta totalmente seguro que ha tomado por ventaja la presencia de su hija para hacerlo.

El papel toalla no deja de salir marrón, cada que lo pasa sobre su traje. Exhala fuerte. Al menos, su traje es negro y no deja ver la mancha desagradable. Tira los papeles que ha usado para limpiarse al tacho y sale del servicio.

Mira hacia la mesa de Deku, quiere ver si disfruta su hazaña, pero la imagen que vislumbra es otra. El vecino cabello de troll esta sentado al lado de su hija, que se cuelga de su cuello en un abrazo.

Otra vez, aparece esa picazón en sus manos.

– Bakugou – All Might se interpone a la imagen que observa – el café esta en tu mesa.

Katsuki chasquea y sigue su camino a la mesa, sin dejar de ver por el reflejo de las mamparas al cabello de mierda 2, conversar amenamente con **su** hija.

…

– Lo siento, demore un poco en cambiarme – se disculpa Izuku saliendo del café.

Shinso le hace un gesto calmado y emprenden la marcha, con Mizuki durmiendo en su hombro.

– Gracias por venir a recogerme.

Izuku no es adivino, pero ya esperaba ver a Katsuki pululando por ahí. Por lo que le había pedido encarecidamente a su amigo, pasara por él a su salida. Y no es que Shinso pudiera hacerle frente a la fuerza destructiva de Katsuki, en caso este lo atacara; pero el beta tenía un quirk, uno muy aterrador que podría volver sumiso al héroe más fiero.

– Si no quieres encontrarte con él, deberías buscar empleo en otro lado.

– Lo sé, pero la paga es realmente buena y esta All Might… ¡All Might! – comenta emocionado, con los ojos brillantes de estrellas.

Shinso le sonríe suspirando. Izuku había perdido muchos rasgos infantiles que aun guardaba su rostro en la adolescencia, pero esa fascinación por All Might, perduraba. Aun recordaba cuando Mizuki era aun una bebe e Izuku la vestía con pijamas de All Might a juego con las suyas.

– No creo que sea buena idea mantener cerca de _él_ a Mizuki. Digo, si lo que quieres es que ella no sepa la verdad, no es lo mejor.

– Lo sé, es solo…necesito ahorrar dinero. Yo… – duda si decírselo. Conoce a Shinso desde hace mucho, en ese tiempo, se ha vuelto en la persona en quien más confía. Si él no llegaba a darle su apoyo a la decisión que había tomado, no sabría que hacer, porque no quería perderle. – Yo pienso mudarme.

– ¿Mudarte? – Pregunta con cierto deje de sospecha – ¿A donde?

– No lo sé. Solo no puedo seguir acá, cerca de él.

Silencio.

Shinso entiende que el trasfondo de su confesión, es el de huir. Suspira pesado. Ha visto el progreso que Izuku ha tenido en su personalidad, el cambio que ha tenido de actitud luego de que su padre falleciera y la sociedad le hiciera ver lo duro que es ser un omega con una hija. Izuku es fuerte, no lo duda; pero a ojos suyos, sigue siendo tan vulnerable como de adolescente.

– No creo…

– Es la mejor opción que tengo – le interrumpe antes de que le haga arrepentirse de la decisión– ya amenazó con quitármela, no puedo esperar a que en verdad lo haga.

Oye como la voz del omega se entrecorta.

La sociedad es hipócrita y Shinso sabe, que aunque las leyes a favor de los omegas están dadas, un juez preferirían entregarle a Mizuki a un alfa héroe, que aun omega mesero.

– Podrías volver a Hokkaido, a mis padres no les molestaría apoyarte.

– No – niega de inmediato – me encontraría muy rápido. Sabe donde vivo sin que se lo haya dicho.

Recuerda la escena de hace unos días, cuando Mizuki despertó su quirk pensando que su padre se encontraba en peligro. No había tocado el tema con él, por lo que no sabia como es que el alfa lo había ubicado.

– Tengo familia en Seul. Hermanos de mi padre. Ellos podrían ayudarte mientras comienzas.

Izuku le mira.

Sonríe.

Es la aprobación que necesitaba de él.

– Gracias.

…

Almorzar en la cafetería de All Might todos los días, se le empieza a hacer costumbre.

Katsuki encuentra en ello, la única manera de ver a Mizuki. Aunque ella solo le mirara con desprecio y un claro gesto de _no te acerques_.

 _A la mierda con eso_ , piensa.

El como le mire la mocosa, le tiene sin cuidado. El esta ahí solo por las feromonas que calman las suyas y el malestar que estas le ocasionan. Katsuki había sido siempre escéptico a estos aromas. Él (al igual que buena parte de la sociedad), creía que los alfas eran series superiores al resto y por ende, sucumbir a un omega y sus olores dulces, estaba fuera de discusión. No había manera en el mundo, que la naturaleza creara ejemplares de tan altos rangos, para hacerlos perecer por el instinto de sentir una fragancia.

Error.

Una muestra, era lo fácil que se la había hecho conciliar el sueño desde que tenia a la niña y su padre cerca suyo. Era como si un aroma complementara al otro en armonía perfecta y dosis exacta para relajarlo.

– Joven Bakugou – sus cavilaciones son interrumpidas cuando oye la voz de su ex maestro – en mis tiempos, la hora de almuerzo de un héroe no excedía de los veinte minutos y creo que aun sigue siendo la misma.

Katsuki ve la hora en el televisor del café.

Han pasado cuarenta minutos, veinte más de lo permitido.

Los orbes rubíes vuelven a posarse sobre All Might, quien no se mueve de su posición. Deja sobre la mesa el dinero de sus alimentos y se va, sin refutar.

Bakugou piensa que es bueno que Deku trabaje para All Might. Ambos son omegas y de alguna forma, siente que podría influenciar de manera positiva en el menor. Cree no, esta seguro de ello; sin embargo, en momentos como ese, en los que su ex maestro no hacia más que tenerlo bajo su lente, preferiría que trabajar en cualquier otra cafetería.

¿Qué eran veinte minutos extras?

Lo normal era una hora de almuerzo en otras profesiones

– ¡Bro! ¿Donde has estado? – La voz de Kirishima retumba ni bien ingresa a la agencia – Ya casi llega Denki y Mineta de su ronda.

Katsuki pasa de largo sin responder, en dirección a los vestidores.

Solo necesita ponerse los guanteletes para salir a su ronda y no es como que la ciudad se vaya a caer a pedazos por que se demoren un poco.

– Tsk.

Abre el casillero y saca las pesadas granadas. Camina con paciencia a las bancas y las acomoda ahí, antes de empezar a colocárselas. Mientras lo hace, piensa que un día le podrían servir a Mizuki, ya que ambos comparten el mismo quirk.

Sonríe de lado imaginándoselo.

Con la experiencia que tiene él, podría hacer de Mizuki un arma letal, mejor Heroína de lo que es él o incluso, de lo que fue All Might. La imagen de Endearvor le viene a la mente. Agita la cabeza, él no será igual. Solo ayudara a Mizuki con su quirk si ella así lo quiere.

Que de seguro lo hace.

Querer ser el mejor, esta en sus genes.

– ¿Sonriendo solo Bakugou? – irrumpe burlón Denki.

Borra rápidamente la sonrisa de su cara y continúa con lo suyo. Denki y Mineta se preparan a tomar un baño. Por el estado de sus trajes, puede decir que tuvieron algo de acción con un villano durante su ronda.

Un aroma diferente viene a su nariz cuando los dos héroes se desvisten.

Ambos betas, no deberían generar aromas.

– Ohh… Parece que alguien ha tenido diversión anoche – Oye decir a Mineta, seguida de la risa del otro.

Katsuki lo observa sin interés, nota algunos rasguños en sus omóplatos. Ahora entiende que era ese aroma diferente que sentía desde que entraron.

Olor a omega.

– Podrías presentarla ¿no?

– Solo cosa de una noche.- Aclara Denki, caminando hacia a las duchas, pasando frente a Katsuki.

Entonces siente el aroma a omega otra vez, y no parece ser tan desconocido como en un inicio. Coge a Denki del brazo, haciendo una llave con el en la espalda del mismo, sometiéndolo contra el muro.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Grita entre forcejeos.

Katsuki hace oído sordos a sus reclamos y olfatea su cuello, su espalda, su cabello, los rasguños… Ya no solo no parece desconocido, sino que no le deja dudas. Hacia pocos minutos que había lo había sentido tan cerca como ahora.

Deku.

El hijo de puta seguía en lo mismo.

– Vuelve a verlo – gruñe muy bajo cerca a su oído – y date por muerto.

El aspecto de Katsuki siempre le ha resultado intimidante a Denki. Un alfa fornido de casi metro noventa, con feromonas amenazantes que expiden de su piel. Si bien él, un simple beta, no logra sentir olerlas, estas son los suficientemente fuertes como cargar el ambiente del vestidor y sentir muy pesado el respirar.

Denki asiente, temeroso de lo que pueda hacerle de no obedecer.

…

Izuku ve hacia la puerta.

Yagi-san ha salido hacia más de una hora por unos supresores y no volvía. Tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera sucedido en su camino. Aun si era el legendario All Might, seguía siendo un omega vulnerable al igual que él.

– Izuku, la mesa tres te llama.

– Si.

Camina hacia la mesa tres intentando ocultar su preocupación. Esperara un poco más a que llegue, sino ira a buscarlo él mismo.

– Buenas tarde ¿Están listos para ordenar? –Sonríe de buena gana a la pareja que atenderá.

– Sí, queremos el…

La mujer enmudece al oír un estrepitoso ruido ver de la puerta principal. Todos los comensales se giran en dicha dirección. Izuku pierde la sonrisa cuando ve que el causante del ruido, es Katsuki. Los orbes rubíes lo tiene en la mira. Traga duro.

Es una milésima de segundo y las feromonas del alfa ya inundan en recinto, petrificando a cada una de las personas ahí.

Katsuki esta furioso.

Iracundo.

Da un paso firme.

Dos pasos.

Izuku se encoge entre sus hombros cuando lo tiene cerca. El alfa lo toma con violencia, haciéndole votar su libreta de pedidos y, con la misma violencia con la que entró, jala de él, rumbo al interior de la cafetería. A la sala del personal.

Midoriya se siente indefenso. Incapaz de negarse o si quiera decir algo. Tiene el cuerpo entero paralizado, únicamente siendo sostenido por el fuerte agarre de Katsuki.

Las feromonas siguen en el ambiente. Aquel aroma a neroli metálico y asfixiante, naranja ácida en sus pulmones. Canela que le pica la garganta y nitroglicerina.

Mucha nitroglicerina.

Es de conocimiento público que algunos alfas son capaces de expedir feromonas a un nivel más elevado que otros. La naturaleza juega con ellos como animales y, en su afán de preservar la supremacía del más fuerte, se los concede a un pequeño puñado de alfas. Los mejores especímenes. Ese aroma potente, dominante e imponente, sirve para atraer mayores cantidades de omegas con los cuales aparearse.

Un uso negativo, era inmovilizar a su presa.

Izuku tenía miedo, sí, pero el que no pudiera moverse era pura treta de Katsuki.

El recorrido termina con su cuerpo golpeando violentamente contra la mesa del área de servicio.

– ¿Asi que no conforme con la paga alta de acá, sigues buscando con quien acostarte?

Las palabras golpean su espalda, logrando estremecerlo.

Katsuki no esta gritando.

No hace explotar nada.

Solo habla.

Y eso **sí** lo aterra.

– Eres todo una puta y te vienes a hacer el decente conmigo.

Solo una vez en su vida Katsuki le ha hablado de manera tan calmada, sin gritos de por medio.

Aspira hondo, buscando calmarse. Empero, el aire viciado de feromonas del alfa, se lo impiden.

Lo asfixian.

Le recuerdan lo insignificante que es.

Un omega sin quirk.

– Debiste ser más directo – el vaho de su aliento golpea su oreja. El cuerpo imponente del mayor, le somete contra la mesa. Con las manos apoyadas en la madera, a cada lado de su cuerpo. Con su pecho sobre su espalda. El omega tiembla debajo de él – yo habría pagado más que el idiota de Denki.

Izuku se jura a si mismo, que si logra salir de esa, no volverá a contactar ningún trabajo "extra" más. Se dedicara únicamente al empleo en la cafetería y cuidar de Mizuki. Si logra salir de esa. Si Katsuki lo deja. Aun esta a tiempo de demostrarle que ha cambiado y no es el mismo alfa imprudente de hace seis años.

Si él se lo demuestra ahora, Izuku le juraría lealtad.

Le permitiría ser el padre de Mizuki.

Le permitiría todo.

Si tan solo le demuestra, que en verdad merece ser llamado el sucesor de All Might.

Pero Katsuki es una teoría fácilmente refutable por él mismo. Porque por un lado, salva a omegas a diario de villanos y malhechores, y por otro, le enviste con la ropa puesta.

 _No otra vez_.

– Aunque pensándolo bien, ya te estoy pagando el estúpido sueldo que tienes, así que no tendría nada de malo que tome algo a cambio ¿No?

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, al sentir la lengua del alfa saborear su nuca, al borde de su collar negro. La piel se le enchina en toda su extensión. Katsuki lo embiste por segunda vez y el cuerpo se le estremece de una manera grata. Izuku se humedece al sentirlo frotar su dureza contra su trasero. Porque su cuerpo esta diseñado para eso. No son más que animales manejados por instintos, que le dicen que se deje hacer, que disfrute del sexo. Su lado omega clama dentro suyo por tener un cachorro de él, porque es un alfa poderoso y de buenos genes.

Aun así, Izuku no cede. Inhala hondo, intentando guardar la compostura. Sin embargo, las feromonas le golpean hondo y saliva, queriendo saborearlas con su lengua. El aroma a neroli le prende cada terminación nerviosa del cuerpo.

Clava sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, buscando que el dolor lo traiga de vuelta. No se va a permitir disfrutar de lo que sea que pase.

Katsuki puede dominar su cuerpo, pero no su mente.

Y tiene una fuerte lucha entre ambas partes dentro de si mismo, mientras Bakugou cuela sus manos debajo de su camisa, estrujando la suave piel de su cintura. Y su boca no deja de salivar por encima de su cuello. Y continúa embistiendo, frotándose.

Y el neroli, la canela, el cedro.

Inhala.

Exhala.

La vida le ha enseñado a Izuku, que para los omegas, es más fácil ceder que luchar. Sucumbir antes sus instintos y disfrutar del sexo con un alfa. Que nunca se puede ganar contra ellos. Que es un omega débil, sin quirk. Que no puede luchar ni siquiera contra un beta.

Esta incluso dos peldaños más abajo que un omega con quirk.

Izuku llora contra la madera, sintiéndose patético por pensar en ceder. Por siquiera de que el sexo con Katsuki seria bueno, porque no lo será. Porque él no es un juguete al que le pueden dar uso y luego desechar. Gimotea débil bajo el alfa. Y ya no hay más feromonas y humedad. El cuerpo se le apaga.

Ha logrado ponerle fin a su instinto, pero no por eso, al ataque de Katsuki, que no deja de frotarse contra él.

Es asqueroso.

Repugnante.

Pero sobre todo, _humillante_.

– ¿Que crees que haces? – La pregunta en voz All might llega junto a un estrepitoso sonido (que identifica como las bisagras de la puerta rompiéndose) y una sensación de livianes sobre su cuerpo.

El aire viciado se ventila y es rápidamente reemplazado por otro fuerte aroma. Mar, vainilla y arena. Ya lo ha olido antes, más no se gira a ver. Siente vergüenza. Se deja caer al suelo, sobre sus piernas. All Might lo ha salvado. Otro omega lo ha salvado.

Un omega con quirk.

Y vuelve a sentirse indefenso. Pequeño. Perdido.

Dos peldaños abajo.

El ultimo eslabón en esa cadena de valores dominada por alfas.

Incluso, por quirks.

Omegas como Izuku, no son más que juguetes en ese mundo.

Incapaces de hacerle frente a nadie.

* * *

 **Notas dela autora:**

Primero, quiero agradecer mucho por todos sus reviews. No se imagen cuanto me han ayudado a salir de ese bloqueo en el que me sentía con el capitulo pasado. Tienen razón muchos. Katsuki no se merece a Izuku, ni ahora y probablemente nunca. Así que esa parte de la historia (una posible relación entre ellos) aun esta en veremos. Mientras, continuare con los capítulos base hasta llegar a un punto estable en la historia.

Segundo, se que parece repetitivo que Katsuki sea un imbécil en cada capitulo, pero es parte importante para adentrarnos en la historia. Katsuki esta acostumbrado que Deku haga lo que el quiera. Que todos le sigan el paso. Y que Izuku no este dispuesto a hacerlo nunca más, lo va a irritar. Por muy héroe que sea y autocontrol que diga tener, sigue siendo Katsuki, no esperemos cambios radicales…no por ahora.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer y ya saben, me vienen bien sus sugerencias/criticas.

Nos vemos.

 **Respuesta usuarios sin log:**

WhiteRabbit: Que bueno que se sienta real. La idea era empezar algunos capítulos adentrándonos a la vida de Izuku y asi entenderlo un poco mejor. También me gusta cuando aparece Mizuki. Me la imagino con esa fuerza y rudeza de Kastsuki, pero el corazón de Izuku. Por eso defiende a su mamá con todo.

Ein Blue: Entiendo bien tu punto de vista y gracias por hacérmelo saber (y explicármelo tan bien). Como dije arriba, los últimos reviews me están haciendo recondiderar el rumbo de la historia y me inclino por lo del amor unilateral, aunque esta en veremos, porque falta mucho para que esta relación sea siquiera "cordial". Agradezco mucho el consejo.

Rui Chenkov: Creo que todos empiezan a coincidir en la relación que quieren entre Katsuki e Izuku. Porque, como dices, Izuku lo odia y Katsuki solo siente su instinto "Aquí no cabe una relación amorosa", es lo primero que se me viene a la mente. Así que, continuaremos con el drama un poco más hasta llegar a un punto estable y de ahí ya veremos….


	5. Capitulo 5

**C** onsecuencias

* * *

 _Capitulo 5_

* * *

Despierta de un sobresalto. Empapado en sudor. Con la respiración ahogada y el palpitar de su pecho visible por sobre las mantas.

Izuku quiere pensar que lo de ayer solo había sido una pesadilla, aquellas que venían a su mente cuando estaba bajo mucho estrés, pero sabia que no lo era.

Respira hondo, aireándose con la manta. Observa el reloj a su izquierda, son diez para las seis. Vuelve a respirar un par de veces más, asegurándose de que sea su diafragma quien lo hiciera y lograra así, regularizar su espiración. Toma asiento aun en su cama, apoyando la espalda en la cabecera.

Mizuki duerme tranquila a su lado derecho, pegada a la pared.

Suspira.

Frota su rostro con ambas manos. No tiene que negar más lo evidente. Son los sucesos dela noche anterior los que lo tienen nervioso.

Katsuki le ha demostrado una vez más, la bestia irascible, carente de consciencia, en la que se transforma un alfa molesto. Lo inestables que los volvía ese segundo género; así como indefensos, en su caso. Aprieta la manta entre sus manos. Ha sido atemorizado, inmovilizado y sometido una vez más en su vida. La respiración comienza a fallarle de nueva cuenta, como antesala al llanto inconsolable que se avecina.

Y no, no es solo por lo que Katsuki ha hecho el día de anterior, sino por todos los recuerdos que eso le traía y que él creía ya haber olvidado.

El eco de su llanto en esa aula, los jadeos en su oído, el sabor a sangre dentro de su boca, el ardor entre sus piernas. Su pecho presiona duro de solo pensarlo. El dolor emocional es insoportable. Porque no era solo el trauma del abuso, era todo lo que conllevo eso. Abandonar la escuela, la casa donde había crecido, sus sueños.

Podía recordar también la reacción de su madre. Ella lo había observado de pies a cabeza cuando abrió la puerta esa tarde. Traía las ropas todas sueltas y el olor a alfa impregnado en él. Lo primero que hizo la mujer, fue revisar su cuello, en busca de una marca y no se canso de hacerlo, hasta que él le mostró su mano ensangrentada. Izuku la había puesto sobre su nuca en un reflejo inconsciente, pero recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que, si bien acababa de sufrir la peor experiencia que podía pasar un omega, al menos no había sido marcado.

Y eso, muchas veces, era peor que una violación.

Seca las lagrimas que le son imposible controlar.

All Might había llegado a salvarlo esta vez, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar, en lo mucho que hubiera necesitado esa ayuda seis años atrás. Cuanto sufrimiento se hubiera ahorrado. Cuanto sufrimiento le hubiera ahorrado a su pobre madre.

Nadie le hubiera hecho nada a Katsuki, de eso estaba seguro. Es más, lo hubieran culpado a él y –probablemente- expulsado de esa escuela; pero al menos hubiera culminar sus estudios en otra y quien sabe, habría llegado a ser héroe o policía.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Calma las lágrimas e intenta guiar su memoria hacia otros recuerdos. Alguno más agradable, como por ejemplo, que All Might le había dado su merecido a Katsuki. O que Kouta, siendo alfa, le había ayudado a calmarse.

Esas pequeñas cosas, le devolvían la fe en la humanidad a Izuku. Quien por mucho tiempo había creído, que alfas y betas, eran lo peor de la sociedad.

Si bien, su visión de los betas había cambiado luego de conocer a Shinso, sabia que aun había muchos dispuestos a humillar a un omega. Menospreciarlos por el descanso necesario en su celo, por sus capacidades o el collar que debían usar. Igual los habían alfas y hasta peores. Eso la había descubierto en sus empleos anteriores, escuela y gracias a Katsuki.

Nada bueno salía de juntarse con uno de ese género.

Y como excepción a la regla- al igual que con Shinso-, ahí estaba Kouta, que mientras All Might se encargaba de Katsuki, él se habia acercado e intentado calmarlo del ataque de pánico que había empezado a tener. Sus feromonas a mar y día de verano, se habían instalado rápido en la habitación. Izuku sabía que aquello era algo instintivo en un alfa al ver a un omega asustado. Sin embargo, nunca lo había presenciado. Nunca se había sentido protegido por uno antes.

Él, al igual que Shinso, no hizo preguntas, ni juzgo nada de lo sucedido. Se quedo ahí, a su lado, y solo se fue cuando All Might apareció nuevamente.

Yagi-san había terminado por darle libre el resto del día y se ofreció a acompañarlo a casa, en tanto pasaban por Mizuki.

Izuku había aceptado culpable. Porque tan solo minutos antes, mientras el mayor lo había defendido, él –por una milésima de lo que dura un latido- había experimentada algo similar al odio y envidia por el ex héroe.

Izuku no era una mala persona y se consideraba alguien de buenos sentimientos. Pero el mundo estaba tan contaminado a su alrededor, que no podía negar que a veces eso, alcanzaba su corazón.

En el camino, el omega mayor, había comentado que estaba en todo su derecho de denunciar a Katsuki a la policía e incluso, que la asociación de Héroes podría suspenderlo la licencia por un buen tiempo. Midoriya era conocedor de todas esas penalidades. Sin embargo, por muy tentador que sonara, una denuncia así de grave, no le convendría. Un héroe con la fama de Katsuki, lo pondrían en medio del lente de los programas televisivos y si ellos se tomaban el tiempo de indagar, descubrirían a Mizuki.

No había que ser un genio para atar cabos y descubrir la verdad tras el nacimiento de ella.

Y lo ultimo que quería, era que su hija supiera la verdad.

– Si gustas, puedo prohibir el ingreso del joven Bakugou. – le había ofrecido Yagi- san en ese momento, al recibir una negativa a su consejo.

Esa opción, Izuku sí la acepto.

Era lo mejor que podía obtener en ese instante, mientras se cuestionaba porque no había podido nacer con un quirk tan fuerte como el suyo o al menos, siendo beta.

El sonido de la alarma lo trae de vuelta a la fría realidad. Se apresura en apagarla, antes de despertar a Mizuki.

Con o sin Katsuki, su vida debe continuar.

…

Cuando Toshinori abrió su cafetería, había decidido hacerla algo así como "omegafriendly". Un lugar en el que sus trabajadores solo fueran omegas. Esto no solo serviría para ayudar a sus congéneres, sino, a evitar cualquiera ataque por parte de un empleado alfa.

El plan se vio radicalmente cambiado, cuando Kouta llegó recomendado por su familia. Las PussyCats, quienes se habían hecho cargo de él luego de la muerte de sus padres, eran omegas. Toshinori no tenia dudas de que ese chico había sido bien criado en aspectos de respeto hacia los omegas.

Pero su decisión de contratarlo vino luego de enterarse de que el muchacho, aun sin ser un héroe o prepararse para ello, tomaba supresores alfas. Usualmente este genero esperaba que fueran los omegas quien lo hicieran, siendo solo los héroes los obligados a usarlos.

All Might no necesito más para saber que el mesero que necesitaba, seria Kouta.

Confiaba en el alfa, aun así, el miedo siempre estaba presente cuando pensaba que ese chico en algún momento del año, entraría en celo.

Y el celo alfa era por mucho, más fuerte que el de un omega.

Tanto así, que se debía de subir radicalmente la dosis del supresor, en esa época del año.

El temor aumento, luego de que el joven Bakugou le pidiera que contratara a Izuku, quien era un omega sin quirk.

Entonces, se mentalizo que un accidente podría suceder en cualquier momento. Y de ocurrí, tendría que intervenir con todo su quirk, a defender al omega. Como héroe, había aprendido a lidiar con las feromonas de los alfas. Era algo básico que debías controlar, sino querías que otros héroes alfas se sintieran con el poder de someterle. El temor nacia cuando imaginaba no llegar a tiempo para Izuku.

Ese temor se materializo, cuando sintió las feromonas de alfa a su regreso del hospital.

Toshinori estaba listo para enfrentar a Kouta, un civil con un quirk que nunca había entrenado. La sorpresa vino al percatarse que las feromonas no provenían de él. El chico olía a mar y verano, no a cedro y pólvora. Ese aroma él lo conocía bien y tomó forma mientras aceleraba a su cafetería.

Bakugou Katsuki.

– Buenos días, All-Yagi-san. – sonríe dulce, su único empleado omega, entrando al café muy temprano en la mañana.

– Buenos días, joven Midoriya. – devuelve la sonrisa, feliz por la puntualidad.

El menor traía siempre esa aura de tranquilidad y paz consigo. Habia sido una verdadera lastima lo que le había sucedido y le alegraba verlo ahora ya repuesto y con un mejor semblante.

– Yagi-san – vuelve a llamarle ya de cerca – ¿Podemos hablar un poco antes de abrir el café?

– Si, claro.

Aun es temprano para que llegue el resto de empleado. De hecho, Midoriya siempre llegaba antes de la hora, lo que le daba un buen concepto del tipo de persona que era.

Ambos toman asiento en una de las mesas vacías. Toshinori le observa. Luce nervioso e indeciso. El mayor piensa que tal vez ha recapacitado sobre denunciar a Katsuki. Tuerce los labios, porque de cierta forma, siente pena por su ex alumno.

Ha conocido a Katsuki desde su ingreso a UA, a los dieciséis años y con muy buena recomendación tras liberarse solo de un villano. Sabe bien de su carácter impulsivo, huraño y agresivo, mas debía admitir que nunca había sucumbido hacia algún omega. Incluso, recordaba bien, que había sido el único alfa en controlarse cuando Uraraka Ochako entró en celo en pleno campamento escolar.

El único, de una clase de cinco alfas.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – rompe el silencio, intentando motivar a hablar al menor.

Izuku respira hondo.

No esta del todo seguro de querer saber la respuesta a la pregunta que tiene en mente. Básicamente, porque no sabe como reaccionar de ser afirmativa. Izuku quiere ser un omega libre e independiente, aun si eso ha requerido que venda su cuerpo por algunos mese. Y sabe que la respuesta que reciba, puede cambiar drásticamente el rumbo de ese pensamiento.

Porque - aunque no quiera- de ser afirmativa, tendrá que aceptar la ayuda de ese alfa.

– Ayer, K-Katsuki menciono algo sobre mi sueldo... Sobre que él lo estaba pagando.

Toshinori tuerce los labios.

Bakugou era impulsivo en sus palabras cuando discutía y luego de la escena que encontró ayer, podía imaginar el pésimo momento en el que eligió confesarle aquello.

– Eso era un secreto – responde sincero – Aunque no veo porque deba seguir siéndolo –Aclara su garganta – Como sabrás, esta cafetería es nueva, nuestra clientela aun es poca y con Kouta como mesero, era suficiente. Yo, no quiero menospreciar tu esfuerzo, Midoriya; es bueno tenerte acá, pero quiero que entiendas, que la clientela no es mucha y tener dos meseros es un gasto excesivo – Izuku asiente, él ya había reparado en eso – Fue lo mismo que le explique al joven Bakugou cuando me pidió que te contratara. Por lo que él decidió asumir el pago de tu salario.

Y ahí estaba justo lo que temía oír.

Katsuki se había hecho de artimañas para hacerle aceptar su dinero.

Aprieta los puños sobre la mesa. Esta molesto, indignado, humillado. Era como si Katsuki usara su dinero para comprar su perdón o manejar su vida.

Era odioso.

– Joven Midoriya, calma – el mayor intenta transmitirle tranquilidad con su voz y aroma dulce a durazno – Ahora ¿Puedo ser yo quien te haga una pregunta?

– Sí.

– ¿Cual es tu relación con el joven Bakugou? Y no me refiero a si fueron compañeros de escuela, sino entre ustedes. Como personas.

Sus pulmones se detienen.

Comprende con claridad la pregunta y le es complicado dar una respuesta. Aunque Yagi-san sea un omega y pueda entender a la perfección su posición en esa historia, a Izuku le sigue resultando vergonzoso ponerlo en palabras.

En el fondo (muy muy dentro) cree que las personas los juzgan, aun si son omegas.

 **Más** si son omegas.

Porque saben, que aun si es una violación, sus cuerpos no dudan en hallar el placer al acto.

– Nosotros…– así que piensa detenidamente como poner en palabras aquello, sin tener que contarlo todo. Lo ultimo que quiere, es ser juzgado por aquel hombre que admira tanto – Yo tengo una hija…con él.

Toshinori suspira lento.

No necesitaba oír eso de la boca de Izuku, para saber. Bastaba con ver el parecido de Mizuki con Bakugou, era demasiadas similitudes para ser simple coincidencia. Incluso el quirk –que ella se había encargado de alardear- era el mismo que su ex alumno.

Pero no, esa no era la respuesta concreta que quería oír.

– Eso quiere decir, que el joven Bakugou sigue enamorado de ti.

– Nonono – se apresura en negar – Él y yo nunca tuvimos _ese_ tipo de relación.

Notó a Midoriya bajar la mirada ante esa respuesta.

Ahora esta claro.

La sospecha del día en que lo conoció, también era cierta. Izuku era un omega, Katsuki un alfa, era como sumar uno más uno para entender bajo que circunstancias había sido concebida la niña.

– Lo siento – pide disculpas, al sentir que se ha inmiscuido en un tema delicado para el menor. – Puedo asumir, que no has denunciado el hecho – suelta a modo de afirmación y Midoriya no se lo niega.

Toshinori recuerda sus días como All Might, el símbolo de la paz. En ese tiempo, no solo era un héroe que se encargaba de derrotar villanos, sino también, se había involucrado mucho en la causa omega. Por lo que ha visitado todo tipo de albergues en donde ellos se refugian y protegen los unos a los otros. Muchos, victimas de violencia, vejaciones y trata de personas.

Era increíble ver la cantidad de ellos que no denunciaban los abusos cometidos. Algunos se negaban a hacerlo para no verse vulnerados por el sistema judicial, pero en su mayoría, era miedo y vergüenza. Miedo de ser agredidos e intimidados por la parte contraria o incluso, por civiles en la calle. Y vergüenza de ser tildados de incitadores, por no haberse defendido y muchas veces, ni negado.

Negarse.

Era fácil decirlo cuando se trataba de un beta o un alfa, y su cuerpo no les exigía constantemente ser acariciados, mimados y complacidos. Sin contar, el reproducirse. El instinto omega, no se limitaba únicamente en obtener sexo, sino que su esencia animal, les exigía engendrar vida.

Y esa parte era la peor de todas. Porque un omega, protegía a sus crías tan fieramente, como un alfa lo haría con su omega; y ellos no podían soportar ver a sus hijos ser señalados en las calles o excluidos en sus escuelas, por ser hijos de un omega promiscuo.

El estrés es el peor enemigo de ese género y solo lograban sobrellevarlo, al lado de su alfa. Que esta demás decir, no tenían.

Aun si en los últimos años, se había dado un gran cambio en las normas y se habían promulgado leyes que los protegían, el problema social seguía latente. Por lo que entendía, de cierta forma, la posición de Izuku; más aun, siendo Katsuki un héroe en ascenso. Así que no discutía su decisión y no pensaba inmiscuirse en ella, pero había algo que notaba y le preocupaba.

– ¿Al menos se hace cargo de Mizuki en lo económico?

– Yo no quiero nada de él. – Niega firmemente – No quería nada de él – musita corrigiéndose, al recordar que Katsuki le pagaba el sueldo ahí.

Toshinori suspiró largo.

Eso lo veía venir. Midoriya era un joven muy dulce y encantador, sin embargo, había notado la hostilidad con la que se dirigía a Bakugou. Incluso, había notado que las veces en las que Mizuki estaba en la cafetería, Midoriya se encargaba de mantenerlo alejado de ella.

Lo cual era curioso.

La mayoría de omegas, se sentirían feliz que un alfa se hiciera cargo de ellos. Aun si ese alfa, había tomado ventaja de su condición.

Porque a ellos se les criaba bajo la concepción de que un alfa, siempre tomaba lo que quería y lo descartaba una vez usado. Ellos se veían a si mismo como cosas desechables para el resto. Crecían convencidos, de que si no encontraban a un alfa que los marcara en su primer celo, serian propensos a ser abusados. Lo cual, no era del todo malo (desde el punto de vista convencional de un omega), porque las novelas, películas, libros y demás, se habían encargado de romantizar estos abusos. No importaba que tan mal te tratara un alfa, si te demostraba amor después de agredirte. No importaba si eras violentado por un alfa, si luego se hacia cargo de ti.

La historia de amor perfecta, para muchos.

Izuku era un omega distinto y admirable, por no dejarse llevar por esa corriente toxica que envolvía a los omegas.

Pero una cosa era, lo que Bakugou le hubiera hecho a él, y no iba a intervenir en la decisión que haya tomado ahí. Y otra cosa, las obligaciones que tenía ahora con él.

– Se que es tu decisión, joven Midoriya, y quiero que tomes esto solo como un consejo. Yo también soy un omega y se lo duro que es la vida para nosotros. Entiendo también, el recelo que debes sentir hacia el joven Bakugou, pero esa niña, tu niña, es su hija. Y si bien, no quieres tenerlo cerca, él debe hacerse responsable. No es cuestión de orgullo o simple capricho suyo, es un derecho que tiene ella.

Escucha al mayor, mas no da una respuesta.

Si bien, el sueldo de un héroe no era de millonario, como lo hacían ver las noticias de espectáculos, es un buen sueldo. Lo suficiente para llevar una vida cómoda y mantener una familia. Izuku sabe, que su hija tiene derecho a llevar esa vida y no las pocas cosas que él puede ofrecerle.

Empero, aceptar algo de Katsuki, seria darle luz verde para acercarse a ellos y eso, era lo último que quería.

– Solo piénsalo. – dice dando por finalizado el tema.

…

Kirishima tiene los ojos fijos en su colega, a la espera de una respuesta.

Bakugou le ignoraba, fingiendo hacer sus informes en la computadora.

Eijiro Kirishima siempre se ha considerado a si mismo, una persona de buen carácter, fácil de llevar y con mucha paciencia. Constantemente soportaba los ataques de ira de Katsuki con una sonrisa en el rostro, solía bromearle, aunque eso llevara insultos de su parte. Y estaba bien, porque era su amigo, su Katsubro y podía tolerar muchas cosas suyas.

O eso era lo que pensaba hasta ayer.

La distracción había empezado a volverse una característica en Bakugou desde que su supo de su hija y, más que nada, desde que paraba pendiente de la padre de ella. Él solía decir, que solo le importaba Mizuki, pero lo que Kirishima veía, era otra cosa (algo que hasta tenia nombre para la ciencia).

En fin, ese no era asunto suyo y ciertamente, mientras no afectara su rendimiento como héroe, podía tolerarlo.

Pero esa tarde, su Bakubro, se estaba demorado demasiado en vestirse. Ya de por si iban tarde a su ronda, porque Katsuki había tomado veinte minutos extras de su almuerzo. Pero al cenizo parecía no importarle y se tomaba su tiempo en los vestidores.

Cinco minutos.

Diez minutos.

Quince minutos.

Algo básico en su entrenamiento como héroes, era aprender a estar listos en tres minutos o menos y no entendía, que tanto hacia ahí dentro.

 _No es como si se fuera a maquillar_ , pensaba Eijiro colmado de impaciencia.

La sorpresa, e incluso angustia, se amotinaron en su pecho cuando vio Denki y Mineta pasar por su lado, comentando lo furioso que lucia Bakugou al salir.

– Tal parece que Denki le quito a su omega – dijo con burla Mineta, ingresando a la oficina y ganándose un golpe por parte del aludido.

Las alarmas se prendieron dentro de Kirishima. No espero una explicación más extensa, porque si sus dudas respecto a ese omega eran ciertas, Katsuki podría hacer algo malo.

Muy malo.

Salio presuroso hacia la cafetería de All Might. Un escalofrió le descalabro la columna, al darse cuenta que aun faltaban una cuadras para llegar y su nariz ya detectaba el aroma de su amigo. Corrió como hacia años no lo hacia, rogando que no fuera tarde, que pudiera llegar a tiempo de detener lo que sea que planeara hacerle al pequeño omega.

A medida que la distancia disminuía, el mismo Eijiro se sentía asfixiado por la feromonas. Probablemente ellas fueran agradables para un omega e incluso, inducirles el celo, pero para otro alfa, era casi tan parecido a oler cebolla.

Paró la marcha, cuando a pocos metros, vio como All Might sacaba a Bakugou del local.

El ex héroe pocas veces perdía la sonrisa en su rostro, incluso cuando luchaba contra villanos; por lo que verlo tan serio en ese momento le hizo entender la magnitud de lo que sea que hubiera hecho Katsuki.

– Llevatelo. – le había ordenado, empujando a Bakugou a la calle.

Katsuki caminó en silencio de regreso a la agencia.

Eijiro respetó el silencio en sus pasos.

Esperaba, que ya más calmado, le contara lo sucedido –o murmurara alguna maldición a si mismo que el terminaría por interpretar y hacerse una idea-, pero no. Pasa que cuando llegan a la agencia, Katsuki toma sus cosas y, sin importar nada ni nadie, sale de ahí.

Ni los llamados de Todoroki lo detienen.

Y es recién en la noche, que Kirishima puede hacerse con la verdad gracias a All Might y el hábito de su amigo por apagar el móvil. Su ex maestro le comenta lo sucedido y un recado antes de dar por terminada la conversación: "El joven Bakugou, tiene prohibido entrar a mi cafetería. Y de tener otro altercado con el joven Midoriya, seré yo mismo quien lo reporte."

En ese instante, Kirishima tiene un subidón de recuerdos de cómo es que todo había terminado así. Y llega a la conclusión, de que quizás, nunca debió de convencer a su bro, de ir a ese programa de televisión. O no insistir de quedarse más tiempo del necesario en la escuela que salvaron.

Su mente es una maraña de " _hubiera_ , _no debió_ y _quizás" 's_. Sin embargo, ese arrepentimiento no exime a Bakugou de su culpa.

Mucho menos que se quedara callado sin reprocharle su actuar.

– Te llevas a tu hija sin su autorización, lo atacas en un bar, luego en su propia casa y ahora en su trabajo ¿Qué vas a hacer si piensa dejar ese empleo?

Enumera los altercados que recientemente ha tenido con el omega. Katsuki lo ve con un deje de sorpresa. El pelirrojo golpea su frente, dejando que la mano resbalara por su el frente de su rostro… ¡Él ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en eso!

– Tienes que disculparte. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer ahora. – le ordena.

– Todo fue culpa del estúpido nerd, yo no…

– ¡No importa que hizo! – pierde la paciencia. – No justifiques tus acciones Katsuki. Ve y discúlpate.

Katsuki se yergue de forma intimidante. Siente ganas de explotarle la cara tan solo por el hecho de gritarle… o recordarle que la culpa de todo es suya. Tiene la mirada fija en el alfa, pero este no cede su posición; por el contrario, siente sus feromonas como ají en su laringe.

Kirishima va en serio con su advertencia.

Muerde sus mejillas por dentro. No quiere aceptarlo, al menos no tan fácil, pero pelos de mierda tiene razón.

La Cago.

De hecho, lo venia haciendo desde que se reencontraron y no es que quisiera excusarse, pero el idiota ese no hacia más que tentar su suerte ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo esperaba que reaccionara ante eso? Le había conseguido un trabajo con su héroe favorito, tenia un sueldo por sobre el promedio, incluso se había ofrecido en darle una pensión para la mocosa y el hijo de perra, prefería prostituirse antes que aceptarlo.

Gruñe por lo bajo, dejando la posición tensa.

Ha cedido.

– ¿Unas disculpas? – _¡Oh, Genial! Cara redonda ha oído todo_ – ¿Bakugou-kun esta saliendo con alguien? – Ochako tienta su suerte con una suposición, ya que no cree que haya otro motivo por el cual Bakugou podría disculparse con alguien.

– Sí, y lo hecho todo a perder – Explica Kirishima, aun molesto, empero ocultando sus feromonas.

– Tsk.

La memoria de Uraraka es como la de un elefante y si mal no recuerda, había leído un informe de un civil que Bakugou, que en un error, le había entregado.

Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro de luna.

– ¡Me uno! – Alza la mano emocionada – Esto no es algo que dos alfas puedan solucionar por si solos.

– No necesito tu estúpida ayuda.

Uraraka borra la sonrisa. Frunce el ceño, odia ser excluida.

Pero…

Uhm.

Relaja la expresión, encongiendose de hombros.

– Muy bien. Como quieras – gira en dirección a su escritorio e inyectó una dosis de lo que, prevé, resultara sin su ayuda – Sigue estropeándolo y así tal vez, mueras solo algún día.

Camina a paso pausado, con sus manos entrelazadas tras suyo.

Katsuki la observa irse y recibe un codazo de parte de Kirishima, quien le hace un gesto con los ojos cuando tiene su atención.

¡Maldición!

Lo que faltaba, tanto le había hablado de pedir disculpas y ni él sabia como hacerlo. Mira la espalda de Ochako y vuelve a maldecir en voz baja. Ella era un omega, obviamente entendería mejor la mente de Deku que dos alfas llenos de testosterona.

– ¡Está bien, cara redonda! – llama su atención – ¿Cual es el plan?

Ella detiene el paso. Le observa por sobre su hombro, sin atisbo de doblegarse y aclara fuerte su garganta, en busca de una petición más formal; ya que disculpas, no obtendría.

Katsuki intenta hacerse el desentendido de ese gesto, pero es Kirishima quien nuevamente lo presiona con la mirada. " _Obedece_ ", parece decirle.

– Está bien. U-ra-ra-ka – masculla entre dientes – ¿Cual es el plan?

Ella sonríe de regreso a ellos.

Tiene un plan. Siempre lo tiene cuando de amor se trata, porque es una romántica empedernida.

A diferencia de otros omegas, ella no se siente disminuida por su género. Sí, acepta que el celo era malo, pero siempre encontraras el supresor ideal, este no generaba más problemas. Y sí, también había quienes querían rebajarle por su subgénero, sin embargo, habían otras que eran muy atentas y que te trataban de manera amables, tan solo por ser omega. En más de una ocasión había recibido alguna atención preferencial por eso mismo. Y era por ello, que no veía molesto su segundo género.

Pero ese, no era el tema principal del por qué le gustaba ser omega, sino las historias de predestinados que se tejía entre ellos. Ochako era hija de una pareja de predestinados. Sus padres se habían conocido casi al nacer y emparejado en su primer celo. Por eso sabia, que si bien esa relación era de atracción mutua entre alfa y omega, era este ultimo quien sentía más fuerte el lazo.

Y ella soñaba con el día en el que se volviera loca por su alfa predestinado.

Era por ello que ayudar a Bakugou en su historia de amor le emocionaba. Conocía bien el carácter "especial" que poseía, y que finalmente hubiera hallado a un omega de su interés era sorprendente. Porque de no ser algo importante, no andaría preocupándose por unas disculpas.

También estaba el otro asunto: que el omega, tenía una hija. Y Bakugou no tenía una predilección por los niños, así que si su interés era tanto en él, como para no importarle el acompañamiento extra; podría ser que estuviera hablando de predestinados.

El fuero interno de Uraraka, era un incendio de pasión.

– Veo que es más importante de lo que pensaba – comenta con suspicacia– ¿Que sucedió? ¿Celos? ¿Incompatibilidad de caracteres?

– Mierda. Solo dime como me disculpo.

Infla los cachetes molesta de no poder saber más de su relación.

– El motivo es necesario para saber como disculparse. – mas no se rinde.

– Digamos que fue… un poco agresivo – intenta contar lo menos posible Kirishima. Katsuki refunfuño maldiciones tras de él.

"Poco agresivo", viniendo de Bakugou, significaba que había hecho algunas explosiones y soltado muchas maldiciones. Algo que sin duda, atemorizaría a un omega, mas aun si no poseía un quirk.

Ella misma se había sentido intimidada de su compañero en sus primeros meses en UA. Bakugou tenia una presencia fuerte, tosca y atemorizante, pero cuando aprendías a tratarlo, todo eso se volvía manejable.

– Entonces, lo primordial es cambiar la actitud. Debes ir calmado y tranquilo. Haz que las palabras suenen sinceras – Katsuki rueda los ojos. Ella sospecha que él no ha llegado a asumir su culpa– Aunque, lo primero seria reconocer que hiciste mal. Así como porque lo hiciste y prometerle que no lo volverás a hacer.

Ochako debía estar completamente loca si creía que haría algo como eso.

Esta bien, reconocía su error. Le había sobre afectado la situación, sin embargo Deku sabia como era, conocía su forma de reaccionar e igual lo hizo. Era él quien había empezado con todo eso, Katsuki, solo se había dejado llevar.

Extralimitado.

– Él fue quien empezó –se queja desinteresado.

Si quería que no lo volviera a hacer, primero Deku debía asegurarle que se quedaría quieto.

– ¡Bakugou! – Llama la atención la chica sin gravedad – ¿Cómo pretendes disculparte si ni siquiera aceptas tu culpa? – lo mira fijo, queriendo intimidarlo con su pequeña presencia. El alfa no tiene ni atisbo de ceder. Ochako suspira hondo. Sabe que su compañero reconoce su culpabilidad, pero es muy testarudo como para dar su brazo a toser, así que se va por lo fácil. – al menos fingelo ¿si?... ¡Oh! Olvidaba las rosas. Debes darle un ramo de rosas del tamaño del error que cometiste.

– Esas son estupideces, el idiota de Deku ni siquiera sabe de eso.

– Es una regla básica, todos lo saben.

– Te van a faltar rosas.

– ¡Cállate pelos de mierda! – Le gruñe – ¡No voy a llevar un maldito ramo de flores por la calle!

– ¡Bien Bakugo! Lo entendiste…Bueno, no del todo. El tener el valor de caminar con las rosas por la calle, es el plus de todo esto.

Katsuki cree que lo mejor hubiera sido no preguntarle nada.

Y una mierda con las rosas.

– Entonces… ¿Vamos a preparar esas disculpas? – apresura sonriente la dulce omega.

…

Se despide de Kouta y Yagi-san, antes de irse.

Ha sido un día duro. La popularidad de la cafetería se eleva directamente proporcional a la cantidad de clientela que reciben a diario. Y el horario. El día anterior, se le había dejado salir antes, pero ese día debió de quedarse hasta casi las 10pm. Era una suerte que Shinso hubiera podido llevarse a Mizuki antes.

Suspira cansado en medio de su caminata.

A esa hora, en un día de semana, las personas eran escasas en las calles. Eso le hacia sentir un poco intranquilo. Yagi-san le habia asegurado que Katsuki no se aparecería en la cafetería ni lo molestaría más, pero ciertamente, no confiaba en el alfa. Es decir, por muchos años había dicho odiarlo y al final término por…prefería no recordar aquello.

Cambia sus pensamientos hacia otra dirección. Exactamente, a la conversación que tuvo con Yagi-san ese dia más temprano. Recibir una mensualidad de Katsuki era…complicado. Si, sabía que él tenía una obligación con Mizuki por ser su padre. Debía proporcionarle una vida similar a la que llevaría de estar con él, sin embargo, tenia miedo. Porque de Katsuki darle una mensualidad, se sentiría con derecho de pedir visitas y salidas y no quería que Mizuki anduviera con él. O peor aun, que se encariñara a él.

No podría soportar ver a su hija riendo a su lado.

Eso jamas.

Cubre su rostro con ambas manos. No sabia que hacer. El dinero le vendría bien si quería huir, pero una parte de él -una muy estúpida y sensible- se sentiría mal de usar el dinero del alfa, contra él. Izuku podía aborrecer la existencia de Katsuki, sin embargo tenia ciertos principios y era difícil ir contra ellos.

Suspira.

Se cansa de pensar y dar vuelta a asuntos que en definitiva, no sucederán.

Da dos palmaditas a sus mejillas. Debe lucir tranquilo cuando pase por Mizuki, ella solía ser muy perspicaz.

Sube las escaleras a su apartamento, tarareando una canción que su padre solía cantarle. Sirve para animarlo un poco, porque piensa en ella y lo mucho que la quiere. A veces, cuando Izuku la piensa, cree sentir su aroma y calor cerca suyo. Como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Pero toda esa imagen mental desaparece al sentir el neroli en el pasillo.

– ¿Que haces acá?

– Vine a disculparme. – habla sin titubeos Katsuki, extendiéndole unas rosas.

Izuku lo mira de pies a cabeza. Si era una trampa, debía ser una bien elaborada, porque conocía a Katsuki y sabia lo humillante que debía de sentir pedirle disculpas a quien veía como alguien inferior.

Camina hacia su puerta, con las alarmas encendidas y listo para gritar si se acerca más de lo permitido. No se fía de Katsuki. Mira las rosas, que se interponen entre ellos. Son bonitas, pero no las va a aceptar. No aceptaría nada suyo.

Nada bueno podía venir de él.

– ¿A que juegas? – arremete.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo pedir disculpas?

Katsuki siente como esa última palabra quiere atorarse en su garganta y asfixciarlo. Ha caído muy bajo para estar haciendo eso.

Inhala.

Deku continuo mirándolo incrédulo. No lo culpaba, él mismo se había sorprendido de aceptar semejante estupidez. Agita las flores, llamando su atención, a que las cogiera.

Era patético.

– Te escucho.

Rueda los ojos, al percatarse que no tiene ni intenciones de aceptar aquel ramo.

 _Maldita Uraraka_.

– Yo…quería empezar por…por la cafetería – Exhala fuerte. Intenta hallar la manera de hacer de aquello lo menos vergonzoso o morirá envenenado por sus propias palabras. – N-No fue mi intensión. Es solo que…– hace una pausa, controla la ira. Deku ni le prestaba atención, solo estaba ahí abriendo su puerta, dejando sus cosas tras de ella, quitándose el collar de omega y…

 _Maldito hijo de perra._

– Es solo que – Izuku repite lo ultimo, al notarlo distraído.

Katsuki nunca se ha considerado religioso, pero si Dios existía, el debía saber que quería hacer aquello. Que estaba totalmente dispuesto a disculparse, así muriera en el intento.

¡Mierda, hasta lo había ensayado!

Pero eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Ahí, debajo del estúpido collarín negro, a la altura de su oreja, había una gran marca roja.

– ¡ES SOLO QUE TÚ TE LOS BUSCASTE! – Explota – ¡Te ofrecí ese estúpido trabajo con All Might para que dejaras ese bar de mierda y ahí vas tu de puta, abriéndole las piernas a todos. Si tanto necesitas el dinero, podrías aceptar el mio y… – la frase queda incompleta.

La bofetada en su mejilla le calla.

Ese pequeño…

– Ya sabia que no podía esperar ni una disculpa tuya ¡Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre!

– ¡Pues este idiota si quiera esta intentando llevar la fiesta en paz y hacerme cargo del error, mient…!

Otra bofetada.

– No vuelvas a insinuar a mi hija como un error. – Izuku aprovecha el impacto que ha dejado en Katsuki. Ingresa a su departamento presuroso y tira la puerta con fuerza.

Ya sabía él que nada bueno venia de Katsuki. Menos si eran unas disculpas.

¿Qué sabia él de eso? Disculpas en su boca, solo eran palabras vacías.

Bakugou Katsuki, nunca bajaría de su pedestal de semidiós, para disculparse con un simple omega.

Sirve un poco de agua.

Bebe molesto.

Furioso.

– ¡ARG! – Gruñe apretando el vaso en su mano – Debí pegarle más duro.

Suelta el vaso, en el que ha dejado sus digitos tatuados.

Respira con el diafragma.

¿De que se quejaba? Años atrás no hubiera sido capaz ni de mirarlo a los ojos, y ahora le había estampado la mano en la cara. Sonríe suave de recordar la cara de shock que había puesto Katsuki. Puede que la cachetada no le hubiera dolido lo suficiente, pero si que le había lastimado el ego.

De eso no tenia dudas.

¿Imaginan? El gran Ground Zero, el héroe prodigio de su generación, el único capaz de superar a All Might en hazañas; siendo sometido por la pequeña mano de un omega quirkless. Izuku ha odiado toda la vida que lo se refirieran de él y sin embargo, en ese instante se sentía tan bien con ese calificativo.

La sonrisa no hace más que crecer, junto a una risilla boba.

No ha sido la venganza que esperaba, ni mucho menos pensaba que eso fuera castigo suficiente para saldar las deudas que le tenia; pero al menos, podía disfrutar de ese momento de poder.

Suspira más relajado, manteniendo la sonrisa. Tenia que recoger a Mizuki de casa de Shinso, al lado. Observa su reloj, han pasado cerca de diez minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Katsuki se hubiera marchado. No había motivo para que siguiera afuera, ahora que había quedado al descubierto la falsedad de sus disculpas.

Abre la puerta con cautela, observando por la pequeña abertura.

Katsuki no estaba.

 _Bien_.

Eso le calma y termina abriéndola por completo, topándose con el ramo de flores en el suelo. Izuku alza una ceja. Mira a ambos lados del pasillo. Recoger las flores podía ser peligroso, podía ser una trampa y explotarle en la cara

 _Si he tenido el valor de pegarle a Katsuki, puedo recoger esas rosas_ , piensa al ver lo bonitas que son.

Camina nervioso hacia el ramo y nota que a un lado, hay una nota en un pedazo de servilleta. La coge y vuelve a mirar a ambos lados, cerciorándose de estar solo. No parece ser una trampa. Observa la servilleta. Habia grandes concentraciones de tinta por lados y entre rayones y garabatos, logró leer algo coherente.

 _"Tienes razón, soy un idiota. Tenía todas las intensiones de disculparme y lo eche a perder una vez más._

 _No quise decir que Mizuki fuera un error, sino que todo esto lo era. El como es que terminamos así._

Lo siento.

No volveré ha acercarme.

 _Psdt: No dejes que Mizuki vea esa marca en tu cuello. "_

Izuku parpadea un par de veces, antes de volver a leer la nota.

 _"Tienes razón" "Disculparme"_

Vuelve a leer.

 _"Lo eche a perder" "Lo siento"._

Vuelve a leer.

 _"No volveré ha acercarme."_

Parpadea una vez. Dos veces. Cientos de veces.

Mira hacia ambos lados del pasillo. Esa nota ha de haber sido escrita por alguien más. No había manera en el universo, que Katsuki estuviera disculpándose sinceramente.

La lee una vez más.

" _No dejes que Mizuki vea esa marca en tu cuello. "_

Toca su cuello, creyendo saber a que se refiere. Resopla al sentir la piel inflamada y granulosa. Ahora entiende. Mizuki había sido la primera en notarla esa mañana; su cuello había generado una leve alergia a la bufanda que se puso la noche anterior para dormir. Aquello, no era mas que un simple salpullido.

Obviamente, Katsuki había pensado otra cosa y se había alterado por los ce…

¡NO!

Agita su cabeza, negando aquello, y se percata nuevamente de las rosas. Las alza con cuidado del suelo. Aun si eran de Katsuki, no era motivo suficiente para tirarlas. Eran bonitas y en una cantidad bastante generosa.

Al menos el idiota explosivo conocía esa regla.

Inhala el aroma a rosas frescas, humedad. Neroli y cenizas.

Es tenue.

Su hunde en ellas, inhalando a profundidad…

Y se aleja rápido.

Asustado.

Dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Cuando lei el resumen base que tenia para empezar a escribir este capitulo, llegue a la parte de las disculpas de Katsuki (que ya habia olvidado) y no pude evitar imaginarlo como el meme del chico que aparece con las flores. Jajajaj. Seguro a alguien más le paso.

Katsuki empieza a padecer las consecuncias de sus actos, al menos las físicas. La cosa se pondrá más grave y esto traerá cola, se viene una noticia importante… ¿Adivinan de qué se trata?... He dejado pequeñas pistas camufladas en los capítulos anteriores.

Eso es todo sobre el capitulo, pero hay dos naclaraciones que debia hacer (bueno, una aclaración y una correcion)

\- Nunca entendí bien el tema de los supresores. Asi que aca los planteo algo como las pildoras anticonceptiva: Las tomas durante el mes y descanzas unos dias, no solo durante el celo. Tambien estan las inyecciones que funcionan más rápido y solo se usan durante el celo. Ambas indicaciones son validas tanto para alfas como para omegas.

\- Confundi el nombre (Hitoshi) con el apellido Shinso, se supone que Izuku lo llama por su nombre por la confianza que tiene. Eso lo corregire en los capítulos anteriores.

Ahora si…Les agradezco mucho mucho por sus reviews. Me gusta como poco a poco nos vamos poniendo de acuerdo sobre el destino de esta historia y lo que queremos para Izuku.

Nos vemos.

 **Respuesta usuarios sin log:**

Rui Chenkov: "lo quiero, lo ordeno, lo tengo", es Katsuki hecho frase. Se lo sorprendente que es ver a All Might siendo omega, pero creo que de haber sido alfa o beta, no hubiera generado tanta empatía en Izuku. Asi como que su nombre con la fuerza que hace. Es como un plus que le da, que teniendo todo en contra, fuera el héroe que es. Kirishima y Hitoshi, cada uno a su manera, cumplen con el papel de mejor amigo. Gracias por la aclaración sobre de quien era el review xD.

Eve kurosaki: Este review me gusto, porque toca el tema de una manera más objetiva (basándose de plano en lo que es un omegaverse). Y es que todo se traduce en eso, _instinto_. Katsuki no busca ser agresivo adrede, es su alfa interior que grita más fuerte que él. Asi como la violacion. Si vives en una sociedad que normaliza esos hechos, es lógico que el actuara de esa manera. Eso no quita que este mal, ni que él no haya podido disernir sobre lo bueno y lo malo. Sin emabargo, le doy el beneficio del _instinto_ en esta etapa. Por otro lado, su comportamiento actual no es justificable ¿Por qué? Porque es un Heroe, alguien que tiene como misión proteger al resto, sobre todo al más débil (y que más debilque un omega sin quirk). Esto dista mucho de lo que él viene haciendo. Este tema se tocara más adelante a profundidad, pero gracias por comentarlo. De hecho, creo que eres la unica que lo ha visto asi hasta ahora.

IRON ALICE: Primero que nada, ¡Bienvenida! Que bueno que el drama no este resultando tedioso, porque al final, de eso va todo esto soy sincera, nunca me puse a pensar en lo delicado que era el tema, hasta que me sumergi de lleno en escribir los capítulos. Porque asi como idea general, no sentí la pegada. Espero verte por aquí más seguido.

WhiteRabbit: All Might siempre llega para salvar el dia. Katsuki empeora a pasos de gigante cuando de Iuzku se trata… "Todo lo que crei era mentira" jajajajaj igual me sentí yo cuando lei los comentarios y me hicieron pensar sobre el futuro de esta historia. Ya veremos como va eso más adelante. Todoroki es el dueño de la agencia de Katsuki (creo que no lo habia mencionado) y es ahí hasta donde llegara (no soy fan del TodoDeku) ¿Más personajes UA? Aun no solo se, por el momento solo estan contados los que han aparecido en este capitulo. Igual no se y más adelante agrego otros.


	6. Capitulo 6

**C** onsecuencias

* * *

 _Capitulo 5_

* * *

Izuku observa el panorama de mesas frente a él.

De pie, apoyado en la barra, logra ver a los comensales conversando amenamente mientras beben café o comen algún aperitivo. Puede ver todo el local en su extensión, desde su posición. Ve las ventanas y la gente que camina por fuera.

Respira.

Satisfecho.

Han transcurrido dos semanas en ese empleo y poco más de una, desde que tiene cierto sosiego.

Katsuki no ha vuelto.

Esta cumpliendo su promesa. No se ha asomado al café, ni a su casa, ni a su hija. Salvo las noticias –sobre algún ataque a la ciudad por un villano- no ha sabido más de él. Las flores que le dio, también se han marchitado y a sido recién ese día -más temprano en la mañana- que las dejo en la basura, de camino a su trabajo. Y con ello, su olor ha desaparecido finalmente, de todo ambiente al que frecuenta.

Katsuki ya no esta.

Y aunque quiere creer que eso lo embarga de paz y tranquilidad, lo cierto es que no. De hecho, desde esa mañana, siente una extraña opresión en el pecho. Inquieto. Porque no sabe si tanta calma, es solo el anticipo de la tormenta y Bakugou, esta tramando algo a sus espaldas.

¿Llevarse a su hija? ¿Atacarlo cuando se sienta seguro?

Izuku no lo sabe. Ha empezado a maquinar todo eso, mientras tiraba las flores secas a la basura y dejaba con ellas, los últimos remanentes de neroli en el aire.

En ese instante, había llegado a su mente un recuerdo vago, de cuando habló por primera vez con el padre de Shinso. Una conversación trivial, que terminó por helarle la sangre. El omega creía, que era eso lo que le estaba dando tanta intranquilidad, ese día tan bonito. Soleado, a pesar de avecinarse el invierno.

Y continúa observando el gran ventanal.´

Viendo la gente pasar.

Un poco ansioso, un poco temeroso.

– ¿Esperas a alguien?

– ¿Eh? – se sorprende ante la pregunta de Kouta. Quien deja la bandeja en la barra y se apoya en ella, imitando su pose. – N-no – ríe nervioso. Mira hacia a las mesas que son suyas, intentando verse casual.

Izuku no espera a nadie. No.

Solo se distrae viendo a las personas.

– ¿Ground Zero es tu alfa?

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, claro que no!

– Pero lo fue.

– ¡No! – niega enérgicamente por tercera vez.

Kouta lo mira intrigado. Entreabre los labios y los cierra, como no sabiendo que decir.

De hecho, no lo sabe. Porque ambos –aunque Izuku nunca lo haya mencionado- tienen una hija y el héroe se ve verdaderamente interesado en su compañero. No por nada, había ido personalmente a pedir por un puesto para Izuku.

Había estado a poco de rogarle a Yagi-san.

Si eso no lo hacia su alfa, entonces no sabia que era.

– No entiendo. No ha sido tu alfa, pero tienen una hija.

Izuku mira a sus pies.

Sin saber como explicar su situación.

La sorpresa de Kouta es normal, cuando se es un alfa que conoce tan poco del mundo de los instintos y feromonas. Ha conversado lo suficiente con él, como para saber que ha usado supresores desde que entró a la adolescencia. Por lo que ni siquiera ha sentido su propio celo o lo potente que pueden llegar a ser sus feromonas.

Sonríe.

Siente simpatía por él.

Piensa que todos los alfas deberían ser criado de esa manera. Así se evitarían muchas desgracias para sus hermanos omegas.

– Es complicado. – termina por responder.

– No deberías dejar que te trate así, no está bien.

Vuelve a sonreír, ante la inocencia del consejo.

– No es como que yo le diera permiso.

– Pero tampoco lo has denunciado.

Izuku tuerce los labios.

En gran parte, el como lo trata ahora, es culpa suya. No por sus acciones, ciertamente, el tiene libertad de llevar su vida como le plazca. Pero al no denunciarlo, es darle carta libre a que lo maltrate impunemente.

– ¿Es por Mizuki?

Mas no quiere tocar ese tema con él.

Kouta no lo entendería.

– Mira, te llaman de la dos.

El alfa se gira a ver que la pareja de esa mesa le hace un gesto con la mano. Camina hacia ellos, dejando de lado Izuku.

Respira aliviado.

En paz, sin tantas preguntas.

– Izuku – el menor cierra los ojos. Su paz no podía durar mucho. Mira al alfa, temeroso de que le salga con otra pregunta. – ¿No es hora de que recojas a Mizuki?

Observa la hora en el televisor.

Y deja todo regado en su paso a la salida.

Va tarde por su hija.

…

La única parte mala de ese empleo, era el no contar con Shinso en ese horario para que lo ayudara con Mizuki.

Que el café empezara a ganar popularidad, hacia que su trabajo demandara de mayor concentración para no confundir pedidos, ni olvidar hacer las órdenes. Y tener a una hija de seis años, gritando _papá_ a diestra y siniestra cada que quería su atención, era agotador.

En ocasiones, había decidió ignorar sus llamados y centrarse en su labor, pero solo alentaba a la pequeña a ponerse de pie e ir tras él, jalando su delantal.

Mizuki es un resorte con piernas, incapaz de quedarse quieta. Difícil de callar.

 _Tan parecida a alguien._

Izuku suspira, tras dejar la última bebida de su jornada y no haber oído _"papá"_ en un buen rato. Lo que solo avecina lo peor: Su hija se ha dormido.

No es que no le guste que duerma. Es solo que, con ocho horas yendo y viniendo, escasos minutos para sentarse, cansado y agotado; aun debía de caminar a casa, con la mochila de su hija en un hombro y ella en otro.

Suspira.

Admira a la pequeña, que duerme plácidamente en el sofá de una de más mesas y piensa, que All Might debería ser premiado como el jefe del año, por permitirle ir a trabajar con su pequeña demonio.

La carga en brazos y la lleva ha la sala de descanso para el personal. Ahí la deja sobre la mesa, en tanto él se cambia el uniforme. Ahora entiende lo difícil que también la debió de tener su madre, aunque debía darle el beneficio, de que él era mucho más tranquilo que Mizuki. Sonríe al recordar como su madre jugaba con él de pequeño, fingiendo ser atacada por un villano a la espera de que él la rescatara con su disfraz de All Might.

Cierra el locker.

Observa a Mizuki.

La pequeña debió haber despertado su quirk hace dos años, a los cuatro. Izuku tenía mucho miedo de que nunca lo hiciera, al igual que él. Había evitado tocar el tema con la pequeña, diciéndole constantemente que eso a veces tardaba en manifestarse. Debía tener boca de profeta o algo similar, para que se hiciera realidad.

Izuku conocía la fuerza del quirk que su pequeña poseía ahora.

Algo bueno tenia que heredar del idiota de su padre.

Acomoda en su hombro la mochila rosa de su hija y en la otra, la lleva a ella. Hace malabares para agarrar estabilidad, antes de abrir la puerta de salida. Aun esta en el pórtico, cuando ve a Red Riot apoyado en la pared del callejón al que da la salida.

De inmediato, su reacción es observar los alrededores, en busca de Katsuki.

– Estoy solo – separa su espalda de la pared. Camina hacia él, queriendo coger la mochila – Te ayudo.

– Estoy bien. – tira el hombro hacia atrás, rechazando la oferta.

No importa que tan difícil sea cargar sus cosas y a su hija a la vez, siempre ha lidiado todo eso y más, estando solo.

Izuku no permitiría nunca, aceptar la ayuda de un alfa, menos, si viene del entorno de Katsuki. No solo seria rebajarse a su condición de omega, sino humillante.

Él no necesita de un alfa.

No necesita de nadie.

– Soy Kirishima Eijiro – se presenta con una reverencia leve.

– ¿A que has venido? – inquiere sin rodeos.

Kirishima se endereza.

Un poco sorprendido

No conoce al tal _Deku_ , pero de apariencia, se veía como el retrato típico de un omega. Un niño bonito, amigable, de aroma dulce y apacible. Todo lo contrario que ve frente a él ahora.

– Es sobre Blasty, Bakugou – empieza. No sabe como reaccione. Menos Katsuki cuando descubra que esta ahí, hablando con él – Él no esta muy bien. No soy un experto en esto, pero…creo que los extraña.

– Lo que pase con él, no es mi problema.

Izuku es firme con su respuesta.

No le interesa saber como le esta yendo a Katsuki. Esta bien sin verlo y estaría mejor aun, sin saber de él.

Quiere seguir con su camino, pero Kirishima le bloquea el paso con su cuerpo.

– Se lo que hizo y porque no le quieres – hace un intento más, queriendo acogerse al lado bondadoso y romántico del omega. Kirishima, a pesar de ser alfa, cree conocer a los de ese género. Los ve como seres dulces y nobles. Si bien, el que tiene en frente siente rencor, duda que pueda mantener esa posición si sabe que su alfa sufre con la decisión que ha tomado. Aun si ese alfa le hizo daño. Porque los omegas, nunca se resisten a un alfa que sufre por ellos – Pero en serio la esta pasando mal lejos de ustedes. De su hija. Creo que al menos, debería poder verla y…

– ¿Debería? – interrumpe, bufando con sorna – Debería alejarse de ella, debería dejarme en paz, debería estar en la cárcel por lo que hizo – Kirishima se tensa al oír lo ultimo y traga duro. – Con él no se cumple ningún "debería", así que yo no tengo porque dejarlo acercarse a mi hija. – ve al héroe sorprendido por sus palabras y, aun así, dispuesto a refutarle. Izuku simplemente continua, antes de oír cualquier cosa. – Sabes, si en verdad eres un héroe, en lugar de abogar por él, porque es tu "amigo"; deberías estar de mi lado. Porque te recuerdo que la victima acá, soy yo. Quien ha tenido que vivir con las consecuencias de lo que él hizo. ¿Qué son unos pocos días sintiéndose mal para él, comparado con toda una vida para mí?

Silencio.

El omega no se ha inmutado ni un instante por su presencia de alfa. No ha bajado la mirada o quererse proteger con sus feromonas. Es mas, Eijiro siente en el ambiente las feromonas agrias, un claro aviso de alerta.

Se hace a un lado, cediendo el paso.

Lo ve irse.

El chico tiene un punto irrefutable. Y es que un héroe, debe estar del lado de la justicia siempre, y lo justo ahí, es defender al indefenso. Bakugou, esta lejos de tomar ese rol en la historia.

…

Los días para Izuku han empezado a tener una rutina.

Despierta a las siete. Se ducha, viste ropa cómoda para ir al trabajo, prepara el desayuno y despierta a Mizuki casi a las ocho. Acompaña a la pequeña a asearse, la viste y desayunan juntos. A veces conversan amenamente, otras, solo ven sus dibujos en la televisión.

A las ocho y media salen de casa, rumbo a la escuela de Mizuki. Dependiendo el dia de la semana, los acompaña Shinso. Mizuki luce en extremo feliz cuando van con él. Izuku imagina que es por la portada de _familia_ , que esa situación le da –sin contar, que ha oído a ella decirle a unos cuantos compañeros, que el beta es su padre-. Se despide de ella en la escuela, dándole un beso en la frente, así como advirtiéndole que no use su quirk cuando juegue con sus compañeros.

Luego, continúa su camino con Shinso. Conversa sobre sus días en sus respectivas labores. Izuku cree, que la familiaridad con la que andan, también les hace ver como una portada de pareja. Es mas, no solo lo cree, las miradas curiosas que recibe de vez en cuando de alfas y omegas, le da a entender eso. No es mal visto ver una pareja beta-omega, pero es raro, porque ellos no pueden marcarlos y sin marca, el omega sigue luciendo disponible para un alfa.

A medio camino se despide de Shinso, en la estación de bus, y él continua el trayecto solo. Por lo general, va tardeando una canción o pensando en que hará de cenar. A Mizuki le da igual que comida sea, mientras tenga picante. Lo cual es extraño, ya que solo tiene seis años.

Cuando llega a la cafetería, suele entrar por la puerta principal y no por la de servicio, de esa forma, puede saludar a Yagi-san y ayudarle a acomodar las sillas. Sí, puede que el mayor haya sido un gran héroe en su época, pero ahora, con unos años encima, Izuku siente que debe de ayudarlo en todo lo posible.

Es cuando termina de acomodar las mesas y sillas, que recién pasa a la sala de descanso, que tiene un pequeño ambiente para a cambiarse por el uniforme.

Izuku entra sin tocar, porque él siempre llega antes que el resto, gracias a que tiene que dejar a Mizuki antes.

– Lo-lo siento – Gira el rostro avergonzado, al ver a Kouta vistiéndose, con la camisa abierta. – So-solo tomo mi ropa y voy a-a cambiarme al baño. –añade, caminando a su locker, obligándose a no ver al alfa.

– Cámbiate acá, ambos somos hombres.

Eso ya lo sabe Midoriya.

Así como también, que ese no es el género que rige las cosas en el mundo. Es decir, en ningún lado encuentras baños para hombres y mujeres, sino para alfas y omegas. Por lo que esa aclaración, no disminuye su incomodidad y continúa con la idea inicial de llegar a su locker y retirarse.

O es lo que piensa hacer, hasta que oye el otro locker cerrarse.

Izuku se gira a verlo- Kouta ya se encuentra vestido tras él.

– Puede que seas un omega, pero a mi me gustan las mujeres – Se encoje en hombros y se retira, dándole privacidad.

Una vez más, se siente sorprendido por la actitud del alfa. Porque tiene entendido, que a ellos – a diferencia de los betas- el género primario les viene igual, siempre y cuando sean omegas. _"Hueco es hueco"_ , había dicho una vez, de manera muy vulgar, Katsuki, haciendo reír a sus compañeros de clase. Y describía muy bien el hecho de que, tanto alfas como omegas, solo se dejaban guiar por las feromonas que cada uno expiraba y no por aquello que tuvieran entre las piernas.

Da un gran suspiro, luego del amargo recuerdo.

Termina de vestirse.

Siente un grato calor en el pecho de conocer a personas como Kouta, que le demuestran una vez más, que los estereotipos de cada género se crean a base de la educación que reciben en casa.

E Izuku cree estar criando a Mizuki, para que jamas se deje llevar por dichos estereotipos.

Acomoda su delantal blanco y sale al gran salón de la cafetería. Yagi-san ya se encuentras tras la caja y Kouta atiende a las primeras personas de la mañana. Izuku ayuda con las siguientes personas que ingresa, aun si no son las mesas que le corresponden. Observa de tanto en tanto, por las grandes ventanas, a las personas que caminan afuera.

No quiere encontrarse sorprendido por otra visita de Red riot o, peor aun, de Katsuki.

No quiere malograr su día con personas indeseables.

Oye la campana de la barra sonar, en señal de que el pedido de una mesa ya esta listo. Lo recoge y revisa la orden; mientras decide dejar de preocuparse por quien entre por esa puerta, porque recuerda, que All Might esta ahí, de su lado.

 _Y él no va a dejar que nada malo me pase._

Eso le calma.

Continúa con su rutina. Toma la orden de los clientes, la deja en la barra, la recoge, entrega, pide la cuenta y limpia la mesa.

Se repite en un accionar casi mecánico.

Va y viene. Se detiene y habla con Kouta, devuelve saludos de comensales agradables, conversa con Shinso por mensajes de tanto en tanto. Un día normal, como cualquier otro.

Una mesa le llama, desean la cuenta para retirarse.

– Yagi-san, la mesa tres quiere la…– pero el omega mayor no lo mira. Ni siquiera parece haberse dado cuenta de que le han hablado. Tiene la vista estaba fija en el televisor.

Izuku se gira a ver la pantalla. Están transmitiendo un ataque en el centro empresarial de la ciudad. Red Riot y Ground Zero pelean contra un villano de apariencia muy normal pero con un quirk extraño. Puede alargar sus huesos por sobre su piel e incluso, desprenderlos de su cuerpo y usarlos como armas.

Es terrorífico.

Ve como el héroe pelirrojo lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Se le hace fácil, gracias a su quirk de endurecimiento. Por el contrario, Katsuki se ve cansado. Los enfoques que le hacen de cerca dejan verlo agitado, cargando con dificultas las pesadas granadas en cada brazo. Los labios entreabiertos, en busca de oxigeno, hacen notar la fatiga que trae. Así como las ojeras, el rostro pálido e incluso, las mejillas levemente hundidas.

Izuku siente un espasmo a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Katsuki no esta en su mejor estado.

Red Riot hace de todo por captar la atención del villano. Bloque la visual de este, cuando sus ojos se fijan en el cenizo. Las tomas son algo movidas por los ataques, pero es obvio que el villano, trae la vista puesta en Katsuki. Se ha dado cuenta que es el punto débil de ese dúo.

 _– ¡Vamos Ground Zero! ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes?_

La voz del villano suena escalofriante.

Izuku tiene una corazonada muy fuerte. Oprime el delantal entre sus manos, mientras ese presentimiento se instala dentro de él: Katsuki no va a salir bien parado de esa.

Él mejor que nadie, sabe que el alfa no es la mejor persona del mundo; aun así, no pretende verlo morir en vivo.

Es el padre de Mizuki, al fin y al cabo.

 _Que nada malo le pase._

Lo ve esforzarse. Saltar a la batalla cuando esta en desventaja total. Cada que cae de pie, el cuerpo se le balancea, sin lograr mantener el equilibrio. Mareado. Inestable.

Izuku se siente igual. Le falla la respiración, casi como si fuera él quien esta luchando, y tiene que desatar su collar de omega para respirar mejor.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta Kouta. Preocupado. Liberando feromonas inconsciente, intentando tranquilizarlo.

El omega no encuentra ello tranquilizador. De hecho, ni siquiera agradables.

Y casi como un reflejo, lo empuja suave, alejándolo de su lado. Observa nuevamente la pantalla e ignora lo que le habla Kouta.

La cámara se centra en Katsuki. Quien termina esta de pie e intenta crear explosiones sin ningún éxito. Se ha quedado sin fuerzas para su quirk. El alfa mira sus manos, sin entender que le sucede. Intenta atacar nuevamente sin éxito. Esta vez, sale volando unos cuantos metros lejos del villano.

A Izuku se hiela la piel.

Queda tendido en los escombros y tarda en ponerse pie, alzándose con los brazos. Una vez que lo logra, se ve cansado, y entonces, _sucede_.

Una daga de hueso le atraviesa el abdomen por la espalda.

Katsuki cae arrodillado al suelo. Kirishima usa su cuerpo de escudo, mientras el resto de sus compañeros corren a auxiliarlo.

– ¡Ground zero ha caído!– grita el reportero conmocionado– ¡Groun zero ha sido alcanzado por un ataque del villano!

La toma se corta.

El silencio, es casi palpable en el ambiente.

Izuku ve como sus manos empiezan a temblar sin control.

…

 _ **Cuatro horas antes del ataque.**_

…

– AH – despierta agitado.

Katsuki ve su habitación cubierta por el manto de la noche. Tan solo son las tres de la mañana. Pasa las manos por su rostro, aun agitado. Las pesadillas continúan empeorando. Ya no era solo un recuerdo del incidente con Izuku. Son villanos atacándolo, asesinando al omega, llevándose a su hija. Haciéndole _aquello_ a ella.

Se levanta de golpe, corre al baño, con el vomito ya casi afuera.

Es asqueroso lo que se le encuentra en sueños. Repugnante. Más aun, cuando recuerda que él estuvo en el lugar de abusador.

Queda sentado en el piso del baño por lo que son horas. No pretende volver a la cama. Le ha agarrado cierta aversión a la comodidad de dicho espacio. Solo se queda ahí, en el frió cerámico, apoyado en la pared y duerme lapsos pequeños de entre diez a quince minutos, antes de alcanzar la fase Rem y con ello, las pesadillas.

Katsuki no se considera creyente de las feromonas. Por más estudios científicos que se hayan hecho en dicho campo y la implicancia que tienen ellas en la vida tanto de alfas, como omegas omegas; él cree que solo se limita al ámbito sexual. Nunca ha sentido la necesidad de estar cerca a un omega en el ámbito romántico y, ciertamente, tampoco en el sexual. Siempre ha estado enteramente focalizado en su sueño de ser héroe y ha dejado pasar esas cosas de lado. El que haya encontrado el aroma a cada omega que se le haya acercado, como desagradable, también ha ayudado a seguir su meta sin distracciones.

Para él, tanto como los alfas pueden dominar a un omega con sus feromonas, sometiéndolos; un omega puede hacer fácilmente lo mismo con ellos. Domándolos con lo que más les pide el instinto: sexo. Él mejor que que nadie lo sabe. Porque de no ser por ese maldito instinto, él jamas hubiera tocado a Izuku y su endemoniado aroma a menta.

Por eso Katsuki, nunca ha planeado enlazarse o alguna estupidez semejante.

No quiere sentirse atado a nadie, ni tener la necesidad de estar vigilando constantemente lo que considera suyo.

Así que, verse sumido en tal estado de fatiga, estrés y ansiedad, por una mocosa, es jodidamente fastidioso. Y si a eso le suma, que extraña el puto olor a Deku, es una puta mierda.

– Ah – nuevamente despierta agitado, cuando oye el timbre del despertador.

Luego de apagarlo, continúa con su rutina mecánicamente.

Ducha, desayuno, vestirse, ir a la agencia.

Todos los días lo mismo.

Pero ese en especial, le resulta fastidioso. Lo relaciona con las casi dos horas de sueño que ha logrado tener la noche anterior, aunque también podría ser con las casi ocho que ha logrado a lo largo de la semana.

No puede ver a su hija. No puede acercarse a Izuku. Lo ha prometido y Katsuki puede ser muchas cosas, pero es un hombre de palabra y si dijo "No volveré ha acercarme", él no volverá a acercarse.

A menos que sea Deku quien se lo permita.

Aunque lo duda.

Recuerda que Kirhsima le llamó la atención por no lograr unas disculpas aceptables y terminar reclamando –por así decirlo- territorio sobre un omega que no era suyo. Ochako se había emocionado por ese hecho y luego exigido unas nuevas disculpas.

Katsuki estaba harto de intentar algo, que estaba destinado a fracasar por culpa de su carácter.

Sí, su culpa. Ahora lo aceptaba.

(Aunque solo en su fuero interno)

Cuando llega a la agencia, lo primero que ve es el cúmulo de informes sobre su escritorio. Seguramente, con corrección que cara redonda ha dejado marcadas con su estúpido lapicero escarchado color rosa y que huele a fresas.

Lo segundo que ve, es su porta lapiceros diez centímetros más a la derecha, lo cual indica que alguien ha cogido sus cosas.

Y esta muy irritable como para que alguien coja sus cosas.

– ¡Blasty! Wow ¿te has visto al espejo? – Bromea el pelirrojo, al ver el rostro demacrado de su amigo.

El cenizo lo ignora y solo sigue de largo.

– Bakugou-kun– le llama Uraraka, con más folders entre sus brazos, y él ya sabe que le va a pedir que los corrija. Sin embargo, la expresión de la chica gravedad cambia cuando lo ve. – ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves muy pálido – Y su instinto de omega, le hace desprender feromonas dulces inconscientemente, en un intento de relajar al alfa.

A Katsuki, la falta de sueño le tiene con todos los sentidos alerta y emociones a flor de piel. Asi que cuando huele las feromonas de la chica irle de lleno hacia él, las siente como si fueran la cosa más asquerosa del mundo.

Y le jode.

D.E.M.A.S.I.A.D.O.

– ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACES?! ¡¿GUÁRDATE TUS PUTAS FEROMONAS PARA OTRA PERSONA?!

– ¡Bro, Cálmate! ¡No lo hace a propósito!

Kirishima se interpone entre ambos con el quirk activado, porque ve al cenizo alzar su mano hacia la cara de Ochako. Ella se resguarda tras el alfa y solo observa – inquieta- la escena.

Con unos ojos tan grandes y llorosos, que lucen como los de Deku.

 _Pequeña mierda miedosa._

Las revoluciones se le bajan.

Les gruñe y sale a los vestidores.

Iba a volverse loco como siguiera así. Era un héroe. Un _puto_ héroe, que estuvo a punto de atacar otro en su propia agencia. Se había librado de la denuncia de Deku, pero sabia que si le tocaba un solo pelo a Uraraka o al pelos de mierda, el bastardo de Todoroki le suspendería.

Moja su rostro. No solo refrescándose y apartando sus ideas, sino librando sus manos de nitroglicerina que tentaba por estallar.

Piensa en que tiene una hija y debe de controlarse. Dentro de todo, aspira ser un buen ejemplo para ella. Salvo las pecas, ya comparten suficiente semejanza, como para que también herede su agresividad. O le copie eso.

Y ve la palma de su mano.

Sonríe.

Mismo quirk.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Regresa a la oficina, dispuesto a andar calmado (dentro de los estándares que significa estar calmado para él.)

– Aun no ha llegado suficiente información, pero el villano esta ocasionando muchos estragos.

– Voy yo. – se apunta a la misión, sin tener información de ella.

Katsuki no espera confirmación y se da vuelta, de regreso a los vestidores a recoger sus granadas.

– No. Kirishima, Ochako y Iida, vayan ustedes. Necesito que…

– Dije, que voy yo. – gruñe agrio.

– Y te digo que no – le refuta Todoroki – Últimamente tus condiciones no son las mejores, Bakugo.

– ¡Que mierda va a hacer Uraraka y Pikachu ahí! ¿Hacer flotar piedritas? ¿Impactrueno? – Bufa desde el marco de la puerta y retoma su rumbo – Te digo que voy y lo haré así no quieras.

Shoto suspira.

Masajea el puente de su nariz y se dirige a sus héroes convocados para la misión.

– Vayan con él.

…

La situación ha empeorado drásticamente cuando llegan los héroes.

El villano tiene un quirk de alargamiento de husos y expulsarlos por fuera, como dagas o lanzas. Hay escombros de los edificios aledaños, personas atrapadas bajo ellos. Uraraka va de inmediato ayudar con el rescate, haciendo flotar las paredes destruidas. Denki le acompaña, probablemente, porque no quiere estar cerca a Bakugou.

Katsuki no le toma importancia.

El busca la acción

Y corre a la escena misma, frente al villano a retarlo. Kirishima va tras él, sabiendo lo débil que se encuentra su amigo, y no se explica de donde saca esas energías.

El combate empieza y Katsuki se da cuenta rápidamente que algo no esta funcionando bien en él. La granadas le pesan más que de costumbre, se siente agitado, como si el aire no llegara a sus pulmones, por más que se esfuerce en respiran por nariz y boca. Pero eso no es lo peor.

Sus manos no sudan.

Y sin sudor, no hay nitroglicerina.

Este hecho le toma por sorpresa, cuando un fuerte golpe con el mástil de hueso, le golpea el rostro haciéndole volar cerca de diez metros.

– ¿Es todo lo que tienes, Ground Zero? Uraravity me hubiera dado una mejor pelea. – comenta burlón.

Kirishima corre por su lado y se enfrenta cuerpo a cuerpo, con el quirk activado. Haciéndolo trastabillar y callar al albino, que tienen por villano.

Katsuki observa sus . Intenta crear fricción entre ellas a que generen sudor. Las soba. Las presiona. Y luego de unos minutos, lo logra. No la cantidad necesaria para hacerlo volar por los aires, pero al menos puede defenderse.

Se lanza a la batalla de cuenta nueva. Las granadas le pesan y se ve tentado a dejarlas de lado, pero le ayudan con la falta de nitroglicerina en ese momento. Así que no, no puede dejarlas, aun si lo vuelven lento en sus ataques.

Eijiro pelea a su lado y murmura cosas. Que se retire, que le deje a él solo, que vaya con Uraraka. Pero Katsuki es terco y no le hace caso, por el contrario, se enfurece de que otro alfa intente protegerlo y lucha con mayor vehemencia.

Una estaca de hueso, sobresale de su antebrazo, cuando el villano le lanza un golpa al pecho y él lo esquiva. La estaca le rasguña en diagonal por toda su extensión.

Y arde.

Katsuki nunca ha sentido dolor cuando se lastima en alguna de esas luchas.

– ¡Vamos Ground Zero! ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes?

Le observa agitado.

Sangrando.

Sudando.

Bakugou cae en cuenta, que esas granadas son una desventaja en ese momento. Que ya ha generado suficiente sudor, como para hacer estallar sus manos. Y que no quiere que pelos de mierda, vuelva a susurrar idioteces de que se retire como si fuera una nena.

Deja caer las pesadas granadas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

– ¡Bakugou! – vocifera Kirishima, de un punto opuesto a él, cuando le ve quererse enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo, estando desarmado.

Y de un fuerte golpe, vuelve a salir volando lejos de su contrincante.

Cae al suelo y rueda unos cuantos metros.

Esta vez, tarda en reponerse.

Con cansancio y la respiración entrecortada, se alza sobre sus puños. Esta de espaldas al villano. Ve frente a él, Ochako saca a una niña pequeña de entre los escombros. La niña sangra de distintos lugares y es entregado a su padre, que esta en peor situación y sin embargo, le sonríe calmándola.

A Katsuki solo se le viene el rostro de su hija y Deku a la mente.

 _Con una mierda._

Si algo le sucedía ¿Que carajos pasaría con ellos?

Él entiende que ahora mismo no es de gran ayuda para ese par, pero lo seria en un tiempo. Mizuki llegaría a quererlo, él se haría cargo de ella, seria él padre que necesita y la llevaria a la escuela de camino a la escuela. La protegería. A ella y a Deku.

 _Deku_.

Las cosas podrían mejorar con él.

Solo necesitaba tiempo.

Así como también, curar el corte en su pecho y ponerse a salvo.

Se reincorpora cansado.

 _Todo tuyo, Kirishima._

Hasta el héroe mas fiero, sabe cuando retirarse.

– ¡CUIDADO! – oye la advertencia de Eijiro tras suyo.

Todo sucede muy rápido. En una fracción de segundos. El grito de Kirihsima, el rostro desencajado de Ochako, la sensación fría en su abdomen.

Y la gran lanza blanca que lo atraviesa.

Toca la lanza con ambas manos, incrédulo de que este ahí. Porque no la siente. Cae de rodillas. Uraraka esta frente suyo y lo coge de los hombros, con lagrimas en los ojos, vocalizando palabras inaudibles.

Siente a alguien golpearle las mejillas. Es Denki. Katsuki quiere estallarle el rostro por hacerle eso, por meterse con Deku, mas no lo hace. Esta cansado.

Con sueño.

Y muy cansado.

Entiende en ese instante, que el frió que siente no es normal. Así como el cansancio. Se esta muriendo e intenta resistirse, empero su vista le falla.

Todo es borroso.

Y se da cuenta, que es más fácil dejarse llevar por el sueño, que luchar por permanecer ahí.

– _¡Kacchan!_ – Oye esa vocecita chillona, que hace mucho no escuchaba – _¡Kacchan!_

Abre los ojos.

Ve los enormes orbes esmeraldas de Deku en frente suyo. Y no es el omega furioso de los últimos dias, es ese niño risueño que lo veía como si fuera mejor que All Might. El Deku que no hacia mas que recalcale lo genial que era.

El Deku pequeño que olía a menta y primavera.

Lo ve y la escena se le hace conocida. Se encuentra sentado en el riachuelo cerca a casa de sus padres. Ve el tronco que une las dos porciones de tierra a sus lados. Izuku ha bajado de ahí y le extiende la mano, con esa sonrisa perpetua en sus labios.

El resto de su grupo de amigos, les observa desde el otro lado del rió.

Es como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido y tuviera una nueva oportunidad de enmendar sus errores del pasado.

Katsuki vuelve a inhalar el aroma embriagador que siempre tuvo el omega. Aun de pequeño, el recuerda haber sentido su tenue fragancia. Se relaja al sentirlo. Izuku no pierde la sonrisa, ni deja de ofrecer su mano de forma amistosa.

En la cadena de valores que se forma entre ellos dos, debe admitir, que el más débil nunca fue Izuku.

Así que Katsuki le devuelve la sonrisa y acepta esa pequeña mano.

Y lo encuentra extraño.

Porque sabe que se esta muriendo, y sin embrago, puede sentir lo cálido de ese toque.

…

Da un gran bostezo, mientras estira su cuerpo, sintiéndolo adolorido, pero más ligero y descansado que cuando despertó ese día. Como cuando dormía con regularidad y sin ningún mal sueño que lo alterara. Deja caer su peso, luego de estirarse, y nota que hay algo tirando de su antebrazo. Solo recién, abre los ojos y nota la vía intravenosa a la que esta conectado, que sube y se conecta a un suero y una serie de aparatos más.

Parpadea.

Entonces recuerda algunas cosas, como la pelea que tuvo con el villano, el cansancio y la estaca en su abdomen. Luego todo era confuso y negro.

– Bakugou-kun, por fin despiertas. – gira rápido la cabeza, a ver de quien se trata. Era Recovery girl – Me llamaron de emergencia a atenderte. Fue algo extraño verte caer en batalla, teniendo en cuenta que solo habías luchado quince minutos – se explica la anciana, acercándose a su cama – el estrés y falta de sueño acumulado, te jugaron en contra esta vez.

Katsuki bufa.

No ha nacido aun villano capaz de derrotarlo en sus cinco sentidos.

– Llevas tres días internado. – alza una ceja sorprendido. Eso explica el porque ha sentido ese sueño reparador. – No fue fácil saber porqué tu cuerpo no se recuperaba. Fue bueno que Kirishima-kun estuviera ahí para contarnos la situación.

El alfa frunce el ceño.

Confundido.

– ¿Situación?

– Sí. La de tu omega predestinado. Si no fuera por él, nunca hubiéramos dado con… – la anciana observa el folder entre sus manos. Prece ser su historial medico – Midoriya Izuku.

– ¿Qué? – musita.

Y el ceño se le frunce aun más, luego de oir semejante barbaridad.

Más aun, que Kiridiota haya sido el artífice de eso.

– Él no es mi predestinado.

– Eso no es lo que piensa tu cuerpo – nuevamente la vista de la mujer se centra en el folder entre sus manos. Pasa hoja tras hoja hasta que encuentra lo que busca y le extiende el papel – Entraste en estado de shock luego del ataque, lo que sea que hiciéramos por ayudarte, no surtía efecto. Tus signos vitales disminuían. Era como si tu cuerpo simplemente se resignara a morir.

Katsuki no ha estudiado medicina, pero tienen formación básica en eso. Complementado con las veces que ha debido ir en un ambulancia junto a alguien herido, por lo que puede diferenciar esa imagen en el papel, como sus signos vitales.

El extraño zigzag que hacían en la hoja, iba decreciendo drásticamente.

Su cuerpo estaba listo para morir.

– He visto estos casos pocas veces, por lo que busque información en el único que debía saber algo, Kirishima-kun. Él me comento algo sobre un omega y donde ubicarlo.

¿Deku había estado ahí?

– Fue como si su sola presencia calmara el caos. Siento mucho que él te haya visto ese estado. Espero entiendas, que era la única manera que teníamos de estabilizarte.

– Él no es mi predestinado – repite. Con menos firmeza que la primera vez, pero misma convicción.

La mujer entiende que ese alfa, no solo esta negando aquello, sino que no ha notado todas las señales que viene dando su cuerpo.

– Corroboremos información– empieza, intentando ir despacio y no hacerle entrar en un estado de negación más fuerte. Lo ultimo que quiere, es separar a una pareja predestinada. – Tienes una hija de seis años con este omega ¿cierto? – Katsuki se congela. Piensa que tanta mierda de su vida a hablado Kirishima, y termina por sentir – Eso quiere decir, que si él tiene tu edad, ambos entraron en celo a los quince o catorce años.

– Catorce – masculla avergonzado de tener que tocar ese tema con ella.

Va a matar a Kirishima cuando lo vea.

– Bien– la mujer respira. Cruza los dedos de ambas manos. Busca las palabras exactas para explicárselo y decide empezar, por biología básica. – Debes saber que la edad promedio en la que un omega entran en celo es a los dieciséis años. Algunos incluso demoran hasta los veinte, lo mismo sucede con los alfas – vuelve a respirar profundo. El tema es delicado y debe de ir entrando de a pocos. – En muy raros casos, un omega entra en celo antes de los dieciséis, porque su cuerpo aun no esta preparado para engendrar un bebe. Menos aun, si es un omega hombre.

– Puede ir al grano, todo eso ya lo sé.

– Bakugou-kun, nunca te preguntaste ¿Porque ese omega y tú entraron en celo a esa edad? – Katsuki chasquea. Ni siquiera había pensado en él hasta hace poco. – Una causa, hubiera sido un desequilibrio hormonal, pero esto hubiera llevado a un fallo en el embarazo y por consiguiente, la perdida del bebe a las pocas semanas. Por lo que esa opción, queda descartada, dejando solo la siguiente: Que tanto alfa, como omega predestinado, hayan estado cerca.

Katsuki bufa nuevamente.

– ¿En serio cree en esa idiotez?

– Entiendo tu escepticismo, Bakugou-kun, pero en los últimos años se han impulsado muchas investigaciones acerca del tema. Buscando explicar, los lazos sin necesidad de marcas o como en tu caso, el adelanto del celo en alfas y omegas que no sufren de problemas hormonales. ¿Qué tan regular es tu celo, Bakugou-kun?

 _Como un reloj suizo_ , piensa.

Más no lo dice.

Porque algo debe esta mal ahí. Jodidamente mal. Deku ni siquiera mostraba interés en él, cuando se suponía que eran los omegas los más emocionados con esa estupidez.

– No es…posible.

– Pero lo es. – la anciana observa el rostro confundido del héroe. Cree entender que la negación del alfa, nace del mismo motivo, por el que el omega salio corriendo del hospital ese día. – Lo que voy a decirte, no tiene ningún sustento científico, es solo algo expresado en la literatura. Pero hasta hace no mucho, el ser predestinados, también era solo literatura romántica. – Comenta – Se dice que estas parejas no importa a donde vayan o cuanto huyan del otro, el destino siempre terminara por juntaros ¿No te suena un poco familiar eso?

…

Han pasado cuatro días desde el ataque al centro empresarial de la ciudad y aun se tiene pocas novedades acerca de Katsuki. Aunque se ha filtrado una que otra información a los medios; como que ha muerto o se encuentra en coma.

Izuku duda de su veracidad, pues él estuvo a su lado mientras era intervenido en el hospital.

Habia sufrido, lo que todo indicaba, un crisis de ansiedad, cuando la pantalla del televisor se puso en negro y no se supo nada del alfa. Yagi-san, junto a Kouta, habían intentado calmarlo, pero él simplemente se sentía dominado por un llanto incontrolable, seguido de temblores. El aroma de Kouta lo alteraba más, porque no era la del _alfa_ que él necesitaba en ese momento.

Luego, habia pasado muy rápido. Ingenium llegó a la cafetería a toda velocidad y pidió hablar con él. Cuando oyó el nombre de Katsuki, no lo pensó dos veces, antes de aceptar ir con él. No hubo falta que le explicara la situación.

Es el padre de Mizuki, se repitió todo el camino. Intentando justificar su actuar acelerado.

Pero nada le preparó para lo que vería. Katsuki estaba tendido en una camilla, con las heridas abiertas, los médicos intentando controlar la hemorragia, conectado a todo tipo de tubos; había sido todo un shock para él. No recordaba haber visto tanta sangre desde su parto. Recovery girl, una medico de héroes- de la cual había escrito en una de sus libretas-, le había pedido que se acercara al alfa, que intentara soltar sus feromonas e incluso, que le hablara.

Difícilmente logrará olvidar el frió tacto de su mano.

O el como pronuncio, inconscientemente, aquel sobrenombre de su infancia.

 _Kacchan_.

Que las feromonas se esparcieran por toda la sala de operaciones, también fue un acto inconsciente.

Su cuerpo actuaba un paso por delante de su mente.

Izuku, en el fondo, esperaba que todo eso no funcionara. Que Katsuki siguiera dejándose ir. No es que le quisiera muerto, pero no se sentía preparado para hacerle frente a la verdad. Esa verdad, que él sabia desde hacia seis años.

Sin embargo, el héroe empezó a reaccionar a él. Su ritmo cardíaco comenzó a normalizarse, la respiración ya no se le dificultaba y las curaciones de Recovery girl, empezaban a tener efecto.

La hemorragia se detuvo.

En ese momento, le había soltado la mano y salido corriendo de ahí.

 _"– Es poco común, que omega hombre de tu edad, quede embarazado o incluso, entre en celo sin que sea una falla hormonal_." – Le había comentado el padre de Shinso, en el primer checkeo de su embarazo, como antesala a lo que en verdad quería decirle.

¿Porque su predestinado tenia que ser él?

¿Por qué no pudo nacer beta?

¿Por qué tenia que seguir sintiendo esa presión en su pecho, luego de dias?

Necesitaba noticias de Katsuki.

Su cuerpo le pedía saberlo.

Y ver a Yagi-san, hablando por teléfono, le tentaba a preguntar si eran noticias suyas.

Pero Izuku, se negaba a sucumbir a su instinto omega. Se había prometido ser uno independiente, que jamás necesitaría de un alfa en su vida y menos, si de Katsuki se trataba. Él haría desaparecer la angustia y ansiedad, por si mismo. No podía retroceder a volver a ser aquel niño bobo, que se preocupaba por el maldito alfa explosivo, por más males que este le hiciera.

Así que Izuku, continúa con sus labores. Toma su bandeja y recoge los servicios de las mesas vacías. Limpia las superficies, acomoda los servilleteros e incluso, ordena las bolsitas de azúcar y café simétricamente en cada mesa. Intenta distraerse. Intenta concentrarse en el aroma de Kouta, que desde ese día, encuentra desagradable.

Pero lo intenta.

Hasta que empieza a agarrarle el gusto. El olor a mar y arena, toma tonos amanerados. Un poco a canela, que le recuerda su infancia, y sonríe, mientras continúa limpiando las mesas. Aspira una vez más el aire, embriagándose con el aroma. Procurando adivinar todos los sabores que siente con ese olor.

Nunca ha sabido de un alfa que pueda cambiar sus feromonas.

De pronto, deja caer el trapo con el que esta limpiando.

 _Neroli_.

Esas no son las feromonas de Kouta.

Se gira de golpe y le ve.

– Ka...Ka…cchan…

Esta de pie, fuera del local, con vestimenta casual. Aun trae puesto algunos parches en el rostro, así como rasguños y morados. Pero está bien.

 _Estás bien._

Y sin darse cuenta, deja de lado la mesa que esta limpiando.

Camina a paso apresurado. Sin apartar los ojos de él.

El olor es más intenso una vez que abre la puerta y lo tiene en frente. Entiende que él también esta emitiendo feromonas, porque ve que Katsuki mover la nariz. Izuku odia la idea de que él sea su predestinado, pero no puede negar, la paz que le da el verlo ahí de pie.

Sano y salvo.

Una vez más, el instinto le demuestra que es más fuerte que la razón. Que va dos pasos por delante de lo que en verdad quiere y, cuando menos se lo espera, se encuentra abrazando a Katsuki del cuello. El neroli ingresa de lleno a sus pulmones. Las manos de Kacchan le toman de la cintura.

Y esa sensación desagradable, que le ha acompañado los últimos días, finalmente desaparece.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Ya era hora de entráramos a un momento de calma. ¡Ah! Pero debo aclarar, que una cosa es el instinto y otra, lo que cada personaje en verdad quiere Así que no confundamos este momento de paz, con una reconciliación.

He tardado mucho en actualizar, lo siento. Es solo que estaba editando y reestructurando los capítulos anteriores. Como comente antes, estaba teniendo bloqueos y en esa crisis elimine capítulos y uní otros. Estamos en el capitulo seis, pero según lo planee inicialmente, este debería ser el ocho. Por eso me salte algunas cosas y sin ellas, este capitulo se veía muy apresurado. Si tiene algo de tiempo, seria bueno que lean los dos últimos capítulos, pero de no ser asi aca les digo loas cambios más notorios:

\- El aumento de descripciones acerca de sus feromonas e instintos.

\- El cambio de "mamá" por "papá", para referirse a Izuku (Me solia confundir mucho con eso.)

Les ruego, me hagan saber como va el tiempo de la historia. Sobre todo si los sucesos se sienten un poco acelerados o forzados.

Espero que les haya gustado la actualización. (Me base en un manga omegaverse, en el que explicaban que los omegas tienen su primer celo a los 16 años y si lo tenían antes, era básicamente por que encontraban a su predestinado. Asi como el villano lo saque de Naruto xD)

Y bien, hasta acá la explicación.

Nos vemos.

 **Respuesta usuarios sin log:**

WhiteRabbit: jajajajajaj yo tambien odio eso como lectora, pero como escritora, amo cortarlo en la mejor parte (muajajaja). Katsuki sabe cuando hace las cosas mal, pero es muy orgulloso para admitirlo. En este caso, ahora sabemos porque se decidio en hacerlo. Y tienes razón, esas disculpas a medias, no son suficientes. Ni siquiera este altercado es suficiente. Creo que la empatía de parte suya, empieza en este punto. Porque esto de ser predestinados, es nuevo para él, pero no para Izuku. Y son todas las respuestas que dare por ahora jajajaja.

Guest : Pues si, no puedo negar que es un poco desalentador, ver que puedo tener 500 vistos por capitulo, pero no tener ni el 1% en reviews, pero bleee, yo sigo escribiendo jajaja. Solo puedo decir, que la relación de ellos será la adecuada por Mizuki.

Rui Chenkov: Alguien que entendio la referencia! Ajajjaajja Disculpas en boca de Katsuki, es como si le dieran veneno. Pero creo que ahora, sabiendo que son predestinados, es más facil entender que haya dado ese paso. A ver, el omega es omega y es discrimado tanto como hombre como mujer. Por eso Izuku se sorprende de que Kouta mencione, que él prefiere a las mujeres omegas. Porque no es normal que un alfa haga diferencias en ese aspecto. ?que Katsuki le quiera quitar a su hija?mmmm...no había barajado esa posibilidad, así que no niego nada ahora que la tengo. Y sí, ella dijo destinados ….


	7. Capitulo 7

**Leer las notas finales, son importantes para la historia.**

* * *

 **C** onsecuencias

* * *

 _Capitulo 7_

* * *

Katsuki recuerda claramente cuando a los cuatro años le leyeron en el preescolar la primera historia que había oído sobre predestinados. Trataba sobre una omega, que era obligada a casarse con un alfa mayor para salvar a su familia del destierro, pero ella terminaba irremediablemente enamorada de un beta campesino, que al final resultaba ser su alfa predestinado, amo y señor de todas las tierras del cuento. Historia por demás cliché, pero que a los cuatro años había emocionado a muchos del salón abejitas, dejándoles fantasear con ser aquel alfa u omega.

A los cuatro años, nadie tenía claro el concepto de ser predestinados, ni mucho menos, de lo terrible que podía significar ser alfa u omega.

Porque no eran solo los omegas quienes sufrían. Los alfas, en menor medida y a su manera, también. Katsuki había llevado a cuestas la obligación de ser uno. Viniendo de una larga línea de alfas y de padre omega, no había opción a que fuera lo contrario. Los omegas machos emparejados con alfas, solo engendraban en sus vientres a otros alfas. Aun con las complicaciones que tenían para embarazarse y dar a luz, eran deseados por esta particularidad.

Mitsuki, su madre, no era predestinada con Masaru, su padre; por lo que Katsuki nunca vio este amor incondicional del que hablaban los cuentos en casa. Sus padres se querían, sí, pero no encontraba diferencia de ese amor con el que los betas expresaban.

Masaru era dócil y gentil, siempre tenia palabras de aliento para él y le protegía si sentía que su único hijo temía algo. Mitsuki era lo contrario. Ella había sido educada bajo los estándares de lo que un alfa debía de ser y por ende, educó a Katsuki bajo el mismo molde. Desde muy pequeño fue implacable con él, le enseñó lo superior que podría llegar a ser un alfa y lo necesario para lograrlo.

Un alfa no lloraba, no importaba la situación; llorar era muestra de debilidad y un alfa era fuerte, ellos trasformaban el llanto en guerra. Un alfa no tenía miedo, eran ellos quienes influían miedo. Un alfa actuaba con prudencia y rectitud, para nunca errar y disculparse.

Porque los alfas eran exitosos, perfectos y estaban en la cima.

 _– Estas destinado al éxito, Katsuki._

Sí, él lo sentía así.

Su ego, su carácter, toda su personalidad había sido moldeado desde pequeño para ser un alfa poderoso.

Y un alfa no creía en estupideces de predestinados.

Oh no.

Ellos tomaban ventaja del omega que les dejaba tomarlo y se casaban con quien se daba su lugar. Los englobaban fácilmente en dos grupos como si de cosas se trataran, siendo el primero, aquellos que no ocultaban sus feromonas con supresores o cuidaban su cuello. Y los del segundo, aquellos que se hacían respetar y usaban sus collarines negros, tomaban supresores incluso cuando no estaban en celo, buscando camuflar su aroma de sus opuestos.

Él nunca había sentido las feromonas de su padre en todo su esplendor, lo cual le llevaba a entender el porqué su madre le había elegido a él.

Por ello, esa tarde que sucedió el incidente con Deku, no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. La pequeña mierda era un omega que no usaba collar y asistía a una escuela junto a alfas, si bien, aun era temprano para que alguno de ellos experimentara el celo, el hecho de que se expusiera así de libre en la escuela, era como si pidiera que le hicieran algo.

Deku era del primer tipo de omegas.

Para pasar el rato.

Y Katsuki se aseguro de pasar un buen rato a su lado.

Algo que nunca esperó y nunca contó, fue la angustia que sintió los días posteriores a ese, en los que Deku ya no estaba. El omega del infierno había desaparecido y eso le inquietaba, volviéndolo más agresivo y con un humor del demonio.

En ese instante, le resto importancia. Creyendo que era algo normal en un alfa joven que acababa de experimentar el primer celo y tenia las hormonas hechas un loquerio.

Ahora entendía que esas sensaciones que le acompañaron por semanas, eran lo que se conoce como una ruptura. Su cuerpo había cortado todo lazo con su omega predestinado y en busca de calmar el dolor, había bloqueado recuerdos, que fueron desenterrados luego de la dichosa entrevista a sus compañeros de escuela.

Una prueba más del innegable vínculo que tenía con ese destino.

– Con una mierda.

Rasca su cabello cenizo, desordenándolo. Aun le quedaba un día de descanso y era incapaz de dormir nuevamente o concentrarse en ver alguna película. Las revelaciones de Deku como su omega le habían dejado inquieto y que la pequeña mierda le abrazara de imprevisto, le había bajado la guardia. Ese simple toque había calmando todo el cumulo de emociones y sensaciones dentro suyo, sin embargo, Izuku se había apartado de golpe y reingresado a la cafetería sin decir nada, dejándole con las feromonas alborotadas y un malestar en la boca del estomago.

Katsuki no había podido seguirlo a hablar con él sobre su nuevo descubrimiento.

Porque tenia prohibido ingresar a la cafetería de All Might.

Porque prometió a Deku permanecer lejos.

Porque era un alfa y los alfas, no iban tras omegas, sino al revés.

Bufa fuerte, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, retozando en el respaldo de su sofá.

 _– No importa a donde vayan o cuanto huyan del otro, el destino siempre terminara por unirlos._

El destino era una perra por hacer eso.

Habian sido seis años de perfecta paz y armonía en su vida. No había tenido más inconvenientes que las conversaciones de Kirishima, su madre llamándolo cada que se acordaba y uno que otro villano que le reventaba las bolas. Hasta que Deku llegó como un remolino a desestabilizar los cimientos de su vida con el pequeño engendro que tenía por hija.

El sonido del timbre lo saca de sus cavilaciones y gruñe, incomodo del pitido agudo. Suena una vez. Dos veces.

Tescuatrocinco…

– ¡YA VOY! – Grita a quien sea que fuera – con una-maldita-mierda. – parafrasea en su camino, sintiendo el aroma de esa persona traspasar la madera antes de abrirla.

– ¡Bro! No me avisaste que habías salido del hospital – Kirishima ingresa al apartamento sin pedir permiso o esperar invitación – Si no es porque somos vecinos no me entero nunca. – El pelirojo se acomoda en el sofá mientras Katsuki recorre su andar con la mirada. – ¿Por qué esta todo apagado y las cortinas cerradas?

– Ya cállate – refunfuña, molesto por la invasión a su privacidad.

Kirishima toma asiento en el sofá en total oscuridad. No ve el rostro de su amigo, pero por el tono de voz y aroma, sabe que esta de mal humor. Que bien podría ser su estado de ánimo estándar.

Hace silencio en lo que ve a Katsuki acomodarse al otro extremo del sofá y cubrir sus ojos con el antebrazo. Sonríe a oscuras. Su Katsubro esta bien. O al menos, sano físicamente. Aun no sabe que tanto sea en lo emocional, sin embargo, le resta importancia por unos segundos en los que le observa quieto, en la misma posición.

 _Al menos estás vivo_ , piensa, mas no por eso se siente relajado. Espera paciente la ola de reclamos que de seguro le lloverá encima por haber hablado de más con Recovery girl y Iida.

Espera.

Y sigue esperando.

Mas el reclamo nunca llega.

Tamborilea los dedos sobre sus muslos, inquieto de la extraña tranquilidad que se ha formado en el ambiente. Es algo asfixiante y se pregunta, si aquello no solo es el preámbulo al ataque de histeria de su amigo. Le observa de soslayo y oye su respiración pausada, casi como si durmiera, pero por el movimiento leve de su pie izquierdo, sabe que esta despierto.

Kirishima traga hondo.

Aun si Katsuki ve con malos ojos lo que hizo, no puede culparlo por hacerlo y esta dispuesto a defenderse excusándose todo lo que sea necesario. Porque Bakugou esta vivo. Y lo está, gracias a su gran bocota.

Suspira.

– Lo siento. – termina por romper el silencio. Katsuki baja el brazo y le observa fijo el perfil. – No quería contárselo a nadie, pero Recovery girl insistió y no podía dejar que murieras – se excusa rápido – ¡Oh! Y Iida prometió no decir nada. Lo juró por su hermano.

– Ya olvídalo.

El pelirojo parpadea. Le mira y no ve atisbo de molestia en su rostro.

Se pellizca disimuladamente.

Definitivamente debe ser un sueño.

– ¿E-en serio? …Digo… ¿No estás molesto por eso?

– No – vuelve a cubrir sus ojos– Pero me voy a molestar como no cierras el hocico.

Respira suave.

Katsuki odia que el idiota de pelos de mierda haya hablado sobre él como le venga en gana con otros. Empero, no puede ser injusto y molestarse por ello. Quiera o no, esa información había servido para estabilizarlo y de no haber sido por Eijiro, él no estaría ahí en ese momento.

– Y… ¿Ya hablaste con él?

– ¿Hablar de qué?

– De que son predestinados.

Suspira largo.

Al igual que Kirishima, asume que Deku ya lo sabe. No hay otra manera en que Tenya hubiera logrado hacerle ir al hospital. Sin embargo, no le ha enfrentado ni tiene intensiones inmediatas de hacerlo, porque en el fondo, teme la respuesta que pueda recibir.

Es decir, según los relatos que ha leído de pequeño, siempre es el omega quien se ilusiona con ello y sienten ese lazo del destino más fuerte. Lo cual es entendible, porque ellos son más sensibles en todos los aspectos emocional y ciertamente, alguna vez vio a Deku de esa manera. Un omega risueño, llorón y tímido. Incluso a veces, le había recordado a su propio padre.

Pero Deku había cambiado drásticamente y ya no era aquel mocoso de ojos brillantes y atrapante olor a menta y primavera.

Izuku era un omega hostil que no hacia más que alejarlo.

– Prometí no acercarme más a él.

La respuesta toma a Kirishima por sorpresa. Bakugou es rudo y muchas veces tiene el comportamiento de un hombre de las cavernas, pero siempre cumple lo que promete, aunque en este caso, no seria de sorprenderse que la rompa. Porque ser predestinados era cosa seria y de cumplir su palabra, las cosas no saldrían tan bien como quisiera.

De hecho, saldrían bastante mal, como ya lo habían hecho hace poco y esto…

¡UN MOMENTO!

– Espera ¿Hace cuanto prometiste eso? ¿Fue cuando te enviamos a disculparte?

El cenizo calla y el silencio otorga la respuesta que Kirishima necesita.

Traga duro, casi raspando su garganta al corroborar lo que cree.

Sí Katsuki se ha mantenido alejado del omega y su venida abajo se dio a causa de ello, no habrá que esperar mucho antes de que nuevamente recaiga en ese estado y todo se torne en una espiral. O peor aun, que llegue el momento en el que el omega ya no quiera ayudarlo. Apoya los codos en sus rodillas, con las manos debajo de su nariz, pensando. Ya no es una fantasía el ser predestinados como lo era antes, así como tampoco lo es, que una pareja de estas se separe. Pero el método es complejo, ya que si el vinculo se rompe, la pareja debe distanciarse lo suficiente como para que el instinto de ambos olvide al otro.

Tal y como paso con ellos la primera vez. De lo contrario, la fatalidad esta destinada a pasar.

A no ser…

–…Tu hija… – murmura para si mismo, como quien ha hallado la respuesta a un problema universal. De hecho, es lo que acaba de hacer, Kirishima tiene la solución. Gira y toma al cenizo de los hombros, sacudiéndolo – ¡Necesitas a tu hija!

– ¡Carajo! ¡Ya lo sé! – Le empuja – No soy estúpido como tú.

Ambos alfas se miran.

Katsuki sabe a lo que Kirishima se refiere. El hijo entre un alfa y omega, desprende feromonas solo perceptibles para sus padres y que compatibiliza a la perfección con los aromas de ellos. Y es que la naturaleza es sabia y ha previsto la supervivencia de ellos en caso uno falte. Asi que, si un omega llegase a quedar sin su alfa, el hijo que hay entre ambos tiene el aroma suficiente para calmar el estrés generado en la madre. Lo mismo sucede en sentido contrario.

Y Katsuki necesita a Mizuki a su lado si no quiere volver a pasar por ese desgaste físico que ya ocasionó una vez el estrés y ansiedad en él.

– Bien. Dame su número. – Katsuki enarca una ceja. – Tengo una idea, pero necesito hacerlo yo, así que dame su número.

– ...

– Blasty.

– No lo tengo.

– ¡Mentira! Le has investigado, Uraraka me lo dijo – Katsuki refunfuña maldiciones. La estúpida cara redonda no podía mantener la boca cerrada. – Dame tu teléfono.

Le mira con el entrecejo junto, pensándolo y lo cierto es, que Kirishima tiene pareja y él no, por lo que algo bueno de haber hecho para que Mina saliera con él.

Bufa molesto y termina por entregarle el móvil.

Kirishima no pierde tiempo y entra a sus contactos. Recuerda que llama al omega _Deku_ y sabe que esta en lo correcto cuando lo haya en la letra D.

[19:11 hrs] xxx-xxx-987.: "Podemos hablar?"

[19:17 hrs] Deku.: "Quien eres?"

Katsuki le mira de soslayo. Ceño fruncido.

Eijiro le sonríe, disculpando la estupidez. No es como que haya optenido ese numero de una manera legal, por lo que el omega no tiene idea de que es el cenizo quien escribe.

[19:17 hrs] xxx -xxx-987.: "Katsuki"

Izuku parpadea sorprendido.

¿Cómo tenia su número?

¿Hasta que punto le había investigado?

[19:20 hrs] Deku.: "No tenemos nada de que hablar"

[19:21 hrs] xxx -xxx-987.: "Es sobre Mizuki"

[19:21 hrs] xxx -xxx-987.: "Se que prometí no acercarme"

[19:22 hrs] xxx -xxx-987.: "Pero en verdad quisiera verla"

[19:22 hrs] xxx -xxx-987.: "Necesito hacerlo"

[19:22 hrs] xxx -xxx-987.: "No importa si es bajo tus condiciones."

Katsuki golpea en la nuca al otro alfa.

– ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!

– ¿Quieres ver a tu hija o no? – El cenizo chasquea la lengua y se gira, haciéndose el desentendido de lo que escribe, piensa que de esa manera, la vergüenza sera menor – así esta mejor.

[19:24 hrs] xxx -xxx-987.: "Por favor"

Izuku observa el mensaje en la pantalla, algo incrédulo de lo que lee y da por hecho de que ese no es Katsuki.

O quizás sí.

 _Predestinados._

Presiona el móvil en su mano.

Entiende porque el alfa quiere ver a su hija, pero esperaba que se tardara un poco más en relacionar las cosas o si quiera, en aceptar que eran predestinados. Total, era un alfa y ellos no se andaban creyendo cursilerías de novelas románticas. Menos Katsuki, que nunca prestaba atención a los cuentos que les leían en el preescolar.

Observa a su izquierda sigilosamente, Hitoshi se encuentra sentado a su lado en aquel banco de madera, ensimismado, vigilando a Mizuki que juega con otros niños en el parque. Izuku simula hacer lo mismo y de soslayo, relee los mensajes.

Y le vuelve a sonar a lo mismo.

 _Predestinados._

Hasta hace unos años atrás, ser predestinado no era más que un mito, romantizado por telenovelas y libros de amor. Para muchos, aun seguía siendo así y constantemente se abrían debates en programas televisivos sobre ello. Pero para Izuku, esa atracción era tan real como él mismo o su hija. Luego de que Shinso-san le dijera que el problema de su celo adelantado se debía en un 90% a la presencia de su alfa destinado, él había avocado todo su ser en recabar información acerca del tema. Habia le dio informes científicos, novelas basadas en hechos reales e incluso, historias verdaderas que pululaban por Internet. Todo era valido con tal de saber la verdad. De poder aclararle al doctor, y a él mismo, que Katsuki no era su predestinado o, caso contrario, que aquello de ser predestinados era un mito sin fundamentos.

La verdad le golpeó tan fuerte que se sintió desmoronar.

El rompecabezas de su vida se armó solo, mientras leía los párrafos. Las historias que ahí se contaban bajo sustento científico, eran increíbles y tan retorcidas que le estrujaba las viseras. Omegas de once años padeciendo de su celo a causa de la cercanía del alfa predestinado. Otros de doce años, dando a luz a un bebe cuando sus cuerpos aun se encontraban desarrollándose. Entre los relatos reales, se encontraban los románticos con finales de pesudo-superacion. "Pesudo", porque eso estaba lejos de ser superado. Izuku leía incrédulo como una persona abusada, podía haberse emparejado con ese alfa y llevar una vida "feliz", como si el instinto y un "mito" pusieran en su ADN amor por alguien que apenas conocían.

Alguien que les había causado sufrimiento.

Pero ahí no quedaba todo.

Lo peor estaba por manifestarse en él mismo cuando algunas noches más tarde, mientras sentía las pataditas de Mizuki dentro de él, empezó a añorar el aroma a neroli cerca. Como un antojo tan fuerte, que despertaba de madrugada, ansioso y con el llanto en la garganta por no tenerlo cerca. Otras, soñaba con Katsuki, no como la bestia que abuso de él, sino como el alfa amoroso que su omega interior le pedía tener a su lado.

Entonces, entendió que el instinto muchas veces no correspondía a aquello que se quería, y si quería diferenciarse de esos omegas de los que había leído, debía hacerlo a su manera. Izuku no pretendía dejarse dominar por un instinto tan básico como un animal, él era fuerte, no en vano había querido ser un héroe. Tomó una libreta de las tantas que tenia y escribió uno a uno todos los tomentosos momentos que Katsuki le había hecho pasar.

Si su cuerpo tenía la necesidad de tener a ese alfa cerca, él haría que el desprecio en su mente fuera tan fuerte como para opacar al instinto.

El odio y desarraigo hacia su alfa, seria por convicción propia.

– ¿Del trabajo? – inquiere Hitoshi, haciendo mención tacita al mensaje en la pantalla del móvil.

Midoriya se gira rápido observándole e intenta inventar una escusa o asentir a su pregunta, mas no puede. Nunca ha sido bueno en mentir, menos a Hitoshi. Esconde la mirada bajo los rizos verdosos, avergonzado de lo que va a decir.

– Katsuki.

Silencio.

Oye la risa de Mizuki en los juegos, fingiendo luchar contra los otros niños que están en el parque. Siente la respiración pausada de Hitoshi a su lado y le observa tímido, por entre sus risos, pero el beta sigue con la vista fija en su hija.

Izuku sonríe leve de ver esa imagen. No quiere romper el momento, pero necesita de alguien que le aconseje que hacer.

Inhala profundo y lo suelta.

– Quiere ver a Mizuki.

– ¿Y le vas a dejar?

– No lo sé – duda.

Aun tiene presente la última vez que lo vio y se le colgó del cuello abrazándolo. Aquello no se lo ha contado Hitoshi, no entendería su reacción y terminaría en un interrogatorio que la vergüenza no le dejaría responder. De hecho, ya lo había pasado con Yagi-san y Kouta, quienes intentaron tocar el tema la mañana siguiente e Izuku cambió la conversación, dejando en claro que ese tema no se tocaba.

Porque al fin y al cabo, era solo instinto, no había mucho que explicar ni nada que aclarar.

– Pensé que tu plan era huir.

– ¡Lo es! – Exclama fuerte, queriendo sonar convincente para ambos – es solo que…

 _Es solo que… ¿Qué?,_ se pregunta, incrédulo de que se este poniendo peros él mismo. Pero –una vez más- no sabe como proceder. Sí, quiere a Mizuki lejos de él, pero de hacerlo, estaría condenando a Katsuki a una muerte segura con el trabajo que tiene. Por otro lado, si huye, todo se solucionaría; sin embargo, cómo explicarle eso a al cenizo.

No es como que fuera a decirle "no puedes ver a tu hija, pero no te preocupes porque me iré pronto y ya no vas a pasar por eso otra vez."

 _¡Ja!_

Que hermoso seria si todo se solucionara así de simple.

Hitoshi le mira impávido, como escudriñando dentro suyo. Izuku a veces cree que su quirk no se limita a lavar el cerebro, sino a leerlo.

– Siempre le quisiste lejos de ella. Incluso dudaste de venir a Tokio por miedo a que se cruzaran.

El omega agacha la cerviz.

Recuerda de forma tan vivida las tres veces en las que se negó a ir con él, argumentando que quería mantener a Mizuki alejada del alfa y ahora estaba ahí, dudando sobre que hacer.

– En lo personal, no creo que sea un mal padre – Izuku eleva la vista rápido, con el ceño levemente fruncido al ver que su amigo casi le esta defendiendo. – Según tengo entendido, ha querido hacerse cargo de ella. Que sea un patán contigo, no quiere decir que lo vaya a ser con su hija y Mizuki siempre le ha admirado.

– Te admira más a ti – susurra.

– También a ti. – Hitoshi le sonríe con languidez y él se sonroja leve – Por otro lado, si tú idea es huir de él, lo mejor seria mantener los ánimos calmados hasta que te vayas, ¿no crees? – El pecoso asiente – Acuerda un horario favorable para ti con él y recuerda, que él es un héroe y tiene más que perder si hace algo extraño.

Izuku presiona su labio inferior entre el pulgar y anular, meditando entre murmullos el consejo de su amigo. Y es que tiene sentido, Katsuki ha querido hacerse cargo de Mizuku, incluso All Might se lo había mencionando, recalcando que aquello era un derecho adquirido de su hija. Sin embargo, estaba el hecho del instinto, que si bien este llevaba a un alfa a proteger sus hijos, también los volvía violentos. El pecoso había leído casos en que alfas, habían atacado a sus propia descendencia por el rechazo de sus omegas.

Y es que en el fondo, eran animales movidos por algo más fuerte que la razón. E Izuku temia, por su hija y por Katsuki.

Sus murmullos se ven callados por una mano que revuelve sus cabellos. El omega observa a su lado, Hitoshi tiene la mano enredada entre sus risos, desordenándolos. Izuku deja de lado un momento aquellos pensamientos angustiantes y suelta una risilla boba, en tanto intenta alejar la mano sin éxito. Tampoco le pone mucho empeño. Es un juego entre ambos y le hace feliz tener esas pequeñas muestras de afecto de su amigo.

Le hace sentir que aun tiene una familia.

Shinso era serio, su rostro escasa vez mostraba algún gesto y sin embargo, siempre habia sabido como mejorarle el estado de ánimo. Incluso con Mizuki, sabe lidiar con ella mejor que él y rara vez usa su quirk para manipularla.

Cuando el beta baja la mano, Midoriya le sostiene del brazo pegándose a su lado y frota sus mejillas en él. Hitoshi bufa divertido, sintiendo como los rizos del pequeño le hacen cosquillas en la barbilla, inconsciente de lo que la acción del menor significa.

Izuku esta dejando sus feromonas impregnadas en él.

Es la forma en la que los omegas marcan su territorio.

La manera en la que ellos reclaman a _alguien_ como suyo.

…

[20:57 hrs] Deku.: "Puedes pasar por ella mañana después de la escuela y entregármela en el café a la hora de mi salida."

– Dos horas después – recalca el tiempo mientras observa el mensaje y maldice que no este pelos de mierda que conteste por él.

Debe darle crédito de que hizo aceptar la proposición a Deku, aunque a este le haya valido un carajo su horario o que tenga que trabajar. Quiere ver a su hija, sí, pero en su tiempo libre.

[20:59 hrs] xxx -xxx-987.: "A esa hora trabajo"

[21:00hrs] xxx -xxx-987.: "Puedo el domingo que es mi día libre"

[21:05hrs] Deku.: "Podría ser nunca"

Katsuki gruñe ante tan engreída respuesta y tiene que soltar el teléfono por que siente que va a hacerlo estallar de la rabia.

Bufa irritado.

Y vuelve a tomar el móvil. Ya pensaría como devolverle esa al estúpido Deku.

[21:10hrs] xxx -xxx-987.: "Mañana paso por ella"

…

Camina de un lado a otro, cual animal enjaulado, meditando en las cosas que puede decir y las que no.

Abre y cierra los puños, inquieto por esas palabras.

Observa la puerta a un lado de él y maldice. Tenia que estar jodidamente mal de la cabeza por haber aceptado con tanta pasividad la oferta de Deku y no solo eso, por estar ahí, fuera de la oficina de Todoinutil pensando en que palabras guardarse para no hablar de más sobre Mizuki.

Chasquea con fastidio, finalmente, y gira la perilla de la puerta sin anunciarse.

– Se toca antes de entrar.

– Ni que estuvieras haciendo algo importante. – Escupe la respuesta tras verlo en su escritorio con el móvil entre las manos.

– Espero que sea importante – deja de lado el móvil. Apoya los codos en el escritorio, con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos, y le observa.

Katsuki vuelve a meditar sus palabras. Puede decir que Mizuki es una pariente lejana a la que debe de cuidar ese día o alguna idiotez que se le parezca con tal de no revelar que es su hija. Entonces, piensa un poco más allá de esa escusa.

Porque no puede decirle la verdad al bastardo de en frente, puesto que esto acarrearía una serie de preguntas nada favorables para él.

¿Pero y Mizuki?

¿Es que ella nunca había preguntado por su otro padre?

Hasta ahora no se había puesto a meditar en ello. Y es que si Mizuki había preguntado en algún momento por él, Deku habría tenido que cubrirlo con alguna mentira.

¿Qué mentira habría dicho?

– Bakugou, no tengo todo el día.

– Tsk. Tengo que salir por unos quince minutos en una hora.

– ¿Por qué?

– Debo recoger un paquete.

– Podrías hacerlo en tu día libre, es en…– Shouto observa el calendario en su escritorio, en donde esta apuntado todo lo necesario sobre los héroes de su agencia. Enarca una ceja. – Se supone que hoy es tu descanso por tu ciclo.

Y ahora es Katsuki quien enarca una ceja, con el ceño fruncido y confundido. Saca el móvil de su bolsillo para verificarlo. No es que sea irregular o no sepa el día exacto de su celo, es solo que nunca ha tenido interés por memorizar dos estúpidas fechas del año, cuando por lo general, su cuerpo es quien le avisa unos días antes de lo inminente. Busca en el calendario en el que lleva la fecha de su ciclo y se pasma al ver que es cierto.

Su celo no ha llegado.

Y es extraño, porque durante seis años nunca se ha atrasado.

– Te doy permiso de ir donde Recovery girl a que te tome una muestra de sangre. De camino puedes recoger aquel paquete.

Aun con algo de desconcierto, acepta la propuesta. Aunque no le viene en gracia tener que ir a un hospital. Odia esos lugares con olor a pino y desinfectante, pero sabe que es necesario. Un héroe con un ciclo irregular es un peligro para sus compañeros y las propias personas que salvaría.

Da la espalda al heterocromático, dispuesto a salir de la oficina. Toma la puerta por el pomo y cuando está medio paso afuera, le observa por sobre el hombro.

Todavía faltaba el anuncio más importante.

– Por cierto, voy a traer a una niña a la oficina.

Y cierra la puerta.

Huyendo de las preguntas que a esa frase perecederan.

…

Usualmente, Katsuki, se siente orgulloso de su porte de alfa. De héroe. Con sus casi dos metros de estatura, espalda ancha, brazos fornidos, no hay villano que quiera enfrentarle, sin embargo, si personas que se le acercan. Y la sala de espera del preescolar de su hija, se vuelve un caldo de cultivo de feromonas cuando omegas esperan a sus hijos con él presente.

Katsuki es un alfa que difícilmente se encuentra atraído por las feromonas y usualmente las ignora con excelencia, pero de un momento a otro siente que sus fosas nasales se han vuelto muy susceptibles a este olor y capta rápidamente los aromas de otros.

Por ejemplo, el de Deku. Su nariz le indicaba que ese omega olía a primavera y ¿Quién carajos sabe a que huele la primavera? Nadie, pero si su nariz, secundada por ese sexto sentido que posee su especie, le indicaban ello, debía serlo. Así como le indicaban lo desagradable que era el aroma en esa habitación, que casi rozaba lo nauseabundo. Imagina que así se deben sentir las personas embarazadas cuando hasta el mismo aire les da asco.

Presiona su nariz de tanto en tanto, queriendo limpiarla de la suciedad que ingresa por ella, mientras espera que el timbre de salida suene y pueda ir por la mocosa de su hija.

– Disculpe, ¿Usted es Ground zero? – pregunta una omega.

 _No, el hada de los dientes_ , se tienta a decir, viendo que trae el traje puesto y aun asi le pregunta aquello. Mas no lo hace, solo asiente.

– ¿Podría tomarme una foto con usted? Mi esposo es su admirador.

Katsuki blanquea los ojos y termina por aceptar. Dos años como pro héroe, le han hecho aprender que aquello es también parte del trabajo. Aunque nunca sonríe en esas estúpidas fotos, ni trata de lucir bien, menos cuando es un omega sin tino que se le pega al brazo.

Siente que su quirk le va a hacer implorar con las feromonas asquerosas que tiene tan cerca, pero entonces suena el timbre de salida y puede apartar a la omega rápido y entrar al aula por Mizuki. Ignora a los mocosos que se emocionan al verle y toma a la pequeña en un brazo, su mochila rosa con orejas en el otro y sale de ahí más rápido que inmediato.

Mizuki se retuerce entre su brazo, queriendo zafarse, empero Katsuki ignora sus esfuerzo y se centra en llegar rápido a la agencia. Respira hondo. Atosiga sus pulmones del aroma que expele la pequeña. Es Izuku, en una menor dosis, pero le calma el fuego que es su cuerpo por dentro cuando no le huele cerca.

Así que, le resta importancia al chillido agudo que hace su hija y continúa su camino, casi como si estuviera drogado por el olor.

…

– wow wow wow… Es el día de traer a tu hija al trabajo ¿O qué?

Katsuki se queda de piedra cuando oye esa frase. Observa a Mina que le mira entrar, apoyada en el escritorio de Kirishima. El pelirrojo no hace ni ademan de girarse a verle, por lo que el cenizo deduce, que alguien abrió su bocota nuevamente.

– ¿No deberías estar haciendo tu ronda con cara redonda?

– Ochako fue sola porque la cubrí el otro día.

– ¡Alien Queen! – Grita Mizuki entre su brazo, zafándose del agarre e intentando correr hacia la chica rosada.

– ¡Ah, no! – el alfa la sujeta del cuello de su uniforme. Alzándola hasta el sofá de descanso, a un lado de sus escritorios, en donde la sienta – Tú te quedas acá tranquila, sin joder al resto.

Mizuki entrejunta las cejas. Molesta por la forma en la que le habla, porque su padre nunca usa esas palabras en ella. Esta por contestar algo tan impertinente como lo ha hecho el héroe, pero en eso, su estomago ruge y la calla.

– ¿Tienes hambre?

– No – dice en un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

Y nuevamente ruge su estomago.

Claro que tiene hambre, es hora de almuerzo y debería estar comiendo junto a All Might, Kouta y su papá. Pero no, esta ahí, con un héroe que le habla feo y no entiende por que.

El mayor camina hacia su escritorio, abre un cajón sacando algo de ahí y regresa junto a la niña. Le entrega una bolsa plástica que contiene dentro un sándwich. Es su reserva en caso el almuerzo no le llene y olvido que su hija es un ser humano que debe alimentarse y no le trajo nada.

La pequeña observa el sándwich en su regazo y se pregunta hace cuanto habrá estado guardado en ese cajón. Lo coge y deja a un lado del sofá.

– ¿No te gustan los sándwiches de jamón y queso?

– No me gustas tú.

Inhala.

Exhala.

– Bien – dice con la molestia controlada y tratando de usar las palabras adecuadas – ¿Qué puedo hacer para gustarte?

– Desaparecer.

Bufa cansado.

No pretende hacer explotar a su hija en horario laboral. Menos cuando solo son unas cuantas horas antes de entregársela a Deku y que ya sea problema suyo.

– Quédate acá, todos están trabajando así que no los molestes. – Repite la advertencia, volviendo a su escritorio.

El Deku que él conocía, era una persona diligente, obediente, algo sumisa y es increíble, que su hija no logre ser así y tenga ese carácter tan imposible.

Chasque al aire.

En fin. No es como que le importe demasiado. Necesita a la mocosa para un fin en específico, que es calmar a su alfa interior y con berrinches y todo, tenerla ahí cerca, le ayuda bastante. Por lo que no se va a hacer problemas. Si no quiere comer el estúpido sándwich, que no lo coma. Total, no va a ser él quien se muera de hambre.

Coge su silla del respaldar, tira de ella, dejando espacio suficiente para entrar al escritorio y sentarse. Y es cuando esta por tocar el fino acolchado de su asiento, que no lo siente bajo él y se va de lleno al suelo. La caída retumba en todo el piso y la risa chillona de la menor no tarda es sonar.

– ¿Te caíste? – pregunta Kirishima extendiéndole una mano.

– ¡NO IDIOTA, ASÍ ME SIENTO!

El pelirojo quita su mano, al ver que su bro se esta poniendo de pie solo. Observa a la pequeña ceniza en el sofá y de inmediato, la niña mira hacia otro lado, evadiendole.

Y es que Kirishima ha visto todo.

TODO.

Desde que Bakugou iba a sentarse, hasta el extraño movimiento que hizo la pequeña con sus manos y la silla se moviera hacia atrás.

¿No se suponía que su quirk era el de explosión?

¿Y que su padre era quirkless?

…

Las horas pasan y Mizuki empieza a aburrirse.

Ya comió el sándwich que Ground zero le dio. No sabia mal, pero no permitió que su rostro expresara lo contrario mientras lo hacia.

Observa al héroe de las explosiones, que se ve enteramente concentrado en los papeles de su escritorio y Mizuki cree que mientras él no la vea, está bien ir por ahí libre. Gatea entre los escritorio con sigilo. Viendo a unos pocos héroes en ellos. Es la primera vez que ingresa a una agencia de héroes e imaginaba que seria más genial y no tan aburrida.

Se hace paso entre los pasillos que forma el mobiliario y ve a Red riot en uno de esos escritorios. Le observa desde abajo, recuerda que su papá le ha leído una vez su ficha técnica, la que le vino junto a su álbum de héroes y se pregunta que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser su quirk de endurecimiento y si este soportaría las explosiones del suyo.

Mizuku observa su traje, el cual es muy descubierto, pero genial. Le agrada esa especie de mascarilla negra que trae en el rostro y hace contraste con su cabello rojo. La pequeña se encuentra sumida en sus cavilaciones, cuando nota que el héroe le esta mira también y ella no es tan invisible como se creía.

Eijiro le sonríe.

Ella se sonroja y sale gateando de ahí, de regreso al sofá.

Toma asiento y coge su muñeco de Shouto. Ella quería el de Ground zero, mas estaba agotado cuando su papá fue a comprarlo. Aunque ahora que lo conoce, no esta segura de si seguir queriéndolo. No es de un héroe hacer llorar a las personas, y él hizo llorar a su papá.

Mizuki nunca lo había visto llorar. Ni siquiera cuando la abuela murió y si lo hizo, no fue en presencia de ella. Su papá siempre se mostraba fuerte y valeroso frente a ella y a ella le gustaba aquello. Aunque ahora que había despertado su quirk, ya no tendría porque ser así.

Ella estaba para defenderlo.

Mira sus pequeñas manos, que han empezado a formar callosidades a causa de su quirk.

Recuerda que una vez su padre le comentó que el quirk de su abuelo era el de respirar fuego. El de la abuela ella misma lo había visto, atraía pequeños objetos a si misma. Mizuki asume que ha sacado un poco de ambos, salvo algunas modificaciones. Porque ella relaciona sus explosiones, con la particularidad de su abuelo, y el poder mover objetos, con el de su abuela. Aunque este ultimo, lo ha descubierto recién hace poco.

Y no estaba segura de que fuera ella la que movía las cosas o si era el viento a su paso.

Mover la silla de Katsuki, había sido un experimento que había terminado por confirmárselo.

– Ohhh.

Mizuki gira hacia la derecha, luego de oir el largo suspiro de sorpresa. Sonríe de forma inconsciente, al ver a la heroína que muchas sueñan con ser, frente a ella.

– Uraravity – musita.

Ochako ve como la pequeña se pone de pie frente a ella, emocionada, con una sonrisa en los labios. La misma que le contagia.

Observa la carita de la pequeña, los ojos carmesí, el cabello cenizo. _Es minibakugou_ , piensa. Recuerda dos cosas importantes entonces. La primera, que cuando salió a hacer su ronda, esa niña no estaba ahí, ni tampoco Bakugou. La segunda, es el informe errado que Bakugou le entregó hacia un tiempo atrás. La ficha de un civil, un omega sin quirk que tenia una hija.

Y su cerebro comienza a atar cabos y hacer nexos a una velocidad solo comparable con la de la luz.

La conclusión le llega como una epifanía: Esa niña, la hija del omega, no es solo hija del omega.

Es hija de Bakugou también.

– ¿Co-como te llamas?

– Mizuki Midoriya.

 _Mizuki_ , piensa.

No hay mas dudas. Recuerda que ese es el nombre que leyó en el informe. Lo que si le sorprende, es que su apellido no sea Bakugou, sino que aun use el del omega. Pues es sabido, que el orden de los apellidos hace ir primero al del alfa y luego, al del beta u omega.

– ¿Me enseñas tu quirk? – pregunta la ceniza con una vocecilla que le hace gracia y despierta cierto instinto maternal en ella.

No hay forma que le diga que no.

Ochako adora a los niños y la que tiene en frente es toda una lindura. No se cree que la hija de de Bakugou pueda ser tan adorable.

Coge la figura de Shoto que ve en el sofá, que es de la pequeña, y le hace flotar en el aire. Mizuki cubre su boca emocionada y Uraraka vuelve a pensar en lo adorable que es esa niñita. Observa con ternura como los ojos rubíes brillan mirando al muñeco flotar. Entonces, coge a la pequeña de ambas manos y la hace flotar una altura mínima.

Mizuki ríe, procurando no hacer un alboroto con su risa, ya que Ground zero le dijo que se estuviera tranquila sin molestar a nadie.

Ochako la libera del quirk, a ella y a su figura de Shouto. Continua mirándola embelesada, preguntándose si el día que ella tenga un hijo será tan idéntico a ella o a su alfa.

– ¿Quieres que te enseñe el mío? – pregunta emocionada la menor.

La omega asiente.

Entonces Mizuki retrocede unos pasos y enseña sus palmas. Hace unas pequeñas chispas, que es lo máximo que puede controlar por ahora.

– ¡Oh por dios! – exclama al tope de sus emociones. Incrédula de que todo lo que ha pensado este encajando tan perfectamente – Eres la copia exacta de tu padre. Incluso el quirk de él.

Mizuki entrecierra los ojos, no entendiendo lo que dice la mayor.

– Mi papá no tiene quirk.

– Oh, claro. No me refería al quirklees – dice Ochako sin meditar sus palabras.

– No le digas así. No le gusta.

Mizuki pierde la sonrisa. Tornándose seria.

Uraraka no siente que haya dicho nada malo, ya que ese es el término técnico con el que se denomina a las personas sin quirk.

– L-lo siento – aun así se disculpa con la pequeña. Para luego aclarar el punto: – Es solo que yo me refería a tu otro padre, Bakugou.

El rostro adusto de la ceniza empeora, al reconocer a Ground zero como el "Bakugou" al que se refiere Uraravity.

– Él no es mi papa.

Ochako inclina leve el rostro.

Confundida.

¿No ató bien los cabos?

– Yo pensé…como se parecen tanto y tu papá sale con Bakugou.

Es entonces cuando el rostro de Mizuki toma el típico ceño fruncido de Katsuki y Uraraka no tiene más dudas.

Es su hija.

– ¡MI PAPÁ NO SALE CON ÉL! – grita señalando a Katsuki, acaparando la vista de todos y sale corriendo de ahí.

La castaña se queda impactada ante el cambio de humor repentino de la pequeña.

Ella ha sentido en un par de ocasiones un olor dulzón de omega provenir de Katsuki y ha asumido que se trataba del chico al que investigo. El padre de la pequeña. Aun si no fuera cierto y Bakugou no tuviera una relación con dicho omega ¿Qué niño no quisiera creer que su padre era un héroe?

No entendía el porque de la ofensa.

– ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE, CARA REDONDA?! – grita Katsuki parado a su lado.

– N-no…no lo sé.

– ¿Cómo que no sabes? – cuestiona también Kirishima.

– ¡No lo sé! – grita, con los ojos brillantes de lagrimas.

Katsuki revuelve sus cabellos cenizos, molesto de la mierda que ahora debe de limpiar.

Sale de la agencia, pretendiendo hacer el recorrido de Mizuki, mas la encuentra sentada al ingreso de la misma. Luce molesta, trae los hombros tensionados y las manos en puño.

– Quiero irme a casa ya.

El alfa alza una ceja, al oír el tono autoritario empleado.

Como si una pequeña mocosa de seis años, fuera a darle ordenes.

– Deku aun no sale de trabajar.

– ¡Se llama Izuku! ¡Y quiero irme ya!

– ¡No seas caprichosa! – dice con la paciencia al límite. Controlando la verborrea que no puede emplear frente a ella – Ya dije que aun no sale del trabajo.

Intenta cogerla del brazo y forzarla a ingresar a la agencia nuevamente.

Mizuki es mas rápida y retrocede. Para luego extender una de sus manos y hacer una explosión relativamente fuerte que le hace arder la mano, así como a Katsuki la piel que ha rozado.

– ¡NO ME TOQUES! – Vuelve a gritarle, esta vez, en un tono más fuerte– ¡No te quiero cerca! ¡Tú no vas a ser mi papá! – la voz se le entrecorta. Solloza. – Yo quiero que Hitoshi lo sea. Yo no te quiero a ti.

…

Luego de una rápida discusión por teléfono con Izuku, en la que el omega le hizo ver que como no llevara a su hija a casa le cortaría las bolas – o a si lo entendio él–, Katsuki termina por acceder llevar a Mizuki a casa del tal Hitoshi que por una puta razón, ha empezado a tener vela en ese entierro.

No se cree aun la paciencia que esta teniendo para no mandar a la mierda a Deku y darle una buena tunda a la mocosa y hacer explotar al ojeroso que intenta entrar a la jugada.

Mizuki sube de dos en dos las gradas del edificio y Katsuki intenta seguirle el paso a la misma velocidad. La niña corre hasta la puerta de Hitoshi y toca frenéticamente, el alfa esta a punto de llamarle la atención, hasta que la puerta se abre y la fuerte marea de feromonas sale de ahí dentro.

Menta, hierba buena, miel.

Y primavera.

¿Por qué huele a Deku?

La ceniza se abraza a la pierna de Hitoshi, este le revuelve el cabello y ella le sonríe verdaderamente feliz de tenerlo cerca.

Katsuki gruñe. Recelo de que su hija no pueda mostrarle una sonrisa así de sincera cuando se trata de él.

¿Qué tiene un beta simplón, que un alfa héroe como él, no?

No hay punto de comparación entre ambos.

Pero tanto Deku como su hija, le prefieren al ojeroso.

Sus miradas se encuentran. Rubí versus amatista.

Hitoshi le palmea la espalda a la pequeña, haciéndole pasar dentro de la casa. Quedando a solas en el ingreso con el héroe.

– ¿Algún problema?

Y Katsuki le observa trastocado. Ese beta le mira y habla sin un ápice de miedo. Con toda seguridad. Creyéndose su igualdad. Como si no midiera de su poder como héroe alfa.

Así que se para erguido. Alza los hombros, ensanchando la espalda para lucir intimidante, pero el beta no se amilana. De hecho, luce muy seguro de si mismo, a pesar de ser poco corpulento.

– ¿Cual es tu relación con Deku? – demanda, con el sabor a Deku impregnado en el paladar.

– No conozco ningún Deku.

El violáceo intenta cerrar la puerta, mas Katsuki la sujeta y opone resistencia sin mucho esfuerzo. Bufa socarrón, la fuerza del beta no es suficiente para hacerle frente a la suya.

Esa es la diferencia entre un héroe y un simple mortal.

Ahora lo tiene.

– No te hagas el imbécil conmigo. – brama y esta apunto de expectorar una sarta de insultos, hasta que se siente paralizado.

– **Date la vuelta y ve a casa.**

…

Izuku llega a casa poco después de Katsuki, lo sabe porque aun siente la canela y neroli en el aire. Ha pedido permiso a Yagi-san de salir antes, ya que no tenia idea de que había pasado entre Katsuki y su hija para que la pequeña llorara y quisiera alejarse con tanto ahincó de él.

– ¡Papá! – Salta de pronto sobre su padre. Este la toma entre sus brazos, cargándola. – Te extrañe.

Izuku camina dentro del edificio, con la pequeña entre sus brazos, frotándose a él.

– ¿Qué paso? Pensé que estarías con Ground zero hasta mi hora de salida.

Toma asiento en el sofá con Hitoshi a su lado, esperando una respuesta de su hija.

No luce desanimada, de hecho, le ignora. Esta bastante cariñosa con él, jugando con sus rizos y acariciando sus mejillas.

– Mizuki – le llama con voz firme, tomando distancia de ella para verle el rostro – ¿Paso algo entre él y tú?

La menor mira sus manos y su rostro cambia del alegre inicial, a uno más sombrío.

– Ground zero… no va a ser mi papá ¿verdad?

Izuku se siente palidecer.

¿Qué ha pasado exactamente entre esos dos?

De soslayo, ve a Hitoshi, quien le hace un gesto de calma. Asume que ya habló con su hija y no es algo tan grave como cree.

Aun así, no esta seguro de que palabras usar para responder a eso.

– Pensé que era tu héroe favorito.

– Prefiero a Shouto ahora. – Eleva la mirada, observándole fijo a los ojos esmeralda – No lo va a ser ¿verdad?

Suspira.

Izuku es consciente que sus mentiras son como una bola de nieve que cada vez se hace más y más grande y que llegado el momento, le explotará encima. Pero prefiero que todo aquello explote cuando Mizuki tengo unos cuantos años más y pueda comprenderlo, a decírselo ahora.

– No – Por lo que le miente una vez más. – Él solo…quiso ayudar a cuidarte mientras yo trabajaba. Eso es todo.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí. Eso fue todo.

Mas esa respuesta parece ser insuficiente.

La sonrisa no vuelve al rostro de Mizuki. Ella no le cree del todo. Lo siente en su aroma que si bien es tenue, se siente agrio.

Así que se aventura de ir un poco más lejos. Confiado en que su hija tiene la suficiente madures, para no decir nada.

– Te voy a contar un secreto – Toma la carita de su hija entre sus manos. Suelta sus feromonas lo más dulce que puede, para que lleguen a ella. – Pronto haremos un viaje, solo los dos. Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie ¿Está bien?

– ¿Y Hitoshi? – Gira a ver al violáceo – ¿Tú no vienes?

Izuku le mira a él también, no sabiendo como decirle que no a su hija.

– Tal vez – responde el beta.

La pequeña sonríe feliz de oír eso y abraza a su padre, sujetando con una mano la polera del violáceo. Izuku gesticula un "gracias" a su amigo, viéndose arder en el infierno a ambos por mentirle tan cínicamente a una niña.

Pero no hay otra opción.

Mizuki esta tan acostumbrada a Hitoshi, como a su padre.

Para ella, Hitoshi es alguien a quien admirar. A pesar de tener un gran quirk y poder obtener todo lo que quisiera con el, casi nunca lo usa. Siempre le dice, que las cosas se deben de obtener por merito propio y de usar su quirk, no seria alguien digno de merecerlas. Ella ve en esas palabras, un discurso digno de un héroe.

Por otro lado, el chico es un beta, y por lo que ha oído en la televisión, ellos no suelen sobresalir mucho, sin embargo sabe por su papá, que Hitoshi es el mejor de su clase y se prepara para ser un medico de omegas.

Eso también le gusta, porque su padre es un omega y a su corta edad, entiende las dificultades por las que ellos pasan.

Porque en su escuela, todos ven como menos a betas y omegas.

No obstante, eso no le importa a Mizuki. Ella quiere a su padre y quiere también, a Hitoshi

Pero lo que más quiere, y anhela desde que tiene uso de razón, es que él sea su otro papá.

…

No es hasta que Katsuki cierra la puerta de su apartamento, que recobra la consciencia. Parpadea un par de veces, observando todo a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que efectivamente es su apartamento.

¿Pero como ha llegado hasta ahí?

No puede responderse. Su mente se siente vacía de los últimos recuerdos e incluso, el haber estado con Mizuki le sabe a un sueño. No es nítido en su memoria y por un segundo, cree que nada de eso paso. Que simplemente tuvo un día normal en la agencia, salio de ella y fue a casa tan distraído que no vio el camino.

Mas no se lo cree.

Oh no.

Menos cuando tiene tan nítido el aroma a Izuku en la nariz y pegado en el paladar.

Saca el móvil de uno de uno de sus bolsillos y ve la hora. Ha pasado cerca de cuarenta minutos desde la última vez que la vio. Treinta minutos es lo que demora a pie, de la casa de Deku a la suya. Entra a la bandeja de mensaje y encuentra su conversación con Deku.

No fue un sueño.

Es real.

Ha estado con Mizuki. Le recogió de la escuela, le rechazo el almuerzo, Uraraka le hizo llorar y le hizo una pataleta para que la llevara con su padre.

E Izuku pidió que la dejara con cabello de troll.

 _– Date la vuelta y ve a casa._

Y entonces, todo cobra un nuevo sentido.

– Que mierda...

…

* * *

 _Siguiente capitulo:_

 _Izuku entiende que para luchar contra el destino, no necesita albergar rencor en el corazón._

 _Que el odio es un veneno que uno mismo toma para matar al otro._

 _Y que él, ya no esta dispuesto a sacrificarse por esa causa._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Bien. Como habrán notado, este capitulo es más calmado que los anteriores. Es un preámbulo a lo que se acerca, aun así deje algunos datos –creo yo- interesantes en el. Vemos un poco de la relación Hitoshi-Izuku. También el como ha bajado algunos grados el carácter de Katsuki.

Y sí, Mizuki tiene otro quirk.

Como dije arriba, este es el preámbulo a algo importante y es que se avecina el celo de alguien ¿adivinan de quien?

Por el momento, dejo algunas explicaciones de como funciona los supresores y el celo acá. (Debí hacer un primer capitulo explicando esto, lo siento.)

 **– Los supresores se usan para suprimir el celo tanto en alfas como omegas durante su ciclo. Sin embargo, hay quienes lo toman durante todo el tiempo previo al celo y durante el mismo. Esto sirve para no sucumbir a ningún tipo de feromonas que sientan atrayente. En el caso de Izuku, por el trauma que tiene con los alfas, y de Katsuki, por que es héroe y en ellos es obligatorio el uso.**

 **– El celo en omegas es cada dos meses y dura unos cinco días. En alfas se da dos veces al año y solo un día cada uno.**

 **– En el caso de conocer a su predestinados, los supresores no siempre funcionan.**

Por cierto -momento del espacio publicitario- he subido un nuevo fic omegaverse (por eso tardó esta actualización) Se llama **Erase una vez** –KatsuDeku-y tiene de todo un poco dentro de este universo.

Y un último aviso, suelo desesperarme cuando una historia que me gusta no actualiza y no se nada de si continua o no, así que les comento que mi tiempo aproximado de actualización es de **1 MES** , días más, días menos. Si demoro mucho es porque me bloquee, subí nuevo fic o encontré trabajo jajajajaja.

Eso es todo.

Nos vemos.

 **Respuesta usuarios sin log:**

Daniperez: Doble review uyuyui…Concuerdo contigo, Katsuki es demasiado orgulloso para cometer el mismo error dos veces. Entonces ¿Por qué casi fuerza a Izuku nuevamente? Sencillo, instinto. Katsuki es conciente de su error, pero cuando esta Deku cerca (que es su predestinado) no puede controlar tanto el lado racional, por eso el constante arrepentimiento luego de hacerle algo a Deku. Oh!que lindo que te guste la historia aun si preferias a Bakugou como omega xD Espero seguir sin ser evidente en lo que se avecina.

WhitteRabbit: **Es** la calma antes de la tormenta, pero va durar esta calma. Es un conflicto inmenso eso del instinto, porque es solo una parte suya que pide algo opuesto a lo que su lado racional le exige. Shinso, Shinso, Shinso…prefiero no responder sobre lo que aun no esta escrito. A diferencia de Deku, Katsuki no tenia idea de que eran predestinados, por lo que engloba a Mizuki e Izuku en un solo paquete que quiere y necesita proteger.

Eve kurosaki: Creo que aun se vienen más cosas bonitas de parte del instinto y es todo lo que dire. Me lavo las manos de cualquier sentimiento o ilusión que te de jajajaja. Izuku dentro de todo sigue teniendo su misma escensia y creo que aun sin instinto si supiera que su peor enemigo lo necesita para vivir, él lo ayudaría (no se, siempre me lo he imaginado como alguien muy noble aun con quien no lo merece). Siento el mismo abandono de las historias KatsuDeku en esta plataforma, pero yo sigo aquí actualizando, don't worry xD

Guest: A que es hermoso cuando se juntan muchos capítulos, no? Gracias por retomar la historia y aquí esta la ctualizacion! (explota confeti de fondo)


	8. Capitulo 8

**C** onsecuencias

* * *

 _Capitulo 8_

* * *

– Nombre, Shinso Hitoshi. Edad, veintiún años. Grupo sanguíneo, O. Educación bla bla bla – Katsuki lee rápido el informe entre sus manos, buscando lo que en verdad le interesa. Sabe que no es muy honorable usar su puesto de héroe para pedir información de civiles, sin embargo, poco le importa. Ya lo hizo con Izuku una vez y esta, es mucho más importante que aquella. El alfa necesita saber a que tipo de idiota se enfrenta – Quirk –apunta con el índice y sigue en línea recta la palabra– lavado de cerebro.

Eleva el rostro, observando un punto en el aire.

Esa noche, hace tres días, cuando llegó a casa, su cerebro se encontraba en blanco. Vacío. Por más esfuerzo que hiciera no había forma alguna de que recordara algo y ahora entendía el por qué. Aunque aun no comprendía el cómo es que funcionaba ese quirk, al menos ya conocía el poder del beta.

No por eso, se sentía tranquilo.

Sino todo lo contrario.

Pues si él, siendo un héroe, no había podido prever el ataque, su mente le llevaba a imaginar que seria de Deku o Mizuki. Ellos estaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo y el estúpido de las ojeras podría usar su quirk cuanto quisiera en ellos.

Con _Deku_.

Arruga el documento entre sus manos.

– ¡Bro! –Le llama Kirishima ingresando a la agencia – Todoroki dijo que estaba prohibido quemar cosas dentro de la oficina.

– Y a mi que mierda me importa.

Kirishima suspira.

– ¿Tampoco viene hoy Mizuki?

El cenizo le ignora.

Luego del desastroso primer día juntos, era de esperarse que Izuku no quisiera dejarla nuevamente con él. Aunque esas no han sido sus palabras. De hecho, nunca le dijo que no se acercara, pero cada vez que le escribía para pasar a verla o recogerla de la escuela, Deku inventaba alguna escusa para que no lo hiciera.

Le duele el estomago.

Tiene tarea.

Saldrá con _Hitoshi._

Katsuki imaginaba que tarde o temprano se quedaría sin excusas validas y no tendría mas opción que ceder, pero hasta entonces tendría que aguantársela y…

¿Que mierda era eso de que saldría con Hitoshi?

– ¡Blasty, alto! – Kirishima le arrebata el documento de sus manos y lo sacude en el aire.

El fuego se extingue, dejando un rastro de humo en el ambiente y cenizas en el papel. Eijiro suspira relajado de haber logrado apagarlo. Mira el papel, que aun dañado, es legible y lo escrito ahí sirve para sacar conclusiones rápidas. Ha usado una vez más sus influencias como héroe para investigar un civil.

Oh, pero no cualquier civil. Eijiro viene oyendo los refunfuños de Katsuki por días, algo sobre el quirk extraño del vecinobetaidiota; por lo que se le hace fácil deducir, que el alfa esta viendo a esa persona como una amenaza para su "familia", palabra la cual, también le ha oído usar en sus murmullos.

Kirishima sonríe ligero. Bakugou es del tipo de alfa cavernícola que insulta a quienes aprecia, arrogante frente sus logros y sumamente sobre protector; esto último, es un descubrimiento que el pelirrojo ha visto reciente y que solo se da con el omega.

 _Su_ omega.

Aunque casi siempre eche a perder todo por sus impulsos.

– Si quieres saber más de él ¿no seria mejor preguntárselo a tu hija? Digo, le conoce de años.

– Ella ni me habla.

– ¿Pensaste que ser padre seria fácil?

– …

– Gánatela.

– ¿Cómo? Deku no me deja ni acercarme.

Kirishima sonríe con los dientes afilados, pensando en el plan de la última vez y lo bien que funciono.

…

[18:00hrs] B.K.: "Podría pasar por Mizuki mañana?"

[18:00hrs] B.K.: "Es mi día libre"

[18:09hrs] Deku.: "Es lunes, tiene clases."

[18:10hrs] B.K.: "Pasaría por ella después de la escuela."

[18:12hrs] Deku.: _escribiendo…_

[18:13hrs] B.K.: "Por favor"

[18:13hrs] B.K.: "Solo quiero pasear con ella"

La señal de _escribiendo_ se detiene y Kirishima sonríe, viendo que su teoría es cierta.

La última conversación que mantuvo con Deku por mensajes, el alfa notó que el pecoso es débil cuando le piden las cosas amablemente. O cuando piensa que es Katsuki quien es amable, ya que cuando fue él quien le buscó fuera de la cafetería, el omega simplemente lo anulo.

Kirishima a veces puede lucir tonto (y sus notas en la preparatoria refuerzan esa idea) sin embargo, en ocasiones logra ver las cosas más claramente que otros.

[18:14hrs] B.K.: "Sabes que necesito verla"

Katsuki le clava la mirada afilada a Eijiro por la amabilidad impropia de él con la que escribe. El pelirrojo solo le mira de soslayo y le hace una seña de calma.

 _Espera_ , le susurra.

Y ambos se quedan ahí atentos, observando la pantalla que indica el mensaje como leído y un "en línea" en la parte superior.

Hasta que sucede.

[18:18hrs] Deku.: "Mizuki va a elegir que hacer y donde ir"

[18:18hrs] Deku.: "Si se aburre, la traes de regreso"

[18:19hrs] Deku.: "Y si vuelves a hacerla llorar, te vas olvidando de ella"

– Mandalo a la mierda.

[18:16hrs] B.K.: "Esta bien, como tú digas"

– ¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?!

– Hermano, esta aceptando que la veas, podría simplemente decir que no y se termina todo.

…

Izuku deja caer el móvil a un lado luego de leer el último mensaje de Katsuki. Observa la televisión sin ver realmente, en tantos sus manos se cuelan entre sus piernas, bajo el _kotatsu_ que lo mantiene caliente en esos inicios de invierno.

El calor agradable se extiende por sus dedos mientras él continua ido. No pensaba que Katsuki aceptaría sus condiciones. De hecho, las puso para que le insultara y terminaran teniendo una pelea verdadera en la que le negaría acercarse a Mizuki. Pero no fue así y eso complica las cosas.

Porque Mizuki no le quiere cerca.

 _– Ground zero… no va a ser mi papá ¿verdad?_

Izuku se muerde el labio.

Las palabras de su hija aun resuenan en su cabeza.

– _No_

Y duele mentirle.

Aun no sabe si tarde o temprano tendrá que decirle la verdad a Mizuki. Él habia creado las condiciones perfectas para que nunca tuviera que contárselo, sin embargo, una parte suya cuestionaba constantemente si aquello era lo correcto o no.

Él ha crecido con la ausencia de un padre en casa y aunque su madre siempre estuvo ahí para él, no puede negar que durante su infancia, había deseado innumerables veces el tenerlo cerca. Piensa, que si su madre le hubiera escondido a él la presencia de su padre. Si él en verdad no les hubiera abandonado, sino que ella los hubiera alejado, Izuku se sentiría traicionado y esto es lo que más teme.

Que su hija le _odie_.

– Mizuki.

– Hmp.

La pequeña continúa jugando con su figura de Shoto al lado suyo.

– Cariño, mañana vas a pasar el día con Ground zero ¿esta bien? – Quiere sonar dulce con su hija, mas no lo logra. Mizuki deja caer la figura al suelo. Mira fijo a su padre, con el ceño fruncido. –Se que no te llevas bien con él – el omega continua antes de que su pequeña se niegue rotundamente. –pero él prometió llevarte a donde tu elijas y comprarte _todo_ lo que quieras.

El rostro de la menor se ilumina ante esa proposición.

– ¿Todo?

– Todo.

Cuando Mizuki sonríe enseñando los diente, Izuku vuelve a sentirse mal por manipular así a su hija, pero la necesita cerca a Katsuki si quiere tiempo para pensar un buen plan de escape. Aunque esa idea haya dejado de sonar en su cabeza los últimos días.

– ¡Está bien!

– Bien – le sonríe también el mayor – ahora, a bañarse.

La ceniza frunce el ceño y refunfuñando, entra al baño obediente.

Izuku le observa risueño de haber logrado domar a esa fierecilla. Mitsuki Bakugou estaría orgullosa de él y hasta le pediría consejos para su hijo. No puede evitar sonreír, para luego, borrar la sonrisa de golpe. Porque ese gesto y Katsuki, jamas van juntos.

Nunca nunca **_nunca_**.

Se acurruca debajo del Kotatsu. No quiere pensar en Katsuki, pero después del accidente que tuvo, su mente le ha empezado a jugar malas pasadas recordándoselo constantemente. No solo su nombre o su rostro, sino también, situaciones especificas de cuando no era un brabucón con él, por el contrario, cuando era amable.

Sí, Katsuki Bakugou había sido amable con él en contadas ocasiones. Sobre todo, de pequeños, cuando no había genero ni quirk que los diferenciara y solo eran dos niños que querían jugar juntos mientras sus madres conversaban.

Tardes de caricaturas, All Might, fingir ser héroes.

Recuerdos gratos que le han llevado a dudar del plan que tiene para huir. El pecoso no lo admite, no, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, ha empezado a generar cierta lastima por _Kacchan_.

Un frió corrientaso le recorre la columna.

Sacude su cuerpo escarapelado por la idea y decide dejar de lado esos pensamientos. Mira el televisor, esta vez sí atiende la programación a conciencia, buscando distraer su mente.

Aunque esté lejos de suceder ello.

La programación habitual es cortada por una noticia de último minuto. El juicio de un alfa acusado de _violación_. Ha sido la noticia principal por varias semanas, pasando a segundo plano solo por el ataque a Katsuki, pero ahora que el héroe se encontraba bien, nuevamente había tomado las primeras planas.

Ha Izuku se le hace un panorama familiar.

Un alfa de unos veintiocho años acusado de abusar sexualmente de un menor de edad. Un omega de once, que había presentado un celo adelantado mientras regresaba de la escuela a su casa. Los hechos se habían suscitado en un parque cercano a donde Izuku vivía.

Era una zona concurrida y nadie oyó gritos.

Años atrás, esa pequeña apreciación, habría servido para exculpar al alfa y condenar al omega de incitador, por no usar supresores ni negarse. En el peor de los caso, el alfa acusado habría pagado una indemnización a la familia y unos pocos años de cárcel, si hubiera habido marca.

Si alfa y omega se casaban, el delito dejaba de existir.

Hoy en día, aquello era algo impensable. Si se cometía abuso sexual, la persona era enviada a prisión y castrada sin importar su subgénero.

Sin embargo, este caso tenia dos puntos distintos. El primero, es claramente el hecho de que ambos son predestinados. La defensa del alfa a argumentado aquello, alegando que su cliente acababa de tener su ciclo un mes atrás, lo que hacia imposible que este regresara tan pronto. Por lo que todo se debía, a que el pequeño omega era su persona elegida por el destino. Otra prueba, era la ausencia de resistencia por parte del menor. No había signos de forcejeos o lesiones. Todo había sido, en apariencia, consensuado; aunque la parte de la victima había preferido mantener al margen al omega, siendo los padres de este quienes habían interpuesto la denuncia.

Izuku no entiende mucho de leyes, pero sí de predestinados y tiene certeza pura de que ese era un caso en el que aplicaba esta relación. Sin embargo, él también conoce de celos y sabe lo difícil que es para un omega controlar su cuerpo durante el mismo. Mente y cuerpo no están en la misma sinfonía y el instinto termina por dominarle. Muy distinto a los alfas. Ellos son los últimos en perder la conciencia.

Por lo que aquí entra el segundo punto, y es que si bien pareciera consensuado, no lo era en realidad. Un omega en celo, era como un beta drogado. Puede aceptar todo, pero no esta consciente de nada. Así que aquello, era una violación por donde fuera que lo miraras. Y no solo eso, sino que adquiría tintes de _pedofilia_ por las edades y aquello ameritaba la pena máxima: La muerte.

La familia la había pedido.

El juez lo ha aceptado.

…

Mizuki sale del aula a la 1:15 exacto y Bakugou ya la espera afuera, vestido con una gorra y lentes, que camuflan su identidad de héroe. La pequeña mira al alfa con un gesto de disgusto, le arroja la mochila rosada. _Llévala_ , es todo lo que dice antes de echarse a andar y Katsuki quiere hacerla explotar en mil pedazos, pero respira y se calma. Recuerda haber hecho lo mismo a esa edad, con la diferencia de que su madre sí que le daba una tanda, muy diferente a su padre, quien hubiera tomada la maleta ni bien lo viera. Asume, que así ha de ser la relación de Mizuki e Izuku, pues él y su padre son muy parecidos.

Camina siguiendo a la pequeña hasta la gran avenida comercial. Van por la calle viendo establecimientos de comida atiborrados de personas, lo cual es entendible siendo esa la hora del almuerzo y habiendo muchas oficinas cercas.

Ingresan a un restaurante que la pequeña elige. Ordenan un par de hamburguesas y comen en silencio. Katsuki no es bueno iniciando conversaciones y Mizuki parece no tener intenciones de abrir la boca para algo que no sea comer. El silencio se vuelve incomodo cuando el mayor termina sus alimentos, aun así, ninguno hace el ademan de hablar.

Entre mordida y mordida, Mizuki le observa. Piensa en que pedirle al alfa, porque si esta ahí, es única y exclusivamente por la posibilidad de obtener todo lo que siempre ha querido y que se le es imposible pedir a su padre. A pesar de tan solo tener seis años, Mizuki es consciente del esfuerzo que hace su padre por ganar dinero y lograr que este alcance. Recuerda que de más pequeña, muchas veces la ración de comida de su padre era menor a la suya. Por lo que encuentra injusto pedir juguetes o paseos, cuando ve la situación nada fácil en la que están.

Muy diferente ha la que tiene Ground Zero.

Tiene entendido, según lo que ve en la televisión, que ser héroe da dinero. Basta con ver a Endearvor y los lujos que ostenta en cada entrevista. Vistiendo ropa bonita, autos que cuestan más que una casa y joyas que nunca vería más que en esa pantalla. Por lo que Mizuki piensa, un héroe ha de ser millonario y Ground Zero puede pagar por algunas cosas que quiere.

– Ya termine.

La menor baja de la silla y camina fuera del restaurante, viendo de soslayo que el alfa la sigue sin refutarle nada. Sonríe de lado, la primera parada será la juguetería.

…

Bakugou no se considera el tipo de persona despilfarradora, de hecho, lleva una vida bastante modesta gastando lo necesario en ropa y alimentación. Así como su departamento, que no esta ubicado en una zona ostentosa y posee los muebles mínimos para descansar. Por lo que le parece una estupidez gastar en juguetes que probablemente la pequeña use un par de veces antes de aburrirse, que es lo mismo que le dice cuando le muestra la figura articulable de All Might. Sin embargo, su discurso se hace humo cuando la pequeña le hace sucumbir a un vil y absurdo chantaje.

– Llévame con mi papá. –le repite cada vez que el mayor le dice que no le compraría tal o cual juguete.

Entonces Katsuki quiere hacer estallar todo, pero recuerda que debe ganarse a su hija. No solo para obtener información del ojeroso que tienen por vecino, sino porque necesita de Mizuki a su lado. Necesita de Deku a su lado. Y cree que ganándose a la menor, podría hacer puntos también con el omega.

El alfa termina por ceder y pasa la tarjeta en cuanta tienda entra el demonio manipulador que tiene por hija.

Cuando finalmente la pequeña ha conseguido todo lo que ha querido y se da por satisfecha, logran volver a la calle principal. Katsuki camina nuevamente tras su hija, lleva a cuestas las bolsas con juguetes, mientras refunfuña maldiciones muy bajo.

De pronto, Mizuki se detiene y el golpea sus piernas contra ella, pero la menor le resta importancia. Luce más concentrada en _algo_.

– Quiero ir ahí.

– No. –responde el alfa, sereno, intentando retomar el ritmo de la marcha.

– Quiero ir ahí. – repite la ceniza, ordenando aquello. Bakugou esta por negarse nuevamente, mas la pequeña se encamina al lugar señalado ignorando por completo su presencia.

Katsuki no tiene más remedio que seguir a su hija a ese lugar horripilante, preguntándose porque no pudo simplemente nacer hombre. Seria mucho más fácil llevárselo a jugar fútbol, al árcade o lo que sea. Todo seria más fácil que entrar a un salón de belleza para niñas.

– Bienveni…Gr-ground Zero –la encargada murmura sorprendida al ver al héroe entrar a su local.

– Quiero manicura. – Pide Mizuki, para luego sonreír de manera extraña mirando al alfa –para los dos.

…

Hay cosas que Katsuki siempre va a recordar en su vida, como el haber sido el único alumno de su escuela en ingresar a UA, o haber alcanzado el primer puesto en el campeonato deportivo. Así como el haber gritado de manera escandalosa cuando la manicurista le cortó la cutícula.

Va a ser imposible olvidar el rostro del resto de mujeres que reían en silencio ante el espectáculo, incluida a su hija.

Esa mocosa era el demonio, ahora no tenia dudas.

Cuando la tarde de manicure termina, Katsuki también da por terminado el dia de padre-hija. La pequeña se despide como un ángel de todas las muchachas que la han atendido, en tanto él aun debe de cargar los paquetes que traen sintiendo la incomodidad del brillo en sus uñas.

Salen del salón de belleza y Mizuki vuelve a observar a Bakugou de soslayo. No entiende porque hace todo eso si es obvio que le desagrada. Tiene certeza de que ni Hitoshi, que es un santo con ella, toleraría ese comportamiento de parte suya y es por eso, que Katsuki empieza a agradarle un poco.

Sonríe leve.

El alfa ha hecho llorar a su papá, tampoco entiende a que se debió eso, pero si su padre le ha dejado salir con él, quiere decir que eso ya quedo en el pasado ¿no? No solo eso, ella cree que si su padre le ha dado libertad de salir toda una tarde juntos, es porque no le considera una mala persona y eso ayuda a que le agrade un poco más aun.

Oh, pero no se lo va a decir.

Claro que no.

Así como ha logrado deducir todas esas cosas, Mizuki también ha entendido que si el héroe esta haciendo aquello, es por que algo quiere de ella. _Pero qué_ , no lo sabe, tampoco le interesa en tanto obtenga todo lo que quiere y para eso, no puede hacerle saber ese poco de simpatía que ha generado en ella.

– Quiero un chocolate caliente – ordena nuevamente – Ahí – y señala con el índice un maid café con muchos dibujos infantiles por fuera.

El alfa suspira resignado.

Ya casi acaba el día y no quiere echar todo a perder por no llevarla a un estúpido café. Total, ya le pintaron las uñas y exfoliaron las manos ¿Qué más podría perder al tomar café con unas chicas con orejas de gatos? Su dignidad ya esta bastante baja.

– Vamos.

Ingresan a la cafetería y toman asiento en una de las mesas que la pequeña elige. Katsuki dicta su orden a la mesera ante la mirada asombrada de los pocos comensales. Mira a su hija, quien ha sacado la caja con la figura de All Might que le compró. Abre la caja y luce emocionada de ver tantos accesorios para la figura. Se divierte poniéndoselos, cambia sus rostro con los otros dos que ha venido y finge leer la pequeña reseña que viene atrás de la caja.

Katsuki sonríe sin siquiera notarlo al verla así de emocionada. Una sensación cálida se instala en su pecho cuando se percata de que tal vez, el malgastar su dinero en juguetes, ha valido la pena. Apoya el rostro en una de sus manos sin quitarle los ojos de encima. No tiene idea de como ser un padre, nunca en su vida se había propuesto serlo, sin embargo siente que esta yendo por buen camino.

La mesera llega con su orden y sus cavilaciones se ven interferidas por el aroma a café y chocolate que se mezclan en el ambiente.

El mayor coge su taza con una mano y bebe del líquido oscuro. Mizuki sopla su chocolate, en tanto juega sumergir los malvaviscos que hay sobre este. Katsuki encuentra en ese momento, el preciso para iniciar una conversación, así que lanza la pregunta más básica que se le ocurre.

– ¿Qué tal la escuela?

Y para su sorpresa Mizuki responde sin malas caras ni ser cortante. Se explaya en su respuesta y habla sobre los profesores, los otros niños y las tareas que nunca quiere hacer, pero que Deku siempre le obliga a resolver. Katsuki le comenta un par de cosas, haciendo más fluida la plática y no dejándola en un simple monólogo de la menor. Ella luce totalmente relajada bebiendo su chocolate y conversando con el bigote cubierto de chocolate.

De un momento a otro, la conversación pasa a ser _Deku_ y las preocupaciones que él despierta en su hija. Mizuki aun es una niña y a Bakugou le sorprende que tenga preocupaciones por su padre como si le gusta su empleo o si le molestan los alfas que asisten ahí, ya que en su escuela hay un par de niños omegas y otros alfas suelen burlarse de ellos.

– Cuando vivíamos en Hokkaido, los alfas hablaban a nuestras espaldas. Papá cree que no oía, pero sí lo hacia.

El rostro de Mizuki se apaga ante el recuerdo. Katsuki siente inquietud al oir aquello y no haber podido estar ahí para protegerlos.

– Lo bueno es que Hitoshi y su padre siempre estaban para ayudarnos.

Y _oh_ _no_.

No era así como quería llegar al tema del ojeroso.

– ¿Hace cuanto conocen a Hitoshi?

– Desde siempre – Mizuki da un sorbo a su chocolate. – Él fue el primero en venir acá y luego nosotros. Al comienzo vivamos juntos.

Katsuki arruga la servilleta entre sus manos. Procura no prenderle fuego, aun si el pensamiento de ese idiota durmiendo con Deku y su hija se vuelve insoportable.

– Y Dek-Izuku ¿Él es cercano a Hitoshi?

– Sí – responde de inmediato, como si fuese algo obvio – Papá quiere a Hitoshi y Hitoshi a él también – nuevamente la luz vuelve a su rostro. Sonríe feliz, sorbiendo más chocolate de su taza – Ellos se van a casar algún día.

La servilleta no tiene tiempo de prender fuego cuando ya esta hecha ceniza.

– ¿Dek-Izuku te dijo eso? – indaga, esperando que aquella idea de beta y omega casados, solo sea parte del imaginario de su hija.

Tiene que ser su imaginación.

– No– Mizuki continúa revolviendo su chocolate– yo se lo voy a pedir antes de irnos.

De inmediato, la ceniza se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y se tapa la boca con ambas manos.

El mayor no toma desapercibido el acto ni la ultima palabra.

Ella dijo irse.

– ¿Irse a donde?

Mizuki niega con la cabeza.

– ¿No puedes decirlo? – ella no responde – pero me lo acabas de decir.

– No se lo digas a papá por favor, dijo que era un secreto. – le ruega.

– Bien. – Apoya los codos en la mesa, acercándose a ella. Katsuki juega sus cartas. Manipula a la pequeña niña. – Yo no se lo digo si tú me dices el secreto completo.

Mizuki duda.

Su padre le dijo que no podía decírselo a nadie. Pero ya dijo una parte y no es como que Ground zero vaya a interferir o algo ¿no? Es solo un amigo, según entiende. Y también esta el hecho de que le cae un poco bien.

Traga hondo.

– Papá dijo que íbamos a irnos de viaje. Solos los dos. Por eso tengo que pedirle que se case con Hitoshi antes, para irnos los tres.

–…

– …

– Mizuki… ¿Te agrada Red riot?

…

Izuku camina agotado por el trabajo.

Días como ese, en el que hay muchos clientes, es pesado. Aunque debe agradecer que Mizuki haya estado con Katsuki, ya que sino, seria más agotador aun. El tener que regresar a casa agitado y cargando a su hija dormida, más su mochila, ya era demasiado.

Abre la puerta de su apartamento y la luz esta encendida. Recuerda que le dio una llave a Mizuki, en caso se aburriera de Katsuki pudiera volver y esperar a Hitoshi ahí, así que asume que su hija esta en casa. Mas cuando abre la puerta, solo ve al alfa sentado sobre su cama.

No dice nada.

Izuku no siente el aroma a Mizuki cerca.

– ¿Dónde esta Mizuki?

– Con Kirishima.

– ¿Qué? – Murmura – ¿Por qué no esta aquí?

– Porque tú y yo tenemos que hablar – se pone de pie y entonces Izuku recién huele las feromonas agrias que brotan del alfa, aunque no entiende el por qué de ellas – y no quiero que ella este cerca cuando haga explotar toda esta maldita pocilga y la de al lado.

El cenizo camina hacia el omega.

Izuku le ve acercarse. Se siente intimidado por la sola presencia del alfa, casi como cuando iban a la escuela y le temía. Pero esta vez no hay miedo. De hecho, no sabe bien como explicarlo, pues a pesar de la forma amenazante en la que se acerca, siente algo extraño en el ambiente.

Concretamente, en su aroma.

No es ira.

No del todo.

– Solo me has dejado acercarme a Mizuki para que no te joda los planes ¿no? – Izuku le mira curioso, sin comprender bien sus palabras y no es hasta que suelta la siguiente pregunta, que recién entiende la molestia del alfa. – ¿Hace cuanto que planeas huir?

El omega deja escapar un gran suspiro.

Cierra los ojos.

Mizuki aun es una niña, estaba claro que no podía guardar un secreto.

– No es así.

– ¡NO ME MIENTAS! – El grito estremece al pecoso. – ¡Desde que nos reencontramos solo he hecho lo que has querido! He esperando que me des una oportunidad ¡SOLO UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA SER UNA PUTA FAMILIA!

La mano de Katsuki pasa a centímetros de su rostro y golpea duro la puerta tras él.

Izuku cierra los ojos en reflejo al golpe. Los hombros se le tensan y todo su cuerpo se encoge. Las feromonas están más presentes que nunca en su nariz y ahora sí logra descifrar que es lo que huele. Katsuki esta molesto, sí, pero el aroma agrio que hay en el ambiente no le significa ira, sino dolor.

El alfa esta herido.

Muy seguramente, por que aquello que ha deseado, se ha visto destruido en un segundo por la confesión de Mizuki.

¿Katsuki quiere una familia?

No se lo cree. Mas no hay tiempo para pensarlo, pues el cenizo tiene a su hija en no sabe donde y seria muy tonto de su parte, enfurecerlo más. Por lo que atina en hacer lo más sensato en ese momento: Calmar al alfa.

– Ka-Kacchan…

– ¿Kacchan? – suelta un bufido burlesco– ¿Ahora soy Kacchan? ¡Después de que en casi dos meses no has dicho mi nombre ni una puta vez! ¡¿AHORA VUELVE A SER KACCHAN?!

– So-solo intento calmarte, n-no se que te…

– ¡¿Cómo mierda me voy a calmar si quieres alejar a mi hija de mi y casarte con el hijo de puta de al lado?!

– ¿Qué? No, yo no…

– ¡Maldicion! – Katsuki se aleja bruscamente de Izuku. Frota su rostro retrocediendo y finalmente, explota: – ¡LO SIENTO, ESTA BIEN! Por como te trate en la escuela, por los insultos, por lo golpes, por… ¡POR TODO, CON UN DEMONIO! – Izuku queda atónito ante la disculpa sorpresiva, pero sobre todo, porque la voz del alfa se empieza a desquebrajar – Se que soy una mierda, que solo pensaba en mi mismo y siento mucho lo que hice y que hayas renunciado a todo por Mizuki, mientras yo sí cumplía mi sueño. ¡No hago más que arrepentirme todos los putos dias cuando despierto y me doy cuenta que no dormí más de cinco putos minutos por soñar contigo! – respira agitado, rasca su cabello y no deja de mover sus pies de aquí y allá. Izuku continúa anonadado. – Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, toda la culpa fue mía por creer que al ser un alfa podía hacer lo que quisiera con los omegas. Por seguir haciéndolo hasta ahora.

Katsuki ha explotado de una manera inimaginable para él y solo se percata de ello cuando siente sus mejillas húmedas. Aun así, no se amilana ante sus emociones. Observas a Izuku, que solo le observa y no sabe que tanto hayan llegado sus palabras a él.

Izuku suelta un suspiro largo. Sus ojos no tienen claro a donde mirar, ni su mente en qué pensar. Nunca hubiera imaginado ver a Katsuki así. Ni siquiera disculpándose, por lo que todo es muy sorpresivo y no sabe como actuar. Su madre siempre le inculco que debía perdonar a los otros cuando su arrepentimiento era sincero, pero esto era…

Complicado, por decir lo menos.

Katsuki podía estar siendo sincero ¿Pero acaso eso era suficiente para resarcir el daño causado?

Agacha la mirada, pensativo.

Podía simplemente explotar frente a él también. Decirle todas las mierdas que había pasado a causa suya. No solo en la escuela, sino durante el embarazo y crianza de su hija. Lo doloroso que fue abandonar todo lo que quería por causa suya. Podría mentir y decirle que sí, que se casara con Hitoshi y se ira de ahí. Lastimar su ego de alfa y darle una provadita muy superficial del sufrimiento que ha sentido él. Sin embargo, no quiere hacerlo.

No hay fuerzas ni ganas.

Tiempo atrás, hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver al alfa poderoso que es Katsuki, sucumbir tan emocionalmente ante él. Sin necesidad de burlarse, se hubiera sentido satisfecho con el dolor del otro, sabiéndose vengado. Lo que no es el caso ahora, sino que por el contrario, siente lastima.

Ver a Katsuki tan frágil frente a él, intentando en vano secar las lágrimas en su rostro, le da una nueva perspectiva de lo que quiere de ahora en mas.

Traga hondo.

Izuku entiende que para luchar contra el destino, no necesita albergar rencor en su corazón. Que el odio es un veneno que uno mismo toma para matar al otro y él, ya no esta dispuesto a sacrificarse por esa causa. Piensa que Katsuki aun necesita pagar por sus pecados, pero que para él, eso ya terminó.

No puede continuar estancado en ese doloroso recuerdo de hace seis años.

– Te perdono. – Lo dice sinceramente. Izuku tiene entendido que nunca va a olvidar lo que Katsuki le hizo, sin embargo, decide dejar ir ese dolor. Decide empezar su vida nuevamente, liberándose de ese peso. Katsuki solo es parte de la vida de su hija, no de la suya. – No voy a ir a ningún lado.

…

* * *

 _Siguiente capítulo:_

 _– Puedes marcar a mil omegas, ninguno va remplazara a tu predestinado aquí – pega el dedo índice en el pecho de Katsuki._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Capitulo corto, porque lo partí en dos. Sentí que todo pasaba muy rápido y decidí hacerlo en dos tiempos. Con suerte y a lo largo de esta semana estaré subiéndolo, ya que no es muy largo (aunque tengo pendiente otro fic xd) Igual no prometo nada.

Hablando del capitulo, no se hagan muchas ilusiones con ese perdón, que recién estamos adentrándonos al trasfondo de la historia.

Ya vimos una de las tantas consecuencias que tiene cometer algún abuso contra un omega, así que tiro la pregunta al aire y me voy corriendo: ¿Cuál creen que será la consecuencia para lo que hizo Katsuki?

Nos vemos.

 **Respuesta usuarios sin log:**

WhiteRabbit: Mizuki ama a Hitoshi porque es la unica familia que conoce, además de Izuku. Uraraka metio la pata, suerte que Mizuki no entendio del todo el mensaje. No! abandonar no! Me he prometido terminar todos mis fics de ahora en adelante, asi tarde mil años en actualizar jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

Guest: gracias por el review, acá esta la continuación :)

GreekSunlight: Llegas en el momento excato que estoy por subir capítulo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras tan halagadoras (me siento orgullosa). El ser predestinado es algo crucial en la historia para el arrepentimiento y es todo lo que dire. Aww… que bueno leer que alguien no odie a Katsuki. Es decir, sí, se ha ganado el odio de todos, pero va mejorando el muchacho. La relación Mizuki-Katsuki recién esta empezando, aunque Hitoshi ya tiene un lugar ganado en su corazón y eso no puede desaparecer asi como así.


	9. Capitulo 9

**C** onsecuencias

* * *

 _Capítulo 9_

* * *

 _Llanto_.

Estúpido _llanto_.

Katsuki cubre su rostro embargado por oleadas de vergüenza al recordar su lloriqueo infantil frente a Izuku. Nunca se ha propuesto actuar así de idiota frente a otro ser humano. O vivo. Frente a lo que sea, en general, inclusive él mismo. No es que no tenga sentimiento o nunca se haya sentido invadido por algún tipo de tristeza, es solo…. Solo… Que los alfas no lloran, asi de simple, mucho menos, frente a otros. Respira hondo tras sus manos y, entre sus dedos, observa el corredor blanco níveo frente a él. Nadie en el hospital parece haber notado su vergüenza ni el posible sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo cual le calma a medias.

Baja las manos, las deja reposar en su regazo. Resbala su cuerpo en la dura silla en la que esta sentado, hasta que su nuca golpea con el respaldar, solo entonces, exhala. Del trillón de ideas que tiene en su cabeza a esa hora de la mañana, solo una no le deja tranquilo. Y no, no es el embarazoso momento frente a Deku, sino el _perdón_ que este le ha dado. Katsuki quiere descubrir el significa secreto que oculta esta palabra, porque ha de tener un significado profundo viniendo de su predestinado. Es decir, Izuku se ha mostrado reacio a todo tipo de contacto con él. Le ha alejado, amenazado e incluso planificado huir; por lo que ese perdón ha caído de la nada y Katsuki se atreve a pensar que esa palabra puede que abra una puerta en su relación.

Una que no solo le permita acercarse a su hija, sino que también a _él_.

Las mejillas se le incineran de vuelta, al imaginar esa escena y es necesario enderezar su postura para hallar algo de calma. Observa a ambos lados del pasillo. Los pacientes siguen ahí, yendo y viniendo sin notarlo. Suena el altavoz, llamando un nombre que no es el suyo y se ve condenado a continuar sentado en esa banca esperando, mientras sus cavilaciones se hacen cada vez más insoportables. Eleva la mirada y suelta un suspiro sonoro.

Por momentos, quisiera hablar con Kirishima. Pero en serio en serio. Conversar acerca de lo que le esta pasando, de lo que siente y si es normal aquello en una pareja predestinada, o si acaso eso escapa del destino y se extiende a todos los seres humanos.

Preguntar por ejemplo, si es lo mismo que siente él por Mina.

– ¡ARG! – grita rabioso, de pie. Las personas se giran a verlo y él termina por hacer una reverencia de disculpa, porque esta en un hospital y debe guardar cierta compostura. Aunque debe admitir, que es difícil tenerla luego de ese ultimo pensamiento. Es ilógico que sea lo mismo. Porque lo suyo es simple cosa del destino. Si Deku no fuera su omega, ninguno de esos pensamientos andaría rondando su estúpida cabeza rubia.

– Bakugou Katsuki – llama el altavoz finalmente – acérquese al consultorio doce.

El cenizo golpea sus muslos, volviendo a la realidad. Deja de pensar en tanta idiotez y camina al consultorio intentando parecer calmado. O al menos, intenta concentrar su mente en las diferentes teorías de por qué su celo se ha retrasado.

Lo que sea viene bien, mientras piense en algo no-idiota.

Se planta frente a la puerta marrón, que contrasta todo el blanco de las paredes. Toca dos veces, avisando de su llegado e ingresa sin esperar una afirmación de dentro.

– Buenos días, Bakugou-kun – saluda Recovery girl en su escritorio – toma asiento.

Katsuki obedece y sigue con la mirada los gestos de la mujer. Quien luego de sonreírle, coge un folder de la bandeja de su escritorio. Pasa hoja tras hoja leyendo el informe. Frunce levemente el ceño. Retrocede las hojas. Vuelve a pasarlas.

– No veo nada extraño.

– ¿Y por qué mi celo no ha llegado?

La anciana observa al alfa por unos segundos. Cierra los ojos, inhala profundo. Exhala con calma. Repite el proceso unas tres veces antes de abrir los ojos nuevamente.

– No hay examen que certifique esto, pero lo más seguro, es que sea a causa del enlace con tu omega.

Katsuki enarca una ceja.

¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

– No tengo un omega – aclara –y no he marcado a nadie.

– Una marca no es la única manera de enlazarse. Luego de tu última visita ¿has leído algo acerca de predestinados?

Niega con el , le ha bastado con la conclusión de la anciana medico y ahora que lo piensa, ha sido bastante crédulo ante sus palabras. Puede que solo hayan sido desvaríos de la edad y él como idiota haya creído que Deku es su predestinado. Sin embargo, ciertas coincidencias entre aquellos cuentos de su infancia y las sensaciones que tiene ahora, le llevan a seguir creyendo aquello.

 _Ah_ , pero de eso, a creer que pueda enlazarse sin una marca, es un paso muy largo. Esas mierdas no existen. Por algo los omegas tienen glándulas en sus cuellos y los alfas colmillos afilados.

– Dime una cosa – continua – El omega del que hablamos la última vez, ¿han tenido algún acercamiento?

– No. – niega de inmediato. Interpreta ese _acercamiento_ , como el único tipo de acercamiento que puede haber entre alfa y omega.

– ¿Estas totalmente seguro de eso? ¿No ha sucedido nada entre ustedes? – La respuesta sigue siendo la misma de parte del alfa – No me refiero solo a sexo, sino también a sus sentimientos. Algún momento en el que ambos hayan hecho llegar el cómo se sienten al otro.

Katsuki traga duro.

Recuerda tres momentos de esos. El día que Izuku lo abrazó luego del incidente que tuvo, asi como en el que le visitó en el hospital y si bien, él no estuvo cociente, su cuerpo supo de su presencia. No por nada, tuvo aquel sueño de su infancia.

El otro, un poco más fresco, la conversación que mantuvieron ayer.

– Interpretare ese silencio como un sí.

Ambos se miran entre si.

Por un instante, no hay más que silencio en el consultorio, solo interrumpido por el lúgubre tic-tic-tic del reloj en la pared. Entonces, Recovery girl mueve los labios sin decir nada. Katsuki se tensa, a sabiendas de que tanto misterio, solo avecina una nueva bomba en su vida.

– La última vez que estuviste aquí, pude sentir el aroma de tus feromonas. Aun siendo beta, si el alfa es de rango alto, pueden olerse. Leves, pero perceptibles, cosa que no sucede ahora; lo cual solo me lleva a la conclusión de que te has enlazado a tu omega. Y estoy segura que de haber un alfa u omega en esta habitación, sentiría el aroma del enlace.

– ¿Q-qué? – Musita – no lo he marcado.

La anciana le mira, calmada. Entiende lo inverosímil que ha de sonar esa respuesta viniendo de un medico. Años atrás, ella misma hubiera llamado loco a quien le saliera con esas cosas, pero hoy en día, ya no es tan irreal. Lo que sí lo es, es encontrar un omega que niegue aceptar a su alfa predestinado. Porque es él el único que rechaza todo ahí, lo sabe por el sonrojo que se forma en Bakugou cada que menciona _"tu omega"_. Por lo que hace acopio de todos sus conocimientos en alfas, para hacer de esa explicación la más adecuada.

Sin herir el ego del héroe rechazado.

– Según la teoría de parejas predestinadas, las feromonas de estos tienden a asemejar un enlace cuando hay cercanía entre ambas partes. No solo eso, sino que sus ciclos se sincronizan asemejando también, una unión por marca. Lo cual indicaría, el por qué del retraso del tuyo.

– No es mi omega. – repite, más por inercia que por certeza.

Sabe que quiera o no, la mujer es medico y ha leído sobre el tema y ha de tener razón. Lo cual es jodidamente problemático. Pues Katsuki, es un héroe, y al enlazarse de manera tan inefable, le traerá complicación. Un alfa enlazado de manera convencional, tiende a sincronizar su ciclo con el de su omega; por lo que pasa a tener un celo al año, a uno cada dos meses. Son seis ciclos al año en los que se desea de una manera casi enfermiza a **su** omega.

Y he aquí él problema.

Katsuki no tiene un omega.

Y aunque cabe la posibilidad de un acercamiento entre él y Deku gracias al perdón del último, siendo realistas, no es algo que se fuera a dar de inmediato.

– ¿Bakugou-kun?

Y siempre quedaba la otra posibilidad. Esa en la el perdón no significara nada para Deku.

Baja la mirada.

– Si mi omega me rechaza…

Katsuki abre la posibilidad ante la mujer. Ella suspira, pues ha esperado esa respuesta en su fuero interno. Suspira, ahora venia lo verdaderamente duro para Bakugou.

– En ese caso, lo ideal seria que te alejes. – Los ojos del alfa se elevan fijos sobre ella – Bakugou-kun, nunca pregunte bajo que circunstancias es que tú y ese omega tuvieron una hija. Tampoco lo estoy haciendo, pero me hago una idea. – Katsuki no niega ni afirma nada y ella se da por respondida una vez más – A lo que voy, es que, si es lo que pienso, ya lastimaste una vez a ese muchacho. No creo que quieras hacerlo nuevamente y mientras ambos estén juntos, las feromonas de ustedes jugaran con sus cuerpos hasta forzarles a hacer cosas que tal vez, en una situación normal, no harían. Esto es porque el instinto, las feromonas y el destino, confluyen buscando una marca que selle el lazo invisible que ya existe entre ustedes.

Aquello es duro de oir para Bakugou. Lo ultimo que quiere ahora, es lastimar de alguna manera a Izuku nuevamente. Ni hablar de una marca forzada. No solo acabaría con la vida del pecoso, sino que con la suya misma y se llevaría la de su hija con ellos.

Pero distanciarse, tampoco es una opción.

– ¿Cómo puedo alejarme si tenemos una hija de por medio?

– Si en verdad la quieres, harás lo necesario por ella. Aun si eso implica no volverla a ver.

…

Poco antes del almuerzo, Katsuki llega a la agencia y solo tiene en mente una cosa, la cual tiene que resolver antes de empezar sus deberes. Pero para eso, necesita de _alguien_ en específico.

– Cara redonda. – La toma del brazo. – Sígueme.

Uraraka no tiene tiempo de responder antes de que Bakugou jale de ella hacia el pasillo que conecta con los vestidores. Al principio no entiende que sucede y solo se deja llevar, sin embargo mientras más se adentran, algo dentro de ella empieza a emitir alarmas en su cuerpo.

Porque ese _lugar_ esta vació a esa hora.

Y ella es una omega.

Y él un alfa.

Ochako traga hondo y piensa en positivo. Que tal vez se ha peleado con su omega y necesita un consejo, pues Bakugou es una bestia en esos aspectos y ni Kirishima tiene la solución para los grandes errores que comete. _Sí, eso debe ser_. Se mentaliza. No quiere prejuzgar al héroe tan solo por su género, ya que ella misma odiaría que la vean de menos por el suyo.

Así que…

– ¿Y? – pregunta más aliviada, cuando el alfa detiene su andar a pocos metros del primer vestidor.

– Huéleme.

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Vamos, solo hazlo! – tira bruscamente del cuello del uniforme de la muchacha, haciéndola golpear la nariz contra su cuello.

Ochako siente cierto temor nuevamente. Porque, una vez más, ella es una omega y él un alfa y el solo hecho de sentir las feromonas de uno tan cerca, podría producir una reacción similar al celo en su cuerpo. Aun si no hay sentimientos de por medio o un destino que los una.

Pero ese no era el caso.

Antes de que ella pueda aguantar la respiración, ya le ha olido.

Y _nada_.

No sucede nada.

De hecho, no huele a alfa. Uraraka ha estudiado por tres años junto a Bakugou. Han vivido en la misma residencia y hasta ha luchado el uno contra el otro, por lo que ha sentido su aroma una cantidad indeterminada de veces. El alfa huele a robles húmedos y cenizas propias de su quirk, sin embargo, en ese instante no parecieran estar ahí.

No.

No era que no estuvieran ahí. Estaban ahí, pero entremezcladas con algo más dulce y fresco; algo muy similar a…

– ¡Te has unido a un omega! – Exclama, abrazándose al más alto, con una sonrisa que no le cabe en el rostro y los ojos abiertos en dos lunas– ¡Felicidades!

Katsuki es aturdido por el grito de la mujer, el abrazo y la fragancia desagradable. Porque el aroma a algodón dulce que despedía ella, ha desaparecido en los últimos meses, tornándose en algo putrefacto; pero ese no es la molestia más grave ahora.

– ¡SUÉLTAME! – Grita, separándole de un tirón de su cuello – ¡No me he unido a nadie! Y juro que si le hablas a alguien de esto, te mato.

– Bakugou, eso es muy contradictorio.

El cenizo chasquea. Mirando hacia otro lado

Ella le sonríe, divertida de verle queriendo ocultar lo obvio.

– Se que somos héroes y tenemos la apariencia de ser personas duras, pero unirte a tu omega, es lo mas bonito que puede haber.

– ¡Que no me he unido a nadie, carajo!

– Tu aroma dice otra cosa – murmura – y no creo que pase mucho antes de que alguien más lo note.

Katsuki golpea la pared molesto.

Ochako tiene razón, es solo cuestión de tiempo a que alguien note que no huele igual que siempre. Sobre todo, aquellos que le conocen desde la preparatoria.

– No he marcado a nadie… ¡¿Cómo mierda puedo oler a una unión?!

La pregunta retumba en el eco de los muros. Ambos quedan en silencio por unos segundos.

 _Bakugou no ha marcado a nadie,_ se dice ella misma, _no hay una unión propiamente dicha._

Es entonces que el cerebro de Ochako termina de cerrar las últimas conexiones en la historia del alfa. Y todo encaja JODIDAMENTE PERFECTO. Los ojos se le abren a más no poder, brillan conteniendo una felicidad propia de quien ha esperado ver algo como eso durante toda su vida. La boca le forma una **O** cada vez más grande y el pecho se le infla de aire, dispuesto a ser exhalarlo en un gran grito. Uno que es callado oportunamente por la mano de Katsuki.

– Ni se te ocurra hacer un escándalo.

Aun así, la omega balbucea palabras inteligibles contra su mano. Desahogando todas aquellas emociones contenidas por años. Katsuki la deja así por un momento, hasta verla más calmada y solo ahí la libera.

– Has encontrado a tu omega predestinado – habla muy rápido, recuperando aire. Bakugou arruga la nariz y niega con el rostro. – ¡Vamos! Tienes el aroma de una unión y dices no haber marcado a nadie ¡Ahí esta todo!

– Esas son estupideces

Ochako se queja, encogiéndose entre sus hombros. No espera que Bakugou sepa del tema. Mucho menos, que vaya a aceptarlo tan pacíficamente.

Ese hombre lucha hasta contra sus sentimientos.

– No esta probado científicamente, pero muchos relatos de parejas predestinada coinciden en que no hubo necesidad de una marca para sellar esa unión. Ahora mismo no despides tus feromonas normales, diría que tu celo se ha sincronizado al de tu omega y apuesto mi cuello, a que si ese omega intenta emparejarse con otro, su cuerpo le rechazara. – Apoya una mano en su cintura y observa al alfa con la superioridad de alguien que ha leído mucho acerca del tema.

Katsuki le observa. Aquello último ha sonado bien. Todo lo demás, era pura mierda.

– ¿Y si soy yo quien marca a otro omega?

– Puedes marcar a mil omegas, ninguno va remplazara a tu predestinado aquí – pega el dedo índice en el pecho de Katsuki. Pues es la verdad. Mientras no haya marca, ambas partes pueden buscar una unión con otras personas distintas; sin embargo, el duelo por la perdida del destinado es grande. Y es que en el momento en que Katsuki piense en rehacer su vida lejos de su omega, un vació se formara en él y será tan profundo, que no habrá ira ni explosiones que le calmen.

Bakugou le observa sin decir nada. Por unos segundos, solo hacen eso.

Ochako cree entender el revoltijo que ha de ser su mente. Probablemente negando todo en su cabeza y pensando en que esta equivocada y que va a marcar a cualquier omega con tal de demostrárselo. Aunque no hay mucho que hacer, esta segura que Katsuki ya se debe haber dado cuenta de que marcar a otro, va a ser difícil. Porque Uraraka ha tenido la vista fija en él desde que supo de su romance y ha notado el gesto de desagrado que hace cuando ella, adrede, emite feromonas cerca suyo.

No lo ha hecho con mala intensión, solo quería probar su punto.

Katsuki siente desagradable su aroma y tiene casi certeza, de que no es solo el de ella, sino el de todos los omegas.

– Mira, se que debes sentirte confundido; pero ese omega, **tu omega** , debe estar igual o peor que tú. Porque a diferencia de los alfas, nosotros sí esperamos ilusionados a que esto suceda.

El cenizo observa a la muchacha. Lo ojos de avellana le brillan como si fuera ella quien ha hallado a su alfa. Ve la ilusión en su rostro y no puede evitar pensar en Deku de pequeño. Porque fue a los cuatro años cuando por primera vez oyeron una historia de predestinados y fue esa misma tarde, entre suspiros de los niños y música de fondo, que vio la misma ilusión en el rostro pecoso.

También recuerda, que él mató esa ilusión hace seis años.

Izuku jamás viviría tan plenamente esa magia de conocer a su predestinado.

La plática es interrumpida por un timbre que suena. Lo reconoce como su alarma y entonces, recuerda que debe recoger a Mizuki.

…

Katsuki observa a su hija, quien juega con tranquilidad a un lado de su escritorio.

Ha logrado llegar a un acuerdo con Deku. Puede pasar por ella luego de la escuela y llevarla a casa entrada la noche. Los fines de semana son estrictamente para Izuku y el idiota de su vecino.

 _– Ella le quiere a él –_ ha argumentado con simpleza y Bakugou no se ha podido negar. Pues sabe, es verdad. Quiera o no, la mocosa adora a pelos de mierda dos… y al primero también, ya que de regreso de la escuela no ha dejado de hablar de él y lo _linda_ que es Mina.

Pareciera que la noche anterior la hubiera pasado realmente bien con ese par durante las dos horas que se la encargo. Bien. No es que le moleste. Prefiere a Kirishima que al ojeroso (Al menos él tiene preferencias por las alfas más que por los omegas).

Así que, se limita a observarla en silencio mientras Mizuki juega con sus figuras de héroes y rie cuando las hace pelear. Sonríe de lado. Sinceramente, Bakugou no recuerda nunca haber oído una risa chillona más melodiosa que esa. De hecho, nunca ha considerado la risa de un niño como melodiosa, por lo general los ve como retazos de seres humanos molestos que solo chillan, babean y te joden la existencia.

Es mas, continua creyendo lo mismo; con la diferencia de que ahora, Mizuki es la excepción a esa regla.

Tal parece que esa niña, ha llevado el lado alfa de Katsuki a otro nivel. Uno que no se limita a solo ira y territorialidad, sino también a lo paternal. Y es que aunque no lo diga, en su fuero interno solo quiere ser un buen padre para ella. Poder jugar juntos a los héroes o a las muñecas, lo que sea le viene bien mientras sea lo que ella quiera. Poder verla crecer como una gran alfa, que es lo que presume será, ya que un omega no protegerá a su padre como ella lo hace. Y esto lo sabe muy bien Katsuki, pues en él también ha nacido este sentimiento protector hacia ella. No quiere que nada ni nadie la lastima y así, continuar viendo esa sonrisa. Oyendo sus risitas.

Aunque esto sea complicado, porque tiene entendido que el único peligro cercano a ella ahora, es él mismo. Sin embargo, Katsuki duda que esto vaya a suceder. La última vez que vio a Izuku, estaba furioso y aun así, su ira fue canalizada de una manera más sentimental. No agredió a Deku. No tuvo ni un solo pensamiento que lo llevara pensar en lastimarlo. Por otro lado, duda también que eso continué así de tranquilo; porque si algo conoce bien de si mismo, es lo volátil que puede ser. Y teme que sea esa volatilidad la que lo lleve a destruir aquello que ahora más quiere.

Pero prefiere dejar las palabras de Recovery girl en un rincón. Quizás luego las reflexione detenidamente. Por ahora, solo va a disfrutar del día con su hija, aunque eso implique, dejar de lado la ruma de informes que debe llenar, la ronda que tiene que dar con Kiridiota y limitarse a jugar con Mizuki.

Si es que ella se lo permite, claro.

…

Las ocho de la noche dan rápido.

Agradece por única vez en su vida al mitad y mitad por dejarle permanecer en el turno diurno. No ha informado a nadie que Mizuki sea su hija, pero Katsuki sabe que ellos ya lo sobreentendieron; por lo que no llevar el turno nocturno es un gran alivio.

Sale de los vestidores ya con su ropa de calle y no el uniforme de Ground Zero. Ayuda a Mizuki a guardar sus juguetes y cuadernos; pues, parte de su labor como padre y lo acordado con Izuku, es hacer las tareas del día con su hija. Aunque haya obviado el _con_ y prácticamente la haya hecho él.

Que importa.

No es algo que Deku deba saber.

– Me voy. – anuncia con la mano de su hija ya en la suya y la mochila puesta en su hombro.

Solo Denki se despide, quien ha cambiado al turno de noche luego del altercado que tuvieron ambos. Katsuki aun no ha logrado asimilar que pikachu humano haya puesto sus sucias patas en Deku, por lo que lo mejor es que dure más tiempo en ese turno. O se cambie de agencia. Lo que sea le viene igual mientras se mantenga lejos de su vista.

Sale de la agencia y camina en dirección a casa de Izuku, quien vive relativamente cerca. No puede evitar pensar las palabras de Recovery girl aquella vez que estuvo internado en el hospital. _"No importan a donde vayan o cuanto huyan del otro, el destino siempre terminara por juntarlos"_ y si que el destino había hecho bien su trabajo.

– Tengo sueño.

Mizuki se para frente a él con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba.

Katsuki capta rápido el mensaje. La alza de la cintura, recostándola contra su hombro. La pequeña se abraza a su cuello, enreda los dedos de su mano en los cabellos de la nuca del mayor; una manía que a adquirido cada que su padre la carga. El alfa siente incomodo ese toque, sin embargo le permite seguir.

– Kirishima dice que no eres malo. – murmura adormilada. Katsuki se pregunta qué carajos ha podido hablar sobre él – dice que solo tienes mal carácter.

– Muy mal carácter.

– Y haces llorar a papá.

Bakugou suelta un bufido.

– No era mi intención hacerlo.

– Deberías disculparte.

– Ya lo hice.

Mizuki no dice nada. Se acurruca mejor en el hombro del alfa y su mano no deja de jugar con el cabello del mayor. Bakugou siente el pecho de ella inflarse a cada respiración, golpeando contra el suyo, y una extraña comodidad se instala en esa parte de su pecho abrigada por el cuerpesito de la menor.

– Mina dijo que tenemos mucho en común. El color de pelo y ojos y quirk y que tú puedes enseñarme a usarlo.

Katsuki sonríe de lado.

Mina era un dolor en el trasero, pero ese alíen lo estaba ayudado.

– Cuando tengas edad suficiente, te enseñare todo lo que necesites saber.

Mizuki suelta un leve gemido conforme con la respuesta y luego solo hay silencio.

El toque de la mano de Mizuki con su cabello cesa y la siente resbalarse por la piel de su cuello. Su respiración es pausada, lo que indica que se ha dormido.

La calle se vuelve solitaria conforme se adentran al área residencial. El aire es gélido, probablemente ya este cerca la primera nevada del año. Katsuki apoya una mano sobre la espalda de su hija, dejando salir pequeñas explosiones que la calienten y piensa, que mientras espera que Mizuki crezca para enseñarle a usar su quirk, podría ir enseñándole como hacer muñecos de nieve.

…

– Se durmió – informa lo obvio el cenizo cuando Izuku le abre la puerta de su apartamento – ¿Puedo pasar?

Izuku le deja el pase libre a que acueste a su hija dentro.

Katsuki se quita los zapatos al ingreso y camina hacia la cama. Es la primera vez que ingresa a la casa de Deku y es tal cual la imaginaba. Posters de All Might en la pared sobre su cama, figuras del héroe sobre la cómoda del televisor e incluso el edredón de la cama es de él.

Quiere reír. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Mientras Izuku abre el edredón y acomoda las almohadas en la cama, Bakugou nota la ruma de mantas que hay al pie de esta. Gracias a su quirk, él no siente frió con frecuencia; por lo que no es hasta percatarse del detalle de las mantas, que se da cuenta que la casa no cuenta con calefacción.

– Dámela.

Katsuki esta distraído cuando ve a Izuku muy cerca de él tomando a su hija. El aroma del omega entra fuerte a sus pulmones y cierra los ojos. Lo ha sentido desde que entró ahí, pero es solo cuando lo tiene así de cerca que siente ese aroma dulzón de Izuku en toda su intensidad.

E Izuku parece no ser cociente de la fragancia que desprende. Probablemente, lo haga de manera inconsciente al tener a su hija cerca. Los omegas tienden a desprender feromonas más dulces de lo normal cuando están embarazados o cuando tienen a sus bebes cercas. Es una forma de mantener relajados a sus hijos.

Lo que no entiende, es porque él, siendo un alfa, también esta sintiendo esa sensación de relajo y pasividad en todo su cuerpo.

Cuando Izuku se aleja para arropar a su hija, Katsuki le sigue con el olfato. Pasa su nariz muy superficialmente por los rizos verdosos del omega. Menta y miel. Hierba buena y paz. Katsuki quiere más de ese aroma. Quiere volverse loco de ese aroma.

– ¿Qué haces?

Abre los ojos, topándose con unos verdes observándolo centímetros debajo de él

– Quiero más – habla sin pensar, envuelto en feromonas e instinto. Pronto se percata de la estupidez que acaba de decir y rectifica: – Quiero saber más de Mizuki.

– ¿Saber qué?

– Todo. Cómo era de bebe, su comida preferida, cual fue su primera palabra.

Izuku le mira confuso, pues Katsuki no se ve como el tipo de persona que se interese por esos detalles. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, el alfa continúa plantado frente a él esperando una respuesta. _Tal vez de verdad quiere una relación con ella_ , se dice mentalmente.

Aun así, no deja de sorprenderle el repentino interés. Imagina, que habiéndolo perdonado la noche anterior, Katsuki también ha decidido dar más pasos en su relación padre-hija.

Midoriya camina hacia el estante que tiene bajo el televiso. Busca entre todos los objetos guardados ahí un libro en especifico. Cuando finalmente lo encuentra, lo toma y pone sobre el Kotatsu.

Katsuki solo observa.

– Siéntate.

Bakugou obedece, mientras Deku abre el libro.

Es un álbum de fotos.

– Esta – señala la primera foto – Es Mizuki de bebe. Recién nacida

Katsuki se acerca y mira fijo a Izuku, pidiendo permiso para tomar el álbum. Izuku mueve el libro frente el alfa, entonces ve claramente la fotografía. Se trata de Izuku en el hospital, aun viste la bata blanca y tiene el suero conectado. Entre sus brazos, se encuentra la pequeña Mizuki.

Hay una descripción en el pie de la foto.

 _"Mizuki Midoriya._

 _Un día de nacida._

 _Peso: 0.55kg._

 _Estatura: 60 cm._

 _Tardaste mucho en nacer, llegaste cerca de media noche, luego de todo un día de dolores. Hubo luna llena y mamá dijo que debía llamarte Mizuki (hermosa luna). Creo que te va bien, tu rostro parece la luna. Blanco y redondo. Probablemente tengas un quirk, uno fuerte, espero. Pero lo que más espero, es que seas amable y modesta, que no use tu quirk para intimidar. Que seas una gran niña."_

Izuku se avergüenza de leerse. No recordaba que había escrito descripciones en las fotos. Mucho menos, cosas sentimentales y vergonzosas, pero solo tenia catorce años y era como llenar sus libretas de notas de héroes, solo que de su bebe.

Katsuki gira la hoja, pasando a la siguiente foto. Ahora aparece Mizuki un poco más grande. Aunque su cabello luce un poco crecido, sigue siendo casi imperceptible por el color cenizo. La pequeña esta sentada al lado de su abuela, Inko, quien la endereza con sus manos para que no caiga.

 _"1 mes._

 _Creces rápido. Te cuesta elevar tu cabecita, pero ya das pequeños gateos en la cama. Ayer mamá te pellizco la barriguita y reíste. Tu primera risa."_

Bakugou sonríe.

De alguna forma, la foto sumada a la descripción le da una sensación de ternura rara vez sentida en él.

En la pagina de al lado, Mizuki salía durmiendo sobre una colcha en el suelo.

 _"_ _2 meses._

 _Sueles llorar mucho cuando no estoy a tu lado. Mamá dice que asi son los bebes, o por lo menos, que así era yo. Decidí acostarte a mi lado, en el suelo, mientras Hitoshi me enseñaba matemáticas. Aun lloraste un poco, pero entonces él te cargo y caíste dormida de inmediato._

 _Creo que algún día, Hitoshi será un buen padre."_

Katsuki enarca una ceja.

Izuku siente sus orejas arder.

Ambos en silencio, concuerdan que lo mejor es pasar a la siguiente página.

 _"2 meses, 6 dias."_

Ahora aparecía riendo con la boca abierta y sin ningún diente en ella. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo y ya notorio.

 _"Una mariposa entró a la casa. Vivimos en el campo, pero ninguna había entrado hasta ahora. Se paro en mi dedo y se la acerque a Mizuki. Intentó cogerla y la mariposa voló. Ella empezó a reír a carcajadas viéndola._

 _Nunca pierdas esa sonrisa."_

Una sensación extraña se instala en el pecho de Katsuki. Algo así como ansiedad de anhelar algo que ya había pasado. Que ya había tenido su momento y él se lo había perdido.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Toma un puñado de hojas y las pasa de largo.

 _"1 año"_

Mizuki era cargada por Izuku y delante de ellos, un pastel era sostenido por Hitoshi.

 _"Recuerdo que cuando di a luz, pensé que faltaba mucho para verte así de grande. Que rápido pasa el tiempo. Hace unas semanas aprendiste a caminar y ya pronuncias bien papá. Aun si acá nadie usa esa palabra._

 _Que la usara con Hitoshi hizo el momento un poco incomodo. Aunque él no dijo mucho y solo te sonrió._

 _Creo que si fuera alfa, pensaría en dejarme marcar por él._

 _Creo que tú lo querrías como tu papá."_

Esta vez Katsuki no deja pasar de largo esa frase y observa a Izuku de soslayo.

– Tenía quince años. – se escusa, aun si no le debe explicaciones.

El alfa entiende. Deku estaba solo, tenia una hija, no quería ningún alfa cerca. Así que sí, entiende que el ojeroso luciera como la mejor opción; aun así, no lo acepta. Porque si cabellos de troll hubiera sido alfa, Izuku ya seria su omega y por consiguiente, Mizuki su hija.

Respira hondo nuevamente, controlándose y pasa unas hojas más.

 _"3 años, 4 meses"_

Mizuki sonríe a la cámara, de pie, en medio de un pastizal con una rama en la mano.

 _"Es so_ _rprendente como trabaja la genética. Cuando la tuve en mis brazos, pensé que era la cosa más linda del mundo, a pesar del innegable parecido a él. Ahora, tres años después, sigo sorprendiéndome con ese parecido._

 _Hoy fuimos al lago, iba delante de todos liderando el grupo y no pude dejar de pensar que asi era él de pequeño._

 _Sentí algo de temor._

 _No quiero que se_ _parezcas a él mas que en lo físico."_

Izuku mira incomodo. No porque ya no piense eso, sino porque es vergonzoso que Katsuki lea eso de él.

– Está bien – rompe la incomodidad, serio, notoriamente trastocado – Tampoco quiero que sea un idiota como yo.

Y suspira.

Resignado a que no encontrara nada bueno sobre él escrito, pero sí sobre el tipo de al lado.

Observa la foto del costado. Salía durmiendo al lado de Izuku, ambos con pijamas de All Might y ella abraza un muñeco del héroe.

 _"3 años, 6 meses._

 _Mamá dice que nos parecemos mucho. No solo en la admiración a All Might y lo obsesivo que somos en ver los videos de sus rescates. Sino en el afán que tenemos por convertirnos en uno._

 _Espero lo logres._

 _Espero que tú sí tengas algún quirk, incluso esta bien si es el suyo, mientras cumplas tus sueños._

 _Nunca dejes de soñar, Mizuki"_

En la siguiente, Mizuki posa con unas granadas de peluche en los bazos. Esto toma por sorpresa a Katsuki, ya que la referencia es obvia y no esperaba que Izuku lo permitiera.

 _"3 años, 11 meses._

 _Hace no mucho cambiaste a All Might por Ground Zero. No lo entiendo, All Might es mejor que él. Pero son tus gustos y no voy a imponerte nada._

 _Miraste el televisor cuando inmovilizaba a un villano y dijiste "es genial". Créeme que entiendo esa emoción, yo alguna vez la tuve._

 _Hitoshi cambio de canal, supongo que vio mi rostro. Entenderás esto algún día. O no lo se. Preferiría que no. Preferiría que me admiraras a mí. Alguna vez también quise ser un héroe._

 _No pude ni terminar la escuela."_

Toda la felicidad por la admiración de su hija se esfumo al leer las últimas líneas. Porque él había logrado todo lo que se había propuesto, destruyendo a su paso todo lo que una vez añoro Deku.

 _"4 años."_

Mizuki salía posando en una gran calle con mucha gente. Diferente al campo

 _"Hoy fue tu cumpleaños y fuimos a la ciudad por primera vez. Morías por ver un héroe en acción con tus propios ojos, no te culpo, yo era igual. Para mala suerte tuya y buena mía, no hubo ningún ataque._

 _Visitamos a la abuela en el hospital. Espero que mejore. Quiero verla jugar contigo nuevamente._

 _Ella nos extraña."_

– Mamá enfermo de pronto – explica antes de recibir la pregunta – La enviaron a un hospital en la ciudad. La visitaba cada que podía.

Katsuki asiente. Queriendo preguntar más, pero callándose al notar el tono apagado en la voz de Izuku.

Gira la hoja.

Aquella parecía ser la ultima foto, ya que al lado no había más.

 _"4 años, 10 meses."_

Mizuki salía arrodillada frente a una tumba, con las palmas de las manos juntas en una oración.

 _"Han sido meses difíciles y no hubo tiempo para más fotos. Mamá empeoró. Se fue el mes pasado._

 _La extraño tanto._

 _No se que sería de mí si no estuvieras a mi lado. Eres todo lo que tengo y no sé que hacer ahora. Hitoshi se fue a estudiar a Tokio, me dijo que fuera con él; pero no sé que tan buena idea sea, ya que ahí esta…_

 _No creo que nada pase, Tokio es én costoso. Pero ya me las arreglare para sacarte adelante._

 _Tú vas a ser mejor que yo._

 _Vas a ser mejor que él._

 _Mamá hubiera querido eso."_

– Esa es la última.

Izuku toma el álbum cerrándolo. Puede verlo secar la comisura de sus ojos.

– ¿Se lo has leído alguna vez? – Niega – ¿piensas dárselo algún día?

– No lo sé, solo lo escribí como otras tantas cosas.

Recuerda que Izuku solía escribir sus libretas sobre héroes. Y siente otra vez esa ansiedad atacarlo, al pensar que dejo de escribir sobre sus ídolos para pasar a escribir sobre su hija.

Midoriya se pone pie, frotando su nariz. Obviamente leer ese álbum ha removida cosas en él.

Katsuki se acerca a él por atrás. Quiere consolarlo, pero no sabe que tan permitido este de hacer eso. Al sentirse vulnerable podría aceptar un abrazo suyo, o mal interpretarlo y romper la efímera cercanía que ha logrado entre ellos tras ver esas fotos.

Traga hondo.

Cierra los ojos pensando y nuevamente es atacado por las feromonas a primavera y menta tibia. Pero ya no son las maternales del inicio, estas son más seductoras y atrayentes. Le queman la piel y hacer hervir su sangre.

 _"– Mientras ambos estén juntos, las feromonas de ustedes jugaran con sus cuerpos hasta forzarles a hacer cosas"_

– ¿Q-que haces? – Abre los ojos tras un sobresalto. Tiene la nariz en la curvatura del cuello de Deku. Toma su distancia de inmediato. – Es tarde – acota Izuku. Camina hacia la puerta, girándose hacia él con un leve sonrojo. Katsuki lo sigue, entendiendo lo que esa puerta abierta significa. – ya deberías irte, Katsuki.

Y es justo cuando cruza el umbral, que ve su oportunidad de probar que tanto puede acercarse.

– ¿Otra vez volví a ser Katsuki? – pregunta con ironía, haciendo referencia al _Kacchan_ , que dijo la noche anterior.

Izuku le sonríe incomodo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Aunque no es la respuesta que esperaba, el que sonriera y no luciera una careta impenetrable como antes, ya es una señal para Katsuki.

…

* * *

 _Siguiente capitulo:_

 _Ambos jadean al sentirse de cierta forma unidos._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

En serio pensé que este capitulo seria cortísimo, pero la última parte con las fotografías alargo todo.

No hay mucho que decir de este capitulo. Es solo Katsuki siendo más paternal.

Ahora si, el próximo sí se viene con algo fuerte. Vamos a ver como va, porque se me hace muy difícil escribir escenas subidas de tono.

Gracias por leer y por los reviews!

 **Respuestas reviews sin log:**

Regina FG: aww muchas gracias por el review :3

Eve Kurosaki: Exacto! Solo es su orgullo quien no le deja ser como quisiera ser con Izuku.

Rai: Usted ha acertado. No es un perdón y cuenta nueva, ni Izuku va adejar todo por Katsuki. Es más un "Llevemos esto en paz por Mizuki". …Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de parte de Katsuki.

WhiteRabbit: Bakugou quedo DI-VI-NA jajajajaj… Katsuki se disculpa por una razón en específico (el cual esta ahí y no voy a aclarar hasta el final). Como lo dije un review arriba, Izuku acepta esas disculpas más por Mizuki que por él mismo. Fue un poco el consejo que le dio All Might. Y no, no se va a ir, en eso fue sincero.

GreekSunlight: Creo que Mizuki se parece mucho a Izuku en eso de ser conciente de las personas a su alrededor y preocuparse por ellas. He estado releyendo los últimos capítulos y he visto más claro el cambio en la personalidad de Katsuki y ese empezar a controlarse. Tienes toda la razón, lo que hizo Katsuki no se olvida…

Guest: Hooli!...La relación va atomando forma, solo espero estemos en sintonía acerca de la forma que esta tomando jajaja. Las vueltas en esta historia creo que van a ser varias y estamos cerca a la primera, que va a clarar ciertos puntos.


	10. Capitulo 10

¡Hola!

Esta nota es pequeña, solo para decirles que es importante leer **siempre** las notas finales, ya que suelo dejar uno que otro dato sobre el capitulo y veo (por los reviews) que nadie lo esta tomando en cuenta -.-

* * *

 **C** onsecuencias

* * *

 _Capitulo 10_

* * *

El sonido de la puerta aun retumba en sus oídos cuando Izuku inhala hondo, sintiendo todos los aromas que describen a Katsuki en el aire. Los muslos se le contraen, la espalda se le estremece en un arco y un suave calor nace en su vientre bajo.

Exhala tembloroso.

Su ciclo siempre ha sido regular, por lo que sabe que este se encuentra cerca; sin embargo, nunca los días previos se ha sentido así. De hecho, han sido pocas ocasiones en las que ha sentido los síntomas "sexuales" del celo, ya que por lo general solo se limitaba a nauseas y dolores de cabeza a causa de los supresores. Izuku asume, que eso se debe al hecho de ser predestinados y tener el aroma del alfa tan vivido en su nariz. Todo estaba sucediendo tal y como el padre de Hitoshi se lo había explicado antes.

 _– El celo se vuelve una situación bastante peligrosa cuando se trata de predestinados que no desean enlazarse. Las ansias de estar juntos se vuelven inmensurable y no hay supresor ni autocontrol que los contenga._

Ciertamente, era aquello último lo que más preocupaba a Izuku. Si no había supresor que los tranquilizara, quedaban a total merced de sus instintos y quien más tenía por perder de los dos, seria él. Predestinados o no, Izuku no tenia intenciones de dejarse marcar. Aunque aquello se viera como un acto de amor y unidad hasta la muerte – y hasta cierto momento el omega había compartido dicho concepto- Izuku lo veía más como una forma de esclavizar a un omega para siempre al lado de un alfa.

La manera más básica de proclamar como propiedad a un ser humano.

E Izuku no pretendía encadenarse a ninguno. Mas no podía decir lo mismo de su cuerpo y es que si bien, sus pensamientos estaban claros, a la hora del celo su cuerpo era quien tomaba el control. Como en ese preciso instante, que sin siquiera desearlo, no puede evitar presionar sus muslos en busca de placer y olisquear los remanentes del neroli en el aire.

Traga hondo la saliva que amenaza por desbordar su boca.

Bufa molesto. Aun no se cree que ese no sea su celo, sino que solo los previos al mismo.

Inhala nuevamente, perdiendo de a pocos el control sobre sus actos, y el aroma le guía cual flautista de Hamelin, hacia un punto en concreto: Mizuki. Su hija ha sido cargada por Katsuki y toda su ropa tiene impregnadas las feromonas del alfa. Gruñe por lo bajo al verse queriendo hundirse en las ropas de la pequeña.

Izuku es consciente entonces, de que solo hay una manera de calmar los efectos que esta sintiendo su cuerpo en ese instante. Las mejillas se le encienden ante la idea. Aun siendo omega y, siendo natural en ellos bajar la calentura acariciándose, el pecoso se avergüenza de pensarlo. Se avergüenza incluso más, que admitir haber trabajado como sexo servidor.

 _Es lo mejor_ , se mentaliza de camino al baño, en donde una marea de hormonas alborotada e imágenes mentales de Katsuki le embargan de manera tortuosa. Izuku no solo termina rápido con el problema, sino que queda con el nudo en la garganta, enfadado con él mismo.

Con su género.

Con la vida.

A la mañana siguiente, la marea no ha bajado, de hecho, amenaza con empeorar cuando su nariz se mueve sintiendo el aroma en las ropas de su hija nuevamente.

Y es todo.

No puede continuar con esa fachada de llevar las cosas en paz con Katsuki. No al menos, hasta que su ciclo termine. Coordina con Hitoshi que sea él quien reciba a su hija cuando el alfa la traiga de vuelta. Omite el hecho de que su celo esta cerca, porque Hitoshi es casi un medico y como tal, tiende a usar palabras técnicas que no hacen más que avergonzar al pecoso. Por eso, y por que piensa que alejando a Katsuki su celo se calmara y no pasara de ser la leve fiebre que siente en ese instante.

Sin embargo, los días pasan y el celo no baja. Izuku es cada vez más consciente del cambio hormonal que sufre su cuerpo, la sensibilidad de su piel a los roces leves, de su olfato a los olores casi imperceptibles y el calor asfixiante que lo embarga por momentos en ese frió invierno. Las noches han sido lo peor. Su celo juega con sus sueños de manera libidinosa, poniéndolo en posiciones complicadas junto a cierto _alfa_.

Por momentos, cree que va a enloquecer.

Pero no lo hace. No se deja llevar por completo.

Y entonces, el _día D_ llega.

Izuku solo ha vivido uno de sus celos a plenitud, que fue el que tuvo frente a Katsuki. Luego de eso tuvo a Mizuki y cerca de un año después, empezó con el uso de supresores diarios. Por lo que no ha estado preparado para lo que se avecinaba.

Esa mañana, ha despertado con la respiración entrecortada, el deseo a flor de piel, la erección más dolorosa de su vida y oleadas de lujuria que le tientan a dejarse llevar por ellas. Izuku se mueve casi por inercia hacia su hija, la envía con Hitoshi al departamento de al lado y le envía un mensaje que a duras penas logra escribir. Solo le pide que se haga cargo de Mizuki en lo que termina su ciclo y que le avise a Yagi-san sobre su condición.

Pasan unos segundos de enviado el mensaje, cuando oye el pestillo de su puerta cerrarse desde afuera. Sonríe agradecido. Hitoshi le ha puerto seguro a la puerta, previendo que no pueda salir, así como que nadie pueda entrar.

Ni siquiera el beta.

Pero esta bien, porque un omega en celo es inestable. Izuku ha leído suficiente información sobre ciclos como para saber que, si bien en ese momento desea a un alfa en específico, un beta tampoco le vendría mal. Y lo ultimo que quiere, es arruinar la amistad casi familiar que tiene con Hitoshi.

Ahora más calmado, sintiéndose protegido en su morada, deja a su cuerpo actuar.

Camina por la habitación tomando todas las ropas y mantas que se le crucen en el camino. Sobre todo aquellas, que tengan impregnadas la esencia de Katsuki; ya que cuando el alfa entro ahí, dejo su rastro por doquier, el cual ahora se ha convertido solo en un remanente en el aire, pero eso al omega no le importa. Izuku huele prenda por prenda, colocándoles de mayor a menor intensidad. Separando unas de otras. Siempre ha sido una persona meticulosa y aun en celo, esa esencia no se pierde.

Una vez ha terminado su labor de organizar las telas, empieza con la tarea mas complicada. Toma pieza por pieza y las enreda entre si. Su parte consciente no tiene idea de qué es lo que hace, sin embargo su parte salvaje lo sabe a la perfección. Esta armando un nido en el que permanecerá el tiempo que dure su ciclo. Una pequeña bóveda que lo mantendrá caliente, rodeado del aroma de _su alfa_ y que le brindara esa sensación de protección que necesita en ese estado.

Cuando finalmente termina su ardua labor, coge una última prenda. Una que ha separado del resto y será la pieza central de su guarida: La camiseta rosa que Mizuki ha usado el día anterior

La camiseta que aun huele fuertemente a _Kacchan_.

Inhala profundo el aroma de ella y se adentra en la maraña de telas con la que ha armado su nido. El calor ahí dentro es abrasador. Le asfixia y se le pega hasta los huesos, pero no se siente mal. Frota la camiseta rosa contra su rostro, desciende por su mejilla, la restriega en su cuello. El olor a Katsuki se encapsula rápidamente dentro del pequeño ambiente.

Canela. Cedro. Neroli.

Da pequeñas bocanadas de aire queriendo saborear el aroma. Queriendo ingerir una parte de las feromonas del otro sin éxito alguno. Izuku suelta pequeño quejidos. Más allá del celo que lo hace padecer de deseo y un subidón de libido, también esta el instinto y su omega interior se queja desolado de no tener a su alfa consigo. Se siente desvalido. Abandonado.

E Izuku puede dejarse sucumbir por sus deseos sexuales más bajo, pero jamas será dominado por ese omega llorón que se siente nada sin un alfa a su lado. Así que quita del camino el pantalón pijama que trae puesto, humedecido por sus propios fluidos y acaricia con delicadeza su zona delantera que se yergue sobre su cuerpo por atención. Los muslos se le contraen ante el tibio toque de sus dedos.

Sube.

Baja.

Agarra un ritmo constante lento, que aumente de a momentos, y luego lento nuevamente. Sus caderas simulan embestidas, el nido tiembla sobre él y su cuerpo le suplica cambiar de posición a una más reveladora. Se acomoda con la frente pegada al colchón, las rodillas contra su pecho y las caderas en alto. La posición se le hace un tanto incomoda y complicada para continuar con su labor, pero es su cuerpo quien decide ahora e Izuku entiende lo que este le esta pidiendo cuando empieza a menear sus caderas en círculos. Sin embargo, el se centra en su labor y en enfocarse en el placer que recibe de su mano.

Jadea.

De calor. De deseo. De angustia.

Se vierte entre sus dedos, con la respiración entrecortada, pero la picazón de su cuerpo perenne. No se ha ido el placer ni lo ha calmado, por el contrario, la estimulación solo ha aumentado el deseo.

Izuku gimotea quejoso. Odia sentirse como un animal movido únicamente por sus instintos, que es otra de las razones por la cual nunca ha querido experimentar su celo. Incluso cuando clientes que tenia en aquel bar en el que trabajaba, le habían ofrecido sumas exorbitantes con tal de gozar ese momento intimo; Izuku había sido incapaz de ceder a su lado salvaje

El lubricante natural de su cuerpo escurriéndose por sus muslos, le saca de sus cavilaciones y le recuerda lo urgido que esta su centro por atención. La sensación de abandono y vacío emocional también lo embarga. Hipa, incapaz de hacerle frente a su lado salvaje. Entiende que mientras su cuerpo no se sienta lleno, el dolor emocional no va a terminar.

Entonces cede y entre sollozos, dirige una mano hacia su húmeda entrada, quedando a merced de un instinto que lucha por ganarle a la conciencia.

…

Lo que más ha añorado Katsuki en los últimos meses, ha sido tener una relación al menos "cordial" con su hija. Y debería de estar feliz ahora que ha logrado conseguirla a base de esfuerzo; sin embargo, no puede evitar pensar por momentos, que hubiera sido mejor mantener las cosas frías entre ambos.

No es que no disfrute de su hija, ni que no la quiera. Es solo que Katsuki es un hombre acostumbrado a la soledad, el silencio y de pocas palabras. Si bien tiene a Kirishima al lado que es todo un parlanchin, y antes de él, a su madre; a ellos siempre ha podía mandarlos a la mierda, ponerse histérico y conseguir su ansiada soledad de vuelta.

Cosa que es imposible con Mizuki.

La pequeña parece haber heredado lo habladora de su madre. Conversa con todos en su agencia. Conversa con sus juguetes. Incluso conversa sola. Katsuki esta bien con todo eso, hasta que debe llevarla a casa, como en ese momento, y solo están los dos, por lo que la mocosa solo le tiene a él para sus diálogos.

Y Katsuki soporta con la paciencia de un monje tibetano aquella plática. Asiente cada que pide su opinión, sonríe cuando ella lo hace también. Le sigue el juego para verla feliz y porque seria incapaz de hacerla callar. A veces imagina, lo mucho que su vieja se burlaría de verlo así, sometido por una niñita de seis… Y por un omega.

No quiere admitirlo, no; pero sabe que una parte de él aprecia a Mizuki por ser hija suya y de Deku. Pues al ganarse a la hija, tiene una alta probabilidad de ganarse al omega también. A _su omega_.

Su _predestinado_.

Hay momentos en los que siente, que se ha dejado embaucar demasiado por esa palabra y que tal vez, este idealizando una relación que no sea como la pintan los libros y películas. Una relación que sea más instintiva que romántica y es cuando llega a este punto, que su mente tiende a congelarse.

¿Una relación?

¿Romántica?

 _No no no._

Niega de forma reiterativa. Porque si él llegase a tener una "relación" con Deku, seria única y exclusivamente por instinto y un destino que les pone en el ADN el deseo inmensurable de estar juntos. No por amor ni esas idioteces. Él es un alfa y los alfas no se andan pensando en predestinando de esa manera, ni escribiendo el nombre de su omega con corazoncitos.

– ¿Hoy me dejas con Hitoshi otra vez? – Mizuki le saca de sus nubes. Le trae de vuelta a tierra y asiente como respuesta.

Katsuki aun no comprende a que se debe ello, el tener que dejar a su hija con un extraño siendo que las cosas parecían empezar a ir bien entre ellos. Deku le había mostrado las fotos de su hija en sus primeros años e incluso, habían podido tener pequeños intercambios de palabras sin exaltarse. Para Katsuki eso indicaba el inicio de _algo_. No sabia que tipo de _algo_ , pero era _algo_ bueno, de eso estaba seguro. Sin embargo, al día siguiente envió a Mizuki a decirle que debía dejarla con el vecino ojeroso.

Tres días habían pasado ya y no había tenido comunicación con Izuku.

¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

¿Le molestó que le recordara el "Kacchan" que le dijo?

No tenia ni puta idea.

Pero tarde o temprano iba a tener que verle a la cara. Tenían una hija, eran predestinados y, según Recovery girl, un enlace inefable. Así que la unión estaba ahí y Katsuki haría que se encontraran de una u otra manera, solo le iba a dar tiempo.

Cuando llegan frente al edifico en el que el omega reside, Mizuki suelta su mano deliberadamente y emprende el camino sola delante de él. Katsuki da un paso, siguiéndola, pero es frenado por un súbito espasmo y una sensación extraña en la boca del estomago. La pequeña se gira y al verle inmóvil, decide retroceder y guiarle de la mano nuevamente. El alfa se deja llevar, incrédulo de lo que esta sintiendo.

Calor.

Deseo.

Feromonas.

Solo una vez en su vida no ha estado bajo el efecto de los supresores durante el celo. Aun recuerda vívidamente aquella única vez y la semejanza que tiene en inicio con lo que siente ahora. Es la misma agitación y calor corporal que se le cuela por debajo de la piel. Son sus colmillos queriendo crecer desesperadamente. Pero sobre todo, es la misma mezcla aromática que lo atrajo en esa oportunidad.

Izuku ha entrado en celo.

Su omega le esta estimulando el celo a él.

Bakugou intenta seguirle el paso a su hija, controlando todo aquello que esta padeciendo su cuerpo. Los dientes le tiritan. Tienes los músculos rígidos. Su respiración es irregular. El aroma se intensifica a cada escalón que suben y cuando finalmente pisan el segundo nivel, el celo ha llegado.

Cubre su nariz con una mano, limitando la tarea de respirar tan solo por su boca mientras continua caminando con Mizuki hacia la vivienda. Pero al estar tan agitado, esto solo provoca ahogarlo y termina por respirar hondo en busca de oxigeno. El aire ingresa a sus pulmones plagando su interior de menta, miel y primavera.

Casi puede sentir la primavera calentando todo a su paso.

– ¿Estas bien? – inquiere la pequeña, observándole curiosa.

– _Ka-Kacchan_

Ambos oyen el llamado ahogado.

Solo ahí, el alfa es consciente que esta frente a la puerta de Izuku y que esa voz que gime su nombre, es la del omega.

– ¿Kacchan? – repite la pequeña.

Katsuki la observa.

Observa la puerta.

Y vuelve a ver a su hija.

 _Mierda_.

Debe salir de ahí antes de que haga alguna estupidez como explotar el ingreso frente a él y tomar a Izuku para saciar su celo. Pero no se mueve. Su cuerpo esta lejos de querer obedecerle.

 _Piensa… ¡PIENSA!_

Una idea desesperada se le viene a la mente. Su capacidad mental no esta al cien por ciento ahora, por lo que no duda en tomar dicha idea. Todo sea por no lastimar a Deku, ni aterrorizar a su hija.

Toca la puerta del beta.

Durante los días que Hitoshi ha debido de verle la cara a Katsuki, siempre ha tendido a ignorarlo. Por lo que cuando abre la puerta, no es novedad que solo observe a Mizuki y la haga entrar a su casa. No es hasta que en el proceso de ello, que intenta acariciar el cabello de la niña como siempre lo hace, que nota a Katsuki.

El alfa lo toma fuerte de la muñeca y le gruñe territorial.

Hitoshi solo le observa. Nota los signos visibles que le indican que el héroe ha entrado en celo, lo cual hace lógico que se muestre agresivo al querer tocar a su hija, ya que el instinto sobreprotector se intensifica en esa temporada y ve al beta como una amenaza. Hitoshi lo ha sabido desde la ultima vez que conversaron.

Solo por ello, espera paciente a que libere su muñeca.

– Has…Has…– repite agitado el alfa, con las pupilas dilatas y el cuerpo que le suda a chorros. – Lo que hiciste la última vez.

Katsuki le suelta. Queriendo lucir menos intimidante. Queriendo recibir ayuda.

– No.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por-porque?! ¡¿Te importa una mierda lo que pueda hacer en este estado?!

– Mi quirk te lava el cerebro, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas luchar contra el. Si lo uso contigo, en el estado en el que estas, solo lograría que pierdas la conciencia y que el celo se apodere de tu cuerpo por completo. Serias más peligroso de lo que ya eres ahora. – le explica con conocimiento de causa, ya que lo ha usado en alguna ocasión como experimento – Vete, yo me encargo de Izuku.

Bakugou le gruñe rabioso.

– ¡¿Cómo carajos me largo sabiendo que te vas a quedar a solas con **mi** omega?!

Silencio.

Hitoshi agradece que Mizuki siempre ponga la televisión a volumen alto y que no haya oído esa ultima exclamación.

Respira hondo, pensando con calma. Siendo consciente de su entorno. Mizuki mira las caricaturas tranquila. Izuku se queja jadeante tras la puerta, desesperado por su alfa. Katsuki esta a un paso de perder el control. El beta, aunque no sabe mucho de predestinados, sí conoce de parejas enlazadas, que son casi lo mismo; por lo que esta seguro que de intentar acercarse a Izuku mientras esta en celo, Katsuki seguramente lo mataría cegado por la ira.

Y no quiere que Mizuki este en medio de ese fatídico desenlace.

Frota el puente de su nariz y suspira, resignado a la única solución que logra hallar. Izuku va a odiarle por hacer aquello, pero espera sepa entender. Si no lo hace, puede que todo resulte peor. Ingresa a su casa, mientras los ojos del alfa no lo pierden de vista desde la entrada. Hitoshi mueve cosas de un cajón y vuelve a acercarse al héroe.

– Ten – le entrega una llave. Junto a esta, una inyección y un collar para omegas – Los supresores no harán efecto en él, este es un somnífero potente – dice señalando la jeringa – Una vez que lo apliques, le colocas el collar, tiene una clave que solo yo la sé, por lo que no vas a poder quitárselo.

– ¿Qué? – musita, mirando extrañado los objetos entre sus manos.

– Que vas a entrar ahí y si no logras salir, al menos no lo vas a marcar. – culmina su explicación el futuro médico, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Un escalofrío recorre a Katsuki.

Traga hondo sin dejar de observar los objetos. Una jeringa, un collar y una llave. Debe estar loco si cree que va a entrar a ese apartamento y lograr controlarse con el cultivo de feromonas que debe haber. Y no, no hay forma que que _eso_ suceda nuevamente.

Si llegara a repetirse aquella escena, ni toda la bondad junta de Izuku seria capaz de perdonarlo.

Golpea el muro frustrado.

– _Kacchan… Kacchan…_

Pero no puede irse tampoco. Porque con un jodido demonio, se ha vuelto el alfa más posesivo que hubiera anhelado llegar a ser y no le cabe la idea de largarse dejando a su omega solo. Katsuki se pregunta, si asi de patético se vuelven los alfas cuando marcan a sus omegas o eso es solo cosa de predestinados.

– _Ka-Kacchan._

Y ahí estaban otra vez los malditos gimoteos de Deku.

Katsuki se concentra. Piensa. Tiene que haber una manera de hacer aquello rápido. Una forma en la que pueda controlarse y no dañar al omega. Algo llega a su mente, no es la idea más original que haya tenido, pero puede que funcione si entra y hace todo rápido.

Se quita la camiseta sin importarle el frió. Igual, no es como que con el calor que siente, un poco de frió vaya a hacerle diferencia. Frota la tela contra su cuello y toda parte de su cuerpo que contenga grandes concentraciones de sus feromonas. Finalmente, la amarra alrededor de su rostro bajo, cual mascarilla.

Prueba respirar. No siente más a Izuku, su nariz solo se huele a si mismo.

¡Puede funcionar!

Toma la llave que el beta le ha entregado, la ingresa en la la puerta, oye a Izuku rasgar la madera gimoteando su nombre. Gira la llave, los engranajes girar en un tortuoso traqueteo que se le hace eterno. La cerradura se abre, dándole pase al departamento.

Traga hondo una vez más y empuja despacio. El olor a omega se cuela entre las hebras de algodón de su camiseta alcanzando su nariz. Quiere golpearse a si mismo por ser tan idiota de creer que aquello podía funcionar, mas no hay tiempo. Con la puerta abierta, no solo salen las feromonas, sino que Izuku también.

No trae pantalones y huele extremadamente delicioso.

– Kacchan – Gimotea ya contra su pecho. Lamiendo la piel expuesta.

Katsuki le toma entre sus brazos e ingresa antes de que alguien los vea o los huela. Solo han sido dos pasos los que ha dado hacia adentro y su respiración esta nuevamente agitada. Su pecho sube y baja presuroso. Izuku no deja de lamer y frotarse contra él.

 _Inyectar y salir. Inyectar y salir;_ se repite mentalmente, queriendo no pensar en la lengua de Izuku y el recorrido que hace en sus pectorales.

Alza la jeringa cerca a su rostro y lo ve borroso. El calor, sudor y las emociones le nublan la vista; la tela sobre su nariz dificulta aun más su misión. No puede concentrarse en inyectar, sujetar a Izuku y mantener la tela quieta. Entonces piensa que si igual esta sintiendo el aroma del omega, no tiene ningún sentido traerla como mascarilla.

Pero esta equivocado.

En el momento en que la tela libera su rostro, la menta y la hierba buena se incrementan. Cubre su nariz nuevamente con la tela, pero ahora si carece de sentido. Katsuki siente un fuerte vértigo al notar que es incapaz de oler algún otro aroma que no sea el de Izuku. Apoya una de sus manos en el muro de al lado, intentando recobrar el equilibrio y la cordura. Necesita calmarse, pensar en algo diferente, porque de no hacerlo y aplicarle el somnífero, ahí si estaría jodido.

Piensa en el olor repugnante de Uraraka.

Piensa en su hija.

Pero su mente solo piensa en lo bien que se ha de sentir su miembro en la boca de Deku cuando este termine de desabrochar su pantalón.

 _Espera… ¿que?_

Katsuki deja sus pensamientos de lado para observar hacia abajo. Izuku ya ha desabrochado sus vaqueros y lame la zona por sobre el bóxer. Y con un carajo, sabe que tiene que detenerlo. Inyectarle el somnífero y salir de ahí, sin embargo ya trae el corazón a mil, el pulso acelerado. La sangre le hierve las neuronas.

Pero no. No. NO.

No puedo ceder.

No pue… ced…r.

No… er.

Izuku lo libera de la ropa interior. Restriega el miembro del alfa contra su rostro antes de engullirlo. Katsuki tira el cuello hacia atrás ante el cumulo de terminación nerviosas activadas. Quiere meditar bien sobre ceder y dejarse llevar. Es decir, Deku no se esta negando como la primera vez, sino que por el contrario, es él quien incentiva el acto.

Respira entrecortado.

Endereza la postura, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el pecoso que yace arrodillado frente a él devorándolo. Imagina lo dulce que ha de saber la piel lechosa del omega y la boca le saliva. Aun tiene un recuerdo fugaz de aquella primera vez juntos, cuando mordió uno de sus glúteos y ese pensamiento hace que se le antoje más el omega.

Pasa una mano por la mejilla de Deku, queriendo alejarlo con delicadeza, pero Izuku continua con lo suyo, aferrándose a las piernas musculosas del héroe. Bakugou decide entonces, que si Izuku esta dispuesto a dejarse llevar, él no se va a negar.

Ni loco que estuviera.

Deja caer la jeringa a un lado y, con esa misma mano, coge los cabellos verdes del omega, profundizando el acto. Katsuki suelta un sonido gutural ronco al verse tragado por completo. Izuku succiona con maestria, juguetea con su lengua en el interior y le deja golpetear hasta su garganta.

Katsuki deja de luchar contra su autocontrol y es entonces, que el celo empieza manifestarse más a plenitud. Sus encías dejan crecer sus colmillos con libertad. El olfato se le agudiza a un nivel que no hubiera imaginado nunca tener, llegando a oler incluso el lubricante natural que escurre por las piernas del omega.

Y quiere beber de aquel manantial.

No solo eso, sino poseerle. Penetrarlo hasta que su cuerpo no tenga fuerzas para nada más. Hasta que su mente quede en blanco de tanto placer.

Su lado _salvaje_ le ordena hacerlo.

Él va a obedecerle.

Separa a Izuku de su entrepierna, guiándolo hacia la cama. Le quita la camiseta que trae puesta antes de acostarlo y se deja caer sobre él. Tiene planes de deleitarse con su piel, mas no prevé el beso que le da el omega. La lengua de Izuku ingresa en él profundizando el beso de inmediato. Hay dientes de por medio e inexperiencia de uno de los lados.

No quiere admitirlo.

Es vergonzoso para él, un héroe popular de más de veinte años, pero ese es su primer beso.

Toma distancia cuando el aire escasea y desciende por su cuello antes de que Deku vuelva a atrapar sus labios. Lame todo a su camino, sintiendo como las cuerdas vocales del mas pequeño vibran con los gemidos que suelta. Embiste suave sin lograr entrar en él, solo tentándolo. Izuku se retuerce bajo él, buscando la unión de sus cuerpos, lo que se le hace divertido a Katsuki, pues planeaba saborearlo un poco más.

Izuku arquea su cuerpo entero luego de que Katsuki llegue a sus pezones. El alfa sonríe satisfecho, no es el el único que disfruta y, por ende, no lo esta forzando. Tanto el deseo como el placer, son mutuos. Continúa con su descenso mordiendo, lamiendo, succionando. Presiona con las manos hasta dejar marcados sus dedos en la piel blanquecina. Acaricia cuando debe hacerlo más sensible.

Solo se detiene cuando el vello púbico, de igual color que su cabellera, se hace presente. Mas no es exactamente por esta característica, sino por la piel rugosa que logra sentir al inicio del vello.

Izuku trae una pequeña cicatriz en el vientre bajo.

Es un corte de cesárea.

Es de Mizuki.

Pasa las yemas de sus dedos por sobre la herida. Una unión tan intima entre él y su hija. Recuerda aquel altercado que tuvieron en el bar donde Izuku trabajaba. En ese entonces, Katsuki quiso forzarlo y el omega lucho con todo por alejarlo. Sin embargo, lo que más recuerda, es el hecho que Izuku se cubría esa zona. Queriendo alejarlo de la conexión que tiene con la pequeña y el que ahora se lo este permitiendo, se le hace extraño.

Katsuki se yergue sobre sus rodillas, en medio de las piernas de Izuku y le observa. Trae la vista fija en él. Ojos lloroso, pupilas dilatas. Le esta observando, sin verlo realmente.

Como buen héroe, Bakugou tiene conocimientos sobre omegas y el funcionamiento básico de su organismo. Es obligatorio que todo alfa que postula ha ser héroe, lleve ese curso. En el le explican lo que es el celo de un omega, como se manifiesta y cómo identificar una situación de riesgo. Esta, es una de ella. Izuku ha perdido control total de su cuerpo. Su lado omega ha dominado por completo y nublado la razón. Lo cual es muy usual en los de su género, por ello son juzgados como seres que solo buscan sexo, sin entender el porque de sus actos.

No es que Izuku quiera tener sexo con él, es su omega interior que busca placer a toda costa. Pero cuando el celo termine, no recordara nada de esta noche.

No va a recordar el beso.

Ni el placer.

No lo va a recordar ni a él, mientras que Katsuki sí; porque los alfas no son seres sumisos y eso incluye a sus cuerpos. Ellos tienen más dominio sobre si mismos que los omegas. Frota su rostro con ambas manos, incrédulo de que lo que ha estado a punto de hacer. Sí, esta en celo y quiere follarse a Deku hasta romperlo, pero de hacerlo así ¿Qué diferencia eso, de lo que hizo años atrás? Izuku no se niega ahora ¿Pero acaso es consciente de lo que hace?

Gruñe molesto. En la disyuntiva entre lo fácil que seria dejarse llevar o lo difícil que se le hará retroceder a partir de ese punto, hasta que es distraído por el tacto en su miembro. Baja las manos, observando el panorama en el que ha quedado y encuentra a Izuku guiando a su sexo con una mano hacia su entrada.

Piensa en todos los desplantes que ha tenido el omega para con él en el ultimo mes. Todas las negativas a acercársela o si quiera, ha entablar una conversación. Recuerda los últimos días en los que no ha querido ni estar cerca suyo y eso termina por hacerlo tomar una decisión.

Quita la mano de Deku del camino y le gira, haciéndole apoyar las rodillas sobre el nido de ropa que hay en la cama. Respira hondo, intoxicándose con sus feromonas dulces y le toma de las caderas. Se adentra en medio, sintiendo un calor burbujeante envolverlo y la humedad escurriéndose sobre él.

La carne de sus muslos internos le presionan fuerte y ambos jadean, al sentirse de cierta forma unidos.

Aunque no de la manera que quisieran.

Introduce unos de sus dedos en el omega. Sabe que esto difícilmente logre saciarlo del todo, pero es todo lo que puede hacer sin que llegue a odiarlo. Izuku gime fuerte, arquea la espalda. Katsuki empieza a embestir, creando fricción entre sus miembros juntos, buscando saciarse entre los dos.

– Ah…Ka… Kacchan.

– Hmp… Deku.

Izuku menea sus caderas hacia atrás, intentando hacerse de mayor profundidad en las penetraciones. Katsuki solo lo contiene moviendo sus dedos dentro de él hasta tocar su punto de placer. Izuku gime fuerte y sus muslos se contraen cuando lo presiona ahí.

– Ma-más…ahh…Kacchan…

Katsuki siente como todos los estímulos externos tiene reflejo en su interior. Cada que penetra, un espasmo que nubla su mente arremete contra él. Cree que ahora sí podría perder el control y muerde su antebrazo, buscando permanecer consciente mediante el dolor.

Ni bien sus afilados colmillos atraviesan su propia piel, un fuerte corrientazo de realidad lo trae de vuelta. Duele como el carajo la herida que ha dejado en su extremidad, pero funciona. La única idea buena que viene teniendo desde que se le presento el celo.

Continúa embistiendo el cuerpo del omega. Si quiere que el calor se le baje a Izuku, debe hacerle venirse al menos una vez.

Si quiere calmarse él mismo, debe lograr aquello también.

Nota que mientras más cerca esta del orgasmo, más se esfuerza su instinto por tomar el control, exigiendo no solo penetrar a Deku como se debe, sino que marcarlo también. Vuelve a morder su antebrazo, sin importar que la herida anterior aun este sangrando. Repite la acción cada que sus consciencia se ve amenazada.

Esta cerca. Esta jodidamente cerca de venirse y terminar con ello exitosamente. Lo siente en el nudo que se empieza a formar entre los muslos de Izuku.

 _Solo un poco más._

Pero entonces, Izuku hace algo que en toda su vida, jamás hubiera imaginado que pasaría. Sus pequeñas manos dejan de apretar las sabanas, se deslizan hasta su cuello y recogen el cabello de su nuca, mostrándosela. Izuku esta dándole autorización a que lo marque. Katsuki no da crédito a lo que ve, pero su alfa interno sí y ruge dentro de él deseoso de marcar al omega. De reclamarlo como suyo.

Katsuki deja de lado su brazo, que ha dejado de servir de ayuda luego de la proposición de Izuku. Se inclina sobre la espalda blanca de su acompañante, olfateando la piel que le ofrece. Se le antoja como un pastel recién horneado. Jadea sobre la zona, invadido por todo tipo de sensaciones. Lame la piel y es tan dulce como creyó seria. Da pequeñas mordidas, preparándolo para lo que viene, pero luchando aún. Gimotea quejoso, porque quiere y no quiere hacerlo en partes iguales.

Ambos sienten el clímax cerca. Izuku acelera el movimiento de sus propias caderas. Hasta que finalmente se arquea, ahogándose en un gemido profundo cuando el alfa le muerde y anuda entre sus muslos, empapando las sabanas con la esencia de ambos.

Izuku deja caer sus caderas contra la cama, exhausto. Katsuki le sigue, acomodándose sobre él. Sus respiraciones agitadas se acompasan. Ambos expiran feromonas dulces, calmas, haciendo que la habitación sea un festín de aromas. El alfa se frota contra la nuca del pecoso, aspirando lo más que puede de su olor y se acuesta ahí, embriagado por la tranquilidad que ese aroma le da, mientras observa la marca que le ha dejado.

Sus dientes están tatuados en el hombro izquierdo de Izuku.

Katsuki ha vencido al instinto que lleva a cuestas y se ha girado en último momento a morder una zona sin glándulas que los unan para siempre. No puede permitirse ser odiodo por Deku luego de haber logrado su perdón.

Se abraza al omega, sintiendo su abdomen pegajoso de su semilla. Riega besos en la espalda de piel pecosa. Se detiene en la herida y la lame, intentando calmar el dolor que de seguro sentirá cuando el celo termine. Probablemente va a querer matarlo cuando vea esa fea herida, pero no va a odiarlo.

Sonríe triunfal, disfrutando el momento de paz. Recuperando fuerzas para que cuando Izuku despierte, este repuesto para él.

Si ya venció al instinto una vez, puede hacerlo toda la noche de ser necesario.

* * *

 _Siguiente capitulo:_

 _– ¿Y qué si tuviera algo con Hitoshi?_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Como habrán podido notar, soy reacia a usar la palabra pene jajajajaja.

Bien, se que esto ya suena repetitivo, **pero no se hagan ilusiones**. Los reviews me dejan saber mucho lo que ustedes piensan ¡y se que lo están haciendo!

En cuanto al capitulo no hay mucho que decir. Es solo celo, c'est tout. El siguiente va a tardar un poco, ya que tengo unos exámenes pendientes y debo estudiar T.T, asi como otra historia que solo falta un capitulo para terminarla.

Tenganme paciencia.

Antes de terminar quiero tocar un punto que he leído en un par de reviews. Y es que se tiene la concepción "alfista" (no sé si se llegue a entender este concepto inventado jajaja) en la que se piensa que no importa que tan mal se comporte uno o que tanto daño haga, siempre y cuando "intente" arreglar las cosas o haga un pequeño cambio; el omega debe estar dispuesto a aceptar esto rápido y, básicamente, olvidar todo lo anterior. Entiendo que todos cometemos errores y que eso es independiente del género; pero hay errores y **errores**.

No voy a decir más, solo pretendo dejar esto y que cada quien lo interprete a su manera.

Ahora sí preciosuras, me despido y muchas gracias por los bellos reviews que me han inundado en el capitulo pasado (wii!). No sean timidxs y continúen diciendo lo que opinan (mientras no me insulten xd).

Besos.

 **Respuesta usuarios sin log:**

ReginaFg: ¿Y quién ha dicho que terminó el drama? xD jajajaja.

WhiteRabbit: La escena de las fotos era necesaria no solo para que Katsuki e Izuku intenten comunicarse un poco, sino para que Katsuki también entienda lo que han pasado cuando se distanciaron. Se viene tiempos oscuros, pero para eso falta un poquitín. Mientras, mantengamos la calma.0


	11. Capitulo 11

**C** onsecuencias

* * *

Capítulo 11

* * *

Inhala.

 _Deku_.

Como un incienso en medio de un masaje, el aroma del omega hace las veces de tranquilizante en él. La fragancia azucarada forma un torbellino desacelerado, dejándole un estrago de relajo y paz por dentro. Abre los ojos pesadamente, los primero rayos de luz famélicos se abren paso por la ranura de la cortina, desembocando sobre él y el cuerpo denudo de Izuku, quien duerme hecho un ovillo a su izquierda. Katsuki rueda sobre su hombro, frente al omega. Dirige el dorso de sus dedos sobre las mejillas pecosa y, aunque a simple vista de textura suave y esponjosa, lo primero en recibirlo es la dureza sea de su pómulo. Deku esta en los huesos, lo ha notado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Lo ha confirmado anoche y aun así, le sigue pareciendo hermoso.

No entiende bien si ese pensamiento nace de aquella resaca sentimental post celo o a algo más, pero lo cierto es que mientras lo ve durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, con las clavículas resaltando tanto o más que sus pómulos, no le puede adjetivar como algo menos a lo dicho. Izuku siempre ha sido llamado su atención desde la infancia, con esos lindos ojos verdes, enormes pestañas, rostro redondo e infantil. Aroma pegajoso y envolvente.

Aspira pausadamente, ha ojos cerrados.

Tranquilidad, familia y hogar.

Entorna los ojos, con el gusto de las feromonas en el paladar y una vista privilegia frente a él. Humedece sus labios, pero le siguen pareciendo resecos comparado con los eónes de veces que se ha besado con el omega la noche anterior. Una sonrisa escueta amenaza con sublevarse a su típico rostro amargado, cuando su reloj de mano empieza a entonar su alarma. _5:12am._ Y la sonrisa deja de ser un fantasma y toma forma real. Han pasado veinte minutos desde que se durmieron, lo cual indica que el celo ha de Izuku ha terminado y que él, ha logrado resistir a la esencia de lo que significa ese calor. No ha habido instinto ni aroma que lo dominaran…o bueno, no del todo; ya que si bien admite que se descontrolo por momentos– una prueba son las muchas marcas entorno al cuerpo de Deku– lo cierto es que ninguna llegó a tener un desenlace fatídico. No le ha marcado por más que su alfa interior bramara por ello, ni han tenido sexo. Katsuki no le ha permitido siquiera tocarle, por más suplicas y sollozos que diera. Por más ansias que él mismo guardara de sentir sus manos ardorosas sobre su dermis. No ha sumido a sus deseos ni cedido a suplicas, porque entiende que el Izuku consciente no haría eso.

Y él respeta su decisión.

No puede imponer sus deseos por sobre los del omega. Ahora es consciente de ello, asi como de lo deplorable y poco heroico que fue su comportamiento años atrás. Incluso, tan solo un mes atrás. Sin embargo, entiende también, que este día, esa palabra toma total significado en su actuar.

No quiere pecar de soberbio, pero su nombre debería ser un nuevo sinónimo de héroe.

Izuku suelta un pequeño quejido, despabilando su ensimismamiento. Arruga la nariz y luego alza una mano para rascarse. Mano que en dicho movimiento, roza involuntariamente el brazo que Katsuki mantenía alzado, con la mano sobre la mejilla pecosa. El alfa jadea, de dolor. El roce con su antebrazo le ha generado un ardor punzante y es que embelesado con Deku, casi había olvidado las mordidas que se ha autoinflingido. Unas tienen sangre seca encima, otras aun se ven en carne viva. Contrario al dolor y preocupación de una posible infección, Katsuki muestra los colmillos satisfecho. Son heridas de guerra después de todo y no podría estar más feliz de portarlas.

Vuelve a observar el reloj. Veinticinco minutos ya desde que despertó e Izuku continúa descansando, por lo que puede dar, oficialmente, ese celo terminado. Ya que antes de eso solo le ha dejado descansar por lapsos de entre cinco y nueve minutos. Inspira. Le hubiese gustado tener a un Izuku con un celo más débil anoche y, que con más conciencia, le prohibiera o permitiera hacer ciertas cosas. _Ya habrá oportunidad_ , se mentaliza, sacando la incomodable angustia y resignación de su pecho. Recovery girl ha mencionado muchas cosas que poco a poco ha venido confirmando y, si todo terminase siendo verdad, sus celos sincronizados iteraran entre los dos meses (tal cual es el de un omega) y con duración de un día (como los alfas). En alguno de ellos, Izuku deberá estar consciente.

O menos cegado por el deseo.

Quizás ahí, puedan consumar el acto como es debido. Quizás ahí, pueda que se aleje. Bufa. La sonrisa pierde intensidad. Katsuki quiere ver positivamente lo que acontecido entre ellos, pero lo cierto es que con Izuku nunca se sabe. Por un lado, siente que su relación ha escalado unos cuantos metros de mejoras. Han limado ciertas asperezas y él empieza a moldear su carácter a las exigencias de su omega. Por otro lado, Izuku no le acepta del todo e incluso, le ha alejado días previos a su celo previendo el fatídico desenlace. Desenlace que Katsuki ha sido capaz de controlar, pero ¿Hasta cuando? El instinto que llevan dentro es fuerte, como un animal salvaje que brama por ser liberado y aunque él no tiene intenciones de liberar a esa bestia, no puede asegurar que vaya a ser así siempre. Izuku es más reacio que él a dejarse dominar por ese lado y sin embargo, en el calor del momento a pedido que lo marque. Lo que le lleva a pensar que lo más sensato, no es esperanzare en un próximo celo en el que se le permita descargar todo ese deseo contenido. No. Lo correcto será mantenerse alejado, aun si debe encadenarse en casa, Katsuki no se acercará a menos que Izuku se lo pida. Que creé, no es una idea tan disparatada. Ya que el no haber sucumbido en esta ocasión al instinto, le suma puntos con su omega y cabe la posibilidad de que reconozca el autocontrol que ha tenido y cambie su percepción.

Izuku se remueve frente a él. Tensa su cuerpo, encogiéndose en posición fetal. Katsuki pasa sus dedos por la mejilla ajena nuevamente. Esta helada. Con el celo culminado, la percepción de la temperatura vuelve a la normalidad y ahí es invierno. Coge la colcha que ha servido como base del nido de Deku y que ahora, luce pegosteada de sudor y semen. _Es lo que hay_. Cubre al omega hasta las orejas, cerciorándose de que sus pies y espalda también estén cubiertos. Le envuelve como una madre lo haría con su hijo, sin siquiera importarle que no le cubra del todo a él. Pero parece no ser suficiente, ya que cuando ha terminado, Deku se aproxima, rozando su pequeña nariz gélida contra su pecho.

Katsuki se sobresalta. Tensa el trapecio, alza un brazo. No tiene claro que hacer o hasta donde se le esta permitido acercarse ahora que la calentura ha bajado. Incluso, olvida lo que es respirar o como se pasa la saliva. Transcurren tres tortuosos segundos en los que su cerebro llega a la conclusión de que no tiene nada de malo acercarse si no hay intensiones ocultas en ello. Menos aun, si es Izuku quien lo esta haciendo primero. _Y ya no hay celo de justificación_ , recuerda. Relaja la posición, respira y el corazón uno, dos, tres empieza a bombear. Pega su cuerpo al del omega, pasa el brazo magullado en el vacio que se forma entre la cintura de Izuku y la manta, hasta llegar a su espalda y deja pequeñas explosiones sobre su piel. Sube. Baja. Emite feromonas dulces y no las típicas rudas y posesivas que tienen los alfas. Izuku se relaja entre sus brazos.

El interior del cenizo se siente enternecer ante la imagen de su omega durmiendo entre sus brazos sin refunfuño ni malas caras. Deja un beso en su coronilla y se queda ahí, con la nariz enterrada entre rizos verdosos y aromas intensos. Cierra los ojos, se deja guiar por el ambiente relajado que se ha formado en la habitación. La mente se le sumerge en una oscuridad apacible que le brinda infinitas posibilidades de sueños. Entre recuerdos con su familia y tardes divertidas con Deku, la realidad con la fantasía se entremezclan. La historia cliché de los amigos de infancia que crecen para ser predestinados, se vuelve una imagen vivida.

Sin violencia. Sin insultos. Sin abusos.

Una relación limpia, escasa de complicaciones y conflictos. Una marca por decisión mutua a una edad adecuada. Despertar juntos día tras día. Presenciar el embarazo de su primera hija, para luego llevarla a la escuela de camino al trabajo, mientras el segundo bebé viene en camino.

– De…ie…a.

Oye la risa de los niños, _sus_ hijos, mientras juegan una tarde en el parque y _su_ omega le abraza por la espalda, marcándolo con sus mejillas tal y como ha visto infinidad de veces a su padre hacerlo con su madre. A pesar de nunca haberlo pensado a consciencia, Katsuki realmente añora una relación como la de ellos. Y más. El todo completo. Ver a sus hijos crecer al lado del omega con quien ha enlazado su vida para siempre.

– Des…ierta.

Katsuki respira hondo, entornando los ojos.

La luz golpea a plenitud sus irises y las cubre de vuelta. Aquel sueño idílico se ha cortado para traerlo de vuelta en uno no menos apaciguador. Siente en el aire el aroma de Deku entremezclado con huevos y tocino. También esta el de una personita más.

Nuevamente abre los ojos, lento, intentando acostumbrarlos a la luz, pero esta se ve opacada por el rostro de aquella personita.

– ¡Ya despertó! – grita a viva voz Mizuki, sonriéndole antes de desaparecer de su campo visual.

Bakugou se estira con pereza, nota que su antebrazo ahora esta vendado y emite un olorsillo extraño mezclado con desinfectante. Se alza sobre los codos, pestañeando lento. Trae puesta su ropa, incluso puede sentir la ropa interior. Observa sobre su regazo, le ha cambiado el cobertor por uno limpio y ve en una esquina, el que estaba en ese lugar la noche anterior. Aquel que huele fuertemente a Izuku y estaba pegosteado de semen.

– Acá están tus supresores – le indica el omega, guiando su atención al par de píldoras que deja sobre la mesa, junto a un plato que todavía humea – come antes de tomarlos – continua y le parece oír cierta suavidad en su voz. Tal vez sea solo imaginación suya, pero siente que de un tiempo para este, los muros que Izuku le había puesto, han empezado a ceder. – nosotros nos tenemos que ir, Mizuki despídete.

– Nos vemos, Ka-cchan – silabea su nombre entre risas antes de irse y tan pronto como se ha despertado, se encuentra solo en la pequeña morada. Deja caer su peso contra el colchón. Supresores y desayuno, no es el despertar acogedor que esperaba por parte de su omega, pero ha de admitir que es bastante. Mas aun, si a eso le suma el vendaje sobre sus heridas y el olorisllo que finalmente ha descifrado. Desinfectantes y feromonas. Sí, la habitación entera huele a feromonas, pero estas son diferentes, porque provienen de la saliva de Izuku. Alfas y omegas continúan fuertemente atados a su lado salvaje, el cual en muchas ocasiones, les lleva a tener conductas propias de animales, como lamer las heridas de otros en muestra de cariño y protección. No lo hacen con cualquiera, sino solo con los miembros que consideran parte de su _manada_.

Sonríe. Cubre su nariz con el antebrazo vendado. Aspira.

Una parte suya, le dice que puede estar equivocado, que Izuku solo le ha aplicado desinfectante. Que es el aroma del ambiente que le esta confundiendo, pero entonces, ahí hace aparición su memoria olfativa de alfa. Aquella que rara vez olvida un aroma y que le recuerda la infinidad de veces que ha olido dicha mezcla de fluidos y esencia omega. Katsuki ha sido un niño problemático, las heridas han sido algo con lo que convivía a diario y Masaru, su padre, ha cuidado de ellas de esa manera tan sobreprotectora. Ahora, podría definir ello como puro instinto, algo que escapa de sus manos. Pero instinto también seria, querer permanecer de manera absoluta al lado de su pareja predestina, que dista mucho de todas las veces que le ha alejado. Así que Katsuki, ve en esa forma de ceder a su instinto, una manera de aceptación. No de él como su alfa, pero si de lo que esa base primitiva les exige en su fuero interno.

Crear lazos con su pareja.

Formar su propia manada.

Una _familia_.

…

 _Es extraño._

Es todo lo que logra meditar Eijiro esa mañana cuando entra a la agencia y la encuentra envuelta en un aura de paz y sosiego digna de una iglesia. No es que nunca sea así…No, no, no ¡Nunca es así! Es una agencia de héroes, donde la adrenalina abunda y los gritos sobran. Así son todas. Y si bien hay días en los que se es más apacible que otros, no llega a ese nivel de tranquilidad. Incómoda tranquilidad, por cierto. Que parece no es el único en pensarlo, ya que al observar a su alrededor, ve al resto de héroes con la misma incomodidad que él siente. Y es que no es el ambiente en específico, sino una persona en particular que parece poner de los nervios a todos con su actitud.

Bakugou.

El héroe expira buena vibras a su alrededor. Trae el ceño sin un solo pliegue y por si fuera poco, anda silbando. S. I. L. B. A. N. D. O…Y ¡Carajo! Que se le nota en el rostro que algo endemoniadamente bueno le ha sucedido. Lo tiene claro cuando ve una sonrisa escueta balancearse en la comisura de su labio mientras lleva uno de sus informes al escritorio de Uraraka, que le sonríe completamente ajena a ese ambiente pesado.

– Es… extraño– musita casi inaudible. No dando crédito a lo que ve. Debe estar soñando.

O teniendo una jodida pesadilla.

– Lo mismo digo. – Eijiro se sorprende, sus hombros dan un pequeño salto. Mina se apoya en el escritorio tal cual esta él, pero sin prestarle atención; sino que por el contrario, continúa observando al cenizo con ojos inquisidores. Ojos de alguien que sabe _algo_ , pero no exactamente a quien adjudicarle dicho _algo_.

Y no es para menos.

De un tiempo a este, ha notado un extraño olorsillo en el ambiente de la agencia. Es muy bajo, casi imperceptible, y por momentos, le ha entrado dudas sobre el origen del mismo. Nadie más parece haberlo notado, lo cual no es de extrañarse, siendo que ahí todos ingieren supresores excepto ella. _Ventajas de ser una mujer alfa_. Por su género femenino, su cuerpo tiende a producir menos testosterona, haciéndola menos agresiva, territorial y por ende, muy controlable al momento del celo. Ya sea el suyo o el de un omega. Lo mejor de todo, es que eso no le resta facultades de alfa. Es gracias a ello que a podido olfatear muy bien el ambiente y llegar a la conclusión, de que se trata de un enlace.

La sorpresa viene ahora, que el ambiente, las feromonas y la extraña actitud de su compañero, le están dado la respuesta completa.

– Creo que alguien tuvo sexo anoche. – alza la voz. Ríe descarada sabiéndose oída por todos sus compañeros, a quienes se les tiñen hasta las orejas.

Menos a ella.

 _O no, claro que no_. No puede avergonzarse si quiere inspeccionar a detalle la actitud de ese alfa.

Quien sí se avergüenza es su novio. A Eijiro todo el cuerpo le hace juego con su cabello y esta por ocultar el rostro tras sus manos por semejante bochorno, cuando los irises carmines se encuentran en el aire con otro semejante. Lo demás, sucede en cuestión de segundos. Bakugou no explota. No esta molesto y su ceño continua tan liso como una manta recién planchada.

Y _no puede ser_. Eijiro queda pasmado. Anonadado.

No es posible.

¿O sí?

Despega su trasero del escritorio en el que ha estado apoyado. Camina presuroso al lado de Katsuki y, por un instante, solo se queda ahí, a su lado. Pensando. Pensando. Y pensando.

– Blasty – le llama cuando su cerebro ha terminado de cargar las ideas. – lo que dijo Mina…eso… ¿Eso es verdad?

El silencio les envuelve mientras se observan. Uno más expectante que el otro, pero la respuesta no llega.

Y no va a llegar.

Katsuki tuerce la mirada y continúa con sus asuntos. Entonces Eijiro entiende que sus conjeturas son ciertas y siente una especie de vértigo ante la abrazadora cantidad de información que eso le da. Pues, que Katsuki haya tenido sexo, es lo de menos. Cualquier alfa a su edad lo tendría. El asunto en concreto es el _con_ _quién_ lo ha tenido; lo cual también es deducible. Pues ese buen humor de una persona que días atrás traía acuestas la muerte, solo se puede deber a un ser en especifico. Es ahí, que otro cuadrante se une al análisis. Porque por lo que Eijiro tiene entendido, ese omega le odia y si es como él piensa y han tenido sexo, eso solo le lleva a una conclusión posible.

– Son… El omega y tú … – la frase muere en su labios al ver una curva fantasmal plasmarse en torno a los labios de Katsuki.

Eijiro abre los ojos más allá de lo humanamente posible.

– ¿Lo marcaste? – Musita con más fuerza de la necesaria para el hilo de voz que sale.

Katsuki agita la cabeza, aunque eso no parece ser suficiente para su amigo, que trae una mueca difícil de definir en el rostro. Muerde sus mejillas por dentro. Los sueños que ha tenido y la sensación que siente desde esa mañana le han dejado claro que quizás, no todo eso sea producto de la resaca post celo. Sino de algo más grave que no se explica del todo bien. No ha marcado a Izuku, es cierto, pero cuanto quisiera hacerlo. Saberse aceptado por su omega, porque él hace mucho que ya lo acepto. De lo contrario, no se hubiera contenido como lo hizo. No hubiera pensado en cada decisión que el omega hubiera podido tomar en ese momento.

Aun asi, eso no le da certeza de nada. Izuku puede aceptarlo como rechazarlo. Aunque una ínfima parte suya, le dice que tarde o temprano terminara por ceder. Porque son predestinados y es como dice Uraraka, todos los omegas sueñas con esa relación mágica, llena de instinto y romanticismo. A Katsuki no le molestaría ser lo segundo, siempre y cuando Deku desee eso.

– No– responde finalmente. No por ello, menos emocionado, pues entiende que esa respuesta puede variar en cosa de nada. – Así que no abras tu bocota con nadie o te mato.

Eijiro asiente con una sonrisa reprimida en el rostro. Es difícil para él controlar lo feliz que le hace ver a su amigo haber hallado a su omega. Respira hondo, sorbiendo con los labios, en un intento de asesinar esa sonrisa y no ser notorio sobre la plática que acaban de tener. Es en ese instante que, con las feromonas relajadas, cerca a su Katsubro y una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones, **lo nota.** La sonrisa termina por renaces más fuerte que nunca cuando sus ojos posan sobre los de Mina y ella, con un gesto, se lo confirma.

La agencia huele a un enlace.

…

Esa tarde su ronda por el vecindario pinta muy tranquila. No ha tenido mucha acción luego de que volviera de su descanso por el accidente que tuvo con el villano. Incluso Kirishima y Todoroki han tomado como excusa a Mizuki para que no salga a patrullar, sino que por el contrario, se quede en la agencia velando por la niña. Por lo que retomar su rutina habitual le sienta bastante refrescante. Su mano se cierra en un suave y frágil puño, uno que habitualmente, a esa hora, se cerraría entorno a la pequeña mano de su hija.

Caminar por esas calles a media tarde es agradable, pero lo es más cuando Mizuki esta a su lado.

Katsuki frunce el ceño por primera vez en todo lo que va del día.

Las personas a su alrededor caminan sin despertar en él interés alguno. Eijiro habla a su lado sobre cosas de su vida cotidiana con Mina, que sencillamente no le importan. Ahora que ha pensado en su hija, aquella caminata luce aburrida y hasta molesta. Si no fuera porque Deku aun continuaba tomando su descanso por celo, él podría haber pasado a la escuela por ella y no el omega. Se tienta a pensar de que quizás, si no hubiera apresurado su salida ese día por la mañana, tal vez –solo tal vez– hubiera podido mantener una conversación como es debida con Deku. Sobre lo que ha pasado entre ellos, sobre lo que ambos quieren y esperan del otro y, volviendo a los _tal vez_ , ambos hubieran podido pasar por la pequeña a la tarde. Muerde el interior de su labio, solapando la sonrisa a media vela que lucha por ser más que eso. Se ha dicho a si mismo que lo que ha sucedido entre él y el omega no es algo seguro. Que puede que sí, como puede que no y sin embargo, es en vano que se mentalice en ello. Bien dicen que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde y Katsuki esta sintiéndola hacer ebullición en su abdomen, alborotándole las entrañas despiadadamente.

Son tantas las cosas que _podrían_ ser entre ellos.

Demasiadas.

Si Deku tan solo lo pidiera.

Palmea su abdomen. Inspira. Y _no, no, no_. No va a permitirse imaginar nuevamente más de eso. _Pies en la tierra, carajo._ _Nada es seguro aun_. Exhala. Kirishima le toma del brazo, unos pasos tras él, y le hace detener su ritmo. Katsuki queda de lado, observándole. Le toma un instante descifrar que es lo que sucede, cuando la ceja del pelirrojo se enarca hacia la derecha. Entre pensamiento y la ruta monotoma de su ronda, han llegado a una de sus ex paradas habituales: El café de All Might.

– Se que aun tienes prohibido el ingreso, pero yo podría llevarle un recado. Si quieres.

Silencio.

Katsuki solo mira hacia la cafetería. Observa el ir y venir de las personas tras los grandes cristales. Percibe la esencia del café, entremezclado con uno que otro aderezo, mas no la fragancia a menta y primavera que desearía olisquear.

– No– Responde – No es necesario – continúa su camino. Izuku no esta ahí, esta en su casa descansando; pero incluso si no fuera así, entiende que no es momento de ir por respuestas. El omega ha guardado mucho rencor y odio por él durante todos los años distanciado, no espera que olvide aquello de un día para otro, lo ideal es darle tiempo a que asenté sus ideas. Por más que Katsuki se haya controlado durante el celo, entiende que el solo hecho de haberlo pasado juntos, no va a ser algo fácil de asimilar para Izuku y que este ha de estar batallando entre el odio que dice tenerle, y lo que su omega interno quiere. Que es a su alfa. Que es _él_. Por lo que no va a ir al ritmo que él quisiera, menos con todo lo que le ha costado dar ese paso. Ahora mismo, no es momento de apresurar nada, va a a esperar paciente a que sea Izuku quien lo haga de a pocos. – pero gracias.

Eijiro ve la espalda del alfa alejarse a pasos lentos pero firmes. Entorna los labios, satisfecho, apresura el paso tras su amigo. No sabe de qué va su relación con él omega, si lo marcará o solo quedarán como amigos… o conocidos nada más. No sabe nada. Pero le hace feliz ver que haya encontrado a alguien capaz de cambiarlo de manera positiva. Ha sido gradual y probablemente, él mismo no lo haya notado; pero Kirishima sí y muchos en la agencia también.

– Sabes, creo que éste seria el momento ideal de pasar tiempo con Mizuki.

Y gran parte de ese cambio, ha sido gracias a su hija. La pequeña niña tiene un carácter tan parecido a su padre, que en más de una ocasión ha tentado sacarle de sus casillas. Eijiro ha tenido oportunidad de verlo pegarle al casillero de los vestidores, luego de que Mizuki se negara ha obedecerle. Entiende que eso tampoco la hace una niña malcriada, pues no tendría porque obedecer a alguien que para ella, no es parte de su familia.

– Ya paso tiempo con ella.

– Me refiero a más, como pasar el día entero – Eijiro no es quien para meterse en sus asuntos, pero sabe que mientras más tiempo aplasen la verdad que ellos saben, más difícil será para su hija entenderlo. Aclara su garganta. – La idea es que te sienta como alguien cercano y no solo un _amigo_.

 _Un amigo._

Bakugou recuerda que es así como su hija le ha presentado con el resto de mocosos y maestras del preescolar. Antes, no hubiera imaginado que esa presentación le incomodado tanto como lo hizo. Es su padre y quiere ejercer como tal. Ya conoce a la Mizuki molesta y a la que es feliz con algunos juguetes, pero quiere su día a día también. Convivir juntos, saber que materias se le dificultan en la escuela, que comidas son las que menos le gustan, estar a su lado cuando tenga una pesadilla y que sepa, que él va a estar ahí para protegerla siempre. Y a Deku también. Quiere convivir con ambos y saber hasta lo más banal de ellos.

– Piénsalo.

Y Katsuki lo hace durante lo que queda del día. Kirishima tiene razón, si quiere dar un paso significativo en esa extraña relación amical que tiene con su hija, debe empezar a ganar terreno y pasar un día entero juntos se postula como la mejor idea. Su apartamento aun conserva una habitación vacía que, aunque había sido pensada para almacenar sus equipos de entrenamiento, fácilmente puede desechar la idea por una habitación para Mizuki. Incluso si el espacio no es muy grande, es el suficiente para una cama y un estante de juguetes. Debería tener muchos posters de All Might y figuras de él, tal como Izuku solía decorar la suya.

Mizuki no se negaría ha pasar la noche en su casa. Ha ganado confianza con la pequeña y ya no le ve como una amenaza. No es que ella se lo haya dicho, pero Katsuki lo siente. _Instinto paterno_ , podría decirse, aunque él prefiere atribuírselo al hecho de que él también se siente cómodo con la pequeña. Aun tienen pequeñas discrepancias, pero dentro del margen normal padre-hija y una noche juntos seria la prueba verdadera de que tanto ha evolucionado su relación. Katsuki pondría todo de su parte para que salga bien. Ahora, a comparación de antes, quiere llevarse verdaderamente bien con Mizuki, quiere él mismo demostrarse que esta hecho para ser padre.

 _– Ahora te voy a enseñar para que sirven los omegas._

Sonríe amargo, el repentino pensamiento de lo distinto que todo ello seria de haber actuado de manera distinta seis años atrás viene a su mente. Sus pasos se enralecen en medio del frió de la noche. Kirishima ya no esta para darle ánimos y las ausencia de personas a su alrededor enarcan más el sentimiento sombrío que le embarga. No hace mucho, ha sido consciente recién de una pesades que sumerge su pecho en un torbellino de suposiciones de todo lo que hubiera podido ser. Quizas, Izuku hubiera podido convertirse en un héroe. Quizás hubieran podido enlazare voluntariamente. Quizás recién estaría esperando a Mizuki.

Quizás…Quizás…Quizás…

Es frustrante saber que no puede volver el tiempo atrás y decirle a su yo de catorce años que esta cometiendo el peor error de su vida. Que aunque no lo admita, una pequeña y estúpida parte de él, ya se había acostumbrado al niño de gran mirada menta y que él ha estado desvirtuado aquel sentimiento sometiéndolo a humillaciones, agresiones y vejaciones. Mas no puede cambiarlo. Solo le queda esperar y rogar por una oportunidad que si Izuku le da, él se aseguraría de hacerle olvidar todos los malos momentos. No prometía ser el mejor alfa, pero si esforzarse.

Va a demostrarle que vale la pena intentarlo.

Inhala profundo el gélido aire, más tranquilo ahora que tiene un plan de acción para lo que quiere. Respira y sus fosas nasales hayan en cada partícula de oxigeno el aroma a primavera y menta. Sin darse cuenta de sus pasos, como por inercia, ha llegado frente al edificio del omega. Resopla, burlándose de si mismo. Aspira nuevamente y ahora todo le huele a Izuku. Aun a esa distancia, el ser predestinado le permite encontrarlo fácilmente.

Sonríe bajo la luz de un farol que tienta por apagarse.

El omega esta bien, nada en sus feromonas le indica que el celo continue. Le siente calmado y relajado. Mizuki esta ahí también.

[21:15hrs] B.K.: "Buenas noches, Deku"

Definitivamente, no es ningún efecto del post celo.

…

 _Siguiente capitulo:_

 _– ¿Y qué si tuviera algo con Hitoshi?_

 _..._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡He vuelto! *insertar elmo en llamas*

Le he dado vueltas a este capitulo por casi una semana. Reeescrbiendo la primera parte, hasta que termine por dejarla como la tenia planteada desde un inicio.

En la última actualización, siento que Hitoshi quedo muy mal por lo que hizo, pero en él próximo habrá breve explicación del porque lo hizo, asi como la parte de Izuku.

El siguiente capitulo se viene con una historia sobre predestinados que involucra a un personaje y me ha gustado mucho el imaginarla ¿Adivinan de quien se trata?

 **Respuestas reviews sin log.**

Rui Chenkov: Demasiada información en un solo capitulo jajajaja El punto de Deku no es mucho, recordemos que estaba "cegado" por el celo, por lo que sus recuerdos no son del todo claro.

WhiteRabbit: Si! Usualmente es "sigan porfavor no paren!" ajajaja Creo que en este punto muchos estábamos de acuerdo en las actitudes que son correctas y las que no. Ojo! Katsuki dijo eso, intentando convenserce de que una relación entre ellos, seria solo instinto. No excatamente por que lo creyera del todo. Psdt: Amo contestar reviews. Hace que no me sienta sola escribiendo xD.

ToriTd504: Primero, siento no haber respondido el review anterior, es solo que crei que me leerías por wattpad y no tendría sentido subirlo aca. La tentación de seguir leyendo es grande. Entiendo que empatizar con Katsuki es más facil, porque se ve más su punto de vista y esquíen ha tenido un gran crecimiento como persona desde el primer capitulo. A diferencia de Izuku, que ha estado estancado en el pasado con justa razón. Ahora, creo que no me he explicado del todo bien, y es que el drama (no estoy segura de si debería llamarlo asi), no viene por parte de la relación Izuku-Katsuki, sino del ámbito "social" el que veremos en un par de capítulos.

Jhovana: Hola y bienvenida! Izuku le ha perdonado más que nada para no albergar rencor en su corazón. Bien podría ser un "que le queda", pero creo que Katsuki recién esta empezando a ser merecedor de un perdón más sincero. Aunque claro, eso tampoco significaría borron y cuenta nueva.

ReginaFG: gracias por el review.

Ari chan: Katsuki esta cambiando. Ahora piensa más en lo que Izuku haría o quiere, antes de él.


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

Van a odiarme por este capitulo .

Antes que nada, disculpas por la demora, pero entre otras cosas que explicare abajo, el capitulo anterior no quedo del todo como quería y por ende, me era difícil seguir con este. Entre lectura y lectura, llegue a la conclusión de que todo sucedía demasiado rápido y no se profundizaba lo suficiente en lo que cada uno pensaba o sentía en ese momento luego del celo. Por lo que he optado en dividirlo. El capitulo anterior ya esta actualizado, la primera parte continua igual, pero en la mitad cambia. Este tiene el final que ya muchos han leído, pero empieza diferente.

 _*Nota mental, la próxima poner en orden mis ideas antes de actualizar._

* * *

 **C** onsecuencias

* * *

 _Capitulo 12_

* * *

Respira pausadamente, con las manos apoyadas en la mesada del lavabo. El vaho del agua caliente escurre por la superficie de las losetas y el espejo frente a él, donde su imagen luce borrosa. Su cabello húmedo por el baño crea pequeños riachuelos que surcan sus mejillas hasta gotear sobre la piel magullada de sus hombros. Izuku vislumbra en su reflejo, que gota a gota es despejado del vapor, las marcas que el alfa ha dejado sobre su dermis. Piel roja, herida, lacerada. Con una mano limpia el cristal pavonado, dejando la imagen de su cuerpo mejor definida. Sin mucho esfuerzo, gira el torso hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha. Los colmillos de Katsuki se han adentrado profundo en ciertos puntos, traspasando la piel hasta la hipodermis. Sus brazos y caderas lucen marcas provocadas por la presión ejercida en ellas.

Siente un sinfín de emociones arremolinarse en su viente, estrujarle las vísceras en una sensación nauseabunda. Quiere llorar. Quiere gritar. La impotencia de despertar esa mañana entre los brazos de Katsuki aun lo sobrecojo. Aquella ha sido una escena tan surrealista, como si no hubiera historia entre ellos. Como si fueran un simple pareja pasando el celo juntos. Golpea con un puño la superficie bajo sus manos, lo suficientemente fuerte para desahogarse. Lo suficientemente suave para no despertar a su hija. Y es por ella, que ha controlado el llanto desde la mañana. Es solo por ella que ha _pensado_ cosas que tal vez, no debería.

(O eso cree)

Inspira entrecortado. Si hubiera sido un poco más inteligente y precavido, hubiera podido prever ese desenlace. Izuku a veces olvida que Hitoshi es un beta y que, aunque él lo vea como su salvador, continúa siendo un beta y eso le hace incapaz de hacerle frente a un alfa embravecido por el celo. La solución practica que había presentado Shinsho en ese momento, distaba mucho de lo que él hubiera querido; sin embargo había sido, probablemente, la más viable. No había una respuesta correcta si se debía debatir entre un asesinato o una violación, solo una menos mala que otra.

Aunque sea duro admitirlo, Izuku debe de aceptar que el instinto es, muchas veces, más fuerte que ellos mismo.

Deja escapar el aire entre sus labios con cierta pesadez. Abre el botiquín tras el espejo y toma una pomada que usa en Mizuki cuando se hace un rasguño. Nunca pensó que un día seria él quien necesitara de ella y menos, para ese tipo de heridas. Un leve gemido escapa de su garganta cuando la textura fresca toca la herida. Arde, quema. Aplica en movimientos circulares, con el rostro contraído por el dolor. Muerde el interior de sus mejillas tolerando los espasmos que involuntariamente genera su espalda. Esa mañana, con la resaca del celo aun en su organismo, no había sentido tanto dolor. Un par de lágrimas caen y no son del todo por el ardor de sus heridas, sino de su alma oprimida y desgarrada. Los remanentes de la noche pasada le han dado un vistazo de lo que su omega interior es capaz de hacer cuando le deja poseer su cuerpo por completo y no puede discrepar ya con las personas que piensan que un omega no es más que una maquina sexual. Izuku recuerda el como se ha abalanzado sobre Katsuki durante toda la noche. Recuerda las ansias de ser poseído, el deseo quemándole. Baja la mano y la apoya en el lavabo nuevamente, respira hondo, sobrecogido.

Esa noche, el acto no había sido consumado ¿Pero cuanto más duraría esa tregua? Katsuki se ha mordido ha si mismo en busca de autocontrol, sin embargo eso no le aseguraba que dentro de dos meses lo vuelva a hacer. De hecho, nada le asegura que dentro de dos meses, sea él mismo quien incite con mayor vehemencia al alfa a poseerlo. Izuku se ha repetido una y mil veces por los últimos años, que un omega no tiene la culpa de lo que un alfa le haga durante el celo. Aun así, no ha dejado de sentirse culpable por todas las marcas y heridas que lleva en el cuerpo. Su parte más primitiva le condena cruelmente y enaltece a Katsuki por el comportamiento digno de lo que es, un héroe. Tanto así, que es esa misma parte salvaje que aun permanece dentro suyo, la que le ha instado a lamer las heridas del alfa, en una clara aceptación de él como miembro de su manada.

Y es eso lo jodidamente perturbador.

Porque Izuku ha leído suficientes historias sobre predestinados que sabe como va a terminar eso. Oh, y Katsuki no le es ajeno a lo que sea que se esta entretejiendo ahí. Izuku no es tonto y comprende ha la perfección el significado en el actuar del héroe para con él. Ambos están cediendo terreno al instinto y dejando de pensar como seres racionales. Puede que Katsuki este cambiando para bien ¿pero es eso suficiente para que Izuku se entregue? No es ni un sí ni un no, el omega no lo sabe. Porque aunque es consciente de que todo lo que le ha tocado vivir es por culpa de Katsuki y el estomago se le comprime en pensar siquiera en aceptarle como amigo, no puede evitar sentir el corazón desbocado cuando recibe ese mensaje.

[21:15hrs] B.K.: "Buenas noches, Deku"

Y aunque sabe que todas esas emociones son provocadas por el instinto y lazo que les une, nada le impide soñar una relación idílica con él alfa. Una pareja predestinada, que sin importar los traumas del pasado, terminan por superar los problemas. Un esposo cariñoso. Un padre que vela por su familia. Un héroe que salva a las personas por convicción. El alfa que todo omega quisiera a su lado.

Que _él_ quiere a su lado.

Y Mizuki luce tan feliz jugando con él, caminando de la mano, durmiendo entre los dos en una noche nevada. Es ella quien más brilla en su sueño. Lo hace tanto, que confunde el destello de los rayos del sol al golpear el vidrio, con su pequeña. Izuku, a pesar del sueño al que tilda como desagradable, despierta descansado, tranquilo y relajado. Como nunca antes se ha sentido luego de un celo. Quizás, porque nunca antes lo había pasado con otra persona. Quizás, porque lo ha pasado con su predestinado. Quizás, por lo cerca que siente ese futuro mejor que siempre ha deseado para su hija.

Su mirada se pierde entre las sabanas, ahí donde duerme la niña, con ambos brazos y piernas estiradas ocupando gran parte de la cama. Izuku se alza sobre sus codos, boca abajo, y tan solo la observa. Su cabello cenizo de raíces oscuras, brilla como ámbar contra el sol. La pequeñas pecas se pierdes entre el brillo dorado. Traga hondo, con una sonrisa media rota, mientras el corazón se le aprieta de pensar la vida tan diferente que podría tener Mizuki si tan solo él aceptara a Katsuki como su alfa. Aspira entre los diente. Nuevamente piensa cosas que no debería. Mizuki vale cada sacrificio que ha hecho en su vida y a veces suele creer que si su vida ya esta jodida, no le costaría nada seguir sacrificándose, si al menos eso asegura que su hija sea feliz. Lo ha hecho con su trabajo anterior. Lo podría hacer con Katsuki ahora. Al fin y al cabo, son predestinados y en algún punto de ese hilo que los une, ha de haber amor. Tal vez uno toxico y enfermizo, pero que Izuku sabe, podría tolerar paciente y maquillar como algo que no es. Tal y como lo hizo con su amistad durante toda la infancia.

Mizuki valdría eso y mucho más.

– Mhnm…papá… –le llama adormilada. La menor se estira desde las manos hasta los pies y luego, entorna los ojos con una sonrisa. Siempre de buen humor.

Su padre le sonríe de vuelta.

– Es hora de alistarse para la escuela. – Toma asiento en la cama, agarrando a Mizuki de las manos, ayudándola a levantarse.

– Hoy cuando Kacchan me recoja ¿Se puede quedar a dormir?

– ¿Ka-cchan? – Inquiere trastocado, con el entrecejo junto. Cree haber oído mal. _Oh sí, ha de ser eso_. – ¿Po-poque le llamas así?

– Tú lo hiciste. – Las orejas se le tiñen. Eso no lo recuerda – ¿Se puede quedar?

Traga duro, en un bolo que lastima su garganta y lacera su pecho. Cree haber cometido el peor error de su vida al apiadarse del alfa y permitirle pasar tiempo con su hija. Izuku en lo profundo, preferiría que su hija le odiara.

Pellisca su muslo.

 _¡Que dices!_ , recrimina por lo estúpido que ha sonado eso. Su hija no debería conocer nunca el significado de esa palabra.

– ¿Por qué quieres que se quede?

Mizuki se encoge de hombros, incapaz de responderle. Como si de verdad, no supiera ni porque ha preguntado eso. Luego se pone de pie y camina al baño. El mayor la observa desaparecer tras el umbral. Tal parece, que ella al igual que él, están siendo afectados por la constante cercanía. Ambos están sintiendo el lazo que los une como un todo e Izuku piensa, que a lo mejor, ya va siendo tiempo de ceder.

Total, aquello es inevitable.

…

– ¡Kacchan! – vocifera a viva voz la futura Bakugou cuando ve al héroe frente a su escuela. Corre y le abraza una pierna al mayor en símbolo de saludo. A Katsuki le embarga un calorsillo agradable en el pecho tras oír nuevamente ese sobrenombre que hace mucho nadie se lo decía con tanta emoción. Le revuelve el cabello a la pequeña, devolviendo el saludo de manera tacita también. Mizuki se separa, agita la mano en dirección a la escuela, despidiéndose de sus compañeros que siempre le miran dela ventana cada que el héroe llega por ella.

Sonríe, un poco victoriosa. A su corta edad, ha sentido ya el rechazo de los suyos por no haber despertado un quirk a tiempo, porque no tiene padre e incluso, por haber dicho en una ocasión que Hitoshi lo era. Que un beta lo era. Por lo que ve en Katsuki la forma ideal de cerrarles la boca a todos esos niños tontos que durante meses la han molestado. Califica como genial el pasear con un héroe por la calle y los celos que emergen en sus compañeros al verla irse todos los días con él.

No todos tienen de mejor amigo a Ground Zero.

Así lo ha presentado ella, orgullosa.

Sujeta la mano del mayor y emprenden la caminata. Es invierno y no muchas personas se animan a caminar por la calle, menos aun, sacan a sus niños a pasear. Ambos son la excepción. Con el frió en las mejillas y las narices rojas, ninguno es totalmente susceptible a la temperatura. No tiritan ni se quejan. Ella habla en lo que parece más un monologo que una conversación y Katsuki solo asiente e interviene con monosílabos. Feliz de que su hija cada vez le acepte más, molesto porque en sus historias no es más que su _amigo_. El alfa interior del héroe ruge inconforme cada que su _hija_ usa aquel sustantivo para referirse a su relación y no como verdaderamente es. Sabe que tampoco es como que tendría _que_ hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, Mizuki no conoce la verdad y Katsuki ya ha comenzado a plantearse el hablar de ello con Deku. Más aun ahora, que con el giro de los acontecimientos, su situación podría cambiar.

Y pasar a ser la familia Bakugou.

 _Mizuki Bakugou._

Katsuki se siente incómodamente emocionado por ello.

Mizuki es completamente ajena a ese pensamiento, siendo solo consciente de que su amigo es un Héroe y que eso la hace la envidia de todos los niños en su escuela. Por lo que ya no le molesta más la presencia de Ground zero, o Kacchan, como ha decidido llamarlo desde que oyó a su padre decirle así. Lo cual le lleva a pensar en algo en lo que hasta el momento, no había reparado.

– ¿Cómo conoces a papá?

De pronto, el alfa siente el frió invierno colársele hasta los huesos. Baja la vista, sus irises se encuentras con los similares de su hija, quien espera una respuesta. Traga hondo y dice la verdad…

– Fuimos a la misma escuela. –… aunque no toda.

– ¡Oh! Son amigos.

– Algo así – menciona dudoso– Démonos prisa que tengo trabajo por hacer.

Y como Mizuki es muy seria con el trabajo que un héroe debe realizar, deja de lado las preguntas y acelera el paso hacia la agencia.

…

– Bakugo – Todoroki le llama con entonación seria – No tengo ningún problema con que traigas a niños a la agencia – Empieza. Algo indeciso sobre como llamar a aquel pequeño ser humano. Katsuki no ha mencionado aun el tipo de parentesco que mantiene con la niña y, aunque para Shouto es obvio, prefiere mantenerse al margen de esa información. – Pero este es un lugar de trabajo, no puede tener sus juguetes regados por todos lados. – finaliza señalando el sofá en el que la pequeña suele esperar al héroe.

Katsuki le observa por sobre el hombro. Tiene razón el bastardo. Mizuki esta acostada de piernas abiertas en el sofá, entretenida con la Tablet que le ha comprado, mientras que sus juguetes se encuentran desperdigado en todo el rededor de esa zona.

Sin responder nada a su "jefe", se pone de pie, camina hacia la niña.

– Mizuki – le ignora como digna Bakugou que es – Mizuki – No hay respuesta. Katsuki frota su entrecejo, no quiere gritar ahora que están en buenos términos con su hija. Le quita la Tablet sin previo aviso.

– ¡No! – hace un puchero.

– Recoge esos juguetes– pero la menor le frunce el ceño, con esos ojos rojos fijos. Imagina que asi de desafiante ha de haberse visto él de pequeño – No te la daré hasta que no lo hagas – amenaza agitando el aparato en la mano.

Mizuki bufa. Extiende sus manos y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, atrae todos los juguetes a ella. Se mueven lento y tardan cerca de un minuto en reagruparse, pero es suficiente para dejar a Katsuki estupefacto.

– Listo – alza una mano, atrayendo de la misma manera que hizo con los juguetes, la Tablet. Esta vez, la mano de Katsuki se mueve junto al aparato hasta alcanzar a la menor.

Wow.

Wow.

Sabía que Inko, la madre de Izuki, tenía un quirk poco útil del que Izuku siempre hablaba. Atraer pequeños objetos. Aunque tenia entendido, que además de ser pequeños, eran de uno en uno. Mizuki atrajo más de seis juguetes, la Tablet y su mano. Sonríe de lado, pensando en todas las posibilidades que esos dos quirks que posee pueden brindarle en unos años, cuando crezca e ingrese a UA.

Camina de regreso a su lugar, toma el móvil de su escritorio. Imagina lo feliz que ha de ponerse Deku, al saber que su ADN ha contribuido con un quirk en su hija.

[16:10hrs] B.K.: "Mizuki despertó otro quirk"

[16:10hrs] B.K.: "Puede mover objetos."

Ha Izuku le basta con leer el encabezado en la barra de notificaciones para que su día pierda el lúgubre espectro que le ha acompañado. Las emociones llegan a él en avalancha y suelta una pequeña risita de ave. Parece que en su familia los quirk saltan una generación. Pega el móvil contra su pecho, conmovido. Pensar que meses atrás se culpaba que su hija no hubiera despertado ningún quirk pasado ya los cuatro años, y ahora no solo tenía uno, sino dos, lo que le seria de mucha ayuda en su sueño convertirse en heroína. Muerde su labio interior, vislumbrando el futuro prometedor que le depara a su hija.

Quizás pueda entrar a UA.

Quizás _Katsuki_ pueda entrenarla.

Sus labios se tornan serios, formando una línea recta. La ansiedad empieza por oprimir su pecho al pensar que un día su hija y el alfa puedan ser pupila y maestro. Amigos tal vez. Padre e hija en el peor de los casos. Deja escapar un suspiro, algo mareado. No logra comprender bien si esa ansiedad proviene del pensar en que el héroe pueda mantener esa relación con su hija o por el hecho de que siquiera se lo esta planteando.

Gruñe. Molesto consigo mismo. Su guardia ha bajado y duda seriamente sobre que procede hacer en esos casos. Alejar a Mizuki es peligroso para Katsuki. Mantenerla cerca acarrea que él también lo este y como van las cosas, no durará mucho intentando alejar al alfa. Son predestinados e Izuku, dentro de todo, ha imaginado alguna vez en su vida ese romance casi mágico que se teje entre ellos. Una pareja que le ame por sobre todas las cosas. Una familia unida y estable. Algo que él nunca tuvo.

– ¡Joven Midoriya!

– ¡¿S-si?!

El omega se gira sobresaltado, dejando de lado su labor de limpiar la mesa. Toshinori le observa en silencio un instante, sus ojos escudriñan. Luego camina a su lado.

– ¿Estas bien? – Inquiere ya a su lado, verdaderamente preocupado. Años de experiencia como héroe y defensor de los omegas, le han llevado a Toshinori ha aprender a leer a los de su genero. Entiende que su joven mesero le sucede algo. Algo que tiene nombre y apellido, mas no piensa inmiscuir sus narices más aya de lo que el joven Midoriya le permita. – Vengo llamándote hace mucho.

– S-Si – responde sorprendido, retrocediendo dos pasos al notar como el mayor mueve su nariz cerca de él – estoy bien. – vuelve a girarse, continua con su labor de limpieza ahora nervioso por el actuar del mayor.

– Si hay algo que te moleste, lo que sea, sabes que puedes hablarlo conmigo.

Izuku asiente, manteniendo su mano en movimientos circulares sobre el cristal de la mesa. Vierte un poco de su desinfectante sobre la superficie y continua con más impetud, tras de él el aroma a brisa fresca de Toshinori se mantiene firme. Pasan cinco, seis, siete segundos y nada parece cambiar en esa burbuja que se ha formado entre ambos y que aun con los sonidos de los comensales alrededor, empieza a enraizarse el silencio incomodo. El omega mayor solo le observa por la espalda, los brazos rígidos se mueven mecánicos haciendo la limpieza. Si algo le molesta a su joven mesero, no es algo que le vaya a decir. Suspira entrecortado, gira sobre sus talones, presto a retirarse.

– E-espere – llama de pronto y de inmediato se muerde la lengua. Izuku quiere hablar con el mayor, necesita conversar con alguien que pueda pueda entender mínimamente lo que es ser omega .Tras de él, Toshinori se gira de vuelta, ambos se miran expectantes. – Hay algo – continua, el mayor asiente y espera en silencio. – ¿Usted cree en los predestinados?

– ¿Has encontrado a tu alfa? – Izuku niega enérgicamente – Oh – respira pausado, observando a la nada, meditando – Creo que en estos años, ya no se trata de creer o no. Es algo real, joven Midoriya – Izuku baja la mirada, dando por hecho que esa respuesta conlleva al cliché de esas parejas – Sin embargo, no considero que sea algo que uno este obligado a aceptar.

– ¿Hmn?

– Aunque haya un destino de por medio y muchas feromonas revueltas, al final es uno mismo quien decide. Visto como una condición meramente biológica, los predestinados existen para librar de la extinción a la raza humana. No para que necesariamente se amen, ni tampoco estén obligados a pasar la vida entera juntos. – Izuku asiente, más por respeto que por convencimiento. – Espero haberte ayudado. – El rubio le sonríe antes de volver a su lugar, tras el mostrador.

El omega menor le ve alejarse, mientras piensa en lo fácil que es hablar cuando no se esta en lo zapatos de uno y eso le incluye a él mismo. Izuku también ha leído y por solo teoría, sabe que el mayor no esta errado. _Oh, pero en realidad, sí que lo esta_. Admira a All Might, eso es indudable, pero Yagi-san (al igual que él Izuku de antes) no ha encontrado a su predestinado. Él no podría entender lo terriblemente incomodo que es sentir que ese lazo te una a alguien incompatible. Izuku no sabe de estadísticas, pero esta seguro, que la mayoría de alfas u omegas no suelen encontrar a sus predestinados, de lo contrario no seria un tema aun en estudios, sino una realidad y al no serlo, las personas solo se dedican a seguir romantizando estos enlaces. No niega que las palabras de Yagi-san tengan sentido, pero es difícil no permanecer al lado cuando hay instinto de por medio que dicta que quieres a esa persona.

Porque siendo sincero, Izuku no ama a Katsuki y probablemente nunca lo haga, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no quiera estar cerca de él. En las últimas semanas ha sido cada vez más consciente de ello. Empezando por el accidente que tuvo y la alegría que lo embargó de verlo vivo, y terminando por su celo. Izuku se considera un omega fuerte y de mentalidad diferente al resto de los suyos, pero a ratos, es su omega interior quien decide. Es él quien quiere aceptar al alfa para darle mejor vida a su hija. Es él quien se ha aventado a los brazos de Katsuki durante su calor. Es él quien hace todas las cosas que Izuku jamás haría.

O que quiere muy en el fondo.

A veces duda hasta de eso y entra en un angustiante círculo de frustración al no saber que decidir. Que hacer o no hacer. Pensar en Mizuki o en él. Tener finalmente un futuro del cual no preocuparse. Izuku ciertamente, aun no sabe como abordar la vida que le ha tocado. Ha vivido anestesiado por su dolor y cegado por el mismo, impidiéndole ver con objetividad más allá en su futuro. Desea algo bueno para su hija, pero no precisamente sabe que desear para él. Por ello, nunca ha tenido temores ni prejuicios de sacrificarse por ella ¿pero y donde queda él? ¿Qué si su destino si es al lado de Katsuki? ¿Qué si no es solo por su hija por quien lo haría?

El resto del día, transcurre entre dudas y más dudas que se entretejen en su mente. En comentario de Yagi-san, lejos de hacerlo entrar en razón, solo le ha hecho más cociente de lo que ser predestinado significa y lo poco que entienden quienes no han pasado por esas circunstancias. Le ha hecho ser más consciente de Katsuki en su vida. Y aunque se repite una y treinta veces lo terriblemente horrible que ha sido con él, una minúscula parte del corazón de Midoriya piensa, que si se controlo durante su celo, no puede ser tan malo.

Ya de noche, termina su turno aun con son las dudas en su cúspide más alta dentro de su cerebro. Sale junto a Kouta como siempre lo hacen hasta la bifurcación que los separa y durante los minutos iniciales de su camina habitual, solo hay silencio en el espacio que se forma entre sus hombros. La cabeza de Izuku, por el contrario, tiene cincuenta voces, todas hablándole a la vez. Volviéndolo un poco esquizofrénico; hasta que el alfa decide romper el silencio, incapaz de soportar más el momento incomodo.

Y las feromonas extrañas que brotan del omega.

– ¿Te marcó Groud zero?

– ¿Eh? – la pregunta cae tan seca, que le toma totalmente frío – ¡No! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

– Hueles a un enlace – responde con total seguridad en que su olfato no le engaña – y dudo que sea el beta que solía pasar por ti quien lo haya hecho.

Izuku inclina el rostro de inmediato, intentando olerse a si mismo y hallar ese enlace al que se refiere. Ha leído artículos acerca de ese suceso, una pareja predestinada que pasa tiempo junto puede llegar a simular un enlace en cuanto a sus feromonas. Sin embargo nunca había conocido a alguien que lo hubiera experimentado. Incluso en ese instante, sigue sin verificar si es cierto o no, ya que no logra percibir diferencia alguna en su aroma.

– No me han marcado.

– Hmm… Entonces Yagi-san tiene razón. Has encontrado a tu predestinado.

– ¿Yagi-san dijo eso? – inquiere asombrado.

Kouta asiente.

– Fue él quien se percato primero del cambio en tu olor.

Izuku baja la mirada.

Yagi-san ya lo sabia y por eso ha venido las extrañas miradas de un tiempo a ese, así como su preocupación de esa mañana en la que, seguramente, su aroma ha debido intensificarse a causa de todas las dudas que ha tenido referente a Katsuki. Inspira. _Katsuki…_ Si sus feromonas se han enlazado y sus celos, sincronizado, ¿No es algo obvio el siguiente paso? Aun cuando Toshinori le ha dicho que ser predestinado no significa enamorarse ¿Qué diferencia hay para ellos? Izuku puede negar hasta la muerte que no siente nada por Katsuki, pero es innegable que cuando esta cerca suyo su cuerpo le pide caricias. Quiere abrazarlo, besarlo, impregnarlo de su aroma. ¿Qué no es eso lo que llaman amor?

– _¡Desde que nos reencontramos solo he hecho lo que has querido! He esperando que me des una oportunidad._

Katsuki tampoco parece ser indiferente a estos hechos. Su comportamiento de un tiempo para este ha cambiado y por momentos le lleva a pensar lo sencillo que seria ceder a ese instinto primario. Observa de soslayo a Kouta, inhala y… Nada, no sucede nada. Su cuerpo no reacciona al aroma de él y aquello, solo reafirma la facilidad con la que podría dejarse llevar por el destino. Incluso cuando Yagi-san le ha dado un punto de vista científico, para Izuku no llega a ser valido del todo. Es fácil hablar cuando no tienes a tu predestinado enfrente.

Vuelve a observar a Kouta, con todas estas dudas comiéndole el cerebro. No sabe si el alfa haya encontrado ya a su predestinado, pero al menos, puede darle un punto de vista alfa.

– Crees…– Eleva la mirada, aclara su garganta. – ¿Crees que las parejas predestinadas estén obligadas a amarse para toda la vida?

– No. – Responde bufando, como si la respuesta fuere obvia – Ni siquiera considero que deban de amarse. Es decir, el amor es decisión de cada uno y no de un destino intangible.

Izuku asiente, al igual que con Toshinori _. No le hagas caso_. _Ellos no lo entenderían nunca_ , habla el omega dentro de él como si de un parásito se tratase e Izuku le da la razón. Kouta no ha hallado a su predestinado tampoco, de lo contrario su respuesta no sería tan objetiva y poco emocional. El omega exhala suave, observa el vaho de su aliento crear vapor contra el aire frío y se resigna a que ahí, no va a hallar la respuesta que necesita.

– Hay una historia que suelen contar los héroes. – continua el alfa, que nota el gesto poco complacido del omega ante su primera respuesta. Izuku no respondió ultima pregunta, pero es obvia la respuesta y cree entender de qué va todo eso. – Trata sobre uno de ellos que encontró a su predestinado en el lugar menos indicado. Era un villano. Poderoso como ningún otro, capaz de atraer con sus feromonas a todo tipo de omegas a su lado. Lamentablemente, esto era solo parte de su plan y una vez a su lado, se aprovechada de sus quirks. El héroe, un omega, descubrió del destino que los unía en medio de una batalla. Se dice que la cantidad de feromonas en el ambiente, era asfixiante para el resto. – aclara su garganta, reseca por el frío– Ambos intentaron hacer recapacitar al otro y que se uniera a su bando, pero eran fieles a sus convicciones y ninguna pretendía ceder

Kouta baja la mirada, Izuku le observa expectante, queriendo saber más de esa historia y a que viene con su pregunta. El aire cada vez más gélido roza contra sus mejillas como alfileres, aunque a ambos parece no importarles cuando desaceleran su andar.

– Como era de esperarse, el alfa no toleró el rechazo de su omega. Los alfas tenemos una predisposición genética a la agresividad, los omegas a la sumisión; y fue eso lo que le jugó en contra al héroe, quien inexperto en ese tema, no supo manejar la situación. El villano atacó hasta dejarlo casi muerto.

Izuku deja escapar un grito ahogado.

– Pasaron muchos años antes de que se rencontraran. El destino los había convertido en héroe y antagonista por algo. – Hace una pausa – Para que sus caminos se cruzaran siempre – dicen al unisono. Ambos sonríen al percatarse que conocen aquella regla básica de todo cuento romántico entre predestinados. – Los años no pasaron en vano para el héroe, quien ahora, más maduro y experimentado, había comprendido que aunque el destino te una a alguien, es decisión tuya aceptarlo.

Entonces Izuku, entiende finalmente el porque de esa historia y la relación con su pregunta. Aun si es ficción y guarde poca relación con su vida actualmente, decide continuar oyéndola con atención.

– Se vieron las caras en la más grande batalla que haya existido. – Continua –El omega dejó de lado su destino y uso su libre albedrío. No luchó solo contra un villano, sino también contra su instinto y una sociedad que dictaba que aquello era imposible. Esta vez, no hubo el romanticismo de querer cambiar la percepción del otro. Él no fue queriendo rescatar a su alfa de las garras del mal, fue con la firme idea de derrotarlo y proteger a su nación. Y venció – Izuku se detiene habiendo llegado a la bifurcación en la que siempre se separan. Kouta da un par de pasos más antes de detenerse, queda de lado, dudando unos segundos. Finalmente se decide – Esto es algo que solo cuentan los héroes entre ellos, porque el gobierno ha preferido mantenerlo en secreto de los civiles. El omega de la historia, era All Might.

El alfa sigue su rumbo y los sonidos propios de la calle parecen pausarse mientras Izuku le ve alejarse. Esa última frase es lo único que es capaz de oír una y otra vez, calando hondo en su mente.

…

– Kacchan– Mizuki le llama, no sabiendo bien frente a que puerta esperar – ¿Hoy también me dejas con Hitoshi?

– No– busca en la mochila de su hija la llave que siempre trae de repuesto– Hoy vamos a esperar a Izuku– concluye con una sonrisa. No tenia pensado hacer eso, se había propuesto darle un tiempo a Izuku, pero el nuevo quirk de Mizuki es un buen tema para entrar con el omega y menguar el ambiente incomodo que ha estar sintiendo por la noche de su celo.

Ingresa la llave en la cerradura. Gira. La puerta se abre y Katsuki siente nuevamente la ráfaga de feromonas abrazarle. Izuku huele tan jodidamente bien sin supresores. Cierra los ojos, embriagándose con el olor a primavera, vida y menta que se le cuelan por cada poro. Le relajan. Le calienta, no la clase de calor sexual, sino uno más familiar. Le recuerda las tardes que pasaba en familia, cuando su padre lo tenia entre sus brazos, acariciándolo con sus feromonas y su madre no gritaba, solo se unía a aquella danza de olores.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Sí – abre los ojos. Exhala sutilmente y vuelve en sus sentidos. Mizuki le observa con rostro adusto desde abajo.

– ¿Seguro? – tira de su mano, indicándole al mayor que baje a su altura. Katsuki obedece, se pone en cuclillas. La niña toca su frente– Ayer parecías enfermo.

– Eso… – Abre y cierra los labios, sin saber bien como explicar aquello. Su hija debe tener un conocimiento básico de los que son los subgéneros, mas eso no incluye profundizar en el celo ni instinto y duda que Deku se lo haya explicado antes.

– Papá también se pone así a veces – baja la mano por la mejilla del cenizo, continuando con la inspección de su rostro– Cuando estábamos en el campo, yo me quedaba con los papas de Hitoshi ¿Tan contagioso es?

– No. Es algo que les toca a los adultos.

– Hitoshi nunca se pone así.

– Solo a algunos adultos.

– ¿No todos se contagian?

Katsuki asiente, retomando su posición inicial y dando el tema por cerrado. No quiere ahondar más y decir algo que luego Izuku use para alejarse.

– Oh – pero para Mizuki ese tema aun continúa. Más aun, cuando su cerebro ha empezado a comprender muchas cosas que su padre ni Hitoshi le han querido explicar antes – Entonces Hitoshi no se enferma – da como primera conclusión. Continúa pensando. Murmura muchas cosas inteligibles tal y como lo hacia Deku en su infancia. Aquello le causa un poco de gracia al alfa, que sonríe ligero observándola. – Por eso él ayuda a papá cuando se enferma.

Espera… ¿Qué?

La sonrisa se le combina en una especie de fastidio, convirtiéndose en una mueca extraña.

– ¿Cómo lo ayuda?

– No lo sé– se encoje de hombros. Ahora que ha llegado a esas conclusiones, ha perdido repentinamente el interés por el tema– Él se queda acá papá y yo voy a la habitación de al lado.

Mizuki deja caer su mochila en un rincón. Corre a prender la televisión y ver si hay alguna noticia de héroes peleando contra villanos, ignorando por completo la reacción en cadena que acaba de despertar en el cuerpo del alfa. Las feromonas agrias del cenizo opacan las dulces que sentía solo segundos antes. El instinto se le aglomera en las palmas de las manos y no controla su cuerpo cuando sale de ahí, toca la puerta de al lado y estampa su puño en el rostro del ojeroso.

…

– En serio, no puedo creer que le pegaras a Hitoshi por algo que dijo una niña. –increpa Izuku, casi incrédulo.

– ¿Qué querías que pensara si me dice que se queda contigo cuando entras en celo? No soy un maldito adivino para saber lo mal que te caen los supresores.

Izuku menea la cabeza.

El alfa solo le observa, entre avergonzado y falsamente malhumorado, para ocultar lo primero. Por esta vez, le da la razón a Izuku, ha actuado infantilmente, guiado por emociones y chismes contados a medias de una niña. Hitoshi se queda con Deku porque tiende a caerle muy mal al estomago los supresores durante el celo, efecto que no sucede el resto del tiempo y que Katsuki desconocía. Izuku solo le observa, en silencio, esperando algo más, pero ese _algo_ no llega. Ni va a llegar. Katsuki no agacha el rostro, pero ha desviado la mirada de él desde que empezó esa discusión, entendiendo su comportamiento errado, mas no dejando que su ego se rebaje a ello. Parece que trata con un adolescente. Resopla leve y nuevamente menea la cabeza.

Silencio.

Izuku quiere dejar las cosas así, como están, porque en el fondo Katsuki ha comprendido que actuó de manera equivocada. Sin embargo, callarse ahora, solo servirá para alimentar todas esas falsedades que han empezado a crecer entorno a ellos. Todas esas cosas que él mismo ha creído por unas efímeras horas y que luego de oír la historia de su más grande héroe, ha decidido poner fin sutilmente.

– ¿Y qué si tuviera algo con Hitoshi?– Las irises rojas se giran a él.

– ¿Qué? – musita en un soplo.

– ¿Qué? – Repite– No es como si tuviera que pedirte permiso.

La frase sale suave de la boca del omega, sin amargura ni ansias de generar conflicto, como si fuera una obviedad, y es justamente eso lo que fastidia a Katsuki. No necesita pedirle permiso, porque en otras palabras, no tienen nada. Y sí, eso ya lo sabe, pero Izuku lo hace sonar a _no tenemos ni nunca tendremos nada_ , que dista mucho de la imagen que se ha hecho el alfa. Katsuki inspira, desvaneciendo todo el mundo de conjeturas que se esta formando en su cabeza. Mientras Deku no haya dicho un **no** definitivo, no es como que tenga todo perdido.

– Somos predestinados, Deku – explica con calma, queriendo partir de lo más básico, que no se sienta como que le impone algo. Se acerca un paso – Nuestros celos se han sincronizado. Nosotros esa noche…

– Es solo instinto – le corta, dando un paso hacia atrás y con la misma calma con la que le ha hablado el cenizo e incluso, un poco tímido. Ha visualizado este panorama antes, aun así, quiere creer que el aroma que esta emitiendo el otro no es lo que piensa– Respuestas físicas involuntarias ante estímulos que no controlamos. El celo sigue siendo el mismo, con la única diferencia de que ahora no tenemos un supresor que haga efecto. – Izuku esta intentando hacer de esa explicación, la más sensata posible. Tal y como Yagi-san y Kouta lo han hecho con él; pero eso parece fastidiar al alfa, que endurece el gesto de su rostro. Katsuki empieza a desear que esas palabras salgan solo para herirlo y no como verdades – Seamos sinceros, si hubiera entrado otro alfa y tú, encontrado a otro omega, igual nos hubiera servido. Son solo impulsos.

– ¡NO! – grita rabioso de más. Con el pecho que se le quiere salir corriendo de la agitación. Izuku da un pequeño salto de la sorpresa y él se obliga a bajarle unos decibelios a su voz. – ¿Un impulso dices? – Resopla. Sonríe amargo – Si así fuera, te hubiera follado cegado por ese jodido impulso – manifiesta. Por más suavidad que quiera darle a su hablar, la voz rasga su garganta, rompiéndose en cada palabra – Si fuera solo un impulso, te hubiera marcado y no lo hice ¡Me controlé todo el maldito tiempo!

– Y te lo agradezco, pero no me pidas más que eso – confiesa sincero. Por más discrepancias que hayan tenido y que mantengan aun, no puede, ni va a negar, que Katsuki se ha comportado con él como pocos alfas lo harían. Eso es algo que no solo su lado omega opina. Le esta sumamente agradecido, pero eso no significa que deba darle _algo_ a cambio. Incluso si las feromonas de Katsuki son sinceras y revelan sentimientos que quizás pudo haber compartido de pequeño, no puede ceder. No ahora, que sabe su única opción no es esa. Inhala hondo, tomando valor, porque aun si es firme con lo que quiere hacer, no puede evitar sentirse contrariado. Quiera o no, están unidos por algo muy fuerte y lo que esta por hacer, sera un segundo que dolerá como si fuera toda una vida, pero que que en el largo plazo, será lo mejor. Aun si es visto como él malo de la historia, Izuku acepta el precio. Exhala levemente. Frota una de sus sienes. – Yo no tengo sentimientos por ti y tú tampoco por mí ¿Por qué me reclamas tanto?

Silencio.

Ambos mantienen sus irises fijos en el otro, a la espera de una respuesta congruente a lo que han dicho. Aunque sea un atisbo de duda de la parte contraria. Pero no llega y el tic-tic-tic del reloj en la pared se les hace una melodía fúnebre. Pasan cerca de diez largos segundos que ambos han mantenido sin respirar, antes de que alguien ceda.

Katsuki agacha la mirada.

Izuku vuelve a respiran.

Es el alfa quien desiste, porque valgan verdades, es él quien ha jodido todo desde el inicio y aun así, Izuku le ha dado una salida salida honorable antes de continuar humillándose. _Estúpido y jodido nerd_. Aprieta los dientes, enarca la mandíbula en un gesto de fastidio total. Eleva la mirada, nuevamente fija en él, comiéndose la mierda que es por dentro.

– Tienes razón – Acepta la salida que le ha brindado Izuku. Porque no tiene de otra. Porque entiende que un no es un no, por más palabrería que venga con el– Es solo instinto.

Izuku relaja sus hombros de la tensión, no por eso sintiéndose tranquilo. Ha dolido tanto como pensó que lo haría y seguirá dolía por unos tiempo más. Al fin y al cabo, es el instinto que emite ese dolor.

 _Es solo instinto_ , agradece.

El cenizo toma su maletín, colgándoselo al hombro. Camina de largo, pasando por el lado del omega, impregnando el ambiente de un olor rancio y picante. Sale de ahí, con las esperanzas rotas y los sueños evaporados. Con el corazón que se le salta los latidos y la garganta que le quema. Cuando llega a casa, finalmente ha terminado de asentar en su interior esa hoguera de rechazo y desesperación que le incinera. Y duele más que ser atravesado por una lanza. Duele más que la muerte misma. Esa noche, el sueño no da señas de ir a aparecer por casa de Katsuki, por el contrario, su ausencia llama a otros acompañantes tan tóxicos que llevan al alfa a la angustia y desesperación. A emplear su quirk sobre él mismo en busca de migajas de paz.

Su mente no esta tranquila y la mezcla emocional se aglutina en cada poro de su piel. En cada fibra de cabello. En cada lagrima que se le enseño, un alfa nunca debía derramar.

…

 _Siguiente capitulo:_

 _– ¡No tengo un predestinado! ¡Esa mierda no existe!_

…

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Leí en un fanfic sobre esta idea en la que las parejas destinadas, por más que se aleje, siempre terminan por encontrarse nuevamente. Me gustó bastante usarlo con Izuku y Katsuki, pero me ha gustado más crear esta relación entre All Might y All for one. Es decir, que mejor forma del destino de siempre juntarte a alguien que es tu némesis.

Sentía que Katsuki es un personaje muy difícil de hacerlo sentir emociones a menos de que sean estas las que lo manejen, por eso el cambio en el capitulo anterior. Katsuki a diferencia de Izuku, se niega lo que siente y lo excusa con que es instinto (lo cual es verdad), hasta que al final termina por admitir que quizás es más que eso. Izuku por el contrario, su naturaleza omega le lleva a resignarse de que si están destinados, lo mejor es aceptarlo y fin. Una actitud muy pasiva, porque es la única que conoce y ha visto siempre. La historia de All Might es la que lo hace cambiar esa percepción. Existen omegas que no endulzan estos sucesos en sus vidas.

Izuku esta preparado para lo que conlleva romper un lazo. Katsuki no. Los alfas no saben manejar sus emociones (creo haberlo mencionado en un capitulo pasado).

Ahora mis excusas. Siento que haya tardado tanto y solo haya traído el remake del capitulo anterior. Pero he empezado a trabajar y sumado a que estoy estudiando, no me da el tiempo de escribir. Eso no quiere decir que vaya a abandonar la historia, solo que las actualizaciones van a estar retrasada y no sabría poner una fecha exacta como lo hice antes. Igual si desean saber si estoy avanzando el capitulo o como va, pueden escribirme al inbox, siempre respondo los mensajes.

 **Respuesta reviews:**

Regina Fg: Katsuki debería besarle los pies a Izuku jajaja, siento la demora y gracias por el segundo y tercer review.

Guest1: Entiendo, es fácil sentir lastima por Katsuki y sus ilusiones rotas. Pero creo que si contara la historia desde el momento en que Izuku salio embarazado, seria más duro ver como una a una se rompieron las ilusiones de él.

WhiteRabbit: El problema de Katsuki es que se le hace muy fácil imaginar una familia junto a Izuku básicamente, porque aunque sabe el mal que ha hecho, aun no es del todo consciente de ello. Pero de eso, hablare más adelante…

Jhovana: Como mencione un review antes, primero Katsuki debe entender a cabalidad el error que cometió para que Izuku le perdone sinceramente. Incluso Mizuki en algún momento, quien sabe. Izuku es alguien difícil de convencer, la vida le ha enseñado eso.


	13. Capítulo 13

**C** onsecuencias

* * *

 _Capítulo 13_

* * *

En el horizonte la luna baña con su luz los copos de nieve, que uno tras otro cae sobre la ciudad. La cubren con su manto blanco en medio del silencio de la noche. Katsuki observa atento, queriendo sentirse ajeno a una imagen más poderosa que esa. Una que deja aquel cuadro de ensueño ahogado en una pesadilla. Muebles rotos, rezagos de espuma levitando por el ambiente, imitando a la nieve allá afuera.

Katsuki quiere ignorarle. El pecho agitado sube y baja. Las manos aun chispean.

Y uno, dos, tres, los copos caen.

No quiere pensar.

No quiere sentir.

Las emociones son la peor pesadilla de un alfa. Pues un alfa no sufre, no siente dolor o tristeza. Cualquier emoción que fácilmente puedan asociarse a debilidad, se transforma en ira. Es una regla. Son pequeñas bombas de tiempo, cargadas durante toda su infancia con estereotipos. Repeticiones constantes de que su única función en esa sociedad, es la de proteger a su familia, pero, sobre todo, proteger su orgullo. Son admirados por los suyos y endiosados por omegas dependiendo de cuanta muestra de soberbia den y para ello, deben pasar por encima de otros alfas. Deben reclamar a un omega como suyo. Su propiedad. Y lo que es de uno, jamás se lo lleva otro. Llegada cierta edad, eso se vuelve un pensamiento inconsciente y es entonces, cuando esa bomba termina por sellarse, a la espera de que alguien quite el pestillo.

No es de extrañarse el alza en crímenes pasionales. Un alfa rechazado, es un alfa dolido. La cuenta regresiva empieza en un "no" y termina, en el peor de los casos, con la muerte de su pareja.

Katsuki sabe que él no es la excepción y que de haber permanecido más tiempo en casa de Deku, seguramente hubiese sucumbido a ese instinto asesino que yace dentro de él. Ha preferido en cambio, volcar toda esa frustración en casa. Destruir todo mueble que este a su alcance. Llorar si es necesario llorar. Porque, así como Katsuki ha aprendido cosas a lo largo de su vida, también ha desaprendido otras en el corto tiempo que lleva junto al Deku y su hija. Primar lo que el omega quiere frente a lo que él desea, es una. Pudo marcar a Izuku durante el celo, tenerlo ahí ahora mismo junto a su hija y olvidarse de toda esta mierda, mas no lo hizo.

No cedió a su alfa y es ahora él quien le repite lo incompetente que es como uno por no haberlo hecho.

Se deja caer al suelo. Exhausto, con esa vocecilla taladrándole el cerebro. Culpándolo y menospreciándolo. Ciertamente, Katsuki no sabe si es su alfa quien habla o él mismo en un subconsciente que aún no termina por asimilar las decisiones que ha tomado. Empieza a ignorarla. Se centra en el sonido recalcitrante de las manecillas del reloj empujando uno a uno los segundos hacia el vacío y el conteo repetitivo de la nieve suicidándose en medio de los tejados.

 _Uno, dos, tres..._

 _Tic– Tac – Tic– Tac_

 _Uno, dos, tres..._

Quizás es la falta de sueño de esa noche o el agotamiento físico que hace a su mente rápidamente quedas hipnotizada por la secuencia, que una tras otra, enlazan como esclavas de cadenas. Queda en blanco. Siempre ha sido una persona a la que le gusta mantener su cerebro activo, sin embargo, hoy está bien así. Vacío, no hay recuerdos, y sin recuerdos no hay dolor ni esa angustia asfixiante que acuchilla su interior.

No hay sueños rotos, ni culpa.

Así que, solo por hoy, quiere permanecer en ese estado letárgico que inhibe toda sensación. Respira pausadamente, el aire frio le entumece los pulmones; mas no hace nada por frenarlo. Después de todo, no hay abrigo para un corazón roto y el de él, está hecho añicos. Pisoteado y espolvoreado, sin oportunidad de volver a unirse. No por ahora. Las rupturas son difíciles y más cuando se trata de alfas y ese estúpido instinto que hace sentir todo más fuerte e intenso. Pero tampoco repara en ello los minutos que se queda recostado en medio del salón. Solo permanece ahí, imperturbable, observando el techo oscuro ser iluminado de a pocos por la pálida luz que se asoma entre los edificios.

Exhala vapor del poco calor corporal que le queda y parpadea cansado, los músculos empiezan a acalambrarse. Conoce esa sensación, la ha padecido antes; es una ruptura. Ha batallado por bloquear las palabras del omega, pero ellas perduran ahí, en su mente. Su cuerpo ha entendido el mensaje y se alista para la fase más dolorosa, esa en la que lo fuerza una última vez a volver con él. No te alejes alfa, él te necesita, parece decirle y Katsuki sonríe con sorna hacia sí mismo.

¿Qué puede necesitar un omega como Izuku de él?

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

En un mundo donde muchos omegas anhelan la figura de un alfa en sus vidas, historias mágicas con predestinados y finales felices; Izuku se salía del molde. Katsuki le había conocido de joven y debía admitir que, a esa edad, le había visto como un idiota que solo le reventaba los huevos con ese afán suyo de querer proteger a los otros. Un niño quirklees con complejo de héroe que no se rendía nunca. Un omega estúpido que entró en celo frente a un alfa y aun así tenía las bolas para suplicar que no le hiciera nada.

Bufa entre dientes, porque el estúpido en la historia ha sido él por haberse cegado a tal punto de no notar en todo ese tiempo que aquello que tanto había aborrecido del omega, era justamente lo que le gustaba. Quizás, era su ego de alfa temiendo sentirse atraído por alguien fuerte y libre. Alguien que sabía luchar por sí mismo y no conocía la palabra rendirse; y que era por eso mismo, que no lo necesitaba.

Porque si lo pensaba detenidamente, el único motivo por el cual un omega estaba al lado de un alfa, era eso. Necesidad de protección ante otros alfas, necesidad de una marca que aligere su celo, necesidad de estabilidad económica en un mundo que los marginaba laboralmente. Izuku por otro lado, no se amilanaba frente a nada. No había alfa que le hiciera dudar en enfrentarse, ni celo lo suficientemente fuerte que le desmotive; pero, sobre todo, no había sociedad capaz de minimizarlo. Capaz de decirle tú no puedes y que él lo creyera. Izuku era el omega más jodidamente independiente que había conocido, jamás se traicionaría a si mismo por algo que su instinto reclamase. Y es aquella cualidad la que, en este corto tiempo, ha llegado a asimilar y admirar de él.

Ríe.

Suelta una carcajada rota al aire. Debía ser un completo idiota para que aun después de su rechazo, siguiera pareciéndole genial. Para que aun después de cortarle los sentimientos de cuajo, el siguiera ahí, en medio de lo que parece una zona de guerra, con esa mierda de instinto incinerándole todo por dentro.

Mientras el jodido nerd debía estar en casa sin comprender que había logrado su venganza. Izuku había arrugado sus sentimientos en frente suyo. No le había dado opción a replica y él era del tipo de persona que necesita descargar toda esa basura que llevaba dentro. Gritar, insultar, golpear cosas y Deku simplemente le había dado la opción de ignorar todo, hacer que nada paso. Le había arrebatado toda posibilidad de exteriorizar sus sentimientos, obligándolo a enterrarlos en un lugar en el que no molestasen más.

Exhala cansado. Presiona el botón de su alarma cuando está a penas y ha empezado a sonar. El sol, ya de un color más vivo, anuncia que el día ha iniciado y es hora de despegar su estúpido cuerpo del suelo y seguir. Porque la vida continua y él debe seguirle el paso. Debe ducharse y desayunar. Debe vestirse y salir a patearle el trasero a los villanos.

Debe de, más no quiere hacerlo.

…

El sol resplandece en el que Katsuki calificaría como el día más frio de ese invierno. Puede que no sea esencialmente frio. Puede que sea la larga noche sin dormir que ha generado en su cuerpo una mayor sensibilidad hacia el clima. Puede que incluso, el sol no resplandezca tanto como cree, sino que sean sus ojos inflamados los sensibles a cualquier tipo de rayo de luz.

Como sea. Continua su ruta hasta la agencia. Arrastra los pies como si llevara la muerte a cuestas. No se siente especialmente motivado ese día y aunque ha decidido seguir, cree que ese día puede tomar el descanso que tanto ha insistido el bastardo mitad y mitad desde que tuvo el incidente.

Detiene la marcha frente a la agencia. El letrero luminoso brilla cinco pisos más arriba. Los cristales espejados y la puerta reflejan su imagen desaliñada. Da lástima. O un poco más que eso. A diferencia del rechazo inicial, su rostro ahora demuestra esa congoja por sentimientos no correspondidos y que había intentado hacer calzar en un lugar en el que no daban la talla. Deku no había hecho más que permitirle permanecer cerca a su hija. El celo había llegado por pura casualidad en medio de esa tregua que le había otorgado y ahora tenía más claro que, quiera o no, era puro instinto. Quiera o no, debe admitir que ser predestinados no es una promesa para sentir nada el uno por el otro y que quizás, esa idea estúpida sea culpa de Ochako y toda la mierda que le ha susurrado durante días.

Suspira, resignado a que lo único capaz de aminorar ese pesimismo, será cuando tenga a Mizuki a su lado.

Al menos a ella no la ha perdido.

– Bien – palmea sus muslos y camina hacia el ingreso. La puerta se abre mecánicamente y frunce el ceño, en busca de un equilibrio que no denote lo que en verdad demuestra su rostro.

Si ya va a lucir mal, al menos que su mal genio ahuyente a todo aquel que quiera hacer un comentario absurdo sobre sus parpados enrojecidos.

Camina adentrándose ambiente tras ambiente. Pasa de largo el saludo de Kirishima. Le gruñe a Mina que está a su lado. Obvia el murmuro de Mineta y Denki. Deja caer su maletín sobre su escritorio y da media vuelta, hacia los vestidores. Piensa que con su antifaz negro ha de ocultarse mejor.

– ¡Hey, Bakugou! – Llama efusiva Uraraka, ingresando mientras él sale. Le mira con una sonrisa y parece no notar ni una pizca de su mal humor – Ya me contó Mina – susurra divertida, hincándole en la costilla con el codo.

– Ca-lla-te – refunfuña en respuesta, queriendo esquivarla, pero Ochako no es más que impertinente.

– Esa no es la actitud de alguien que logró acercarse a su omega. – Hace un puchero, con las manos apoyadas a cada lado de su cintura. Ella aun no entiende porque se empeña tanto en negar lo evidente. Ha visto el buen humor con el que llego ayer y Mina ha terminado por confirmarle lo que ya sospechaba. Bakugou ha pasado la noche con su omega en celo y más importante que eso, no le ha marcado. Para Uraraka, no hay mayor prueba de amor que esa. Un alfa que respeta a su omega al punto de hacer que su derecho a decidir esa unión prevalezca por encima del instinto y la casi inconciencia del celo. – Deberías sentirte feliz.

– No es mi omega.

Ella rueda los ojos.

– Otra vez con lo mismo – Deja caer los brazos a ambos lados, cansada de repetir lo mismo – El que no lo hayas marcado no quita que sea tu predestinado. Bakugou, ya deb...

– ¡No tengo un predestinado! ¡Esa mierda no existe! – Golpea el marco de la puerta. La madera se quiebra bajo su palma.

La omega se encoge temerosa.

No hay más palabras. El murmullo de sus compañeros se ha detenido. Uraraka, sin saberlo, ha metido su entrometida nariz en una herida aun abierta y que Bakugou aún le siente sangrar dentro de él, quemándole la garganta. Punzándole bajo la dermis de su pecho. Un dolor tan estúpido que le empaña la vista y le hace dirigirse a los servicios antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de lo jodido que esta.

Toma asiento dentro de un cubículo. Respira hondo, entrecortado. Inhala. Exhala. Culpa al instinto de mierda por todo lo que está pasando con él. Culpa a Deku por no haber elegido una forma menos amable de rechazarlo. Porque es más fácil manejar el odio que lo que sea que este sintiendo ahora. Una cosa asquerosa que crea vacíos dentro de él y hacen que su existencia se sienta insignificante si no tiene al omega a su lado.

¡Eres genial, Kacchan!

Sonríe irónico.

Cubre su rostro con ambas manos. El inútil de Deku siempre tenía palabras alentadoras para él, sonrisas llenas de luz y grandes gestos de amistad. Izuku siempre había pasado por altos todas sus burlas y agresiones, y una parte suya se hizo la idea que estaría a su lado siempre, sin importar qué. Incluso luego de su reencuentro y toda la sarta de estupideces que había hecho, daba por sentado que Izuku le aceptaría cuando él se lo propusiera.

– ¿Blasty? – el toque de la puerta le hace tensarse. No quiere que nadie le vea en ese patético estado. Silencio. No responde ni se mueve, solo espera que se vaya; pero a veces olvida que es Kirishima después de todo y él jamás le dejaría. – Bro, puedo olerte, sé que estás ahí dentro – continúa en silencio. – No me voy a ir hasta que abras.

Katsuki ve bajo la puerta la sombra del alfa. Espera. Cuenta los segundos, sin embargo el pelirrojo no se mueve, queda perenne ahí afuera.

Frota el rostro con ambas manos. Exhala irritado y quita el pestillo de la puerta. No tarda mucho en que el otro alfa la abra y este dentro, de pie a su lado.

Katsuki no le mira, continúa sentado, encorvado, con los codos sobre sus muslos.

– Me rechazó.

El eco profundo de esas dos palabras queda retumbando dentro de Eijiro. Hacen temblar sus órganos y la sangre detiene su corriente por un instante. Rechazo. Traga hondo, pensando en lo que esa palabra significa, más allá de una definición. Lo que significa para ellos como alfas. Lo que significa para alguien que ha sido enaltecido como Bakugou.

Eijiro hace un numero finito de muecas, queriendo decir mucho y terminando por no decir nada. Ciertamente, no encuentra palabras para apoyar a su amigo, y no porque estas no existan; sino porque Katsuki en buena medida se lo merece. Habia arruinado todo desde el inicio. Más allá de lo que había sucedido entre el alfa y el omega en el pasado, estaban sus errores actuales. Kirishima le había aconsejado infinidad de veces que dominara a ese animal salvaje que tenía dentro. Que se acercara con tino, sin soberbia ni agresividad. Katsuki se había zurrado en todo, quizás bajo la creencia de que un omega lo perdona todo.

Por más héroes que fueran y toda la enseñanza pro-omega que recibían en la academia valía poco si al salir de clases, eran influenciados por una avalancha de publicidad sexista. Comerciales, anuncios, novelas, libros. Todo allá afuera le enseñaba a que lo alfas estaban en la cima y podían hacer y deshacer lo que quisieran con el resto. Omegas principalmente.

No podía culpar a Katsuki por absorber ese pensamiento, él mismo la había tenido. Pero ahora son héroes y ven tantas cosas que la mentalidad cambia. Menos para su amigo. Siempre pensó que un día sucedería algo que le haría cambiar esa visión de la vida. Lastimosamente, ese día finalmente había llegado.

Y no podía juzgar al omega por rechazarlo. Él tenía permitido incluso odiarle.

Suelta un suspiro largo. Palmea el hombro del alfa y deja su mano reposar ahí. El cuerpo del cenizo tiembla. Los alfas no son buenos consolándose entre ellos, su instinto les insta a ser agresivos y por ende, nunca están cerca el uno del otro durante esos momentos difíciles. Pero Katsuki está cambiando y no le aleja. Kirishima presiona su hombro. No da palabras de aliento. No emite feromonas. Solo se queda ahí, a su lado.

 _Tranquilo._

 _Estoy contigo._

 _Ya encontraras otro omega._

Frases mudas, que nacen y mueren en la caricia leve de su pulgar contra el traje del héroe.

…

El resto del día transcurre entre reproches a su comportamiento y miradas lastimera de Eijiro hacia él. Por más que le gruñe, el otro alfa no detiene su comportamiento empático y llegada cierta hora, Katsuki solo le deja.

Es Kirishima después de todo.

Piensa, que es demasiado estúpido todo el alboroto que hace por un omega. Izuku no es único en el mundo. De hecho, podría tener al omega que quisiera ahí, ahora. Solo saldría a la calle, elegiría y listo. Lo ha hecho antes y ha funcionado, no tendría por qué dudar que ahora no sirva. Sin embargo, esta esa especie de incomodidad persiguiéndole, algo que le dice que Izuku sí es el único para él, porque es su predestinado. Quizás Uraraka no estaba tan errada cuando dijo que podría marcar a tantos omegas como quisiera, pero ninguno reemplazará a su predestinado.

Maldice su comportamiento durante la adolescencia. Por no haberlo buscado. Por no haberse interesado ni un poco por él, cuando en el fondo, sabía que quería tenerlo cerca. Katsuki demostró una vez más, que el idiota entre los dos, siempre fue él. Lo acaba de recalcar en ese instante, en el que nuevamente a pensando en los omegas como seres con los que puede hacer y deshacer a su conveniencia.

Es difícil dejar ir cosas con las que ha convivido toda la vida. Creencias de que los alfas son mejores que todos. Que los omegas siempre estarán ahí para él.

Que Deku era suyo sin importar que.

– Kacchan – llama la peque acercándose a su escritorio. Katsuki le presta atención, a sabiendas de que no lo ha hecho desde que la ha recogido en la escuela. Por más que ha querido, su mente termina por divagar – ¿Ya terminaste con esto? – señala los papales frente a él.

Katsuki asiente. La pequeña los jala hacia su lado y finge leerlo. Juega a que ya es una heroína y que ese, no es el puesto de él, sino el de ella. La niña le mira de soslayo, con una sonrisa pícara. Katsuki se siente contagiado y despeina su cabello de rizos rebeldes. Mizuki tiene el poder de despeja toda esa bruma espesa en la que se ha sumergido con su sola presencia. La sonrisa de ella ilumina y da calor a su frio y gris día de invierno. Ella no lo entiende probablemente, pero para Katsuki es todo lo que necesita en ese instante.

Aunque hay algo más. Algo que ha obviado preguntar durante un tiempo, y que ahora, necesita saberlo. Pues de eso depende el tipo de relacion que vaya a tener con Mizuki.

– Mizuki – le llama, distrayéndola del desorden que está haciendo sobre su escritorio. Le mira tan profundo que le hace dudar un poco. No sabe si abrirá heridas o solo traerán dudas a su pequeña cabecita. Traga hondo – ¿Qué sabes de tu padre?

– Que se llama Izuku, trabaja con All Might, es omega…

– No, no – le interrumpe el conteo que hace con los dedos – Me refiero a tu otro padre.

– Oh. – dice en una expresión menos feliz. Sin verdadera sorpresa en ese oh – Él se fue antes que yo naciera.

– ¿A dónde? – indaga y sabe que ha metido la pata cuando la pequeña tuerce los labios y baja la mirada.

– Allá arriba –señala con un dedo – junto a la abuela.

El aire se torna denso entre ellos.

Katsuki toma a su hija de la cintura y sienta sobre su regazo. Nunca ha sentido tanto la necesidad de abrazar y consolar a alguien como ahora.

– Papá nunca habla de él. – continúa, con la mejilla presionando el pecho del mayor – Hitoshi dice que es mejor no preguntar. Yo creo que lo extraña y por eso no habla de él.

Katsuki sonríe de lado ante la inocente deducción. Al menos no ha quedado como el patán que es con su hija. Empero tampoco existe en su vida y entiende lo difícil que será explicarle que él no está muerto.

Lo difícil que será explicar porque es que Izuku tuvo que decirle esa mentira.

– ¿Te cuento un secreto? – Katsuki alza las cejas, baja el rostro y cruzan miradas– A veces sueño que él no ha muerto y viene a buscarnos. Papá se ve contento – Contrario a sus palabras, el rostro de la menor se ensombrece – Me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

Eso se le clava directo en el pecho.

– Estoy seguro que le hubiera hecho feliz conocerte.

La pequeña sonríe.

– ¿Eso crees?

– Totalmente.

Le hace unas pequeñas cosquillas, ventilando ese ambiente rancio y perfumándolo con risas. Baja a la niña de sus piernas y ella continúa desordenando su escritorio, rebuscando entre los cajones. Toma el fajo de hojas y corre a entregárselas a Mina, la alfa le sigue el juego e incluso Kirishima se les une.

Katsuki le observa con una sonrisa. La primera en lo que va del día. Piensa en su pequeña conversación y en la que ha de tener con Deku en muy poco. Aunque no sabe bien como se dará. Como lo estará pasando Izuku. Tiene entendido de que los omegas llevan la peor parte en esas rupturas y aunque ya ha dado por finiquitado cualquier tipo de relación más allá de la parental entre ellos, sus cuerpos no necesariamente opinan lo mismo; y cuando Mizuki llegue con su aroma a casa, una serie de demonios de angustia y desesperación se han de apoderar de Izuku.

A Katsuki usualmente le importaría un carajo esto, pero no ahora. Quiere ser alguien mejor para su hija, estar a su lado en todo momento, y que Deku experimente un período prolongado de abstinencia por el constante estimulo de sus feromonas, no mejora la situación. Tarde o temprano eso terminara por cansar al omega, quien en el peor de los casos, huira. Lamentablemente, para los predestinados no hay muchas opciones, es todo o nada y ellos quieren algo intermedio. Katsuki piensa mientras ve jugar a su hija alegremente. No puede permitir que los alejen. Ya no es por el instinto o por apaciguar la ruptura, es porque la quiere de verdad y desea ser parte de su vida.

Que un día pueda ser llamado papá y ya no Kacchan.

Sin embargo, la única salida viable es algo que rápidamente descarta por lo arriesgado que es.

De repente, siente una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Gira a ver de quien se trata. Uraraka le mira con los labios contraidos y ojos tristes.

– Lo siento. – Katsuki rueda los ojos. Maldito Kirishima – Yo no sabía…

– Ya cállate – Ordena, sin molestia realmente. No está de humor para pelear y sinceramente, cara redonda no tenía por qué saber nada de eso. Vuelve la vista a su hija, que ríe ahora Denki.

– Mizuki es una buena niña, cualquier omega estaría feliz de hacerse cargo de ella. – Katsuki casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Se vuelve hacia ella con una ceja arqueada. – ¡Oh! ¡Nonono! – niega rápidamente, agitando las manos – No me refiero a eso. Yo solo digo que no tendrías problemas en encontrar otro omega.

– Tsk, claro que no tendría problemas.

Esa respuesta relaja a Ochako, que menos tensa, sonríe. Katsuki ya no luce tan lúgubre como esa mañana. Observa a su hija jugar con cierta paz en el rostro y ella quiere dejarlo ahí, sin embargo, debe decir algo más. Algo que, es lo que en verdad le incomoda dentro.

– Tu omega – inicia y pausa. Como omega, ha salido en algún momento con alfas y aunque las relaciones no fueron del todo en serio, ellos no tomaron a bien la ruptura, ni el que ella continuara con su vida. Espera que Katsuki, como héroe que es, no caiga en esos comportamientos tóxicos. – Él también encontrará otro alfa.

– Lo sé.

– ¿Vas a estar bien con eso?

Katsuki resopla. Menea la cabeza, observándole de costado.

– ¿Hay forma de que lo esté?

– No lo creo – responde con obviedad, de la misma manera en que ha salido la pregunta del cenizo – pero el que lo aceptes ya es un gran paso.

Palmea su espalda, con una sonrisa de apoyo sincero y regresa hacia su puesto. La sonrisa se pierde cuando ya en su asiento, rememora el semblante alegre de Katsuki ese día. No imagina que puede haber hecho mal para que el omega le rechazara. Ella ha visto de primera mano los cambios pequeños que ha ido teniendo el alfa y todos han estado relacionados a ese omega. Ella sabe que Katsuki no maneja el mejor carácter, ni mucho menos su comportamiento es el de un príncipe; pero si un alfa cambiara todos esos aspectos recurrentes en él solo por ella, no habría manera en que se negara a darle una oportunidad. Mucho menos si se trata de su predestinado.

Suspira. Le observa como distraído, no quita los ojos de su hija. Ella vuelve a sonreír, con migas de tristeza. No se lo ha confirmado a nadie aun, pero no es como que todos ellos carecieran de ojos para notar toda la explosión genética que converge en ella. Mizuki es una buena niña y merece una familia feliz. Una en la que sus padres estuvieran juntos. Es decir, si ya la habían concebido con el amor que se tienen los predestinados ¿Por qué no podían hacer un último esfuerzo?

Siente lastima de que la pequeña niña, no sepa siquiera que su padre es ese héroe al que tanto admira.

…

– Me gusta la nieve – Comenta embobada Mizuki, con la mano extendida, viendo como un copo de nieve se desintegra sobre su guante. Katsuki la observa desde su altura. La nieve ha empezado a caer nuevamente esa tarde y para suerte suya, esta vez si puede verla junto a su hija– En Hokkaido solía nevar mucho.

– Acá no es muy común.

– Siempre salía a jugar con Hitoshi. A papá no le gusta el frío.

Katsuki esboza una tibia sonrisa, pues más que molestia por oír ese nombre, la remembranza de Deku siendo un bollo de abrigos en la escuela le apetece agradable. En su momento creyó que todos los omegas eran igual de susceptibles al frio; pero no, eso era cosa solo de Deku y aun así, se había ido a una ciudad con uno de los inviernos más fríos. Había cruzado el mar a esa isla a kilómetros de su ciudad natal y no es difícil pensar que la eligiera por su extrema lejanía y ha sabiendas de que él no cruzaría el mar para encontrarlo. Ciertamente, a sus catorce años, no hubiera cruzado ni la calle por encontrarlo. A veces se pregunta, que hubiera pasado entre ellos si Deku nunca se hubiese ido, si se hubiera quedado ahí a tener a Mizuki.

Seguramente él se habría negado a hacerse cargo del "problema" y la vieja bruja de su madre le habría obligado. Exhala largo. La vida de Izuku hubiera sido más infeliz, puesto que al tenerlo a su lado como algo fijo, él jamás se habría percatado de su error y hubiera continuado ejerciendo cualquier tipo de abuso sobre el omega.

Mizuki estornuda sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Katsuki rápidamente le acomoda la bufanda, cubriéndole medio rostro, junto a su capucha. La niña solo le mira, no se queja.

El camino continua en silencio, ambos siendo espectadores de esa nieve que cae como azúcar sobre ellos. Las luces de la ciudad alumbran las calles y los edificios son difuminados con sábanas blancas. El vaho escapa de sus pulmones como una tetera que ha hecho ebullición. Mizuki le imita sin mucho éxito y mientras la observa, entiende que puede conformarse con eso. Con una linda caminata, con una maravillosa vista, junto a su persona favorita. Katsuki presiona los labios, asesinando la sonrisa boba que esta por aparecer de pensar a causa de ese pensamiento en extremo cursi. Quiere más de esa relación y por una puta vez en su vida, va a obedecer a Kirishima y hablar seriamente con Deku. Sin insultos, sin remordimientos y en lo posible, sin instintos.

Aunque no pueda ponerle fecha a ese encuentro. Como alfa, logra deducir lo mal que ha de estar pasándola Deku y lo aún peor que se va a sentir cuando huela su aroma impregnado en su hija. Lastimosamente, no es algo que se solucione con un baño o un buen perfume. Menos si se trata de enlaces, que es similar a lo que sea que halla entre ellos. Suspira hondo. Las palabras de Uraraka revolotean en su mente.

¿Qué haría si Deku saliera con alguien?

Puede hacerse una idea y no es nada bueno. Ha sido capaz de controlar su instinto una vez, mas no tiene certeza de que eso resulte siempre. Si viera a Deku con alguien más, nada le asegura que lo toleraré y de lograrlo, en algún momento terminaría por estallar. Ser alfa es ser un volcán que apenas y da pistas de que esta por erupcionar. Katsuki no quiere llegar a ese punto sabiendo que es su hija a quien más va a lastimar.

La solución lógica es que se aleje. Porque quiera o no, él no es nada para Mizuki. En su vida, está muerto y va a tardar mucho en revivir. Incluso, puede que Izuku le niegue esa posibilidad y nunca lo haga. En su pequeña cabecita, él solo es Kacchan, un héroe que, a pesar de la abismal diferencia de edad, es su amigo y niñero durante el horario laboral de su padre.

Alguien a quien fácilmente podría borrar de sus recuerdos y que Izuku no tendría reparos en hacerlo si él le ocasiona problemas. Y ello, es algo que va a sobrar de continuar juntos. La cercana tarde o temprano va a terminar por jugarles de malas. Ya ha sucedido una vez y Katsuki teme que se repita otra.

Izuku ha de temerlo el doble.

La solución lógica se hace la más factible y, sin embargo, Katsuki es terco y temerario. No por nada es un héroe que enfrenta a la muerte a diario. Pero sobre todo, un hombre capaz de arriesgarlo todo por lo que quiere y si quiere a Mizuki a su lado, debe priorizar el bienestar de Izuku. La única solución que le queda, no es la mejor, ni la más sana, ni siquiera legal; pero si una que va a asegurarle no incomodar nunca más a ninguno de ellos dos.

– ¡Toshi! –grita emocionada la ceniza.

El beta, de pie frente al edificio de Deku, alza la mano saludándola. Mizuki se suelta del alfa y corre a abrazar a Hitoshi. Katsuki frunce el ceño y gruñe de mala gana, más no se queja. Entiende que durante seis años es él quien ha tomado su lugar en la vida de su hija y no es en un par de meses que va a lograr desplazarlo.

Ya más cerca, Katsuki asiente con el rostro en saludo. Hitoshi le devuelve el gesto. Ninguna expresa algo distinto a molestia en el rostro. Le entrega la mochila de Mizuki, a sabiendas que probablemente sea Izuku quien lo a enviado a re y es todo. Se alejan, adentrandose al edeficio en el que habitan.

–Adiós, Kacchan – La menor le grita sobre su hombro, agitando la mano libre, la otra sujeta la de Hitoshi.

Katsuki se queda un momento ahí. Aspira el aire frío impregnado de la escensial de Deku y que ha debido de desprenderse del beta. Su alfa ruge nuevamente, empero le resta importancia. No va a hacer un escándalo de eso. No va a subir y pedir unas explicaciones que no le corresponden. Va a quedarse ahí de pie, inhalando la fragancia dulce y acalorada del omega. Recordando cada pequeño y trivial rasgo que encuentre en su aroma.

Puede que esa, sea la última vez que lo sienta.

…

* * *

 _Siguiente capítulo:_

 _Sin embargo, Kacchan es un amigo y a veces ella siente que lo que quiere a su lado, es esa presencia paternal que únicamente le dan su padre y Hitoshi._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Antes de que empiecen a tirarle barro a la pobre Uraraka (aunque ya lo deben haber hecho), permítanme explicarles de que ella representa toda la contraparte de Izuku. Ochako a diferencia de él, viene de un hogar de padres predestinados. Es omega, pero nunca se ha sentido menos por eso y tampoco le molesta la condescendencia de las personas por su género. A pesar que conoce la personalidad de Katsuki y todo lo rudo, tosco y malhablado que puede ser, también tiene buenas impresiones de él. Así que ella contempla la relación de Katsuki e Izuku, desde su punto de vista. Uno totalmente diferente, al que la vida le ha mostrado a Izuku.

Muy bien, ahora si cositas importantes.

Nos acercamos a partes decisivas de la historia y finalmente he terminado de plantear lo que queda de la trama (serán 23 capítulo aprox.). Cuando inicie la historia, no estaba segura de que la trama fuera del todo con lo que quería expresar. Después de modificarla en ese momento, se puso muy angst. Ahora ha quedado decente. Sin embargo, sé que habrá algunos que no les gustara, otros ya se lo esperan. Sea como sea, vengo a dejar algunas advertencias que espero logren descifrar (porque ser más clara seria spoilear):

 **\- Si estas esperando leer un "omegaverse clásico", este no es el fic que buscas.**

 **\- Si la palabra "consecuencias" no te da buena espina, pues no quieres continuar aquí.**

Como última advertencia/aclaración/spoiler, si han leído mi otra historia "Erase una vez" ya sabrán mi postura en cuanto a ciertas cosas del omegaverse.

Pasando a otros planos, he decidido dejar datos curiosos en cada capítulo a partir de ahora. Datos de la trama original y como ha ido cambiando en el camino o solo curiosidades del capítulo como, por ejemplo:

 _"En un inicio, Katsuki SÍ tenía sexo con Izuku durante el celo. Esto sucedía por el capítulo 3 o 4. Muy presuroso quizás, pero tenía un porque ¿Lo adivinan?_

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos, cuando nos veamos.


	14. Capitulo 14

**C** onsecuencias

* * *

 _Capítulo 14_

* * *

Izuku se aferra con las manos a la tasa del inodoro. Sujeta fuerte, mientras la espalda se le encorva en una arcada profunda. La garganta se le contrae regurgitando únicamente liquido biliar. Quema el esófago adolorido en su trayecto de salida, mas esto no detiene las arcadas, ellas continúan acuchillando su ser desde dentro. Los espasmos se tornan incontrolables y Hitoshi debe tomar parte en la escena. Sujeta la frente de Izuku, manteniéndola en una leve inclinación hacia arriba. Con otra mano, acaricia suavesu espalda.

Sube y baja.

Le llena de calor.

– ¿Papá?

Rápidamente Hitoshi extiende la mano, impidiendo que la puerta se abra.

– Papá va a estar bien – explica con calma – ve a ver la televisión.

La pequeña comprende y cierra la puerta en su retroceso. Izuku respira un poco de tranquilidad al tiempo que se fuerza a detener las arcadas. Su rostro es un mar de fluidos. Saliva y lágrimas caen al fondo del inodoro combinándose con aquel líquido verdoso que ha escapado de su interior.

Exhala pausado, usando el diafragma.

Está bien si Hitoshi le ve así de vulnerable, no sería la primera vez y seguramente, tampoco la última. A él le tiene la confianza suficiente y le provee de una sensación de protección, propia de un padre. A Hitoshi puede mostrarle su peor lado, mas no a su hija. Débil, vulnerable, herido. Ella aún es una niña y no debería preocuparla de manera innecesaria por él, que, siendo el adulto responsable, debe mostrarse firme, fuerte. Ser el soporte y protección de su niñita.

Tal y como su madre lo hizo hasta el final.

Sin embargo, es una tarea complicada mostrar fortaleza cuando cada pedazo dentro suyo se desquebraja luego de oler el aroma de Katsuki en ella.

Al inicio, el plan había sido mantener a Katsuki lejos de él, para eso Hitoshi recibiría a Mizuki en la calle. Empero, no contaban con el instinto fuera tan fuerte y traicionero, que lo llevaría a olfatear de manera obsesiva a su hija y toda la ropa que traía puesta. Las telas tienden a tener una buena fijación de aromas. Durante años, la ropa impregnada de feromonas ha servido a los omegas como apaciguador en sus celos.

Ahora, Izuku la usa para suplir el llamado salvaje que su instinto hace a su alfa. La ropa de Mizuki le transporta una tímida fragancia a neroli y madera, que, durante el tiempo que duran, menguar su malestar. Cuando el aroma se pierde en el aire, este malestar retorna con mayor fuerza.

Es como un adicto y Katsuki es su droga.

Las náuseas no tardan en regresar, incluso si ya no lleva nada en el estómago y ha arrojado los últimos rezagos de bilis. Simplemente no puede controlarlo, es más fuerte que él. El cuerpo se le encorva nuevamente y la garganta arde como si el fuego del averno saliera de ella.

Las manos de Hitoshi continúan ahí, sobre él, brindándole soporte. Le susurra una tibia entonación, seguido de palabras de consuelo. Se mantiene firme a su lado, día y noche protegiéndole y sin embargo, su mente no hace más que llamar el nombre de su alfa.

 _Kacchan_

La sola remembranza de él, agudiza su dolor. Aunque tampoco es nuevo, ya una vez se ha sentido así antes. La primera vez que tuvo esa separación, luego de lo acontecido en la escuela. Por aquel entonces solo habían sido náuseas y un pequeño dolor muscular que ya después asocio con su embarazo. Sin embargo, ahora, Hitoshi le había explicado que aquellas sensaciones se debían a una ruptura y que, si en aquella ocasión había sido más fácil, fue por el instinto. El mismo que le destrozaba por dentro ahora, antes le había salvado, priorizando el bienestar del bebé que llevaba dentro.

Las arcadas se detienen, otra vez se fuerza a contenerlas. Las lágrimas no han cesado, pero esta vez, llora bajito.

Hitoshi, que aún le sujeta la frente, le atrae cerca suyo. Limpia su rostro con el puño de su polera. Le acomoda entre sus brazos mientras este gime como un animalito herido y tiembla contra su cuerpo. Acomoda la barbilla sobre el cabello ondulado, sus manos acarician el cuerpo tembloroso en busca de tranquilidad. Izuku termina por sollozar con más fuerza, sintiéndose indefenso ante todo lo malo que le sucede en la vida.

Deseando que verdaderamente la presencia de Hitoshi tuviera el poder de calmarlo.

– Ya va a pasar – le alienta el beta. Dirige una mano sobre su mejilla, seca las lágrimas. Mantiene el pulgar en la zona, le masajea – todo va a pasar.

Y sí, toda va a pasar. Muchos omegas rompen sus lazos, marcas reales, y siguen con sus vidas al lado de alguien más. Izuku sabe que un día despertará y ya no estará más esa pesadez en sus hombros, ni las cuchillas heladas en su corazón. Empero, quisiera saber cuándo. ¿Cuánto más debe tolerar eso? ¿Cuánto más seguirá sintiendo esa desesperación por correr a los brazos de Katsuki?

¿Cuándo va a terminar eso?

Sorbe su nariz, se abraza al pecho de Hitoshi. Se aferra con fuerza, en busca de aquello que le falta y quisiera en verdad, él pudiera brindarle.

La puerta se abre, esta vez no hay quien la bloquee. Mizuki ingresa con pasos silenciosos.

– ¿Papá? – le llama en tono bajito. Casi sintiendo lastima de ver a su padre con los ojos llorosos y rojizos. Con el rostro pálido y, aun así, intentado sonreírle. Mizuki no puede más que devolver la sonrisa, tan triste como la de su padre. Despacio, se acomoda junto a ellos. Lleva una mano hacia el rostro de su papá, junto a la de Shinso– Toshi te va a curar ¿verdad?

Hitoshi le sonríe y ella siente esa sonrisa reconfortante. Llena de seguridad. Abraza a su papá, permitiendo que Hitoshi sostenga a ambos entre sus brazos.

Cierra los ojos, muy cómoda en esa posición. Entiende poco de lo que sucede, solo que siente pena ver a su padre tan decaído y débil; aun así, una parte suya lucha por no sentir felicidad. Ya que es gracias a ese malestar, que Hitoshi ha pasado los últimos tres días ahí, junto a ellos.

Hace mucho que no pasaban tiempo juntos, a solas los tres.

Los últimos meses ha estado más al lado de Kacchan. No es que se queje, ella ha logrado tomarle cariño de verdad. Kacchan no solo es Ground zero o su héroe favorito, sino que lejos de lo que en un momento pensó, él es bastante amable con ella. Le ayuda en sus tareas, juegan juntos en la agencia y una vez, le permitió ponerse una de sus granadas, aunque no logró alzarla.

Sin embargo, Kacchan es solo un amigo y a veces, ella siente que lo que quiere a su lado, es esa presencia paternal que únicamente le brinda su padre y Hitoshi. Su amistad con Kacchan no pueden compararse con ese sentimiento agradable que le embraga al sentir a Toshi cerca a ellos.

Esa sensación de pertenencia.

De ser una familia.

…

Cuando Mizuki despierta, su papá aun duerme frente a ella, aunque ya no están en el cuarto de baño. Los tres se encuentran acurrucados sobre la cama, Hitoshi acostado al borde y su padre pegado a la pared. La pequeña se queda quieta, en medio, recordando que era así como dormían cuando su abuela falleció y la calefacción fallaba en casa. Hitoshi tenía su propia familia, una casa cómoda y seguramente más caliente que la suya; empero, siempre estaba junto a ellos.

Aspira hondo, el aroma de su padre es el primero en ingresar a sus pulmoncitos. La fragancia con tintes de malestar mantiene esos rasgos relajantes que a Mizuki le fascina. Hitoshi, por su lado, no posee feromonas, pero sí un olor especifico. Ha oído muchas veces que los betas no expiran fragancias y resulta extraño, porque ella está segura de que sí, solo que nadie se toma el tiempo de inspeccionarlo. Toshi huele a lavanda, madera seca y familia.

Sonríe, orgullosa de su olfato.

En la escuela les han explicado que más adelante, cuando sus subgéneros se definan, sus narices van a ser capaces de percibir aromas que nunca han olido y otros, que son imposibles de asignarles un aroma y que, sin embargo, ellos fácilmente asociaran en su cerebro. Sucede con Hitoshi. Sucede con su padre, que más allá de sus feromonas a menta, vainilla y leche, también siente algo que solo logra asociar con abrazos, cariño y sonrisas.

Hitoshi se mueve a su lado. Ella le ve despertar, le sonríe y recibe una de vuelta como siempre. El mayor se pone de pie, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Mizuki estira los brazos y luego, abraza de forma melosa a su papá, despertándole. Izuku también le abraza y desperdiga besos por su pequeño rostro. Juguetean unos segundos hasta que Hitoshi aparece nuevamente y ambos ingresan al baño a asearse. Mizuki sale primera, tarda cerca de quince minutos en estar vestida, peinada y tomando el desayuno que le ha preparado el beta. Su padre, por el contrario, toma más tiempo dentro del cuarto de baño; después de oír el inodoro correr varias veces, sale. Mueve la nariz y arruga el rostro observando la comida.

– Es tarde – avisa, la voz fatigada.

– Ya nos vamos. – responde Hitoshi. Se pone de pie, toma sus cosas y las de Mizuki.

La niña se acerca a su papá por un abrazo de despedida. Esta vez, la caricia no es tan efusiva como la primera del día, es suave y sin besos de por medio. El aroma a malestar ya ronda el ambiente.

Rompen paulatinamente la unión y ella, se gira a ver a Hitoshi, quien ya está frente a la puerta.

– ¿No te vas a despedir de papá?

– Ya van tarde, cariño. – La niña le ignora. Sus ojos se mantienen firmes sobre el beta. Le miran suplicantes, un pequeño puchero en los labios.

Hitoshi ceder como siempre lo hace. Camina de regreso, a donde Izuku está sentado, y deja un beso sobre su cabello. Mizuki sonríe, tan feliz que Izuku siente como su felicidad se le incrusta en el corazón y queda sangrando incluso después de que se han marchado.

Su hija añora algo que no le pude dar.

Pensar en Hitoshi era de más imposible. El beta quiere a Mizuki, pero no como ella espera. Izuku piensa, que él ha de verla como una pequeña hermana o sobrina, que es muy diferente a ver con ojos de padre. Lo deduce por el hecho de que, en tantos años, si Hitoshi quisiera algo más con él, ya se lo habría dicho.

Si Hitoshi quisiera, haría notar algo, mas no lo hace.

Izuku por su lado, se lo ha planteado innumerables veces. En algún momento había llegado a ilusionarse con la idea. Luego, viendo su realidad, aquello fue muriendo. Hitoshi había estado a su lado durante los momentos más difíciles e Izuku sentía que solo confundía la amistad con algo más. Valgan verdades ¿Qué podía ofrecer alguien como él a Hitoshi? A su edad, ya tenía una hija, no había culminado los estudios, no tenía una profesión; mientras que Hitoshi sería un gran medico en unos pocos años. La única experiencia laboral de Izuku era limpiar mesas y acostarse con personas a cambio de dinero. Y era aquello lo que más incomodidad le causaba, porque no tenía la certeza, pero intuía que Hitoshi en algún momento ha debido sospechar a qué se dedicaba. Él sabe que el beta no le juzgaría jamás por eso; que incluso de haberlo sabido, no le hubiera dicho nada.

Hitoshi nunca se molesta, nunca prohíbe, solo aconseja y deja la decisión en él. Es justo eso lo que le atrajo y que, poco a poco, ha debido dejar ir; quedando tan solo un sentimiento parecido a la admiración. Su amigo aun es joven y podría relacionarse con alguien menos complicado, como otro beta o un alfa. Porque, como si no fuera poco todo lo anterior, estaba el hecho de que era un omega y eso tarde o temprano, traería problemas. El celo era una tortura que les llevaba a terminar anhelando un alfa constantemente. Y aun si pudieran obviar ese detalle, suponiendo que lograra contener el deseo, en el caso de Izuku, no podría contener la necesidad de tener a su predestinado cerca.

Tal cual lo siente ahora.

Ya sea el instinto o el destino, no puede controlarlo. Lo intenta, quiere mantenerse lejos de Katsuki verdaderamente. La idea, después de rechazarle, ha sido esa y, sin embargo, cuando todo el malestar le viene encima, duda de haber tomado la decisión correcta. De ser una marca física, una mordedura en su cuello, solo debería tolerar aquel dolor por un año y sería libre. Mas su caso es distinto, no hay marca, solo un lazo interno que les une y ni siquiera Hitoshi puede decir a ciencia cierta si eso terminara en un año o le será eterno.

Izuku ha pensado incluso, dejarse llevar solo un poco. Aceptar la cercanía de Katsuki sin ningún tipo de compromiso, solo a intensas de saciar el instinto. Otra opción, pedirle algunas de sus ropas y que su aroma aminore el malestar. Lamentablemente, ambas apaciguan el malestar de la ruptura, mas no solucionan el problema.

Siempre va a estar unido a Katsuki y él no quiere eso.

El móvil suena, hace temblar el velador. Izuku lo toma, un suspiro cansado yace en el aire con solo ver la notificación del mensaje. Y al igual que con todos los anteriores, no va a responder a ese tampoco.

…

Mizuki no necesita de mucho para ser feliz.

Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, ya lo es con Hitoshi sosteniéndole la mano, caminando junto a ella hacia la escuela. Quisiera que eso fuera así para siempre, que nunca se vaya de su lado y para eso, su padre debería mirarle de la misma manera en cómo las personas se ven en las novelas. Una lástima que él le repita constantemente que Toshi es solo un amigo y nada más que eso va a suceder entre ellos.

Ella asiente, finge creerle, aunque sus ojos le delaten.

Nunca se lo ha dicho. Es pequeña aun y puede que no sepa mucho del tema, pero oye cosas de otros niños y cree entender porque es que su padre actúa así. Es un omega y, según esos niños, lo que ellos más desean es que un alfa les marque.

Toshi es un beta, no puede hacerlo.

Y es en ese punto, en el que su cerebro colapsa. Porque está bien, es una niña y puede que no comprenda muchas cosas, pero una marca no debe ser razón suficiente de rechazar a alguien si se le compara con una boda ¿no? Porque en el mundo donde vive, alfas y omegas se unen por marcas, mientras betas solo se casa. Entonces, su padre podría casarse con Hitoshi y sería equivalente a una marca ¿no?

Aunque todo cambia cuando ve el asunto desde el otro lado.

– Toshi, ¿Te casarías con papá?

El mayor resopla con gracia. Curva una pequeña sonrisa de las que Mizuki conoce bien. No va a obtener una respuesta. Pellizca su mejilla, ella se molesta y contrataca con una mordida leve sobre su mano. Ambos se enfrascan en una lucha de mentira en donde ella finge olvidarse de la pregunta, para continuar caminando en armonía.

A él no logra leerlo y puede que toda la fantasía de ser una familia se rompa, si fuerza mucho una respuesta.

Hitoshi no es ajeno a sus emociones. Mizuki es una niña linda, bastante madura para su edad y por momentos, aquello le hace olvidar que continúa siendo una niña y como tal, se hace ilusiones con situaciones que imagina. Aquella no es la primera vez que formula esa pregunta, ni será la última. Él por su lado, continuara ignorándola, dejándole la respuesta únicamente a Izuku. Pues es su opinión la que finalmente vale.

Arriban a la escuela entre risas y correteos. Mizuki se despide feliz del mayor antes de ingresar a la escuela. Hitoshi le ve perderse entre los otros niños y esa aura acogedora que brindan las maestras al ingreso.

Observa su reloj. Es jueves, ese día no tiene que cubrir ningún horario de su residencia médica, aunque sí tiene clases. Sin embargo, no puede sencillamente ir a sentarse en un aula, sabiendo que Izuku la está pasando mal en casa. A estas horas los primeros síntomas ya han debido de aparecer. Por lo que decide dejea por un día más su futuro como médico en pausa.

Retoma el camino por donde ha venido.

La distancia no es mucha y, ahora sin Mizuki y sus pasos cortos, llega bastante rápido. Cuando abre la puerta, todo sigue intacto dentro de la habitación, siendo lo único ausente, Izuku. No por mucho. La puerta abierta del cuarto de baño delata su ubicación. Dentro, el omega se encuentra acostado en la pared, el rostro y pecho embarrado en vomito.

– Tienes clases – la voz de Izuku suena débil.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– Intente comer algo. – Responde. Le rehúye los ojos, le azora una leve vergüenza por el desastre que ha ocasionado sobre sí mismo ¿Acaso es la ruptura la causante? ¿O es él mismo echándose al abandono?

Ambas, lo más seguro.

Empieza a llorar sobre su desastre. Intenta explicar, que las náuseas fueron de pronto y el ponerse de pie presuroso, sumado a su debilidad, le hicieron tambalearse. Hitoshi le oye con atención, en tanto le ayuda a ponerse de pie. No necesita que le dé explicaciones, el desastre ya está hecho, ahora solo debe limpiarlo.

Deja correr el agua de la bañera hasta que esté a una temperatura cómoda. Ayuda a Izuku a quitarse la ropa y una vez más la vergüenza se apodera de él. No le molesta que Hitoshi le vea vulnerable, no le molesta que está ahí, dándole un baño; empero eso no quita que está desnudo en frente suyo. Mas aun, que deba permitirle tocar su cuerpo, pues él solo sería incapaz de hacer todo el trabajo con el temblor desmesurado que le aqueja. Es un tiempo tortuosamente largo en el que le enjabona, talla su cuerpo y restriega su cabello con shampoo. Tiempo en el que, debe respirar profundo un par de veces, luchando contra el impulso que tiene por empujar a Hitoshi lejos suyo.

Pues el beta le está tocando y el tacto que reclama su cuerpo, es el de su alfa.

Sin embargo, Izuku, dentro de toda la debilidad que pueda sentir, es fuerte. Le es imposible controlar las náuseas, el temblor desmesurado de su cuerpo, pero sí puede frenar el ir corriendo tras Katsuki. O el alejar a su amigo, la única persona verdaderamente atenta con él.

– Listo – anuncia, terminando de enjuagar los rizos de menta.

Hitoshi le abriga con una toalla, restriega la felpa contra su cuerpo, secando la piel. El temblor no se detiene y para él, que postula a ser médico, es fácil reconocerlo como parte del proceso de ruptura. Es normal que en los omegas su cuerpo experimente mayor sensibilidad al frío, a los olores, que le repugne los alimentos y el tacto de otros que no sea su alfa.

Le parece verdaderamente injusto que ellos estén destinados a sufrir todo ese dolor. Que deban buscar en medicamentos regulares paliativos a su dolor. Con ellos pueden aminorar las náuseas y dolores de cabeza, mas no el malestar generalizado. Muy por el contrario, la mayoría de alfas tienen malestares leves y, como si fuera una broma de las farmacéuticas, han empezado a realizar ensayos para medicamentos que calmen esto.

¿Por qué sí lo hacen para alfas y no para omegas?

Porque las medicinas son caras y un omega que acaba de dejar a su alfa, sería incapaz de poder costearla. Porque las grandes farmacéuticas perecen a alfas y son lo suficientemente egoístas para no ver por otros. Si incluso los supresores que tanto se les incentiva a tomar a los omegas, son perjudiciales para sus cuerpos.

Muy diferente de los supresores para alfas, que rara vez consumen.

¿Alguien regula eso?

No.

Los omegas no tienen escapatoria y los que como Izuku, que solo han sido víctimas de sus circunstancias, la tienen peor. Sin embargo, dentro de todo, Izuku ha tenido suerte de contar con Hitoshi. La mayoría de omegas en su situación, pasan por todo ello en refugios que lo único que ofrecen es un espacio donde echarse a morir, junto a otros tantos acinados con niños. Los omegas carecen de opciones en una sociedad que prefiere darles la espalda antes que ayudarlos. Para Hitoshi, la sociedad en la que viven es una totalmente hipócrita. Juzgan y descalifican a los omegas, los tratan como cosas; pero cuando un caso de abuso hace mucho ruido, piden las penas máximas.

Totalmente incoherente.

No importa que tanto cambien las leyes ni las iniciativas que propongan para las escuelas, si al final, los encargados de hacer llegar el mensaje san un discurso memorizado, carente de empatía.

Al final, las semillas de desigualdad continúan siendo sembradas entre en ellos. Maestros, periodistas, los propios padres. Difícilmente uno de ellos termina por crear consciencia en las personas.

A Hitoshi le consta. Su padre podía ser muy pro-omegas, sin embargo, su madre tenía la mente más estrecha. Constantemente criticaba su amistad con Izuku, refiriéndose a él y a Mizuki de manera despectiva. Al día de hoy, ella no está al tanto de que Izuku sigue a su lado, mucho menos, que en algún momento vivieron juntos.

Bufa ligero.

Cuando finalmente no hay una gota de agua el cuerpo del omega, pasa a vestirlo. Izuku intenta hacerlo solo, Hitoshi entiende que ha de ser vergonzoso para alguien que siempre ha buscado su independencia, verse así de dependiente de otro. No encuentra palabras para decirle que está bien que se apoye en él en ese momento, por lo que solo continúa ayudándolo a batallar con las mangas de su camiseta.

– Espera en la cama, voy a llevar la secadora de cabello – le permite hacer ese pequeño trayecto solo.

Hitoshi aprovecha en meter la ropa a la lavadora. Se da un pequeño tiempo para respirar también, pues lleva ahí ya tres días y las cosas no pintan a que vayan a terminar pronto. Katsuki mantiene su cercanía por medio de su hija, creando inestabilidad con su olor. El cuerpo de Izuku no sabe si entrar de lleno al proceso de ruptura o ceder al destino.

Teme terriblemente que su mente se canse de esa inconstancia y termine por derrumbarse.

Un gran porcentajes de esas rupturas en omegas, terminan en suicidios.

– Hi...to...shi – la voz tiritante de Izuku le llama, haciéndole apresurar el marcado en la lavadora.

Entra a la habitación, Izuku esta arropado en la cama, aun tiembla. Hitoshi deja correr el aire tibio por sus hebras, baja por sus hombros y espalda, luego sube y repite el mismo camino una y otra vez. El temblor se extingue paulatinamente, junto a la humedad de su cabello y da por terminado esa labor.

Izuku le detiene antes que se aleje. Los orbes de bosque húmedo le hipnotizan, suplican que se queda a su lado. Hitoshi, al igual que con Mizuki, cede. Suelta un suspiro profundo, abre el cobertor y se acomoda dentro, con un brazo bajo el cuello de Izuku. El omega se acurruca a su lado, abrazándole, enredando sus piernas. El omega de Izuku pide cariño de su alfa para aminorar ese malestar y él intenta confundirlo por un instante con el beta. Es verdaderamente tonto si tiene en cuenta que tan solo unos segundos atrás, sentía que debía alejar a Hitoshi cuando este le tocaba. Sin embargo, ha funcionado ya una vez durante su embarazo y, repentinamente, vuelve a surtir efecto ahora.

Imagina que su cuerpo también empieza a ceder. Si no tiene el aroma de su alfa cerca, al menos acepta el cariño. Las náuseas desaparecen y ciertos dolores secundarios que acompañan a ella, mas no el físico.

– ¿Cuánto más va a durar esto? – pregunta retórica, pues Hitoshi ya le ha mencionado que, al existir poca documentación formal sobre predestinados, es difícil saberlo. – ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? – continua.

Hitoshi acaricia su espalda.

– Sí.

Izuku se acurruca en la cuenca de su cuello, le rodea con sus brazos, escondiendo la mano tras sus cabellos violetas. A veces siente que sus peticiones, son verdaderamente egoístas, forzando a Hitoshi a permanecer a su lado mediante lastima. Hasta ahora, no le ha conocido pareja alguna y en más de una ocasión, se ha visto a si mismo deseando que sea así para siempre. Es la única manera que encuentra de poder tener a alguien a su lado. Es un omega con un pasado que ningún alfa desearía. Tiene una hija de la que pocos querrían hacerse cargo. Es un omega sin nada que ofrecer, pensar en tener que sobrellevar la vida que le queda solo, le aterra.

En cambio, con Hitoshi a su lado, siente que puede seguir. Todos necesitamos de un apoyo, sabernos acompañados; de que, si nos caemos, alguien estará ahí para levantarnos. Si nos paralizamos, alguien nos dará un empujoncito.

Para Izuku, la vida es una carrera en parejas y Hitoshi es la suya.

…

Despierta perezoso. Parpadea liviano, con la luz del sol extinguiéndose y el cuerpo tibio de Hitoshi a su lado. La respiración calmada del beta, le arrulla las emociones, ahora sí siente que ha descansado. El malestar no ha vuelto aun y quisiera que eso fuera así por mucho más tiempo y no solo hasta que llegue Mizuki y el aroma endemoniado de Katsuki reviva todo de nuevo.

El pensamiento le lleva a observar el reloj sobre el velador, falta poco para la llegada de su hija. A un lado, la luz titilante del móvil indica que hay mensajes nuevos sin leer.

Mensajes de Katsuki, seguramente. Solo había tenido un día de paz luego de la conversación que tuvieron. Después de eso, los mensajes habían empezado a llegar a su móvil. "Tenemos que hablar", "Es sobre Mizuki", "Necesitamos acordar cosas", habían sido algunos. Izuku los había ignorado, puesto que no se encontraba de humor para lidiar con nada de eso ahora. Sin embargo, aquello no había detenido al alfa, quien finalmente había sacado a la luz sus intenciones.

[10:10hrs] B.K.: "Quiero pasar un día con Mizuki"

Que bien se podía traducir, en que su hija se quedaría a dormir en casa de él. Ya que inmediatamente después, había explicado que tenía una habitación libre para ella.

Suspira agotado. Esconde el rostro en la cuenca del cuello de Hitoshi nuevamente. No está listo para dar una respuesta. A diferencia de un inicio, ya no ve a Katsuki como una potencial amenaza hacia su hija. Ella le quiere, le consta, y el alfa también. Mizuki le cuenta constantemente sus días juntos, cuando le ayuda con sus tareas, juega con ella y a veces, cuando sale de la escuela agotada, la carga de camino a su trabajo. Aun así, dejarlos juntos no es algo que le agrade del todo. Una parte suya teme que ella pueda generar mayor cariño por Katsuki que por él.

Incluso si toda su vida ha sido él con quien ha estado.

Los niños suelen ser ingratos.

La alarma suena. Hitoshi despierta agazapado, Izuku finge despertar junto a él. El beta apaga la alarma y se pone de pie, es hora de esperar por Mizuki. Izuku esboza una tenue sonrisa al ver salir de casa a su amigo, siempre tan diligente con sus pedidos.

 _"Creo que, si fuera alfa, pensaría en dejarme marcar por él."_

Y algo se agria dentro de Izuku.

Como omega que ha sufrido todo tipo de vejámenes por la sociedad, se esperaría que su mentalidad fuera más libre. El verdaderamente quiere eso y educa a Mizuki sin involucrar estereotipos en ella, empero le es imposible a él. Ha vivido durante años en una sociedad que corroe todo lo que toca y, quiera o no, siempre termina dejándose llevar por esas aguas turbias y es que, si Hitoshi fuera un alfa, quizás no hubiera desistido tan rápido a la ilusion que había tenido entorno a ellos. Constantemente se repite que lo que sintió por Hitoshi en algún momento de su juventud, fue convirtiéndose en simple admiración y más tarde, en ver como algo imposible por lo sucio que se consideraba para su amigo. Pero lo cierto era que, más allá de todas esas escusas, la única razón era que Hitoshi no podía brindarle una marca; y sin ella, cualquier alfa seguía siendo una amenaza para él.

Comprende que ese no debería de ser un impedimento válido. Que, en la actualidad, la tasa de alfas y omegas que deciden casarse con betas ha incrementado. Aun así, Izuku no logra verlo del todo viable, porque - una vez más- Katsuki es un problema y la única manera de amortiguar esa predisposición a estar siempre pendiente de su predestinado, era una marca.

Oye el pestillo de la puerta girar y el instinto le recuerda una vez más a aquella persona en la cual no quiere pensar.

Pero a la que el destino siempre termina por guiarle.

Izuku, ya sin nauseas ni fatiga, corre hacia la puerta abierta. Carga a Mizuki entre brazos, apretujándola contra su nariz. La pequeña ríe ingenua, sin comprender que sucede. Cuando la baja al suelo, le quita el abrigo antes de enviarla a lavarse las manos. Sujeta con ahincó la prenda junto a su rostro a sabiendas que ese olor, que ahora se siente como un manjar, en breve se tornara en dolor. Mueve los orbes hacia Hitoshi, quien, dé pie en la cocina, le observa meneando el rostro, en desaprobación total. Izuku le entiende, es el beta quien más tarde va a lidiar con todos sus males. Quien limpiará el desastre que haga y se amanecerá a su lado, consolándolo.

Tuerce los labios, con la euforia que ha recorrido su cuerpo disminuyendo la intensidad. Hitoshi da vuelta y saca del refrigerador la cena de Mizuki. Izuku se acerca despacio, un poco arrepentido.

– Ve a descansar – Hitoshi le ordena.

Izuku no obedece. Hay algo más importante que preguntar en ese momento.

– ¿Te ha dicho algo? – murmura.

– Que respondas sus mensajes.

Izuku se apoya en la mesada, al lado suyo. Observa a su hija que ya ha salido del baño y ahora prende la televisión.

– Quiere mi autorización para pasar un día con ella – Le cuenta, a sabiendas que Hitoshi no sabe a qué mensajes se refiere y que tampoco se lo va a preguntar.

Hitoshi nunca cruza ciertas líneas de privacidad.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– No lo sé. – responde confundido por todas las emociones que tiene encima en esos momentos. Su mente es un lío. – Por momentos dudo de la decisión que he tomado. – Hitoshi le mira, esperando mayor información. Izuku intenta explicar lo que tiene en mente, mas es el instinto también se entromete– Siento que podría terminar con todo esto si aceptara a Katsuki. Ya no tendría todo este malestar, no habría una ruptura. Mizuki le quiere y podría...

– ¿Qué estás hablando? – interfiere el beta, ceño fruncido. Su rostro muestra confusión y algo más.

Izuku baja la mirada.

– Soy un omega con una hija de su alfa predestinado ¿Qué otra opción tengo? – Por una vez, quiere dejar de lado esa fortaleza y permitirse poner en palabras sus inseguridades – En poco mi celo llegara ¿Qué voy a hacer entonces?

Silencio.

– Izuku, nosotros somos personas antes que alfas, omegas o betas. – pone la cena de Mizuki en el microondas – ¿Qué otras opciones tienes? No muchas si piensas como omega.

Hitoshi respira hondo. La conversación queda pausada unos tortuosos segundos en los que solo se oyen las caricaturas de Misuki, junto al característico sonar del microondas.

– Sé que el celo es difícil. – continua – Sé que la última vez, no tuve muchas opciones de protegerte. Pero ahora es distinto, él ya sabe que no lo quieres cerca y no vendrá acá a menos que tú se lo pidas. – el pitio del microondas suena, avisa que la comido ha terminado de calentar. Hitoshi retira el plato de el – Como beta, no puedo sentir lo mismo que tú, mas sí entenderte.

Posa la mano sobre el hombro de Izuku, acariciándole suave por encima de la ropa.

– No tomes decisiones dejándote guiar por el instinto, mucho menos, basándote en construcciones sociales. No te condenes a una vida de infelicidad. – deja caer su mano a un lado – Y si no sabes que responderle, pregúntaselo a ella. – Señala a Mizuki, quien ajena a todo, observa concentrada sus caricaturas – al final es decisión suya.

Hitoshi curva los labios en una leve sonrisa antes de llevar la comida a Mizuki. Izuku se queda más relajado con ese último gesto. Al final, no ha sido tan malo dejar salir sus dudas. Hitoshi tiene razón, es una persona antes que un omega, no puede condenarse a algo solo porque el destino así lo quiere. Entiende, que el instinto va a seguir ahí atormentándolo, que ese sufrimiento se puede prolongar eternamente y que habrá momentos en los que la duda de ir tras Katsuki le aquejaran nuevamente. Sin embargo, Hitoshi estará ahí para traerlo a tierra siempre.

Por lo pronto, ha de ir solucionando un problema a la vez.

[18:45 hr] Deku: "Si ella acepta, puedes pasar el sábado"

 _…_

 _Siguiente capítulo:_

 _La secuencia, sucede muy rápido para Izuku. El rostro asustado de su hija, seguido por el dolor lacerante en su nuca, tan potente que le hace caer inconsciente._

 _…_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Este capítulo es bastante texto, explicaciones y puntos de vista; básicamente, porque necesitamos ir entrando en contexto (y recordando ciertas cosas) para lo que se viene.

Por si no lo recuerdan, esta frase: "Creo que, si fuera alfa, pensaría en dejarme marcar por él." Izuku la había escrito en su álbum de fotos. Por lo que era de esperarse, que en un momento de su vida, él estuvo enamorado de Hitoshi.

Ahora, entre otras cosas menos importantes, quiero anunciarles que tengo dos historias cortas nuevas. Algunos ya las leyeron, pero para los que no, se los dejo aquí:

- **Confinamiento** : Un omegaverse en donde explico un poco mi punto de vista el origen de este universo.

\- **Entre espinas, tú** : Trata de la vida de Izuku contada en cada capítulo por una experiencia con alguien. (Es la culpable de la tardanza en esta actualización, pues la tengo bastante avanzada)

* * *

 **Respuestas reviews sin log:**

Sayuki12: No tengas miedo jajajaja, las aclaraciones solo están para que luego no vengan lectores a insultar u ofender (que ya me ha sucedido). Que el final sea diferente a lo que se estila en el omegaverse, no quiere decir que sea algo malo. Gracias por el review.


End file.
